<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Fun &amp; Games by rusdan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090340">All Fun &amp; Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusdan/pseuds/rusdan'>rusdan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Soobin, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Strong Language, Texting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yeonbin, Yeonjun is NOT subtle, backstabbing, taegyu, there was an attempt, tyunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusdan/pseuds/rusdan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[beomgyu: dude, this party sucks. wanna get out of here?</p><p>yeonjun: this is my party]</p><p>It all starts when Yeonjun decides to host a party right before another year of the school begins. His best friend Beomgyu, stumbles upon a certain somebody and they both befriend him – the person soon introduces them to his childhood friend and they all become close.</p><p>Another person is introduced to their lives named Choi Soobin, Yeonjun's crush. The five make a groupchat to keep up with each other and soon enough, the chaos ensues. </p><p>What's a friend group without friendship, love, healing, drama, jealousy, betrayal and tears? </p><p>It's all just fun and games, of course. </p><p>[main pairings: taegyu, yeonbin] [texting au] (mostly).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yeonjun & Beomgyu 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>to: YEONJUN HYUNG😝</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hyuuuungggff</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dude this party sucks</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wanna get outt4 here?</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this is my party</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>:</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: man im loving it here </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: get off ur phone</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: where are u</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: in the bathroom i dnt</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: don't what??</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: feel goof</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do u want to go home let's go back home</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nah dude</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im goof</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: fuck</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: good </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we are going home</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'll be by the door </p>
<p>...</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ABORT MISSUOB</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ABOET MISSION</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: FUCK</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ???? </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: beomgyu are u ok</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeaa. :D </p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lets go talk to ppl</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😐</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: say whos this redhead</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: there are many redheads in here stupid</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ugh</p>
<p>
  <strong>*beomgyu attached a picture*</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ..??????!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why are you taking pictures of strangers ???!#( beomgyu</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm gonna get in so much fuckin trouble</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh also that's taehyun</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: first year i think</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :D</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lets talk to him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>taking you down the past road just for a bit before we move on to the present. feel like it's crucial to the story to see how they've met eo and formed the friendship (&amp; the gc). ^___^</p><p>ages: yeonjun - 22 (3rd year); beomgyu - 20 (2nd year)</p><p>i hope you enjoyed this even though it was so short... giving you a promise that the chapters will get longer!! as long as i have your support~ with that being said, pls don't be a silent reader lol... i rly wanna know ur thoughts on both, the plot and the characters. also, constructive criticism is so appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeonjun & Beomgyu 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (2 Weeks After the Party)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>to: gyu🥺😙</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: beomgyu where are you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omw</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like where? i'm waiting</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im literally two steps away from the gate bro</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and i'm literally standing in front of that gate</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ..ooh??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: you thought i was talking about the unis gate? lol! nopp.... </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: quit playing where are you!!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :[</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: home</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why...you are gonna be late</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i was helping taehyun with his quiz</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the redhead?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we stayed up </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: woke up like two secs agoo</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :[</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you literally realize we are also having a quiz today right </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its fine </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whats my uncle gonna do? fail me? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nepotism 🤭😑</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okaay bye...i'm gonna go to the class and take the test like a reasonable adult</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wish you all the luck in the world </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just tell me when ur done n i will make sure to tell my uncle to up ur grade a bit </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: from f to like.. e</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: too bad you can't see the finger</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :p</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>take a shot everytime they say literally [[also we're kinda done with the beomjun backstory yay]]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taehyun & Huening Kai 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (At the Party) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: will you be back by the time i get home</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: probably</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I just want to get to know our future schoolmates a little more</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: makes sense</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: does it</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: then why didn't you come with me</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: meh a waste of time</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you won't even remember the 90% of people you meet rn </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what matters is being a sweetheart in the actual class with your actual classmates</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: that's when U make friends!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you're lowkey right you know </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I have talked to a handful of people and I can't remember any of them</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: see im Always Right </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: btw when I get hom</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ...yes?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: are u gonna finish the sentence o_o tyun??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: somebody just took a photo of me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: flashlight on and everything</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: HUH</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he didn't even notice he had it on</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: how tf do you not notice you have the flash on when the room's so dim</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: WHYD HE TAKE A PIC OF YOU WHATS GOING ON</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I don't know I'm just staring at him right now. hopefully he notices I'm looking and realizes I could see what he's done </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: didn't notice the flashlight and isn't noticing you looking..</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah he doesn't sound so bright...</p><p>...</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: taehyun it's been ten minutes what are you doing why did you leave me on read</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sry hyuka</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ttyl </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ok -__- you better not replace me with whoever you're talking to</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, feedback is appreciated;; thank you</p><p>ages: taehyun - 19 (1st year); huening kai - 19 (1st year)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taehyun & Huening Kai 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little FYI cause you might be confused.</p><p>during the time the party occured taehyun was staying at huening kai's place, cause his own dorm was being renovated. but two weeks after the uni starts, they start living separately</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (1 Month After the Party) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i'm glad i properly met your new besties</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: they're so cool</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: first of all they're not my besties</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: and yes they're cool</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so cool to the point that i was scared to interact lol T_T</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: cause imagine Them disliking you...</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: that'd be a total nightmare omg i would never show my face in public again</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: also yeonjun reminds me of these class presidents high schools have</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he kinda is one</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh :o</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: cause he knows everyone and hosts parties &amp; Stuff</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: Hiiiiiiii huening kai</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hii</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: wait what who's this</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nobod</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: its me beomgyu :D</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh!!!! u stayed over? </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: taehyun has got a quiz for tomorrow</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tomorrow's sunday</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he's tripping hyuka don't listen to him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: we are just playing games </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: and u didn't tell me T^T i Love Games</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: next time? :( sorry</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah im sorry too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its ok !! and yes Next time for sure ^_^ </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choi Soobin 1/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (1 Month and 2 Weeks After the Party)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: taehyun😙</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: heyy! are you coming today?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'm sorry</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: where?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: to.. you know</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we are celebrating hueningkai's birthday</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i was told he invited you too</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: his birthday is in august and we are in november</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what??? fr??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah...</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: don't tell him I told you that </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i won't.. 😐</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: thanks...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so! are you coming?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yup I am</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: gyu🥺😙</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: beomgyu are you ready</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah just a sec</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just a sec and what??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you'll be here??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ill start getting ready </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hahaa lol</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: is taehyun coming?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you're asking about him now? 😏</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: other than him only huening kai is coming </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and u dont expect me to ask about him right</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hes the bday boy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeaa... bday boy </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hmm???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh nothing!! just get here soon</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and yes taehyun's coming</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what are you doing</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what am i doing</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: the birthday thing</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh yeah</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ;_; august is gonna be too overwhelming</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i wanna spend my bday with you the most</p><p><strong>hueningkai: </strong>but u might Not be here like the last time</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: plus i want to get closer to the other two cause sometimes i feel like im fourthwheeling T_T</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ah I see</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: are You coming? ;^;</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: of course!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: taehyunnie🎮🌠</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: are u coming ? </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh great! lets meet up :D we can buy a present </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: for what</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh right</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ok I'll text you when I'm out</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k❤️💝💖💘🧡💗💓💘</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k*</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu🥺😙</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dude where r u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: the foods getting cold and hueningkai wants to open the gifts</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just do it without me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and the food?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: eat it up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ? </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'll explain later pls </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: focus on the boys dw about me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kay..</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no wait FUCCKKK come back</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wha</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: can you ask if they make polynesian pearl diver drink here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whats that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's a fucking cocktail pls hurry up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah they do</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: muah you're the best</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: taehyuns asking me about u </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what am i sayin</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i had to take an urgent call or smth</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k..</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: any more questions?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thanks for letting me know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: bye!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: taehyunnie🎮🌠</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I don't want to say this in front of hyuka, but you seem down what's up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no what? im okay m just worried</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah...he literally disappeared</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he was acting so strangely</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: omg look up</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he's back</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: YEONJUN HYUNG😝</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im not buying it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what ??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: the urgent call thing</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: you literally made it up while texting me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh right </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ummm...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's rude to text while the others are here</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: let's just</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: they r opening the gifts</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just tell me ffs</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok.....</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait until i say i'm done okay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so...um.... you know.. </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this one. UHHH. this one guy from our uni</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: third year </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: his name is choi soobin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh yeah cool guy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: shhh!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so i've been trying to befriend him ever since he transfered last year but i could never talk to him i don't know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: THE choi yeonjun couldn't talk to someone?? THE prince charming himself??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh my god..shut up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyways</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he's literally sitting like five tables away from us </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thought it was the perfect chance or maybe it was just the tiny bit of alcohol in me talking</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but how was i supposed to approach him so casually he doesn't even know who i am</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh no what would you do</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: are we banned from this place for life</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i went up to him and he's with his friends and i'm like shit...i look around i see a menu i take it and bring it to them</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you're silent so i'm just gonna continue</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i tell them good evening here's the menu let me know when you're ready to order</p><p>...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: beomgyu the noise that just left your mouth wasn't human</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i had to decide between laughing or screaming and i set on both</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no so tell me </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wtf did you so ?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you still gotta wait for the best part gyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so apparently he was the only one who didn't order and i hand him the menu. so here he is just reading through it as i was texting you and then he asks me about that cocktail</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i panic cause i got no fuckin idea</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: then after you tell me they make it you won't believe what i did</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m lovin it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what would u do genius</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm like oh yeah, we make it and you're the 10th customer who has ordered it today and we gotta give you a gift</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he smiles and thanks me🥺and then i tell him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: guess what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: to be frank w you i could never guess a single part of this story </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i tell him that we've run out of this specific gift so i say, i will let you know when it's available just write down your number for me and he did ☺️</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yup!!! i'm just so smart aren't i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: BEOMGYU STOP LAUGHING THEY'RE GONNA NOTICE?!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im sry sry </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wow hyung ur something else</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: awh thank you 😊</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but what are you gon do when he spots you at the uni</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: or like just finds out u dont even work here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: screw that what do you even plan on gifting him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: a .. kiss? 🥺</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: gross im just gonna go back to talking to hyunnie and huening kai bye</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: don't say a word</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hahha</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wait</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did you even bring him the drink he asked for</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fuck .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeonjun big brained..... or is he</p><p>age: soobin - 21 (3rd year)</p><p>thanks for the kudos. i really appreciate them ^^ let me know what you wanna see next~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Choi Soobin 2/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (December) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>to: gyu</strong>🥺😙</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: beomgyu </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are you here</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: is taehyun with you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah we are studying</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: “studying” yeah sure</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: put that console down for a minute</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no we are rly studying</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its december hyung</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we got exams soon</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: need to catch up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ohh i see</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's good!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did you need anything with hyunnie or me?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah, huening kai texted me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he couldn't get a hold of the two of you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: why whats up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he's planning on throwing another birthday party 😓</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: damn he just doesnt stop</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it makes more sense rn!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: basically this one place gives you free food and gifts</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's so cool and nice of them</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: woah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: NOW we r talking !!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so you and <em>hyunnie</em> will be coming?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: shut up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: def</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yay!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he wanted to contact taehyun first but his phone's off</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whos gonna be the birthday boy this time </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we haven't discussed yet</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: you ?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🙅</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whyyyyyy </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why me???!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am NOT gonna be the “bday boy”</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no chance</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeonjun looks so cute with the hbd hat @___@ i cant Stop laughing</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he really does </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: look at beomgyu taking pics of him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hahah yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: still with flashlight on and stuff</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yup </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hh</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: they're in their own world</p><p>... </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyunnie🎮🌠</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: where did you go ??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'm so sorry </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I had to pick my cousin up from school, something came up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: is everything okay?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yes! thanks for asking </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: when you guys are done</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: one of you better text me and tell me about everything that'll go down.</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: starting from how many minutes of people singing birthday songs yeonjun's gonna endure to how many glares he'll be sending u guys' way. everything!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hahhha sure</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m starting the timer </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did you take food?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nope :( I was in a hurry</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: okay i will bring u some tomorrow </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: thank you!! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for the love on the previous chapters! </p><p>but, please don't be a silent reader and let me know how it's going :( you can ask questions too or gimme suggestions for whatever you wanna see next, I am open to anything ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Choi Soobin 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (At Yeonjun's “Birthday” Party)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: gyu🥺😙</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHERE ARE YOU </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu where are you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: GYU</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: @ the buffet table</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: stop eating come here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m not</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m packing for taehyun</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you won't believe what i am seeing</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wha</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>:guess who's also throwing a bday party here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hmmm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: who??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: choi soobin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ??#!! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: shit no way</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: YUP</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he spotted me fuck</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: FUCK he's coming over fuck fuck fuck</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im just gonna be hanging by the buffet</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme know when ur free :p</p><p>...</p><hr/><p>Yeonjun quickly shoves his phone back into the jacket and as he looks up, he forces a smile towards the tall boy.</p><p>"Hello," Soobin smiles back, lightly. "is today also your birthday?"</p><p>Yeonjun doesn't lie. "Nope, my friend had just come up with the plan for you know..." He trails off, then shrugs. "Free food."</p><p>Soobin nods. "Ah, okay."</p><p>"You remember me?" Yeonjun asks, when he notices the conversation has died down a bit.</p><p>"Yes." Soobin says. "We had the same class last semester."</p><p>He blinks. "You know me?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Who doesn't know you there?"</p><p>Yeonjun purses lips, smile forming on them.</p><p>"Didn't know you worked at a restaurant, though."</p><p>Yeonjun nods avidly before he freezes. Wait. He looks up to see Soobin looking back at him, a bit too smug for his usual expression.</p><p>So, he's known that Yeonjun lied about being a waiter that one time. </p><p>Yeonjun chuckles tensely. He puts his hands into his pockets and glances around – looking at anything and everything, but the guy in front. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, I have also wanted to be your friend. For a while, now." Soobin says after a long pause, catching Yeonjun off guard – his mouth hangs slightly open. Choi Soobin?! Wants to be his friend? Besides, it's relieving, that this tall guy thinks that it was the only reason Yeonjun approached him that evening.</p><p>"Well, why didn't you ever come say hi?" Yeonjun asks, trying his best for his voice pitch not to go high.</p><p>"You're always surrounded by a large group of people, I could never get you alone for myself." Soobin answers and even though, it's an innocent response – it doesn't stop Yeonjun's mind from heading somewhere else and causing himself to blush.</p><p>"I see..." He mutters.</p><p>Soobin hums. "Besides I wasn't even sure what to talk about with you. Maybe, I couldn't even leave a good enough impression. Had to work on that, first." Both of them laugh.</p><p>"No, you're fine. You don't need to worry about that."</p><p>Soobin shoots him a smile, before taking a sip of his drink. "Your best friend, too. He's pretty intimidating. I wanted to get in contact with you through him, but I couldn't approach."</p><p>"My best friend– oh! ... Beomgyu?" Yeonjun is surprised to say the least. When he receives a nod, his eyebrows raise and his bottom lip sticks out in a small pout. "I could never imagine."</p><p>"Yeah, well..." Soobin chuckles. "You guys seem to have that effect on people." </p><p>Yeonjun smiles at him before he adverts his gaze and spots pile of gifts. "Oh, by the way, happy birthday."</p><p>"Thank you~" </p><p>Then, they look at each other. Yeonjun doesn't want the conversation to die down again, so he opens his mouth to speak when he's intruded by one of Soobin's friend screaming in the background.</p><p>"Look at how hard it's raining, shit!" At that, they both glance towards the window. </p><p>"Oh, it's really pouring." Yeonjun notes.</p><p>"Soobin, they're closing this place in like half an hour, shall we get going now?!" The same guy shouts, getting a thumbs up in response.</p><p>Soobin turns his attention back towards Yeonjun. "Are your friends with you or–?"</p><p>"They're gone." Yeonjun quickly says, even though it's a lie. Beomgyu is pretty much still there.</p><p>"Ah," He nods. "Got an umbrella?"</p><p>"Nope." </p><p>"Then..." Soobin pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. "Do you wanna go together? I'll bring you home, then I'll be on my way."</p><p>Yeonjun's face immediately brightens up at that. "Sure, thank you!"</p><p>...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: YEONJUN HYUNG😝</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dude</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: theyre closinf this place</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cant find you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh beomgyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh my god sorry</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i completely forgot to text you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm home</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i will explain tomorrow i'm so sorry</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: will you be okay or do you want me to come</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no its fine its not raining that much anymore</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: are u ok though</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes i swear</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'll talk to you tomorrow</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: tell you all the details</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm sorry again</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its fine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>stream blue hour out on 26th of october :] and talk to me abt the teasers... they're unbelievable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Choi Soobin 4/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (A Day After Yeonjun's “Birthday” Party</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: YEONJUN HYUNG😝 </strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wait so he has no idea</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and after all the things you pulled to get it, u still lost his number</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: don't remind me please . i'm gonna cry again</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: on the bright side</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i felt so relieved that he thought i just wanted to be friends with him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he's so fucking oblivious 🥺</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: man ur lucky</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: my crushes always knew i liked them before i even realized that shit myself</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you're so obvious, i'm just really good at keeping things like that in secret 😎</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no ur not lol</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hes just dumb</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: shut he's not dumb</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: a dumb little boy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: have you got the notes from mr. jung's class</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah ill send them 2 u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i cannot wait for exams to be over ...</p><hr/><p>
  <b>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (Few Days After Yeonjun's “Birthday” Party)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>POV: Yeonjun</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>to: gyu🥺😙</b>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> what r u doin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did u see him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> so </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: go talk to him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he's probably anxious about the exam now's not the time, maybe another day</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>:</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or week</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or month</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ur hopeless</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no i'm compassionate</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: brb ...</p><p>...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: +82-115-5510-XXX</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what's that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: his number</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u didnt do it so i had to</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i-</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u wont like the way i got it tho</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: tell me how 🤨</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i said uve been wanting that for a while</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: NO I HAVEN'T</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHAT IN THE</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but fr i thought you were gonna say something even worse like you got it by flirting with him or so</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: that... might have played a lil part</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: FUCK YOU</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah k</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: go text him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: when i'm home maybe ... </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: Choi Soobin😘</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello whos this </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: choi yeonjun 🥰</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh hey!! how are you </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Let me save your number</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😊</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is anyone still reading this ?? ._. im wondering.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Groupchat 1/1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: 1 YEAR AGO (2 Weeks After Yeonjun's “Birthday” Party) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: taehyun</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🐻 </strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: heyyy whats up</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nm</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: how have you been</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: and yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: good good!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: why</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: we haven't hung out for a while</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I kinda miss you guys lol</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: aww me too</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i miss u</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: would you be down to hang out with hyuka and I today</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: me? i dunno :&lt; m studying</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ahh... tomorrow?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yes!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme ask yeonjun too</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ok!</p><p>...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he said he cant</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ahh damn</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what abt the day after tomorrow?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sure but I don't know if hyuka's free</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'm gonna ask him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kk</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he said he can do the day after the day after tomorrow</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: will you be free</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but idk bout yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme ask</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he said hes free but he wants soobin to come too is that okay</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: of course you don't have to ask me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k lemme tell him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ok.....</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: now hes gon ask soobin abt it</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>:</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: then text me back</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>:</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thn im gon tell u</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ..</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i knoow!! i know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: it takes sm work just to get eo together</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what if we create a gc</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: a gc for</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: us.</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you, me, hyuka &amp; yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: include soobin too or yeonjun will leave the very first second</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you, me, hyuka, yeonjun &amp; soobin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hmmm...!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats actually a great idea i love it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme tell yeonjun and u tell huening kai</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: let's just add them to the group chat and then we'll explain</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: text me soobin's number</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k!!💓💞💘💖💝💓💞</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k!!*</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu </strong>
</p><p><strong>hyunnie</strong>🎮🌠 added you, <strong>YEONJUN HYUNG</strong>😝, <strong>penguin</strong> and <strong>Unknown Contact</strong> in the group.</p><p><strong>hyunnie</strong>🎮🌠 changed the group name to "<strong>123 testing</strong>".</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: haha</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hiiiii?!?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what is this</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Omg did i get added by mistake</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't think so</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: taehyun</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🧐</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what is this</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: stop spamming ffs</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it's a gc</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: me when im a Mister Obvious</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he created this so its easier to communicate omg</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: am i rly the smartest here</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I understand but</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't 🥺 can you explain it to me</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah so</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: @soobin</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Instead of going back and forth and being each other's messengers, you guys can just talk in this group, share your opinions, ideas, have conversations and whatnot at the same time with all friends</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjun are you really making him explain what a group chat means</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: shush</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thank you soobin ❤️ i get it now</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so...the day after the day after tomorrow?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are finally done with the introductions!!! it only took like... 9 chapters .. hope you are excited for the next chapters which will take place in present ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. | I |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: Present Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: We Tie Until We Die👊🙏</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> rise and shine soobin and non soobins</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> simp soobins probably not even up</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> but gm non soobin</p><p><strong>soobin:</strong> Good morning</p><p><strong>soobin:</strong> No im up</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> proof or it didnt happen</p><p>
  <strong>*soobin attached a picture* </strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> WOLF WHISTLE</p><p><strong>hueningkai:</strong> i wish i looked like that in the morning</p><p><strong>soobin:</strong> Thank you :)</p><p><strong>hueningkai:</strong> im tired of looking like im about to Step out on the red carpet so looking like That Would humble me down :)</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> shut up kai</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> you look GOOD!!</p><p><strong>taehyun:</strong> hi</p><p><strong>taehyun:</strong> what's happening</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> hey</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> the usual</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> what do u guys wanna do today</p><p><strong>taehyun:</strong> let's just keep it chill</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> okay let's watch something and drink a bit</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> im DOWN</p><p><strong>hueningkai:</strong> i won't drink ;_;</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> whyyyyy:(</p><p><strong>hueningkai:</strong> have to study for exams</p><p><strong>beomgyu:</strong> so u wont hang out w us ?</p><p><strong>hueningkai:</strong> no i Will but drinking hurts my brain and i Don't need that right now</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> ok ok</p><p><strong>yeonjun:</strong> soobin?</p><p><strong>soobin:</strong> Ofc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a lil filler (?) chapter. good news is... we r finally in the present &gt;&lt; </p><p>lemme know your thoughts on the characters or the story or what you'd love to see/change/etc pls and thank u 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. | II |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: We Tie Until We Die👊🙏</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hangout at my place ? </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes yes i Did not forget </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im at taehyuns and we will be on our way soon!!! </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i bought the drinks</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like 3 bottles</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: should i bring more?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you don't need to, I bought some as well</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ah okie</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: GUYYSSS</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cant come :(</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i got sick :(</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh well. Its just the four of us then!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k have fun </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: y'all what if we just hangout like</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: virtually today</p><p><strong>kai</strong>: whyyyy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: cause beomgyu is sick and i want us to have fun &amp; shit together</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No its okay beomgyu can play his video games </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: fuck u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nah let's just do it another time binnie</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay okay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :p</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so... what do we do </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmm let's play stuff</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m down</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: everybody got the drinks ??</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Not me :[] </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: same</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: let me run to a store real quick</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Me too brb</p><hr/><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what's your comfort drink</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Probably </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Wine spritzer</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Its so light yet gets me drunk at a proper level</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: o__o omg u like that ?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You dont ???</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: thats such a boomers drink plz</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I like it ..</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: me next me next</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ok whose turn is it to ask</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobins</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: wait its not its mine</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: binnie i'm waiting for my question 🥺</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay let me think hmm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ask me anything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm an open book 😊</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Is that so</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Then tell me have you ever failed the same subject we both took</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think it was kai's turn to ask</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah @_@ </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: guys</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: can we spice it up a lil lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: heck ur right. we are playing truth or drink and all the questions are like What Have You Eaten Today :) </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: THATS WHAT M SAYIN !! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: 2 EASY</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay... GOSHHH</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you guys are so pushy 🙄</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fine we will ask some tantalizing stuff damn!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin ask another question please ☺️</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: wasn't it hyuka's turn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no ??</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Um... hold on its so hard to think of one lol</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Beomgyu help a man out you got to be an expert at this</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do you want me to ask you instead?</p><p><strong>Soobin</strong>: Oh </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Sure!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how do you flirt with someone you like</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Me?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Uhh i dont know honestly, it just comes out naturally ig</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oww ok got you</p><hr/><p><strong>kai</strong>: how many boys have you kissed</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: plenty</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: plenty ?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ive lost count since my senior year at hs lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: *acts surprised*</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No way whod kiss you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: kai let me ask you now!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hes getting his drink ready lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: haha after i ask this he's taking a big gulp </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bet</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ask away cme on!! </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what's the worst place you've made out in </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dude thats weak ! </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: well</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he took the drink</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Woah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: aw why don't you tell us</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its embarrassing</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dw weve all been there</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no like ..</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ive never kissed someone.. let alone made out hehe</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: fr? why</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i dont know :) ive come this far without it so i might as well have it with a special someone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: man now i'm jealous</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lol</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin what about you</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I.. first kiss?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes thats what he wants to know. just him yea</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: With my first gf yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what about you? taehyun?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: why are we suddenly talking about first kisses</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I did have one</p><hr/><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: y'all i'm already so drunk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im fucjing wasted </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m so sleepy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: go sleep</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nooo</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: whyyy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanna upload a selfie on iggg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u can do it in the morninggg</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Guys you are blowing up my phone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: sorrrrrry 🥺 go sleeo we will be quiet</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You guys go to sleep too</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes you cutie ♥️</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hahga lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😠 goodnight im sleepinf</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hynnnie</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: r u here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanna ask something yeonjun id skeeping</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sleeping?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what is it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i took pictyres </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanna hear what u think before i p ost them</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ah okay, I'll be very fair</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: NOT TOO FAIR</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: okaytt let me</p><p>
  <strong>*beomgyu attached two pictures*</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: well</p><p><strong>taehyun:</strong> what do you wanna know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do you think i look pretty</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you're gorgeous</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i think ur prettt too</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: thank you</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: why do i hear u</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: are you not sleeping</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I will sleep soon</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: dont make me come there and take ur phone 😡😡😡</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sooo</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im gonna post them right</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you should</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: or !</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do you want to keeo them for yoursekf </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :D</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no why ? just post them</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: D: </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nothing</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do u hve recent pics u wnna show !! send sum</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sure</p><p>
  <strong>*taehyun attached three pictures*</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WOW</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHEN WAS TIHS</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: U LOOK SO DIFFRENET</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I had an online meeting 😅</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I look different.. is that a good thing lol</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: U LOOK GREAT</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: U SHLD POST THEM</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you can keep them for yourself</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ill hold onto them forever</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so cheesy</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: taehyun are u awake</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: are you in the kitchen</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i heard a sound o_O</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah, I'm drinking water </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: does ur head hurt T_T</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: a bit</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: noooo</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it's alright</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: go to sleep okay???</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay okay</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: gimme phone 😡</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it's on the counter</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i will be taking it for the rest of the night 😡 u Sleep!</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>read.</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>Huening Kai was having backpains this week, so when he decided to stay over, Taehyun let him have the bed – while he settled himself on the couch.</p><p>Minutes after their conversation, Kai gets out of the bed and slips into his slippers. He quietly walks out of the room and towards the living room, where Taehyun is resting. </p><p>Kai spots him, on the couch, half of the blanket on the floor – which seems surprising, but then again Taehyun is drunk. In this state, he cannot take care of himself that well, like he always does.</p><p>Kai picks up the blanket and puts it properly on the sleeping boy. His attention adverts towards the counter on which his friend's phone can easily be spotted.</p><p>Once he reaches the table, he grabs the phone and clicks on the power button.</p><p><em><strong>0040</strong></em>. Kai types in the passcode and it unlocks. He's always known the code since he was there when Taehyun made it – he decided on securing his phone with the PIN – glanced at the clock which read 00:40, so he just stuck to it. Nothing big of a story.</p><p>He's <em>always</em> known the code, but never took advantage of it – till now. Kai gulps, still feeling incredibly guilty, presses on the messages tab. Beomgyu's name pops up. </p><p>Kai doesn't even know why he's feeling so insecure or anxious about their friendship, but he does. So, pushing the guilt back down, he goes to check the messages.</p><p>Beomgyu is flirting, casual – been a friend of him for about a year, so it doesn't phase Kai much. Taehyun seems a bit too bold as well, but once again – he's drunk. <em>A</em> <em>lot</em>. </p><p>Kai almost cooes at the images of Taehyun, smiling lightly. </p><p><span class="u"><em>you can keep them for yourself</em></span>. The message reads. Kai doesn't know why he feels weirded out by that so much, (<em>blame it on my drunk self</em>, he thinks to himself) but with a frown he double taps on the messages sent this night and deletes them, all. <em>There! Much better.</em> Now, the conversation is gone on both of their phones.</p><p>Just as he is shutting the device off, he hears Taehyun shuffle and with a quick glance and a sigh, returns to the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOO... some action finally. 🔥🔥 a quick question to yall.... have you guys noticed each one of them got a different texting style ? just me ... ? </p><p>as always, hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^^ see u next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. | III |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the 1000 hits!!! feels surreal TT i hope you enjoy the chapters as much as you can &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>POV: Yeonjun</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you've been sulking the whole day</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what's up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: geez</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: focus on the class</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm multitasking</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHAT'S UP</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: . nothing </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you're fuckin lying</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: DID YOU JUST ROLL EYES</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: gtg classes</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cant multitask :p</p><hr/><p><strong>to: soobin</strong>🐰❤️💝💘</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: did you see beomgyu today</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yes why</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he looks kinda :/ doesn't he</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Really</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I didnt notice</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: maybe it's just the best friend in me being awfully observant</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Might be!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Have you got any ideas on why he could be like that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: none at all 😐</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What happened last night</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: last night ? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😶</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OMG</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: I KNOW NOW</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Whats it ??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he's mad cause i fucking refused to rate his selfies 😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ttyl</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh ...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: ??</p><hr/><p><strong>to: gyu</strong>😽</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: GYU</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: SHOW ME THE PICS</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHAT PICS????</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: UR SELFIES</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just check my ig ???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the ones from yesterday</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ye check my ig</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh u posted them?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ye</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: without asking for my opinion??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ye</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wow who else would you bother late at night</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: 🙄 thats not a bother hyung </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats a privilege</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea YEA sure</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so u asked sb?? or not</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sb as in soobin or somebody</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: somebody</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but wait</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤨 did you ask soobin</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm about to let my bff status rest for a bit</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: NOOOOOO i didnt</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OK STOP TEASING AND TELL ME</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHY R U SO INVESTED</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: CAUSE YOU LOOKED BOTHERED BY SOMETHING SO I AM BEING A GOOD BEST FRIEND</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ur not being a good best friend ur being a fucking detective</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: my head hurts</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: goodbye</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: finally</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that was an exaggeration. not going anywhere till you tell me whats wrong</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: well. text* me whats wrong</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: geez man</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i just deleted stuff by accident</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so im sad abt it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no big deal</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: stuff like what?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hw??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: . selfies</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: UR UNBELIEVABLE</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: JUST TAKE NEW ONES</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: goodbye fr</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. | IV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Yeonjun hyung</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: heyyyyyyyyy</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: He</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey* sorry! </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: lol wyd !!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I'm just studying</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Why?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh its nth lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u just havent talked to me for a while so i was a bit ☹️ abt it</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: We talked yesterday though...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh lol fr ??! man the way i talk sm about u id never guess </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Um</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Perhaps, drunk?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no y</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Just.. asking</p>
<hr/><p>Yeonjun is doing the dishes, humming to himself. He grimaces when water touches his rolled up sleeve and turns the faucet off.</p><p>Just as he does that, Yeonjun hears his phone go off and curses to himself when it doesn't stop. "Can you check my phone?" Yeonjun asks as he is now drying his hands. </p><p>He is met with silence. "Beomgyu?" He tries again. Beomgyu doesn't hear him? What is he so invested in?</p><p>With raised eyebrows, Yeonjun walks back into the living room to see Beomgyu leaned on the couch, one hand playing with his hair, the other holding Yeonjun's phone – his expression reads nothing but trouble.</p><p>By instinct, Yeonjun grabs the phone away from the younger and scans the screen. Just as he's expected.</p><p>"Beomgyu, what in the–"</p><p>"He was all you talked about!" Beomgyu defends. "I had to do something!"</p><p>Yeonjun glares at his friend before his eyes travel back to the messages, rereading them again and again until he is satisfied and sure that nothing out of line has been said. </p><p>Yeonjun then holds up a finger to shush him and puts the phone near his lips. "Hi, Soobin! A quick PSA, it was Beomgyu not me. I haven't really talked about you. Like at all, no offense. Don't get any wrong ideas, haha. Hope we get to hang out soon, though! Study well!" He sends the voice message and looks down at Beomgyu, who is smiling.</p><p>"<em>I haven't really talked about you. Like at all, no offense</em>." Beomgyu mocks, snickering before he is shut up by Yeonjun throwing a nearby pillow at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>expect an update tomorrow. ^_^ thats a promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. | V |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin🌟✨</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey soobin</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are you free?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Right now?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im studying for exams...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's what i wanna talk to u about</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do u wanna</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: study together</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: perhaps...?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh, sure!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What subject are you going to study for</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: management communications 😊</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Really?? Im studying for that too</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no way????? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg . such a cool coincidence</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so we are gonna have to study together! haha</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah! Where do you want to meet up?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmm let's see...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the library?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay! I will send you a text when I get there</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😚</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: penguin🐧</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kaii</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah! hi</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ive been trying to get a hold of u n taehyun for an hour now where r u</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh tae is at the gym!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i was... just eating and studying &gt;&lt; </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ooo </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hehe yea</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: did u want something???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im free n yeonjuns busy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin got an exam tmr this that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do u guys wanna hang out later today</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh Im free!!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but i dont think taehyun is. hes probably gonna stay at the gym for a while TT</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh hes rly serious abt that huh</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yea LOL!! i thought he was gonna drop those intense workouts after one day of exercising or something 2</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but here we r... even when hes wearing long sleeved shirts Theyre starting to appear im scared</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah i did notice the number of kgs hes been lifting lately</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: gulps :D should start being nicer to him ig</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hahaha</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next ones gonna be a long chapter. hope you look forward to it &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. | VI |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun is in Soobin's house, they have decided to meet up there to work on their unfinished notes for the upcoming exams. It's stressing, really, but Yeonjun cannot seem to think too much about that. </p><p>Pretty surprising for a member of the student council with high GPA, who also happens to be in his fourth year. </p><p>Yeonjun is pressed with his back against the window, Soobin sat in front of him, with his right knee hooked up in the middle of the space between them, almost like a barrier.</p><p>There is a textbook on top of the table between the two of them, and a notebook in front of each of them, but while Soobin's beaten up, almost full notebook, is open with his pencil stuck in the margin to hold his place, Yeonjun still hasn't opened his much newer-looking notebook, opting to stay turned towards Soobin as they talk.</p><p>Yeonjun listens intently, while Soobin describes exactly how it felt to have one of his favorite, underground singers drag him up on the stage and make him sing a verse from beginning to end, and he tries not to make it too obvious how much his eyes are dropping to his mouth. Soobin talks with his hands, well, with his whole body if Yeonjun is being honest, and his eyes shine bright with enthusiasm.</p><p>Yeonjun feels himself smile and Soobin stops talking, eyeing the older guy. </p><p>Yeonjun blinks at that before he coughs and fakes a laugh. "That's a really funny story. I would have loved to see your reaction when he dragged you up."</p><p>"That singer was a girl..." Soobin corrects him, sighing.</p><p>There is a very little moment of silence. "That's what I said." Yeonjun remarks shamefully.</p><p>Soobin chuckles before he picks up a study book and flips through the pages. "Let's get back to studying, we don't have too much time."</p><p>"Sure, sure." Yeonjun says, following the younger's footsteps.</p><p>"You got to tell me an embarrassing story of yours, too. Don't think I forgot!"</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles and shakes his head as his eyes are glued on the book. "Can't do that, Binnie. I swear I have never had an embarrassing moment." </p><p>Soobin side eyes him before he continues reading the notes. </p><p>"Unless you count the second hand embarrassment I get from Beomgyu." </p><p>They exchange a few more laughs, a few more jokes before they actually focus on their studies.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: SOS</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: HELP</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did he kiss u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: NO??$??3?_?_</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WTG</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHY'D YOU THINK THAT</p><p><span class="u"><em>read</em></span>.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey. come back.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no he didn't kiss me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh! what happened then</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i can't focus on anything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i... wanna kiss him ;;</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just go for it??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: NO?! i can't </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😞</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: y?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: dunno... guess i am not ready</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ah k..</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but u love him?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i do. i'm sure of that 100%</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but i don't wanna fuck things up or make it awkward between us</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i would just rather take it slow i don't know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont worry jun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i understand</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thanks..🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay gtg soobin's back</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: penguin🐧</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im on the way ^__^ </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: sorry its the traffic</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh np</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just get there safely</p><hr/><p>The doorbell rings, Beomgyu gets up to open it with a sigh.</p><p>Kai stands in the doorway, forcing out an awkward smile. "I know it's been an hour. Sorry."</p><p>Beomgyu pats his back. "You're fine, come in."</p><p>"I'm starving." Kai says, taking off his coat.</p><p>"Me too, shall we order something?"</p><p>Kai nods excitedly, giving the puppy look. "Yes, please~!"</p><hr/><p>"So, what was it like living in California?" Beomgyu asks once they're settled on the couch.</p><p>"Oh, it was so boring!" Beomgyu gives him a confused look and Kai laughs. "I swear... I didn't really have friends in there, I mean like... I did have some, but no one close?" </p><p>Beomgyu nods. "Ah, what about Taehyun?" </p><p>"After we were like 11, he started traveling a lot. Like his father wanted him to learn about the business world from actual experience so he took him to almost every meeting. It was so frustrating!"</p><p>"That must have been so tough. For both of you."</p><p>"Yeah, I felt so bad." Kai states. "Imagine how happy I was, two years ago, when I was told Taehyun was coming to Gwacheon. Cause, you know in a year, we were applying for the same university. And yeah, it just worked out." Kai leans back, sighing happily and Beomgyu smiles at the sight.</p><p>Suddenly, Beomgyu's phone starts ringing. </p><p>"Is it the delivery?" Kai perks up.</p><p>"I think so." Beomgyu reaches for the phone on the table and picks it up. "Hello?"</p><p>Kai watches him tentively.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Really?... No, it is the second. Yeah, fourth floor. Oh, okay. Just behind the shop... Yeah! Let me..." Beomgyu starts getting up, making Kai's eyebrows raise in question. "I will wait for you outside. Sounds good? Okay." Beomgyu ends the call and puts the phone back on the surface before he walks towards the hallway and starts putting his coat on. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Kai questions, mimicking the older's moves and getting up as well.</p><p>"The delivery guy got lost. I am gonna wait for him outside the building." Beomgyu tells him, putting the wallet in his pocket.</p><p>"Ah, okay. Should I go with you?"</p><p>"Don't be stupid, find something to watch before I come." Kai nods and waves as Beomgyu exits the apartment.</p><p>Kai returns to the coach and his eyes suddenly catch the device on the table.</p><p>"Oh, shoot. Hyung forgot his phone." He mutters as he plops down on the couch. He picks up the remote and starts flipping through the channels as Beomgyu's phone suddenly dings.</p><p>Kai leans over to take a quick look and see whether it's from the delivery or not. </p><p><em>Oh</em>!</p><p>It's Yeonjun.</p><p>He is about to turn the screen off when his fingers, <em>accidentally</em>, brush on the screen and their conversation from the day opens.</p><p>His eyes catch a familiar name and his interest grows. Were they talking about Soobin? Why?</p><p><strong>yeonjun hyung</strong>🔥😛<br/>i just wanna kiss him ;;</p><p>The message reads. <em>Oh my... Yeonjun hyung is in love with Soobin hyung?</em> Kai gulps, reading through it all. </p><p>Suddenly, a new message pops up.</p><p><strong>yeonjun hyung🔥😛</strong><br/>why are you not texting me back!!! BEOMGYUUU</p><p><strong>yeonjun hyung🔥😛</strong><br/>are u with taehyun or something</p><p>Kai purses his lips at that. He doesn't know why he gets so ticked off by the message. On impulse, he pulls up his own phone and takes a picture of the conversation. </p><p>Just as he is unreading the recent messages, the door opens and Kai quickly returns to the coach, grabbing the remote in the process.</p><p>"Did you find him?"</p><p>"Yeah, he was just around the corner." Beomgyu tells him, taking off the coat. "I forgot my phone!" </p><p>Kai laughs at his whining. "I noticed that. Hey... Let's watch this one!" He points to the screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. | VII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun are u here</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im waiting at the park&gt;__&lt;</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: HEY Y YY</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hey! sorry</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'm at beomgyu's</p><p><strong>kai</strong>: but we were supposed to hang out today???</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I know</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: but I'm helping him with tourism partnership</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he's got an exam tomorrow</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: wasnt yeonjun supposed to help him w that</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah something must have come up</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: wheres he????</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: with soobin I think?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ah okay</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: well lets hang out next time ^_^</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: tomorrow?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yup!!! the same time, same place</p><hr/><p>Kai arrives home with red, puffy eyes. To say he's upset would be an understatement. Everything is so messy now. And so <em>constant</em> – all of his friends just hanging out, studying with each other, reasoning exams – Kai has got his own exam tomorrow in finances. Best believe that's harder than the <em>tourism bullshit.</em></p><p>He huffs out a sigh and sits on the coach. He's not hungry since he ate all of the food he has packed for the picnic by himself – enjoyed the sun alone, sat there for almost two hours and gained sympathetic glances from other people as if he has been stood up. He hasn't, but really... it <em>did</em> feel like that.</p><p>Kai picks his own phone to scroll through stuff, trying to distract and cheer himself up. Minutes later, he opens gallery to check his recent photos and remembers something.</p><p>A <em>screenshot</em>. From last night.</p><p>Something clicks in his head.</p><p>Kai contemplates doing it. Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, <em>Taehyun</em>... The main reason his childhood friend, all time partner has been pretty distant lately is Beomgyu and even though, the older has never said or acted on anything, Kai still views him as a rival. Doesn't help the fact that if he doesn't try hard enough, he always feels like a third or a fifth wheel every <em>single</em> time they meet up. Sure, Beomgyu is nice to him, but does that help heal the damage he haphazardly does? Yeah, <em>no</em>. He's doing this.</p><p>He gets up and walks towards the bag he brought from home, some stuff he has never unpacked – one of them being the SIM card he has just taken.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Unknown Number</strong>
</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: hey!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Whos this?</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: nobody important.</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: i am somebody from your school. i will tell you this much at least!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay..?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Do you need anything?</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: no. i just want to tell you something.</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay, go on</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: ah how do i say this</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: are you aware a friend of yours has a crush on you?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What? Which friend?</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: it is one of your closest friends! try guessing</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No, what the heck?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you playing with me?</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: i am not!!! do you wanna know who that is?</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: try listing names of your closest friends ☺️</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Just tell me ffs</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: ok!</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: it's yeonjun!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What ??? Yeonjun?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Choi Yeonjun</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: yeah, guessed right!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Bs, are you joking</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong> <strong>attached a picture</strong>*</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: this is from yesterday. not fabricated, ask the boy.</p><p><strong><a>+82-2374-8</a>XXX</strong>: do as you will with the info. bye!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*not proofread*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. | VIII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: beomgyu.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: where the fuck are you.</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey!! just sent hyun back home m at the store rn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we need to talk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nooo is this about soobin again</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: phones suddenly at 1% gotta put to charge</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm fucking serious </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whats it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme get home real quick and ill call u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no i don't need that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u disappointed me and went behind my fucking back</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i hope you're happy for ruining shit</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you think you always know the best don't you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you think ur soooo much fucking smarter and better than anyone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am just so disappointed but it's on me i should have never told you anything</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what the fuck</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: don't contact me again</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fuck you </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a very [heated]  short chapter... TT i will be uploading another soon so be on the lookout! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. | IX |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at what happened a few hours earlier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i uploaded another chapter just yesterday (barely 24hs ago) so if you haven't read that yet, go check it out then come back to this one ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Binnie. I bought these." Yeonjun enters the room, holding two drinks in one hand – wallet in the other.</p><p>He puts them down on the table and looks up to see the younger staring at his phone. </p><p>"All good?" He asks. At that, Soobin looks up at him before he nervously shifts, glancing back down at the phone.</p><p>Yeonjun's eyebrow raises, he tries to shrug it off, but Soobin looks too fazed by something. It makes him nervous too.</p><p>"Binnie?" He gets closer and spots imessage on his screen. "Are you texting somebody?"</p><p>"No." Soobin finally says something. "Ah... I got this... Um..." He lets Yeonjun take a slight look.</p><p>Yeonjun spots familiar names, familiar texts, familiar conversation... Suddenly, he reaches for the phone and snatches it away from the taller – reading through it quickly.</p><p><em>Fucking Beomgyu</em>. </p><p>He looks up at Soobin and he's staring right back at him. This is not happening, <em>right</em>? This is a fever dream. </p><p>Yeonjun looks down at the phone and gives it back to him, his glare on the text permanent. </p><p>Soobin clears his throat, putting the phone back in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>This is awkward, oh Gosh. </em>
</p><p>"Well, I..." Yeonjun starts. "I'm sorry, I genuinely don't know what went through Beomgyu's head."</p><p>"No, it's okay." Soobin assures. "I can see why he would want us to have this conversation now."</p><p>"Yeah?" Yeonjun leans on the table, crossing his arms – an attempt to hide his shaking hands. "Why's that? What conversation?"</p><p>"You know..." Soobin trails off, looking away. "I love you, you know that right?"</p><p>Yeonjun nods eagerly, not sure where the other's going with this.</p><p>"But not like that." Soobin then says, Yeonjun's heart drops – expected, of course, but still, it's hurtful. "Like a close friend, like a <em>really</em> close friend." He then emphasizes as if it helps. "And I wouldn't even imagine us being more than that, I hope you understand."</p><p>"Of course." Yeonjun gulps, voice thick with the lump formed in his throat.</p><p>"I am honored, really. But... yeah... I really..." Soobin pauses, rubbing his nape and staring him down. "I really don't want to give you fake hopes or anything, that's why I am saying this now. This text really shocked me and not in a good way..." Silence fills up the room. "This is awkward." Soobin says and walks towards the table to take a sip of the drink, Yeonjun's eyes following him.</p><p>"I got it." Yeonjun says after a long pause.</p><p>Soobin hums in question, putting the drink down.</p><p>"The marketing thing. I think I am ready for the exam." He pulls his weight off the table and picks his bag up. "I'll get going now."</p><p>That's so sudden, Soobin doesn't have much time to react. "Do you want me to call you an uber or–"</p><p>"No." Yeonjun cuts him off. "It's fine." He says, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door with a soft thud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. | X |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin🍞</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hey soobin what's going on</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What do you mean</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeonjun isn't answering my calls and beomgyu cried last night</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you better get a hold of him before i do</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Why what happened</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: they fought about something</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh..</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: got any idea?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No..</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: how can you be so bad at lying even through texts</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im not ..</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Listen</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I dont know okay </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Its just uhhh </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Uh </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: He has a crush on me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: who?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: really? how'd you know</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: How are you so calm</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Dont tell me you knew</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no I didn't</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Well</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Somebody texted me..</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: And sent me a screenshot...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I think it was their conversation</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh god</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: They probably fought cause of me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: but gyu wouldn't do that </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I know</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I really dont know whats going on anymore</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I want to talk to yeonjun but i feel bad </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: well you gotta start somewhere</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Youre right! I will text him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay..</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Check up on beomgyu for me?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah, i was going to anyway</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Yeonjun hyung</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I think you left your notes at my house</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah! Do you want to take them? Or I could bring those to you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no that's okay</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Exams tomorrow right? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Good luck!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you too..</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hey are you feeling better</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi, yeah m okay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sorry for last night</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i kept u up</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you don't need to apologize really</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: i think you should dm yeonjun though</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he doesnt wanna talk to me </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and i dont want to either</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: but you don't know the reasoning behind your argument do you?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i dont</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: you know?</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>read.</em> </span>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: KANG TAEHYUN!!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it's not my place to say, really</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: please tell me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cannot talk to him otherwise</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay... well</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: someone sent soobin a screenshot of your conversation and he found out yeonjun has got a crush on him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHAT????</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHAT?!!!!!!! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats fucked up who did that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i swear i didnt do anything id never do it what the fuck</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: i know you wouldn't</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh my god.. i need to talk to him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin knows? like actually ?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he does</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what happens then</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: does he like jun back</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: i don't think he does... probably why he got so upset over it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg... hyun i have to talk to him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thanks for telling me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: of course</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: i hope everything is figured out </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next update on sunday. pls look forward to it^^ meanwhile i would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, story &amp; the characters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. | XI |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjun please talk to me i know youre seeing this:( </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i told you not to contact me </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wasnt going to</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hyung . whatever happened there whoever sent the message that wasnt me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😐 okaay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i swear i would never do anything like this to you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how do you know what message ur talking about?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: taehyun told me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin told him...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what the </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's really embarrassing 😁 for me yeah that's fucking great just talking about it like some lil gossip </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont say that </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i genuinely have no idea what message was sent to him but believe me i got nothing to do with that </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like what time was it sent cause the whole day i was studying with taehyun you can check with him id not have time to mess around and do shit like that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🙁 i don't know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am so confused who else would have the access to our texts</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we will find out thats okay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im rly sorry for what happened</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: if soobin doesnt reciprocate thats on him and his loss</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no it's good</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am sorry too </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly and hurt you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: everything was pointing at you and i was just so upset and pissed off that it's got to be the person who i trust the most setting me up i don't know 😓😓 i'm a mess</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dw im fine :( youre fine</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: come over later so we can talk this out better </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i will ❤️ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit short for today m sorry &gt;&lt; (much longer ones are in work) i am really curious on what you guys think is gonna happen in the upcoming chapters... thoughts? 🤲</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. | XII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Tied til Died </strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hey yy yyy</p><p><strong>kai</strong>: whats happening Why have we been mia &gt;&lt; </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just been really busy ig</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeonjun .. sorry about what happened with soobin </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u know that ?? </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah..! he told me </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: well that's soobin for you</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello did somebody mention me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you cannot keep your mouth shut can you</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this is so annoying 😐😐 does he even think</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m sure he didnt mean it..</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hes dumb yeah been telling u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but i dont think hed just start gossiping like that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeaa...? atp i don't know </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thank god it's just taehyun and kai cause they were bound to know anyway</p><hr/><p>"Thank you." Mrs. Jung says, taking the paper from Yeonjun's hand. "I am almost positive you're getting the best mark again."</p><p>Yeonjun gives her a pursed-lips smile before he leaves the room.</p><hr/><p>"I am on my way." Yeonjun sends a quick voice message to Beomgyu as he walks down the stairs.</p><p>"Hey, Yeonjun!" He is stopped by a familiar looking, enthusiastic guy.</p><p>"Can I help you?" He asks, a bit taken back. This dude looks so excited... for what? </p><p>"I am Jinho. You might have heard about me from Soobin."</p><p>Has he? "Sure." Yeonjun responds, sipping on the boxed grape juice in his hand. Kai has been gushing over that brand for the <em>longest</em> time and Yeonjun had to try. Well, he's just as obsessed now.</p><p>"I have always looked up to you in a way." Jim... Jinha, <em>Jinho</em> starts. "Do not wanna hold you here for longer, you might be in a hurry. It's just really cool to know, that someone as great as you has a lil’ crush on my friend!" </p><p>Yeonjun's eyebrows shoot up and he catches the juice in time before it falls off his hand and spills.</p><hr/><p>"You just cannot understand this shit." Yeonjun rants, drumming his fingers angrily on the table. "Just like that, the whole school is aware of my crush on that biggest dunce!"</p><p>Beomgyu sighs and leans back on the chair. "You find that embarrassing?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Yeonjun looks up.</p><p>"I think you have got to own it."</p><p>"Own it? Really? Not like I have gotten rejected or anything of that sort, right–"</p><p>"You know when that attention's gonna stop bothering you?" Beomgyu then says. </p><p>Yeonjun jugs his lip out, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"I might have an idea on that." The younger concludes, smile on his lips now evident as he caresses his own hair.</p><p>"Well then, give me the tip, cause I am over it." </p><p>"Let's go out this Friday!" Beomgyu helps. "Just you and I, like the old times, let's drink and have fun. Loosen up and hook up with the strangers, it's not as bad as it sounds."</p><p>Yeonjun looks unconvinced, moments away from rolling eyes. "Trust me, I have seen you in that state. It's as bad as it sounds."</p><p>"Come on, hyung! How long has it been? Maybe you're gonna meet your actual prince charming in there. At least forget him for one night, this that, whatever– it's worth a shot."</p><p>Yeonjun hums, looking away. "Okay, let's do it." He then groans, rubbing his eyes. "What day is it now, Tuesday?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Tied til Died </strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: should we hang out this friday yall</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: umm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun and i got other plans</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: going without us TT</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we can hang out on saturday </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You guys are being so distant </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: distant? wym</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Barely come to the group chat, barely speak to us </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Whats going on</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ... fueling the fire</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: pls. </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: uh first of all neither beomgyu nor i have to explain why we are not with you 24/7 </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: second how do you expect us to talk to you when all you do is rat people out.. like cannot even shut the fuck up for a second</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun please</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin dont</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am sorry I dont like you ??</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What do you want me to say </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Never go back to being normal like before and act like we are strangers???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the least fucking thing you can do is keep my name out of your mouth and don't go gossiping about my business with ur friends i don't even know? common sense left the head? </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am sorry about that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah no you shouldn't be</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am actually really glad you fuck up so much </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: makes me move on faster </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸 + hyuka🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what the fuck is happening</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: a mess </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: right i feel so bad TT</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: why would you </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: idk. um</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what do we do</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: beomgyu cant you turn yeonjuns phone off or something</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no m not with him </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i did text him to shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no avail :( </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sigh </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: Tied til Died</strong>
</p><p><b>soobin</b>: Well, glad to help</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Didnt know you were such a damsel in distress</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: didn't know you were this big of an asshole either but here we are</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*taehyun has removed soobin and yeonjun from the group chat*</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: there we go</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. | XIII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: binnie ( ◜‿◝ )♡</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: soobin what are you doing??  </p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Studying </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no i Mean..</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: with yeonjun</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what just happened</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh, I dont know</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Ask him because I genuinely dont know</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: really?</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: He just snapped at me out of nowhere</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: out of nowhere ? really?</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: He had his reasons</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you could say that... :&lt;</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: I got too defensive i guess</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its okay it happens ..</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: I did really act like a jerk didnt i</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it happens .</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: :(</p>
<p><strong>kai</strong>: :)</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hey! tell you What !</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: What?</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i think i have an idea on how you could apologize ^_^</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Apologize?!</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Who said i was apologizing</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you dont want to? </p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Well</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay go on</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeonjun is going to some club on friday</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: with beomgyu ig</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you could go there and apologize, then hang out make up bond over ur favourite alcohol go back to being best friends all that!!</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: I guess I could do that</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hehee :D i think its called Audits Smash</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: You dont have to help me but youre out here coming up with a plan haha</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Really thank you</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ofc! ! !</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: beomgyuuu;;; did you talk to yeonjun</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah! hes good. pissed off but good! </p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and even more determined for our friday night out </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: LOL happy to hear!</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i talked to soobin &amp;&amp; </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i think he feels really bad</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: Probably didnt mean anything he said back there</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i know he didnt</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: theyre just idiots</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah :&lt; truly</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just wait til i find out who sent that ss </p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: theyre never gonna be hearing the end of me</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: deffinitely someone with a bad humor. i thjnk. i donf know</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: anyeay</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah i hope they Make Up!</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: me toooo</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats happening after jun moves on so thats what m aiming for on friday</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yeonjun has always loved clubbing, truly. But to say he is not enjoying himself right now would be a big understatement.</p>
<p>The noise of the club is almost deafening. He has hard time to even look up at the rotating, flashing and pulsing lights above. </p>
<p>Either those lights, sweaty dancing bodies or the bartender's grinning face – who is progressively getting richer and richer with the more drinks Yeonjun orders – he sets on the latter.</p>
<p>"One more." He mumbles and the man fakes a concern, already preparing the drink.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I could call a cab, don't want a student passing out in my bar." Yeonjun just shakes him off as he takes another shot.</p>
<p>He should have never accepted Beomgyu's invite.</p>
<p>"Where's your friend, anyway?" The bartender asks as if reading his mind.</p>
<p>Yeonjun can only shrug in response. Having the night of his life, probably – he thinks to himself – with somebody whose name he's never gonna recall. Probably. </p>
<p>God, Beomgyu is not missing an earful from him. Brought him out here and just left him at the counter... Okay, that isn't <em>completely</em> true. He did ask if Yeonjun would be fine alone and the older insisted, that he should just go and do whatever the fuck he wants. Beomgyu just looked at him with a frown, expression unsure before he got dragged away by some guy. </p>
<p>Now he's all alone.</p>
<p>He really shouldn't have gone out, huh... Though, a big part of him only accepted his offer, because he still felt guilty over their argument – so, yeah, Karma does its job.</p>
<p>While Yeonjun is deep in his thoughts, he feels someone approach him and glances at the newcomer. It's a man, maybe in his early thirties.</p>
<p><em>Oh, God. Walk by, please.</em> He thinks. He really hasn't got time nor energy for this. </p>
<p>The person stops, standing in front of him – one hand on the chair, probably to keep him steady.</p>
<p>Yeonjun sighs internally, taking another shot and pointing to the bartender towards the empty glass.</p>
<p>"Hey... Y- you... Beautiful..." The drunk slurs his words, muttering. When Yeonjun appears to pay him no attention, he frowns. "Sweetheart, I'm t–talking to... to you. You're verry pretty." </p>
<p>Yeonjun gives him a forced smile before he gets up, waving the bartender off. He should just focus on finding Beomgyu and then getting the two of them the fuck home. He gets ready to leave the place, but the stranger interrupts.</p>
<p>"Do you have a boyf... boyfriend? The, the drinks are on me."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Yeonjun answers nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Okay, he won't kn–know." The man mutters and Yeonjun's eyebrows raise before he blinks. </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" <em>Okay, w</em>here<em> the fuck are you, Beomgyu. </em></p>
<p>"I know you're just saying this! L–lying, aren't ya? Your boyfriend would not let you outta here all alone. Come on," He attempts to grab Yeonjun's hand, but the latter quickly pulls it back.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, seriously. Leave me alone."</p>
<p>"Why?" He doesn't seem to take a hint. "Your boyfriend's gonna be mad?" Tries to put his hands around Yeonjun's waist, but he shoves the guy off. </p>
<p>He has no idea what to do, everybody in the club is minding their own business, the bartender is now serving the new customers with the familiar smile and Beomgyu is still nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>He gulps and looks back at the man, who is still trying to get his hands on him. Should he just make a run for it? What the <em>fuck</em> is he supposed to do.</p>
<p>"I told you to leave me the fuck alone." Yeonjun repeats and at that, the drunk snickers.</p>
<p>"Or what? Your imaginary boyfriend's gonna come beat me up?"</p>
<p>"He's not <em>so</em> imaginary, is he?" A voice cuts them off, it's too familiar Yeonjun feels his eyes widen. He barely has time to react when he feels an arm wrap itself around his waist. </p>
<p>He quickly tilts his head to confirm, and it's him – Soobin glancing back at him quickly before his eyes advert to the man in front.</p>
<p>Yeonjun then turns his face forward, looking at the drunk man. And he looks dumbfounded, a little embarrassed – tiny bit more sober.</p>
<p>"I... I, he– I thought, I j–just..." He stops tripping over the words.</p>
<p>"Now, I am not fond of making a scene. So, let me ask you... are you willing to get out of our sights or do you want me to make you?" This seems enough for the drunk stranger to bow his head very lightly and hurriedly, to quote Soobin, get out of their sights.</p>
<p>It falls silent between them, Yeonjun breathes out a sigh. After a few seconds, he escapes from the hold and turns back at the taller, arms crossed.</p>
<p>His heartbeat is still fast, – either from the scary experience or the physical closeness – but he chooses to ignore. </p>
<p>Soobin purses his lips, the intimidating look now gone. "Let's get you home."</p>
<p>"No." Yeonjun answers quickly and decides to walk away, but he stumbles and almost falls – Soobin's hand catching his in time.</p>
<p>"How much did you drink? We are going home."</p>
<p>"A lot."</p>
<p>"You don't seem that drunk." He remarks.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not."</p>
<p>"You're not the lightweight, huh?"</p>
<p>"No, but Beomgyu is. I do not want to leave him alone." </p>
<p>"Neither do I, let's find him?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun stops, eyeing him from head to toe. There's a pause before he asks, "what are you doing here, anyway?"</p>
<p>Soobin sighs. "I am allowed to have a night out too, you know?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, clubbing?" Yeonjun swerves. "Couldn't imagine. Thought the only parties you attended were the birthday ones."</p>
<p>"You don't know me that well, then." Soobin says, unfazed as he leads the older through the crowd. "Besides, the birthday parties seem to be useful – heard it helps people get phone numbers." </p>
<p>Yeonjun's ears turn red, his face heating up. It's been a fucking year. Who are you, <em>Beomgyu</em>? Let it go. </p>
<p>"So, you already figured out the actual reason to why I did that? Genius move." He comments ironically.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Soobin looks at him with a shocked expression and Yeonjun wants to facepalm. Like, actually. "Seriously? Did you just realize? God, you're so fucking oblivious. Do you even think?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!?" Soobin defends, sounding offended.</p>
<p>Yeonjun faces forward, shaking his head. "Okay, you know what– Beomgyu!" He suddenly says, waving his hand and eyeing a certain direction before he quickly grabs the other and drags him towards his long lost friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a very quick, random question – do you guys prefer if i used huening kai in the texts or just kai 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. | XIV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how's your head</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: better ig</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thanks for bringing me home </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ur welcome gyu</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i gen dont remember shit</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no i do</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just a little detail</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjuuuunnnnn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u werent alone i remember that much</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>:</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: who was the guy?? who was he!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nobody gyu 😭</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont you dare say that! i saw u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay .</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fine</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it was soobin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wha</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what was he doing there</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: damn if i know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what would u do what happened</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nothing he just offered to help me find u then we did so we parted the ways</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: . is that all</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: YEAH??? literally all</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's all</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like yeah, all</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wow yeonjun ur such an actor im almost convinced</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: good</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: keyword almost</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: there was noooothiiiinggg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🙄</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay i kinda wanna tell u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: GO ON THEN</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you know these drunk men category at the parties</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: one came up to me </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he was rly bothersome and touchy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh nooo i shouldnt have left you alone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i was fine 😭 you know i always support you and your flings </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyways</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so he's like</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fuck what did he say</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i told him i had a boyfriend and he insisted that i didn't have one</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: called my boyfriend imaginary</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and enter choi soobin </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fucker</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: are u still mad </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: kinda</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so he calls himself MY BOYFRIEND ????!!! like what the fuck but that worked </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: AND??? what happened then??!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what do you mean</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i told you everything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: then we searched for you fin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats it?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea!?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: “man im so hopeless and single😫” might be cause you NEVER know when to make a move</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING WHAT MOVE</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he acted as ur boyfriend</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: mayb if you played your cards right</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: made it obvious he doesnt like me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am not gonna throw myself at him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wouldnt hurt to try</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm not you </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i got morals 🙄</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: unprovoked ?! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: listen, for real</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: you know what else soobin could do in that situation</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just take you away or fight that dude or 99 other possibilities</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but what did he stick to doing?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: e x a c t l y</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he just did whatever came to his mind first</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what are we getting at again this isn't gonna go anywhere cause he made it very clear he doesn't want to take things further </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: to quote myself a few messages ago, wouldnt hurt to try</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: noooooo</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: byeeeeee</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soob</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey are your exams finished</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello yes</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nice nice</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: come to the gc</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: Tied til Died</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: guys </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i miss you </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: we were supposed to hang out today :( </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: few more days and m done w exams</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: how about yall?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am already done</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: me too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i have one more tomorrow</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I finished too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: thats So good!! so we get to hang out soon??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ... well!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i was thinking of smth else</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: like what?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we get a break after the exams right</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: for about a week yes</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: or two idk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lets go</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: camping? </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: camping???!! 🤩</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: This is so random</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am down, I have nothing else to do on this break anyway</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yay!!! r we doing this</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Sure...</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yep! </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤨</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHAT ARE YOU DOING</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wdym</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the camp thing???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ur NOT subtle . 🤨🤨</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we are on a break and i want us to hang out again... dont overthink</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤨 okay . then</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah ❤️</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: all fun &amp; games</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. | XV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Tied til Died</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hello hello i just finished my exams 😎</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: woooo proud of you</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: how did it go</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it was fairly easy!! ( ◜‿◝ )♡</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: when are we starting preparations for this camping trip</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: wheres beomgyu</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I think hes taking an exam now</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah, he will be done in an hour or so</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: okay!!! ttyl Yall</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: Tied til Died</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: GUYS</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: M IN A BIG CRISIS</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what????</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hi what do u Mean</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: my uncles not gonna be grading this one &lt;/3</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: omg (ꏿ﹏ꏿ;) did you not study</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: honestly? deserve </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im sure youre fine, beomgyu</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Guys the trip! </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: right yes </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: beomgyu how are we doing this the camping stuff</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: honestly i dont know a damn thing about it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i think m just gonna hire some cabin and we can stay there??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bring some snacks and blankets warm clothes board games</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do you guys want us to have a bonfire</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yes</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: um. so...  </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Lets do it, why not</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyun 🌟</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: heyy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: before you say anything</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i have thought it all through</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: is this about soobin and yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: howd u know</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nobody plans a camping trip out of nowhere </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: well i do...</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah yeah </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: where are you going with this</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: K!!! so! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: this is some rly small cabin in a pretty isolated area</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: there is a living room a tv but useless </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh they got wifi</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and 3 rooms, only one of em got two beds in it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ive already divided them</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay and you are making them stay together?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ..yeah!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: how </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: they will lose smth</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: well have to try very hard to make them</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: then they will get the room w 1 bed</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: are you sure about this?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it could backfire very badly</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i am hyun dont worry</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: anyway</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ill be taking the room w a single bed</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and kai and you can share the one w two beds </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh, you will be having a whole room to yourself? what are you, a princess ?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey !! i came up w the plan i get the prize </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you're right, I cannot argue with that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: can you text kai the plan</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: 🥺</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m gonna take a nap </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: rest well</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hello are you free</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes! kinda! </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im at the store, hehe shopping for the trip</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh, I can text you later?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no thats fine &gt;╭╮&lt;</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: whats up</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyuuuuu where are you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m here i literally just woke up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: awesome</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: can you come over and help me pack</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: cant u do it urself</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: noooo i'm lazy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's not like i am being dragged somewhere against my will</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ur so </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: fine just let me get ready</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you're the best 😚</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kai and soobin reading your comments: 👁️💧👄💧👁️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. | XVI | (1/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soob</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Beomgyu what am i packing here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ??did you just start</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin were going tmr</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I know ...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I already packed my own stuff</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im talking about food &amp; games</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh kai n i will be bringing em</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay then!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did u pack everything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea yea </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how long are we gonna be there???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like three nights but we can extend </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: how many times are u gon ask me that question</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: until we come back i guess </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hm </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do you know how much i have to love you to put up w this</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: with what ?? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this trip</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: HE'S gonna be there</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: HIM</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: HE</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i knooowww...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we are barely on speaking terms</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's gonna be so fucking awkward </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m sure its gonna go much better than you think</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont fret</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you know what's funny</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: a day or two before this</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: uuh before he got that text</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we were just talking about embarrassing stuff and how i never experienced that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: would you look at the turned tables 😀</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>DATE: D-DAY.</strong>
</p><p>They all decide to gather in front of Beomgyu's uncle(Professor Choi, if you will)'s house, since his car is the one they will be borrowing.</p><p>Beomgyu unpacked and repacked his bag one final time. Though the camping trip was only for three nights, he triple-checked everything just to be sure. </p><p>The clock reads 06:43. It's a very strange time for Beomgyu to feel this awake, but here he is – sipping on his third coffee, waiting for the boys to get there.</p><p>The first one is Yeonjun, he shoots him a text which says '<em>i'm outside and freezing open the door</em>', to which Beomgyu smirks and answers with, '<em>heading</em>'. </p><p>Yeonjun gives him a sideways hug as he lets himself in. </p><hr/><p>"Did you pack everything?" Yeonjun greets Taehyun, the younger gives a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, all packed and ready." </p><p>"How long is this road trip gonna take again?" Kai asks, turning towards Beomgyu, who tilts his head in thought.</p><p>"Um... about two hours and a half? I am not too sure." He pouts.</p><p>"Then we should buy snacks while we are on our way!" Kai complains.</p><p>"Okay, I will ask Soobin to bring them." Beomgyu says, taking his phone out of his jacket's pocket. He watches his friends talk – Yeonjun opening the car's door and sitting on the passenger's seat as he continues the conversation.</p><p>"<em>Hello?</em>" Soobin answers.</p><p>"Hey, are you on your way?" Beomgyu diverts his attention from them.</p><p>"<em>I will be there soon.</em>"</p><p>"Cool cool, could you bring some snacks? There is a store near the cat café, they have got various stuff."</p><p>"<em>Okay...</em>" Soobin answers, a bit taken back. "<em>Okay, sure!</em>"</p><p>"Sweet. Take your time!" Beomgyu smiles, hanging up.</p><hr/><p>Beomgyu laces up his white tennis shoes again, putting the black cap on and slinging the bag over his shoulder. He steps outside to where the boys are placing the luggage in the back of the car.</p><p>It's decided, that Yeonjun is the one who will be driving since he claims, that he gets carsick otherwise. Beomgyu sits next to him and the rest settle themselves in the back. </p><p>They leave around 10:00, stopping here and there each time Beomgyu decides (and after seeing the prices, <em>undecides)</em> to buy something. </p><p>"Do you want to stop here, too?" Yeonjun asks, his hand already on the gearshift. </p><p>It looks like a cool, vintage shop. Beomgyu is curious, yes.</p><p>The slowing of the car pulling into their another (forced) rest stop wakes Kai up.</p><p>Soobin gives him a pity smile and Yeonjun sighs, glancing out the window.</p><hr/><p>It's a pretty shop, looks like you traveled back to early centuries which has never interested Beomgyu, but for some reason these souvenirs seem very attractive.</p><p>He considers buying one, maybe as a little memory from the trip, so once he spots a nice looking pendant, he turns its tag over – to check the price.</p><p>It's blank, so Beomgyu calls one of the workers for help and enthusiastically follows her towards another table.</p><p>"Here are it's various versions," the worker states, pointing with her hand. Beomgyu browses through them, mouth slightly parted. They are all indeed beautiful, but one of them catches his eyes the most. The gem with the delicate <em>pink</em> color. It is quite small, not too shiny – the pastel crystal looks ethereal in a way. "This one, what's it?"</p><p>"Rose quartz." She answers instantly. "It is very stunning and has a pretty meaning to <em>it.</em> Hold on...! It also comes with a string, so you can wear it as the necklace right away."</p><p>Beomgyu has to hold himself from beaming. "How much does it cost?"</p><p>"It's about one hundred and seventy dollars." She answers excitedly and Beomgyu's face falls. "A little expensive, but that is cause this crystal in such size is very rare. I could give you a discount for thirty dollars!" The woman helps.</p><p>He slowly puts the stone onto the table and back on its place. "Oh... I don't think I can afford this now. Maybe next time?" He smiles at the consultant who returns it, nodding.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><hr/><p>By the time Beomgyu reaches the car, Yeonjun's face and hands are on the wheel. One might have thought he has fallen asleep, if only he hasn't shifted. Beomgyu takes it as a sign.</p><p>"Let's go!" He says excitedly as he takes a seat, closing the door with a little loud thud which causes his friends to complain over.</p><p>Yeonjun pulls out onto the highway, turning the volume of the radio up. </p><p>"Found anything else interesting that you didn't end up buying?" Yeonjun initates a small talk after a while.</p><p>"Yeah," Beomgyu sighs. "it was so pretty, hyung. You should have seen it. You should have seen <em>me</em> in it!"</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles, eyes on the road. "We should start saving up, then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter they reach the destination! though, it might be updated a bit later sorry about that 😓</p><p>meanwhile, chat with me! let me know what you think is gonna happen SLASH what you want to happen </p><p>thank you for reading, take care ^^ (as always sorry about any mistakes you might have come across reading, i will be sure to fix them in the near future)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. | XVII | (2/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is almost 15:00 by the time the car pulls into the area. Despite leaving early, their several stops along the way have prolonged the trip: blame it on Beomgyu. </p><p>"This place looks familiar." Soobin mumbles to himself as he starts unloading the back of the car with the help of Taehyun.</p><p>Yeonjun notices Beomgyu staring intensely at his screen and walks towards the younger.</p><p>"All good?" He asks and Beomgyu checks some message one last time before looking back at him.</p><p>"Yeah! It's just, the owner told me she had left the key in some store. I got no idea where it is."</p><p>Yeonjun raises his eyebrows before he takes the phone from his hand, muttering a 'lemme check'. <em>Valen Valley</em>, the store name reads. Yeonjun frowns, pursing his lips. He has no idea where that is.</p><p>"She couldn't just leave it under the mat or something?" Yeonjun mumbles to him, complaining.</p><p>"What's taking you guys so long?" Suddenly, Kai comes up and points towards the other two. "They're ready to bring the luggage in, who has got the key? Open the door."</p><p>"We don't have the key." Beomgyu tells him and Kai's shoulders drop.</p><p>"What do you mean? Where's it?!" </p><p>"I don't know! GPS isn't working, either." Beomgyu huffs out, sitting on the log – meanwhile Kai reads the message.</p><p>"Guys, what's wrong?" Soobin asks, spotting the expressions on their faces.</p><p>"The owner left the key in that one shop and we have no idea where it is." Kai says, sighing and walking towards Taehyun to tell him the news.</p><p>"What's the place called?" Soobin looks between the two of them.</p><p>"Vallen something." Yeonjun mutters, leaning against the car.</p><p>"Valen <em>valley</em>?" Soobin helps.</p><p>"You know it?" Yeonjun asks and Beomgyu looks at him, perking up.</p><p>"Yeah! That's why I thought it was so familiar." Soobin laughs, grabbing Beomgyu's hand and dragging him up. "Let's go, I remember the way." He says, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>Yeonjun barely has time to react when Taehyun and Kai come into the scene.</p><p>"What's up with Soobin?" Taehyun asks, seeing the way-too-happy face on him.</p><p>"He knows the direction, he will take us there." Yeonjun tells.</p><p>"Oh, they're already going! Let's follow them!" Kai says and grabs Taehyun's hand to catch up with their friends.</p><p>"I will be here... I guess." Yeonjun says to no one in particular, the last two words coming out even quieter. He lets his body completely rest against the borrowed car as he slips his hands into the jacket, waiting.</p><p>...</p>
<hr/><p>"Jun, why didn't you come?" Yeonjun turns his head towards the direction Beomgyu is coming from. He shrugs, checking the time. </p><p>"Taking a key doesn't really need five people." Beomgyu pauses before shrugging back at him – he turns towards the cabin and leans against the car, next to Yeonjun. </p><p>"It's so pretty, right? Should we get in?"</p><p>"Yeah." Yeonjun pushes himself off the car. "Where are the others? Did they stay somewhere or...?" </p><p>"No, no. I was just walking faster, thought you'd be cold or something. They will be here in about–" Beomgyu is cut off by loud, yet familiar noises coming from the same direction he came from. </p>
<hr/><p>Beomgyu opens the door and they step in. It's all made of wood, it is small, but feels very comfortable and intimate in a way. Yeonjun spots the living room, he can see a bit of kitchen from where he is standing as well.</p><p>"It's really pretty." He hears Soobin say. "You chose well."</p><p>Beomgyu hums in content. "Let's eat, I am starving." </p>
<hr/><p>Kai and Yeonjun walk into the kitchen where the rest of the boys are sitting.</p><p>"I am so excited, it's so pretty! Have you seen the backyard?" Kai exclaims, sitting down and stirring the noodles in the cup.</p><p>"No, I wanna eat first." Soobin responds, chewing on food. </p><p>Yeonjun gives Beomgyu a high five as he sits down next to him. "Good choice, Gyu."</p>
<hr/><p>"So, <em>three</em> rooms in total..." Yeonjun says, hands on hips as they are now settled in the living room. "How are we gonna divide them?"</p><p>Taehyun sees Beomgyu pout in thought, he mustn't have thought this through (how he's gonna get those two in one room) and is now thinking of a plan.</p><p>With a sigh, Taehyun looks around and spots Soobin's brought cards scattered on the table. Something clicks in his head.</p><p>"Let's do it like this." Taehyun says, turning so that he's facing the table instead of Yeonjun. "I will try to show you a trick, if you win – you get to choose a room for yourself, otherwise I do."</p><p>Kai nods eagerly and Beomgyu gives him a confused look. Taehyun only winks at him before he turns to the other two. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Sure!" Soobin seems enthusiastic, gulping down the last part of the juice. "Who's going first?"</p><p>Taehyun looks between all four of them, before his eyes set on one. "Beomgyu, let's have you go first. You set this trip up, so it'd only be right if you get to be the first one to choose." </p><p>Beomgyu nods and takes a seat in front of the table, facing the younger.</p><p>Taehyun overhand shuffles the deck, nothing big of a move, and looks at the boy in front. "What you're gonna do is, pick a card, remember it, put it back in and if I don't guess the one you have chosen, you win and I lose. Easy?" </p><p>He nods again, not sure how this is gonna go since he has never seen Taehyun play with the cards – plus the way he handles them seems pretty... amateur? He is really not sure about all of this. Still, he trusts him. "Let's do it."</p><p>Taehyun holds the whole deck out towards him, the cards are in facedown position. "Pick one." </p><p>Beomgyu reaches out and gently pulls one. <em>A jack of diamonds. </em></p><p>He then puts it back into the deck and Taehyun takes it as a sign, shuffling them again.</p><p>"Let me guess..." He frowns as he concentrates, looking through the cards. "You picked... this one!"</p><p>Yeonjun's eyes widen before he blinks. <em>Oh?!</em> </p><p>
  <em>A jack of hearts.</em>
</p><p>"You were close, though." Beomgyu says, pursing his lips.</p><p>Soobin hums. "Well, Beomgyu! You get to choose a room, then."</p><p>"We know which one he's choosing." Yeonjun says, leaning on the wall.</p><p>Beomgyu grins at that, moving away from the seat. "The single room!"</p><p>"Can I go next?" Soobin smiles and takes Beomgyu's place. </p><p>"Sure." Taehyun says and starts shuffling the card. Beomgyu notices, that this technique is different now – much different. He's riffle shuffling, the cards moving smoothly. </p><p>"Choose." He holds out the deck and Soobin tilts his head as he picks one.</p><p>
  <strong>A seven of spades.</strong>
</p><p>Soobin shows the card to the rest of them and then puts it back.</p><p>If Beomgyu wasn't staring hard enough, he'd be missing the smirk that appears on Taehyun's face for a moment.</p><p>He shuffles the cards once again, before spreading them on the table. "Let's see..." He mutters, eyeing them. "This one?" He picks up a card, lightly smiling as Soobin's mouth falls open in shock.</p><p>It's the <em>seven of spades</em>. "How?!" Soobin asks, looking at Beomgyu before looking back at the mentioned card.</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles at that, crossing arms.</p><p>"So, you get to choose the room he'll be staying in!" Kai then says, clasping hands together.</p><p>"Right!" Taehyun responds, as if he's forgotten. "You'll be staying at the room with the double bed."</p><p>Soobin groans in frustration and gets up, a pout on lips. "Should I start unpacking?"</p><p>"No! Let's see who your roommate will be." Beomgyu says, sounding much more confident than before. Well, now he is.</p><p>Taehyun smiles at him before his eyes advert to Yeonjun. "Wanna go next?"</p><p>"Sure." Yeonjun pushes himself off the wall and walks towards the table, sitting on the same spot.</p><p>There is one in fifty something chance of Taehyun picking his card. He's <em>got this</em>.</p><p>"Pick one, hyung." Taehyun tells him, handing the shuffled deck.</p><p>Yeonjun nods and takes one out. He takes a look before putting it back on the deck. Beomgyu tried to peek, but he couldn't.</p><p>Taehyun does the same thing, shuffling and spreading the cards. Beomgyu gulps, eyeing each of his friend's movement. He sees Taehyun settle on one card and pick it up. </p><p>"A seven of hearts?" He asks and everybody looks at Yeonjun with curious eyes. His expression seems blank – Beomgyu is gonna die – before his lips jug out in a pout and he ducks his head in defeat.</p><p>"You got me!"</p>
<hr/><p>"This isn't fair." Yeonjun says groggily, dragging the suitcase with him.</p><p>"Stop complaining, Jun." Beomgyu laughs. "It couldn't have been any more fair."</p><p>"I was literally begging that asshole with the literal puppy eyed look to choose another room for me, but no~!" He huffs out in exasperation, opening the room. "He had to set me up."</p><p>Soobin's stuff is already everywhere. On the bed, the floor, the closet.</p><p>"Just great!"</p>
<hr/><p>Kai plops down on his claimed bed, looking around happily and swinging his legs. "I am so happy we are sharing the room!" He looks at Taehyun who is unpacking his own stuff. "Just like the old times."</p><p>"Yeah?" Taehyun smirks at that, glancing at his friend. </p><p>"Yes~! Reminds me of the good old days." Kai hums, leaning back. </p>
<hr/><p>They set up a campfire in the backyard.  </p><p>Beomgyu lets his surroundings sink in under the cloudy sky. He sits with his friends on a dark evening around a warm fire. They don't do much, they just sit around and talk to each other, but he watches nonetheless.</p><p>He sees Yeonjun hand Kai a stick covered in leftover marshmallow as he shoves a s'more past his lips. Kai laughs as sticky marshmallow clings to Yeonjun's wide grin. Kai's laughter fills the comfortable silence between them.</p><p>He sees Soobin look over at the two – a soft grin grazes his lips. The crimson hue of the fire glows against his skin, enhancing his already obvious dimples. </p><p>He then glances towards Taehyun and sees that he's already staring back at him. Beomgyu flashes the younger a smile who returns it in a moment. Beomgyu then scoots closer to him.</p><p>"It's nice, isn't it? Camping and bonfire after exams and all this shit going down. It's healing in a way." </p><p>Taehyun snorts, looking at him with a playful smirk. "Fishing for compliments now?" </p><p>Beomgyu narrows his eyes at him. "Admit it, this was a great idea and I am a genius for thinking of it."</p><p>"Sure sure, you are." Taehyun says in a monotone voice, taking a sip from the bottle.</p><p>Beomgyu straightens up to playfully hit his chest. "You could have acted more enthusiastically, you know!"</p><p>Taehyun laughs. "Next time you ask, I will be sure to give you a more fabricated answer." A faint smile accompanies his teasing words as he looks at the older.</p><p>"Guys," They hear Yeonjun call. "Should we go inside? It's getting really cold and the weather looks bad."</p><p>Kai nods. "We are out of food, anyway."</p><p>Soobin chuckles at that. "You make fair points." He then gets up. "Let's go Beomgyu, Taehyun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not ~properly~ proofread im sorry &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. | XVIII | (3/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock strikes 23:47. They're inside the cabin, settled in the living room – drinking and chatting.</p><p>"Working in the retail industry was like..." Yeonjun cringes. "The most horrible experience ever."</p><p>"How long did that go on for?" Taehyun asks and Yeonjun pouts as he counts on his fingers.</p><p>"Five..."</p><p>"Five months? Weeks?" Kai helps, Yeonjun shakes his head. "No way, five years?"</p><p>"Five days." The oldest announces proudly.</p><p>The guys start complaining and Beomgyu chuckles, taking a sip straight from the bottle. He has already heard the story a numerous times, so he has already had his fair share of reactions to it.</p><p>"You're so overdramatic." Kai shakes his head as he leans back on the couch. "I worked at this café for like a year and..." He looks up at Taehyun for help.</p><p>"3-4 months?" He offers.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Anyway, it was so horrible. Everyone was mad about something, the customers, the employees, the people outside. Everyday fighting." Kai rubs his forehead at the memory. "I was stressed all day."</p><p>"I visited him from time to time to lessen that pain." Taehyun half-jokes to which Kai answers with a giggle.</p><p>"You did! He helped me."</p>
<hr/><p>"I worked at, uh..." Soobin rubs the back of his head, finding the words. "Pet store. It had a variety of animals, starting from dogs ending with scorpions and hedgehogs, whatnot. I was in charge of feeding them."</p><p>"Aw, that's cute." Beomgyu comments. </p><p>Soobin smiles and nods at him before he continues. "And I worked nightshifts–"</p><p>"Wait, how long did it last for? Hopefully not like <em>five</em> days or I am not interested." Kai teases, taking a jab at Yeonjun, who in response, gives him a judging look, punching his side lightly. </p><p>"No, no! I worked there for like two months." </p><p>"That's not that long, either." Yeonjun reasons.</p><p>"Guys, let him finish."</p><p>"Thank you, Taehyun." Soobin sighs, before his eyebrows frown for what he is about to say. "So, it was like 10 PM and I was really tired. I get to this little turtle, Jerry to feed him and guess what~!"</p><p>"What?" Kai and Beomgyu ask simultaneously.</p><p>"I feed him." Soobin finishes dryly, getting cold looks in return. "But guess what happened afterwards?"</p><p>"You fed the rest?" Yeonjun asks, sarcastically.</p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>Taehyun raises his eyebrow, taking a popcorn from the bowl.</p><p>"But then!" Soobin starts again. "I realize something is wrong." He then sits up, his eyes focused on the hands he's using to tell the story, Yeonjun notices he often does that when reminiscing <em>exciting</em> memories. "Out of insticts, I check this little guy, Jerry's cage and guess what!"</p><p>They all just shrug in response, giving up on the guess what questions.</p><p>"I forgot to lock the door and he's disappeared! Like he's not in the cage." </p><p>"What?! Did you find him?" Yeonjun puts his chin on his palm, now listening intently.</p><p>"Poor guy." Beomgyu remarks.</p><p>"I panic." Soobin continues. "I check the rest of the buddies' cages and the doors. They are all okay and locked, Jerry's not with any of them." Soobin stops to take a sip of his drink. "I do not know what to do, so I just do not go home that night. In hopes of this guy appearing."</p><p>"Did he?" Kai asks.</p><p>"I couldn't find him." Soobin sighs. "So, when the clock strikes 8 AM and the owner comes in, I cannot hold myself back and I tell him everything. You guys should have seen me, I looked terrible with these very obvious eyebags." </p><p>Taehyun nods. "Did he fire you?"</p><p>"Yeah! But before that, he says he still needs to see it himself so I take him to Jerry's cage and..." Soobin pauses for a dramatic effect. "He's there. Been there all along – sleeping, just very far in the back so I couldn't spot him well."</p><p>"Oh my God," Yeonjun mumbles, leaning back. "you stayed up for nothing?"</p><p>"Kinda." Soobin nods. "He fired me, anyways, but at least <em>yay</em> Jerry's survived."</p><p>"I am just really surprised you thought a turtle would be able to escape that fast." Taehyun comments and Soobin pauses, coughing lightly.</p><p>"Well, good for him. He turned out to be alive and well!"</p><p>"Cheers to that." Beomgyu says, reasoning to open another bottle and pour himself a drink. </p><p>The rest join soon enough.</p>
<hr/><p>As they were laughing about something, Yeonjun takes a quick look at the time, his eyebrows raising in surprise.</p><p>"Guys, it's already too late. We should go sleep."</p><p>Beomgyu groans, yet complies – the rest follow cleaning up and wishing each other a great night.</p>
<hr/><p>Kai tosses around in his bed, he cannot sleep for some reason. He sits up to grab his phone when he sees Taehyun, with the airpods in, lying on his back, head rested against hands.</p><p>"Tyun?" He calls, expecting no response. To his surprise, Taehyun hums – to show he is listening.</p><p>"You cannot sleep?" Kai asks as the other takes the airpods out.</p><p>"Yeah, I just wanted to listen to music for a bit." </p><p>"Ohh~" Kai nods, lying back down. "I can't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe I am too excited." Kai says, smiling. "I just want to run around all day, it's a cool place."</p><p>Taehyun laughs. "Right, really cool."</p><p>"And it just makes it better, that it's the five of us." Kai continues. </p><p>Taehyun nods, looking up at the ceiling. "Hopefully we leave the place feeling somewhat normal again."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kai asks before he blinks. "Oh, about Yeonjun and Soobin? You're right."</p><p>"Somebody screwed things up real bad for them."</p><p>Kai nods eagerly. "Yeah, I don't know why they would have a beef with any of the two." </p><p>"No, they were just setting Beomgyu up."</p><p>Kai chuckles dryly. "That's strange. Why would you think that?" </p><p>"I don't know, call it a feeling." Taehyun retorts. "That screenshot was taken from his phone. So, must be someone he knows and hangs out with." </p><p>"Oh, yeah..." Kai purses his lips, his fingers coming together to play. "You mean <em>that</em> kinda hang out? He does have a habit of leaving people after a night or two."</p><p>"No, what? I was not talking about that."</p><p>"Oh!" Kai nods. "Thought you were hinting about it! Still, even though, I love Beomgyu – not gonna lie, the amount of people he hangs out with, especially during Fridays, would be enough to fill up this whole cabin. It's like a part-time job." </p><p>"Kai, watch what you say." Taehyun warns.</p><p>The younger's ears go red at his response. "I am sorry, I was just joking. You know how I get when I can't sleep." </p><p>Taehyun falls silent and Kai takes it as a cue to change the topic and talk about the recent exams he has just taken.</p>
<hr/><p>It's about 3 AM when Beomgyu is woken up by loud knocks on his door.</p><p>Beomgyu can barely register what's happening when there's a thud.</p><p>"Gyu... Please..." Yeonjun's voice borderlines crying. Beomgyu stands on the chill floor and hurriedly unlocks the door.</p><p>Yeonjun pulls him into a hug instantly, tears running down his face, one after another, and he wails. </p><p>Beomgyu, a little panicked, curses and quickly drags him inside the room, closing the door so they don't accidentally wake anyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hi hope we are doing well ^~^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. | XIX | (4/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's awkward, it's <em>really</em> awkward. Taehyun set him up real good, Yeonjun thinks. </p><p>He is making sure to take his time while brushing his teeth, showering, drying and putting on pajamas. He hopes by the time he gets to the bedroom, Soobin is asleep.</p><p>With hopeful mind, Yeonjun opens the door of the bedroom, peeking inside.</p><p>Luck is never on Yeonjun's side, is it?</p><p>Soobin looks up from his phone, shooting a light smile before looking back down.</p><p>Yeonjun slips into the bed, making sure there's a distance.</p><p>...</p><p>***</p><p>"What are you watching?" Yeonjun asks after they have been silent for a few minutes.</p><p>"Oh, just scrolling through social media."</p><p>"<em>Social media</em>? What are you, fifty?" Yeonjun jokes and Soobin laughs at that.</p><p>"That makes you fifty one."</p><p>"Not by heart." He challenges, crossing his arms in a playful manner.</p><p>"Mm." Soobin hums, now clearly distracted by something. "Hey." He suddenly says and puts the phone up to Yeonjun's face – at which the latter blinks.</p><p>It's a picture of some girl in a bikini, sitting on a surfboard, showcasing a beautiful smile. </p><p>"Isn't she pretty?" Soobin then asks and Yeonjun nods.</p><p>"She is, who's she?"</p><p>"Just a friend of mine." Soobin then says, tapping twice on the post before he continues scrolling.</p><p>Yeonjun nods to himself, pulling up the cover even further.</p><p>"What about her?" Soobin asks again, now it's a picture of another girl. </p><p>"Very cute." Yeonjun responds and the younger smiles.</p><p>"Yes, she is also so sweet." He starts. "I think she used to be my crush like five to seven years ago."</p><p>Yeonjun nods, shifting a little.</p><p>"But I never confessed, neither did she. You will never guess why!" Soobin looks at the older.</p><p>"Why?" Yeonjun asks in a small voice. </p><p>"Because her younger sister liked me..." Soobin sighs, leaning against the headboard.</p><p>"Aw... That's why?"</p><p>"Yeah, but we remained friends."</p><p>"That's good..."</p><p>Soobin looks at him, light smile tugging on lips. "I am glad we are still talking like we used to before. And I'm talking about us now, Yeonjun." </p><p>"Yup... It's very late–"</p><p>"It was really awkward for me."</p><p>Yeonjun nods at his words, muttering an 'okay'.</p><p>"And I actually started to think we would be like that by the rest of our lives." He pauses for a moment and glances at the older. "You know why, right?"</p><p>"I know." </p><p>"Cause we just..." Soobin stops again, finding the right words. "...would never date, yeah? Like ever. You're too... Yeah, no. I really wanted to make this clear for you the very first day."</p><p>"You did, I know."</p><p>"Okay..." Soobin mumbles before he smiles again. "So, where were we?" He starts scrolling through Instagram, again. Yeonjun remains in his place.</p><p>"Oh, oh~ This girl!" Soobin starts again, handing him the phone. Yeonjun doesn't take it, but looks at the screen instead. "I am really close friends with her family. She once messaged me saying, she posts all these pictures for me after I complimented her!" </p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Soobin blinks at his dry response. "Just okay...? <em>Okay</em>, then."</p><p>Yeonjun breathes through his nose, quiet for a second before he turns to the other. "Here you go again! You blame me for not being able to reconnect with you anymore and you pull shit like this!"</p><p>"Huh?" Soobin is taken back by the older's outburst. "What are you talking about? I don't pull <em>shit</em>."</p><p>"You are so insensitive, it's insufferable." Yeonjun then tells him. "Just thinking about yourself all the fucking time. Why are you so selfish? You don't even realize when your words hurt me and seeing you talk about all these girls and crushes of yours, that makes me feel like–" He pauses at the sound of the phone harshly hitting the surface.</p><p>"I am not the problem between us, Yeonjun. I hope you know that." Soobin answers, his voice sounds much lower pitched than what the other's used to. "Raised hell just cause somebody is not able to love you back. I really thought you were better than that."</p><p>Yeonjun's eyes start to water, he feels dizzy in a way, feels like he lets his emotions get in the way and he wasn't able to hold back. He is feeling conflicted, pissed off and sorry. Has he gone too far, is he really the actual problem? </p><p>"I am sorry," He gives in. "I did not want us to fight..." He whispers, looking down and blinking back his tears. "I am really trying to get over you,  I didn't want things to end like this..."</p><p>"Well, it did." Soobin answers curtly. "I am telling you one more time, Yeonjun. That's just who I am and if you cannot stand the way I act or talk or whatever the fuck it is, you can leave. Trust me, I won't be holding you back." </p><p>Yeonjun stares at him with so much hurt on his face. </p><p>He leaves the room just as the tears spill over onto his cheeks, wetting his face with liquefied frustration. </p><p>Eyes blurry and sobbing into his hand, he reaches Beomgyu's bedroom.</p><p>***</p><p>"I cannot do this, Gyu... I wanna go, I can't stay here..." Yeonjun pleads, holding onto Beomgyu's hand. His eyes are tightly shut yet tears keep pouring.</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Beomgyu worriedly asks as he gets his friend to sit on the bed.</p><p>"I don't wann– wanna do this anymore... It hurts me, Gyu..." He covers his mouth as sobs keep pouring out and his shoulders keep shaking. </p><p>Beomgyu sits on the bed with him and Yeonjun lays his head on Beomgyu's, still crying.</p><p>"What hurts? Did you hurt yourself?" Beomgyu asks, caressing his hair as he half-hugs him. "Did..." Suddenly, he stops and moves away to look at him in the eyes. "Did something happen with Soobin?"</p><p>Yeonjun lets out a sigh, looking away. Beomgyu takes it as a yes. He shakes his head as he helps wipe his friend's tears away. </p><p>"I am sorry, I did this to you." He then says. "I shouldn't have brought us here." </p><p>"You tried your best, it was all in good. Don't be sorry." Yeonjun reassures, patting his head. "I am just being stupid. He's stupid. This is all stupid."</p><p>"You're not stupid." </p><p>Yeonjun gives him a very unconvinced look. "Do you see me right now? I definitely am."</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu is caressing Yeonjun's hair as the latter lies on the bed, sleeping soundly.</p><p>This cannot go on forever – has to end at one point. One moment everything feels like it's been settled and back to normal, then and before they know it, they lose all the progress they have built up. Soobin keeps hurting Yeonjun, be it on purpose or not.</p><p>With one hand, he reaches out to grab his own phone. He goes straight to messages.</p><p>
  <strong>to: soob</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: after u have breakfast</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: come to my room</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanna talk about things</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu looks up to see Soobin standing in the doorway, he looks like he's a bit out of the place.</p><p>The younger puts his phone besides him and taps the bed. "Do you need an invitation?"</p><p>Soobin shakes his head and closes the door. With a sigh, he sits next to him. "I already know why you called me here and what you want to talk about."</p><p>"Yeah? Soobin..." Beomgyu starts. "This cannot go on forever. I am saying this is as your friend, too. You hurt Yeonjun a ton fucking lot and," He pauses looking at the other from top to bottom. "sometimes it feels like you just do it on purpose."</p><p>It's quiet for a second, Soobin shifts slightly in his place. "Maybe I do."</p><p>He then says and Beomgyu looks at him with confusion, his eyebrows forrowing. "What do you mean? You purposely hurt him?" </p><p>"No! No..." Soobin quickly defends before he sighs and rubs his forehead. "It's not that it's my main goal to hurt him, I just do not want to lead him on or anything, so I come out much bolder than I intend to." </p><p>Beomgyu stares at him for a while. "You don't like him, then?"</p><p>"Not as someone more than a friend."</p><p>"But," Beomgyu fully turns to Soobin, holding the other's hands. "you never know what the future can bring you. Nothing hurts to try it out, right? Especially since you guys are such close friends, if it doesn't work out, you can just laugh it off." He reasons. </p><p>Soobin keeps quiet at that, head lowering. </p><p>"Nothing's stopping you, really – unless you have already got a crush or something. That'd make sense, but otherwise..." The younger then adds. "there's nothing wrong with experimenting."</p><p>Soobin pauses for a second, pursing lips. "I do." </p><p>It's so short and curt. Beomgyu blinks in confusion. "What?"</p><p>"I do have a crush." Soobin answers, his fingers rubbing his own thigh.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know..." Beomgyu mutters. He averts his gaze from Soobin to think about what he could possibly tell Yeonjun, how he is gonna break this unfortunate news to him. "Who's it?"</p><p>He asks and when he looks up at the older, he finds Soobin staring back at him – expression unreadable, yet his eyes intense, a slight hint of hesitance in them. That's all he really needs to understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>still not proofread and/or properly edited, so excuse the mistakes n typos. im sorry about them, will get to work as soon as i find time🙏 meanwhile have this lil cliffhanger and thank you for reading &gt;&lt;❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. | XX | (5/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do." The words linger in the air, taking the other back by surprise.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I do have a crush." Soobin answers, his fingers start drawing circles on his own thighs.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know..." Beomgyu averts his gaze from Soobin, deep in thoughts – mostly about Yeonjun and what he's gonna tell him. "Who's it?"</p><p>He asks and when he looks up at the older, he finds Soobin staring back at him – expression unreadable, yet his eyes intense, a slight hint of hesitance in them. That's all he really needs to understand.</p><p>It is impossible, right? He must have misunderstood something. He laughs nervously, shifting yet feeling frozen. This is a joke, he wants to think, but Soobin sounds way too serious to for it to be one. <em>Oh, God.</em></p><p>"Soobin..." Beomgyu starts, his voice is much quieter now. "You know, that I don't...–"</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like I expected anything." He tells him. "It's all good, you don't have to worry." Silence is set before Soobin decides to speak up again. "I remember when you approached me that one time last year, asking for my number I thought you wanted it for yourself, lied about taking it for your friend. I felt real good, walked with pointed shoulders and aced my exams." He laughs at himself, rubbing his forehead. "I am surprised I have never managed to make a fool out of myself in front of you. Then, the closest friend to you crushes on me and not you, that thought had me a little frustrated, at first." </p><p>"I have seen how the people who love me act and I have seen you." Beomgyu says, nodding at his own words. "You do love me, but not in that way, Soob." </p><p>Soobin purses his lips, looking away. </p><p>"Even if it <em>was that</em> way, I could not do it to Yeonjun, I'd never. And besides this all, you know, that I don't date." Beomgyu says. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I am sorry."</p><p>Soobin hums. "I need to figure my feelings out, I guess." He moves a little, slowly straightening up as the next words escape his mouth. "But like, you said, you won't know until you try." He whispers as he leans forward, but Beomgyu moves away before their lips can meet.</p><p>Soobin stops at that. He looks down and sighs before he looks back at the younger. "I understand." He says, Beomgyu keeps a straight face as Soobin gets up and leaves the room, shutting the door in process.</p><p>As soon as the other's out of sight, Beomgyu's shoulders drop and his own tears fall in silence.  </p><p>There's a knock on the door before it opens, revealing Taehyun as he comes in.</p><p>Seems like he is about to say something, but stops when he sees the other in such state. "Beomgyu, are you crying– What's wrong?" He walks over to him and sits down on the bed, besides the older.</p><p>"Come here." He whispers and pulls the other closer. </p><p>Taehyun can feel fresh tears spill from Beomgyu from where his face is buried in the younger's neck and by the shake of his shoulders. He has an arm wrapped tightly around Beomgyu's waist while he rubs Beomgyu's back with his other hand.</p><p>He quietly shushes him, whispers into his ear that it's going to be okay, his voice low and gentle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was really short im so sorry T___T that does make me wonder if you guys would rather have me update more often but w short chapters or lil later w longer ones ? ill take your responses in consideration. as always thanks for reading^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. | XXI | (6/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike what Kai has expected when waking up, the morning is very quiet. Feels dry and heavy. He silently walks towards the kitchen to see Yeonjun and Taehyun already in there.</p><p>What does he ask? Is everything okay? He wants to start with that question, but instead he decides to settle for something less alarming.</p><p>"I must have overslept, aren't we gonna go out today? Beomgyu mentioned there was this park nearby." Kai says and the two look up.</p><p>"Oh, sure." Taehyun says, shrugging.</p><p>"Hm..." Kai purses his lips, looking at Yeonjun. "You, hyung?"</p><p>"I–"</p><p>"It's kinda rainy, outside." Beomgyu walks into the room. "We should postpone it to tomorrow." He says as he pours himself juice.</p><p>Kai slightly pouts, but nods. "I see, okay..." He sighs before smiling. "Then? Shall we watch a movie or...?"</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be nice!" Beomgyu smiles back at him, taking a sip from the glass. Kai hears footsteps and he doesn't miss the way the other's smile falls.</p><p>What the hell is going on...</p><p>He turns around to greet his other friend who's just woken up. "Hey! We cannot go out today."</p><p>"Bummer." Soobin is curt, opening the fridge to look for food.</p><p>Kai decides to sit next to Taehyun, dragging up a chair. "Did you eat already?"</p><p>Taehyun nods, pointing at the omelette. "Yeah, try this. It's really good!"</p><p>"Who made it?"</p><p>"Yeonjun hyung." He answers, drawing out an '<em>ooo</em>' from Kai.</p><p>"Yum, already looks great." He notes, cutting off a slice and putting it on his plate.</p><p>***</p><p>They settle on watching some X-Men movie. The more he looks at his friends, the more Kai feels like he is the only one paying attention and – maybe, Taehyun. </p><p>He glances to the side to see Beomgyu on his phone, vividly scrolling through some stuff. He lets out a sigh and picks up his own phone.</p><p>The movie plays in complete silence.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey jun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: after this movie ends can u come to my room</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanna talk to you about stuff</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we can just go now</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm not really watching</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kai wanted us to watch tho</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: less than an hours left its fine</p><p>...</p><p>***</p><p>Less than an hour turns into two hours and a half right after Kai decides he needs to see the next part. </p><p>By the time the movie's done and the boys start getting up, clearing up the snacks – Yeonjun grabs Beomgyu's hand and drags him out of the place and into his bedroom.</p><p>***</p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun mutters to himself as he shuts the door before he walks over to where Beomgyu sits. "I am here, what's it about?"</p><p>"Come, sit." Beomgyu taps the bed and after the older complies, he takes a deep breath, rubbing his chin to think of a way to start whatever he plans to say.</p><p>Of course, Yeonjun notices that so he takes matters into his own hands.</p><p>"Listen, I am sure I know why we are here." Yeonjun cuts to the chase. "Soobin, right? The Choi Soobin sharing the same cabin?"</p><p>"Um, yeah?" </p><p>Yeonjun purses his lips before clearing his throat. "You know, I thought about that, <em>him</em>, I mean and I thought about stuff you told me before. Not the try-shit-with-Soobin kinda thing, but what you tried to convince me into doing before. Like the whole go out and meet new people idea you had."</p><p>Beomgyu nods very lightly, not knowing where this conversation is heading.</p><p>"It's just," He leans back. "I realize you were being right, before. If I stop caring, it'll go away. That's how it is and that's what I am going to be doing."</p><p>"You're gonna follow the whole <em>go-out and meet new people idea</em>?" Beomgyu quotes Yeonjun.</p><p>"Yeah," Yeonjun shrugs. "not certainly new people, I am just gonna start responding to messages."</p><p>"Ooh!" Beomgyu raises eyebrows and straightens up, giving the other a tap on the cheek. "See, that's the Jun I miss. I wanted to talk to you about the similar stuff as well, he's really not worth it. Worth to be your friend and a best friend, sure, but a crush– no."</p><p>Yeonjun nods. "Look, it doesn't even affect me anymore when you say that. I am progressing."</p><p>"A changed man. You must have gotten hella good of a sleep last night." Beomgyu comments with a teasing smile.</p><p>"I did, I did. We should do that again."</p><p>"What? Don't come into my room crying every night."</p><p>Yeonjun moves over to hit the other before leaning back again. "For that reason alone, I'm hitting up Soobin every single night."</p><p>Beomgyu snorts. "Now you're just blackmailing me." </p><p>They joke around and laugh with each for some more time before they fully relax on the bed, catching up on stuff, that doesn't relate to school or their friends.</p><p>***</p><p>It's a bit like déjà vu, feels like it's still the morning.</p><p>"Hey," Soobin greets, hesitantly walking towards the bed and sitting on the corner. "I saw your message, you wanted to talk?" </p><p>Beomgyu hums, sitting up. "I talked to Jun and I wanna talk to you, too."</p><p>"Oh... He knows, then?"</p><p>It doesn't take Beomgyu a while to figure out what he's hinting at. Beomgyu shakes his head. "He doesn't."</p><p>"Okay, so... what's it then?" </p><p>"I don't want it to be awkward between us, feel like it's important we have this talk."</p><p>He receives a nod. "Yeah... I understand if you don't wanna be my friend or anything, anymore. After what I just pulled this morning."</p><p>"No? No! It's not that. Don't worry. I just... see, I know what it feels like to get a crush on a friend just cause you might be admiring them so much, I don't blame you. At all." He pauses. "In fact, I used to like Jun. But like, only the first two months after we've met. So, yeah, it's normal. Really. I genuinely think whatever you feel for me is the same."</p><p>"I hope you're right." Soobin looks away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is there anything else I should make a mental note of?" </p><p>"Yeah~ Act normal with Yeonjun, just forget this whole confession thing happened. I think it's the best for all of us."</p><p>"That, I can do. I want things to go back normal, too." Soobin gives him pursed smile. "I will try my absolute best."</p><p>Beomgyu smiles back at him. "Let's settle this with a hug, then." </p><p>After receiving a small nod, Beomgyu scoots closer to Soobin and wraps him in a side hug of sorts – the other returns it in a moment.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: is everything ok W others?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah y</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: idk those two acted really (⌐■-■)</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: off?? right</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so it wasnt just my imagination yay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah, i rly messed this one up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i shld have just listened to taehyun and let them off on their own</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: thats what i thought too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but i was Like, its beomgyu how am i going to be able to reason with him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah but i think everythings better now? i dont know i talked to them both</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: Omg again (-_-;) and u think its better now ? i mean hopefully;; </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont say that :(</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Yeonjun 🙂❤️</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: how was the movie</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmmm good ig</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Havent rly understood the ending</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: huh i thought i was the only one </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Haha </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I just noticed each message we just sent started with H </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's funny</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and u ruined it</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I did 😓</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Well </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Did you sleep well last night</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thats good!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wbu </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Me too </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am really sorry for everything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i can tell</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Is that sarcasm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Is that sarcasm too</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Is that sarc</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You know what</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am genuinely sorry for what I put you through</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: don't worry fr 😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it was ridiculous to begin with </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ur good bin we are good ! </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Really</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: really really </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay then! </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thank you :) I will try to be a better friend</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ❤️🙏</p><p>***</p><p>The very next day feels quite different from the previous one. Things look much livelier, Kai feels like Beomgyu has actually managed to pull through with this trip, cause... Is this... Are Soobin and Yeonjun really talking, right now?</p><p>The day starts and ends on a positive note. They all hang out the whole day, as if nothing bad has ever happened between them, Kai is relieved. Though they weren't able to leave the house due to rain, it still was fun and much, <em>much better</em> than yesterday. They did a lot – played cards (won't be pointing out who won in every single one of the games), watched movies, listened to songs, shared even more stories, whatnot. It was great, probably the best moment of this trip.</p><p>***</p><p>It's already the next day and Beomgyu is lying on the bed on his stomach, reading some very uninteresting book to catch up a little on his upcoming exam in January. There's a knock on the door – moment after, it opens.</p><p>"Have you got a minute?" Beomgyu sits up when he sees Taehyun in the doorway. He nods, pushing the book away. </p><p>"Yeah, come in." He says and scoots a little to the side, so the other can sit next to him. </p><p>"Were you studying?" Taehyun asks when he takes a seat and notices the book.</p><p>Beomgyu shakes his hand, shrugging the book further away. "Not really, just acting productive." </p><p>Taehyun nods. "Ah.. that's right. Beomgyu hyung, I have a gift for you." He smiles, despite him looking a little nervous.</p><p>Beomgyu's eyebrows slightly frown in confusion. "Oh?" He tilts head, arms crossing with a fond smile given to his friend.</p><p>He takes something out of his pocket and hands the older a small, velvet box – even it looks so noticeably elegant. Beomgyu offers him another smile as he takes and, carefully, unwraps it. Upon opening, his jaw drops slightly.</p><p>Inside is a small necklace, dainty pure silver string with the pink, mesmerizing pendant that looks very familiar, feels like he's seen it before, but from where...? Suddenly, it clicks in his head. It is the rose quartz. From the store! Beomgyu gasps.  </p><p>Taehyun eyes his expression – the way the other's eyes sparkled – watching him attentively. "My mother likes exotic souvenirs, so I decided to browse at the shop, and I saw how much you liked it. I want you to have this."</p><p>Beomgyu is stunned speechless, he traces every detail with his long fingers, admiring the piece with utmost care, before eyeing between the jewelry and his friend. "Taehyun, you didn't have to do this..."</p><p>"I know I didn't. But I wanted to." </p><p>Beomgyu sighs, looking at him again. "This is... beautiful, it was so pricey..." He mutters, at a complete loss of words. </p><p>"You don't need to worry about that." Taehyun tells him. The comfortable silence sets for a second as Beomgyu adores the necklace and Taehyun watches him.</p><p>"May I?" He asks when they make an eye contact, sharing a smile as the older nods – getting the message. </p><p>Beomgyu gets up and stands in front of the full-length mirror, readying himself with Taehyun following. Their eyes meet in the mirror. They smile. </p><p>Taehyun comes behind Beomgyu, taking the necklace from his hand and gently putting it around the other's neck, clasping it for him. His touch lingers a bit. </p><p>"Here." Taehyun then whispers and backs away. "It looks really pretty on you." </p><p>Beomgyu gives the dazzling smile again, admiring the piece in the mirror before he turns to Taehyun and plants a kiss on his cheek. "I appreciate this so much, Hyun. Thank you."</p><p>Taehyun chuckles. "Of course... I wanted to give it to you the other day, but it didn't seem like a good time."</p><p>Beomgyu gives him a slight smile, muttering a 'yeah'.</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu plops down on the bed, his hand automatically reaching for the necklace to play with it.</p><p>Yeonjun, sitting on the chair, watches him with a grin before he turns back to his own phone.</p><p>"It looks so pretty. This is the one you told me about, right? From that purple something store."</p><p>Beomgyu hums. "Yeah. Dude, I cannot stop staring. I feel like I have to dress fancy."</p><p>"Keep that thought for our night out when we get back home." Yeonjun tells him with a smile, eyes on the crystal. "Oh!" He suddenly sits up properly, remembering something. "Didn't you say that gem had some special meaning?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. That's what I was told."</p><p>"My God, let me see if I can search up something for you." Yeonjun says, excitedly. "Tell me its name."</p><p>"Umm..." Beomgyu rubs his head in thought. "Rose, rose quartz."</p><p>"Q-u-a-r-t-z?" </p><p>"Probably." Beomgyu says, going back on his own phone. </p><p>"Let me see~" Yeonjun drags out the last syllable as he finishes typing and clicks on search. "Rose quartz, here it is." He shifts again before clearing his throat. "Are you listening, Gyu?"</p><p>"Yes... yeah, yeah." Beomgyu puts his phone away, turning to the other.</p><p>"Rose quartz." Yeonjun starts, quickly skipping through some useless general info. "Universal, Oh! Gyu. Guess what it's saying."</p><p>"Um! Hopefully something good?"</p><p>Yeonjun looks up at him with a wide smile before looking back down at the screen. "Rose quartz, a stone of universal love. Not only does it encourage self love, God you're already at your peak," Yeonjun teasingly mutters. "but it also helps draw new love to you or deepens existing relationships. Wait, he– Taehyun, he bought you this. See where I am going with..." His voice draws out and his grin falls when he hears Beomgyu snort and when he looks up he sees the other, now disinterested, back on his phone. Yeonjun starts quickly reading through the article. "–see, it's- hey! You stopped listening."</p><p>"Come on, Jun. Are you hearing yourself? Me and <em>Taehyun</em>? Taehyun and <em>I?</em> We are like complete opposites, like fire and water. No, like fire and bread. We don't even fall under the same category, it's this ridiculous."</p><p>"Geez, but! You never know–"</p><p>"I don't believe that." Beomgyu laughs as he sends someone a message. "You shouldn't either, hyung."</p><p>"I do and they work. 100%." Yeonjun claims. </p><p>"You always believe in stupid shit like astrology."</p><p>"Astrology exists, stupid."</p><p>"You did gush over how much virgo and sagittarius match, but here you ar–" Beomgyu suddenly stops, looking at the older, an apology already forming on his lips.</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles, waving him off. "It's fine. I am telling you stuff about him doesn't affect me, anymore. We are progressing and all that. You're right, I was wrong. Like once, it happens. Astrology won't fail me, again. But with Taehyun, it won't hurt to try, right?" He shrugs. "Test the waters?" Yeonjun stares at the other's necklace as Beomgyu starts playing with the piece. "Plus he got you <em>that.</em> And it cost a ton, a goddamn ton for an overpriced pendant."</p><p>Beomgyu sends him a look. "Yeonjun! Stop that. He's just really nice."</p><p>"Okay, and why are you playing with your hair?"</p><p>Beomgyu suddenly stops the mentioned action, quickly pulling his hand down. "Now, you're just overanalyzing."</p><p>Yeonjun shrugs, exiting the tab. "I am just saying. I don't think he'd buy <em>me</em> an expensive crystal out of nowhere, or Kai, or Soobin." </p><p>Beomgyu sighs as they both go back on their phones, silence dawns upon them – but it's for the better, the quietness in the air helps the red in his cheeks fade out quicker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more chapter n we r finally done w the camping! ^_^ i will try my best to finish it before the new years but i don't have high hopes. thank you for reading, take care n see you next chapter ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. | XXII | (7/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the night before the last day, Kai cannot sleep. He keeps tossing around in bed, yet not able to get a hold of drowsiness. He feels awake. </p><p>Is it because of the excitement of it being the last night, the <em>disappointment</em> of it being the last night, or is it cause of the crisp cold. </p><p>Too lost in his mind, a sudden loud booming sound makes him jump. </p><p>He did see the grey skies and the dark clouds full of rain, but he didn't realize the lightning would follow so quickly. </p><p>Thunder comes again, roaring as if there are fireworks on the fourth of July. </p><p>Then a few seconds later lightning flashes across the sky, rain coming down quick and hard. </p><p>It’s a thunderstorm, and they are stuck in the woods, in a cabin – in the middle of nowhere. It is a scary thought in a way.</p><p>But he is not scared. Yeah, he does get frequent jumps here and there, but to say he is terrified of the storm is a blatant lie. </p><p>He glances over at Taehyun, who seems to have awaken by the sound and is trying to go back to sleep. </p><p>Suddenly, an idea flashes in his head. What if... He <em>acts</em> like he's scared? Gets to sleep with him, maybe cuddle like the old times – plus he cannot actually fall asleep so being this close to Taehyun is almost a guarantee that he will be dozing off soon.</p><p>It's decided. Kai slowly starts sitting up, eyes kept on the other. </p><p>"H–" Before he can even say a word, there's a knock on the door. He quickly dives back into the bed, pulling the cover with him.</p><p>The knock on the door is followed by it opening sightly, a fluffy mop of dark brown hair peaks through. </p><p>"Guys?" Beomgyu whispers and Kai is almost ready to scream into the pillow. Instead, he decides to keep quiet so that maybe Beomgyu thinks they are sleeping and leaves. </p><p>He hears the guy shift and put his hold back on the doorknob, about to close the door (finally), when–</p><p>"Beomgyu?" It's Taehyun. He has his arm over his forehead, looking at the other with squinted eyes. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I cannot sleep." He answers truthfully, shifting a little awkwardly. "I didn't know you were actually asleep. Sorry. I'll go."</p><p>Kai rolls his eyes at that. <em>Sure</em> did not. </p><p>"No, it's fine." Taehyun says, Kai hears him move. "I think Hyuka is asleep, though. You can sleep with me."</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't wanna bother you."</p><p>"Positive." Taehyun says, patting the empty spot next to him. "Come here."</p><p>He smiles when Beomgyu crawls next to him, feeling better already. "Are you okay?" Taehyun asks softly and Beomgyu nods, sighing. </p><p>"Yeah, the window in my room kinda broke. It was freezing."</p><p>"What?" Taehyun then glances at his own window. "Because of the storm?"</p><p>"Yup... I didn't wanna bother you two. I texted Jun first, but he seems to be sleeping. So..." He says, shrugging and Taehyun hums.</p><p>Kai decides he's had enough and slowly pulls the cover off him, stretching and drawing out a little yawn. "Beomgyu hyung...? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, did I wake you up?"</p><p>Kai shakes his head. "It's okay. <em>Why</em> are you here?"</p><p>"Uhh, the glass of the window is shattered." </p><p>"Oh! Doesn't the living room has a couch you could use as a bed?" He asks, trying not to sound too aggressive and masking it with a small voice.</p><p>"Um, yeah, sure– I know that." </p><p>"Then?" Kai smiles at him. "Of course you are welcome to stay here, I am just wondering." </p><p>"To be honest with you," Beomgyu looks at him before pointing his head towards the window. "I <em>kinda</em> hate the sound of that."</p><p>"Of the thunder?" </p><p>"Yeah~ It's not as bad, though. I just prefer if I am not sleeping alon–" </p><p>He is stopped when a brush flash, is suddenly followed by a loud peal of thunder. Beomgyu jumps out of his skin, slapping his hands over his sensitive ears.  </p><p>Taehyun laughs, shaking his head before he pulls the other closer. "No worries, you are safe wit–" He pauses when he notices the familiar looking jewelry on the other's neck. "You're still wearing that?"</p><p>Beomgyu raises his eyebrows touching the place Taehyun is pointing at, feeling the necklace. "Oh! Yeah, I–..." He stutters a little, very slight hint of red on his cheeks. "I like the way it looks. It's really stunning." Beomgyu then answers truthfully. </p><p>Taehyun goes quiet for a moment, staring at the gift. He nods, silence setting once more for a few seconds. "Yeah, it's pretty on you." He then answers and adds, "a pretty necklace for a pretty boy."</p><p>Beomgyu blinks, registering the words. He opens his mouth to say something when the lightning strikes again.</p><p>"Ah, fuck!" Beomgyu curses, pulling the cover over himself. </p><p>Taehyun smiles at him, putting the cover properly on the older. "We should sleep now. If you get scared of the noise, just hold my hand."</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles, uncovering his face to look at the other. "Is this your way of asking me to hold your hand?" </p><p>"Brought it up yourself, sounds like you are the one thinking about it." Taehyun replies, playful smile on lips.</p><p>Beomgyu goes quiet and Taehyun thinks he might have actually fallen asleep when he speaks up again. "Thank you for, uh... being there for me. That day."</p><p>"Hm? Don't thank me. It's the least I could do as a friend."</p><p>Beomgyu nods and they go silent again. </p><p>"I hope everything has been fixed and you are no longer worrying about whatever it was." Taehyun then says and Beomgyu sighs.</p><p>"Yeah, it's all good now. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight." Taehyun pats his head before they both drift off to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu wakes up, hearing the loud rings coming from his phone. He groans, turning to his side trying to block out the noise. But the text messages keep coming. </p><p>With an annoyed sigh, he blindly reaches for his phone and tiredly opens his eyes, looking at the screen and clicking on the messages.</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey i woke up early LOL</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes it's me knocking on the door.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: open it... please??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's it i'm coming in</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wtf where are you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: neither in the kitchen nor the living room where tf did u go</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤨? </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg god jun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: morning</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh guess who decided to show up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gm where are you where'd you sleep cause you weren't in the room and don't u try to lie</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wont </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i slept w taehyun</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what ?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what .</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu. i know i told you to try stuff</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: with him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: should i have been more precise</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: huh</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: well good to know i can sleep through shit</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: huh..?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: DUDE NO , there was a fucking storm yesterday so i went into their room and he let mw sleepin his bed </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OH</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: knew it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: was just testing 😁</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sure sure</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: now m awake cuz of u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you should be</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we are leaving soon</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm just waiting for everybody to wake up and start packing</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: did u do that already</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: is that a no kind of answer</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats a i was going to but i forgot kind of answer</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😑</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: come to the kitchen i am alone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and then i can help you pack</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yay m coming </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: waitinggg</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme dress up n shower first okay</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: waitinggggg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do u want me to start packing ur small stuff just to win us some time </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yes pls</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😖 brought this upon myself. fine fine i'm going</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: gon give u a kiss after we r done w all of this </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: save it for the rose quartz</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu walks into the kitchen and sees Yeonjun and Soobin, both of them already dressed up and talking about something.</p><p>"Hey, Soobin." Beomgyu greets him, taking a half full glass of what seems to be the grape juice and taking a sip. As he does so, he catches a sight of Yeonjun and shoots him a wink as a form of greeting. </p><p>"Hi, how did you sleep?" Soobin asks. "Yeonjun hyung actually packed your stuff while you were getting ready." </p><p>"I know! Do I keep my promise, Jun?" Beomgyu teases, setting the glass back down causing the other to roll eyes.</p><p>"Don't make me disperse the luggage." Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him, taking a seat. "Oh, by the way!" Yeonjun then says. "You should also thank Binnie." He says and the nickname makes Beomgyu smile. "He also helped with packing."</p><p>"I mean, I tried..." Soobin adds. "Hyung literally repacked everything I loaded in that bag." </p><p>***</p><p>"Who's driving?" Kai asks once they get to the car, fully loaded.</p><p>As an answer, Yeonjun puts both of his hands up, shaking his head. "Not me. That's all I know."</p><p>"I can drive." Beomgyu says and when Kai catches Yeonjun's expression, he decides against it.</p><p>"Um... I don't think you should."</p><p>"Why?" Beomgyu asks before looking at his older friend. "Whatever Jun has told you, he is exaggerating."</p><p>"Shall we get going, then?" Soobin suddenly comes up behind the guys, with Taehyun following.</p><p>"Lead the way." Yeonjun sighs at Beomgyu. </p><p>Beomgyu unlocks the driver's side door, then reaches across the way to manually unlock the passenger's side. </p><p>Soobin joins him in the passenger seat, the door shakes a bit when he shuts it because Soobin has a tendency to always slam the door of whatever vehicle he gets in.</p><p>The rest of the three take a seat in the back, with Yeonjun in the middle – Kai sitting left and Taehyun right from him.</p><p>Beomgyu clicks the seatbelt together, waiting for others to do the same before he turns the key in the ignition and the engine sputters to life.</p><p>"Gyu, be careful with it. Remember it's borrowed and especially from your uncle." Yeonjun reminds him. "Majority of my exams are gonna be graded by him, I wanna stay on his good side."</p><p>"Yup, I know." Beomgyu checks the mirrors before he starts driving on the road. </p><p>***</p><p>"Will we get home soon?" Kai complains, putting his head against the a lil too bumpy window.</p><p>"Nope." He hears Soobin say and pouts.</p><p>"With the speed the car is going at and the amount of red lights and stop signs we have skipped through, we will be there in no time." Yeonjun helps, casually pointing out some stuff while eyeing Beomgyu.</p><p>Giving no response and ignoring the slight shade, Beomgyu unwraps his lollipop and slides it between his lips. Keeping his eyes firmly on the road. </p><p>"Oh, I am gonna miss this place." Soobin mutters after a few moments, looking down at his fingers. "I had fun."</p><p>Kai hums. "And now that we are going back, the first thing I am doing is studying for the upcoming exams."</p><p>"Just a minute back, you seemed so ready to go home, though." Yeonjun jokes, playfully narrowing his eyes at him. </p><p>"...well!..." Kai stops himself mid sentence since he is not able to defend himself. </p><p>Beomgyu looks at the younger from the interior rearview mirror, slight smirk plastering on his face, before he looks back at the road. He tongues the lollipop into his cheek and says, "Eager to see somebody?" He teases and Kai's face goes pink, slightly sliding down his seat.</p><p>"No~!" </p><p>***</p><p>"We are reaching the highway, does anyone want to take over?" Beomgyu suddenly says and just as out of nowhere, the car comes to a stop. </p><p>"What?" Yeonjun, who was almost on the verge of falling asleep, asks. </p><p>"I am kinda tired," Beomgyu answers honestly. "If none of you want to, I can just continue." He then says, turning back and putting his hands back on the wheel. </p><p>"You rest, I will drive now." </p><p>"I will take the wheel." </p><p>Taehyun and Soobin share a look as they both speak up at the same time, both already straightened up and ready.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun ends up taking the wheel, restarting the engine and driving off.</p><p>The ride goes smoothly, much better than it was with the previous driver. </p><p>"I can finally rest, now." Yeonjun mutters, smiling when he gets (lightly) punched in the shoulder by Beomgyu, who is now on Taehyun's seat. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka 🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: did you get home safe</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah!!!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: good good</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am Gonna start studying soon T ^ T i hate the subject sm</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: let me guess</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: media criticism?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah!! hate it so bad :&lt; </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: good luck hyuka</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeonjun &amp; i get to rest this january hehe</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i know right ~_~ you guys gonna be the only ones hanging out since the rest of us 3 have exaaamssss.....</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: well u deserve it! u worked Hard this semester! </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how's the car what's its condition</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: very great</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: a+ in human resources guaranteed</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: better be! worked my ass for the essay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: prob prob</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u know my uncle loves u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: did you start working on</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: where did u go</p><p>...</p><p>***</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: SLR</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i forgot to finish the sentence 😭</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: where did u go?? !</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i was talking to somebody</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: who???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do u remember brian from int business</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah he liked you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: does he still do</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: idk 🤔 we r just talking</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: remember i told u i'd start responding to messages </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg go best friend</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont drop him midway </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: look who's talking.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i won't!! we'll see how far it goes</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyway what exams are left for u to take</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hmmm lets see</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: politics n government and</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: business behaviours</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats all</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i think<br/>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ahh ok are u gonna start studying for them now</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: mayb tomorrow</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: or lemme do u a favor and start doing it now</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so u get to talk to brian </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i– </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bye!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy new year!!! i hope this year takes a great care of you, fills you with happiness and health. ^_^ </p><p>tried to make this chapter as long as i could (kinda failed) but i did not want to drag it on too much. anyways, we are finally done with the trip. </p><p>as always thank you for reading, looking forward to your thoughts, suggestions, constructive criticism and really, anything else you got to say.</p><p>((only 90s kids remember when this used to be a yeonbin au))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. | XXIII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: tied til died</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: good morning !!!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hii</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Good morning</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's 7 am</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why are y'all up so early</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am studying for exams</p><p> <strong>hueningkai</strong>: ( ；∀；)</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I have exams in a few days</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ^what they said</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh! so happy i finished all of them in december 😌</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yet ur still awake at 7??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i couldn't sleep 😭</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: y</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i will tell u later! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did u stay up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no but i woke up really early</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: d*** a**********? </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: A Few Days Later... (SUNDAY)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>to: Yeonjun 🙂❤️</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey what's up</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I have two things to tell you</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Well, one to ask you one to tell</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay what are they</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: First of all .</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I failed one of my exams and i have to retake it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh nooo ☹️ which one </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Management communications </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Remember?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: We started studying together</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: But never finished</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh yea i do lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do u need my help?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yes! thats what i was gonna ask you for</p><p><b>soobin</b>: If you are able to ...</p><p>...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ofc! i am free these days</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you sure? i dont wanna bother cause you seem busy</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Like you reply a little later than you used to</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh really? 😖 i am sorry i was just texting somebody</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anw</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am sure!! i am not busy plus i got to make it up to you since i kinda left you hanging and didn't help u with the exam</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: In your defense, i didnt make it clear that i wanted help hehe</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: lol dw u will do good now!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thanks :)</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thats all... when do you want to meet up and where?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh, is at urs okay?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you choose the time and date i don't have a problem</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay, the day after tomorrow and hmm, 3 pm?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: sure! see u</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Bye!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥰</p><p>***</p><p>"Yeah, just like that!" Yeonjun notes as he reviews the last part of Soobin's <strike>scribbled</strike>written essay. "See, that way it's clear what points you're trying to make."</p><p>Soobin hums. "And I shouldn't start sentences with I think, right?" He revises.</p><p>"Oh yeah, definitely." </p><p>"Also, before I start writing about the reasons and stuff, I have to make a general statement...?" He remarks, nodding at his own words slowly.</p><p>Yeonjun nods back, smiling lightly – leaned back on his chair, playing with the red pen in hand. They keep silent for a few seconds before Yeonjun's expression changes and he takes a quick look from Soobin's eyes to the watch on his own wrist.</p><p>"Oh shit, Binnie. I am <em>so</em> late. I gotta go." He stands up and hurriedly starts putting his stuff in his bag. "I think we did enough for today, right? There's some progress. Good for the first day."</p><p>Soobin looks surprised by the sudden turn of events, but agrees. "Yeah, that's alright."</p><p>"Sorry, I completely forgot about my plans today." Yeonjun gives him an apologetic look and Soobin waves him off, also standing up to send his friend off.</p><p>Yeonjun starts putting on his coat as Soobin stands close, a random thought kind of bugging him and his mind.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asks, out of nowhere, hoping the other doesn't find that weird.</p><p>"Oh," Yeonjun looks a little taken back. "Um, a..." He stammers a little. "A date." A short pause. "Actually."</p><p>"Oh!" Soobin says it back, a little high pitched. What's <em>wrong</em> with <em>him</em>. "That's great, very great. Guess I finally found the reason I have been getting responses from you hours later." Yeonjun chuckles at that. "Well, best of luck! Let the group chat know how it goes." He opens the door for the older.</p><p>"Will do." Yeonjun smiles and steps out of the apartment. "Bye!" He then waves before walking away. </p><p>Soobin waves back, standing in the doorframe for quite a few moments – deep in thoughts until he is interrupted by a judging, questioning look of one of his older neighbors, followed by a ‘what are you doing’ from the same person and with a quick shake of his head, he returns home, face red from embarrassment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyyyy its 4 am and i just got done writing the last part lol what happens next i wonder.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. | XXIV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin is sitting in the cafeteria, fingers drumming against the table, restless and deep in thoughts.</p><p>"Who's he, anyway?" He suddenly asks and Beomgyu, who is sitting in front of him, <strike>unlike Soobin</strike> studying for his upcoming exam, looks up and simultaneously stops chewing on the pen.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"That, you know... that guy Yeonjun goes on dates with." </p><p>"Umm," Beomgyu frowns in thought. "Brian? I think."</p><p>"Oooh~" Soobin nods, drawing out the vowel. "So, like... who's he?"</p><p>"An exchange student from England." The younger says, going back to his work. </p><p>"He's not going back?" Soobin quickly says and Beomgyu watches him for a second before he continues.</p><p>"That's really all I know about that guy. Jun doesn't wanna tell me more."</p><p>"Maybe he doesn't know more than that himself." Soobin notes, leaning back on his chair and crossing arms.</p><p>Beomgyu shrugs. "He definitely knows a thing or two... man, the way he looks at him."</p><p>Silence sets between them, Beomgyu is reading a paragraph and Soobin is... just thinking, eyeing his surroundings. </p><p>"Does Yeonjun like him? Brain, Brian, whatever...?"</p><p>"I dunno," Beomgyu answers and Soobin lets out a sigh, then– "I think he does."</p><p>The older nods slowly, quiet for a few seconds. "They're going out on a date today, yeah?"</p><p>Beomgyu looks at him with raised eyebrows. "How would you know?"</p><p>"He was supposed to help me with an essay today, but we had to move that to another day." He answers truthfully.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, he is." </p><p>"Do you know where?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Beomgyu hums, tapping the pen against his lips, once again getting interrupted from studying. "I think in that one restaurant, uhm... Paste Moons?"</p><p>"<em>Paste Moons</em>? I see, I see..."</p><p>***</p><p><b>POV</b>:<strong> Soobin</strong></p><p>
  <strong>to: Taehyun! 🤩</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you free today</p><p><strong>Soobin</strong>: Like after 5-6</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ? yeah why</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I need to go to this one place</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: And um</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I have no one to go out with</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sure sure let's go</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You are the absolute best</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Just one more thing</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hm?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Dress up</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun and Soobin are standing in front of the restaurant. It glows in the dark, busy chatter coming from inside and emitting nothing, but fancy aura.</p><p>Taehyun eyes the whole place before he looks at Soobin.</p><p>"You told me I needed to dress up. Did you take that advice for yourself?" Taehyun, himself is wearing a red, expensive suit – the white dress shirt inside is tucked in the red trousers and one button is undone.</p><p>"Yeah?" Soobin, a little offended, steps back to let the other get a better view of his outfit. "Look! I am all suited up."</p><p>"Checkered shirts do not cut it." Taehyun tells him, fixing his suit and turning to the door with a sigh. "Shall we, then?"</p><p>Soobin nods and just as they are about to go in, Taehyun's phone rings. </p><p>"Shit, I need to take this." Taehyun gives him an apologetic look. "Go in without me, I will find you myself." He picks up and walks a little away, still visible in Soobin's eyes, but his conversation not heard. All he knows is, that it's his dad about to tell him about some business negotiation going on. As Taehyun's friend, Soobin is used to this.</p><p>With a deep breath, he walks into the <strike>fancy ass</strike> place and just as he does that, he is greeted by a lovely looking waiter.</p><p>"Good evening, sir. Have you made a reservation?" The woman speaks, voice soft and just as sweet as she looks.</p><p>Soobin shakes his head slowly. "Should I have...?"</p><p>"No, no!" The young woman assures. "In that case, come this way. Are you alone this evening, sir?" She asks as she leads him.</p><p>"No..." Soobin's voice draws out when he spots a very familiar looking pink head in the opposite direction. When he sees a not so familiar, yet very known brunette sitting in front of Yeonjun, a small unwarranted lump forms in his throat but he gulps it down.</p><p>"Say," He then starts, his voice a little lower. "Can you find me a seat that way?" He then flicks his own nose and points at a certain direction, an empty table right behind <em>that</em> couple he was just eyeing. "How about this one?" </p><p>"Oh!" The waitress blinks as she reads through some notebook she is holding. "I am very sorry, sir. That section is only reserved for couples. I am afraid this is the only place I can find you a seat."</p><p>Soobin feels hopeless for a second, on the verge of giving up when he suddenly spots, Taehyun, his dear friend Taehyun, walking through the door, putting the phone back in his pocket and fixing his suit.</p><p>Ding! That's the sound of a brand new idea popping in, in case anybody's wondering.</p><p>"I, we..." He stutters for a moment before he straightens up, fixes his checkered (and <em>very</em> formal, thank you, Taehyun) shirt and shoots the waitress a sweet smile. "But I am not alone."</p><p>"Oh! No?"</p><p>Soobin shakes his head, chuckling. "No, no... I just came in first. I am here with my <em>boyfriend</em>."</p><p>The waitress looks the way Soobin is staring at and sees Taehyun, a handsome blonde, coming their way.</p><p>"Ah! I see, but I think the table you mentioned is reserved for 8 PM, we might not–"</p><p>Think quickly. Think well. Think <em>fast</em>.</p><p>"Oh, that's too bad..." Soobin sighs and he starts playing with the ring on his finger. "And I thought I could make it special today..." </p><p>The lady instantly gets the message when she sees him play with the jewelry on his finger and almost squirms out of excitement. "I will see what I can I do! Let me talk to my manager." </p><p>Soobin slightly bows his head at her and when she walks away, he turns to Taehyun with a smile.</p><p>"What are we doing?" Taehyun asks, clueless. "Not going to take a seat?"</p><p>"Wait a second." Soobin tells him and soon enough, the girl appears.</p><p>"Come this way, gentleman." The waitress beams at them, leading the boys towards Soobin's desired table.</p><p>"Take a seat and I will be with you in a moment." She then tells them, that wide grin still present on her face.</p><p>Taehyun gives her a light smile before he turns to Soobin – who answers his questioning glance with a shrug.</p><p>***</p><p>"I still do not know what we are doing here." Taehyun remarks, feeling a little off about this whole situation.</p><p>Soobin just shakes him off, about to say something, when the waitress comes back with a huge glass, in it pretty looking liquid – and two straws. </p><p>"This is the most popular drink for couples in here. I hope you like it." She says and Soobin smiles <em>very</em> painfully at her before he <em>very</em> slowly adverts his gaze towards his friend – who, just as expected, is sending him a full-on death glare. </p><p>"Give us another glass, please." Soobin then says. The waitress looks a little taken back, so Taehyun helps.</p><p>"I have mysophobia."</p><p>"Oh~!" She nods. "I did not know that, I apologize. Another drink coming up in a second. Sorry about the inconvenience."</p><p>Taehyun shakes his head. "That's alright." </p><p>When the waitress walks away, Soobin is met by Taehyun and his raised eyebrow. </p><p>"So...? Not gonna tell me what's happening now? Or, why we are suddenly a pair?"</p><p>"It's... It's nothing." Soobin mutters before he looks back at <em>the</em> two – leans onto the chair and unconsciously starts playing with his lips, the other hand gripping the napkin.</p><p>Taehyun follows his eye movement and spots <em>them</em>. His lips almost fall open in shock, but he holds himself.</p><p>"Yeonjun hyung...? You are making us <em>spy</em> on their date?!" </p><p>"No. No!" Soobin quickly turns to him, almost offended by the accusation. "We just don't know who that dude is, properly. We are being good friends!"</p><p>"Being a good friend would be leaving these two by themselves and giving them some time alone. Damn it, what are we doing?" </p><p>"For a bit, come on..." Soobin pouts. "We will have to go soon, anyway. Somebody made a reservation at 8 PM right for this table."</p><p>Taehyun nods, before he leans back on his own chair, shaking his head.</p><p>"Here, your order, gentlemen. Sorry I kept you waiting." The waitress appears and apologises, setting the drink down.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun keeps checking the time on his wristwatch, it has never gone slower. </p><p>"Gentlemen, I am very sorry. But I need to remind you." They hear the waitress as she approaches their table. "8 PM will be in about twenty five minutes from now. By then, the people who have made the reservation..."</p><p>"No, we know." Soobin says. "We will go soon, please just give us ten more minutes." To make a point, he points towards his ring and shoots the girl a wink.</p><p>The waitress nods eagerly. "Of course, I will leave now." </p><p>***</p><p>"Taehyun, just make sure you are facing me so he doesn't see you." </p><p>Taehyun sighs, but complies. He then nods at Soobin. "You be careful too, you are not as sly." </p><p>"I am sly when I want to be. And <em>now</em> is the time." Soobin tells him coolly, taking a sip of the drink and accidentally poking himself with the straw. "Ouch–!" </p><p>***</p><p>Ten more minutes pass and the waitress appears, again.</p><p>"Here, your check."</p><p>Soobin gives her a smile as he reads. Taehyun watches his eyes go wide and he lets out a cough.</p><p>"This... um...! This much for t-the drinks–?" As he is stuttering through the words, Taehyun takes the check from his hands and reads it. </p><p>It reads <em><strong>$42.65</strong></em>.</p><p>"I will take care of it." Taehyun then says, gaining both of their attention, Soobin gives him a sheepish grin as he shakes his head lightly at the older.</p><p>"Oh– okay!" The waitress answers cheerfully and Taehyun takes the wallet from his ticket pocket.</p><p>As he is handing out a $50 bill to the waitress and telling her to keep the change, Soobin adverts his gaze back to the pair.</p><p>He sees Bre– Brian tell Yeonjun something causing his friend to laugh and lightly hit him on the chest, hints of red on his cheeks. Soobin unconsciously quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>The hand Yeonjun uses to hit his English friend is suddenly grabbed and Brian brings it up to his lips, leaving a quick, chaste kiss. Soobin feels himself tense. He slowly looks at Yeonjun to see him giggle, his eyes filled with something warm, the look almost feels familiar – reminds him of the gaze the other <em>used</em> to give him. </p><p>"Gentlemen..." The waiter then starts, apologetic expression visible on her features. "Sorry, I have to remind you, that the reser–" She is suddenly stopped when Soobin springs from his seat, almost making the girl jump, he takes his jacket and leaves the place, taking both of the people back by surprise.</p><p>They stare in shock and Taehyun (taken the signal) slowly gets up, taking one last sip from the champagne.</p><p>"Did... Did I say something wrong?" She asks and Taehyun shakes his head, setting the drink down.</p><p>Just as he is about to walk away, he stops by the waiter and says into her ear – very quietly – "I ended <em>it</em>."</p><p>Taehyun leaves the place and the waitress stands in shock, taking a moment to regain herself and get back to working.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hii</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: how was the date</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it was good</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: um...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: huh r u sure about that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no yeah yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it went real well</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: then</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i saw soobin 😐</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: with 😐... taehyun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what. WHAT </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: with .</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: where??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: paste moons</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: huh.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: RIGHT?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: are u sure</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: maybe they looked too alike or ur just too drunk </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no im sure </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 100% positive</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hm i see</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea 😐</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: anyways tell me what happened!! what did u talk bout</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OMG okay so<strong> 😭😭💗</strong></p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi uhm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: idk what happened and frankly idc i dont wanna know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but yeonjun saw u 2 </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what do you mean? </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: today at the restaurant </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: paste moons </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and idc what u were doing together</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he knows</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: of whatever it was that u were doing</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: it doesnt rly matter 2 me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no offense</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh... shit </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so like u two r dating ?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nononono</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he just told me to accompany him there for exactly what I still don't know</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: but I might have an idea</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ooh!! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i think m following u </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: was he there for jun ?? </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he was</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: let me text him real quick and I will get back to you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kay</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin🍞</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeonjun hyung saw us</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No fucking way</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you kidding me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no, he told beomgyu about it</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: guess you weren't as sly as you wanted to be</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Do they know the reason</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No way they figure it out right</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I... kinda told beomgyu about it</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: YOU TOLD HIM WE SPIED ON THOSE TWO!!?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: ARE YOU KIDDING. BEOMGYU WONT KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: HE WAS STARTING TO THINK WE WERE ON A DATE I COULDN'T KEEP STILL</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hmm. </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So thats the reason.</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah .</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Man this school is full of beomgyu fans i want out</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sorry I will give you a response after I am done telling yeonjun hyung all about our day</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: DONT GO</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Listen i just wanted to be a good friend why is this backfiring</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: maybe you should ask yourself that</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Why its backfiring on me?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: start with</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: “why did I even want to spy on my friend and his date”</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Well...</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: “would I do the same with the rest of my friends”</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: ...i</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: “and why would the date bother me so much” </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I gtg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will reread and fix the mistakes later, i am kinda in hurry rn TT thanks for reading and please go and cast ur votes for txt on sma if you havent already</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. | XXV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Taehyun! 🤩</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am busy today I cannot accompany you anywhere</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I JUST WANNA TALK I AM NOT DOING THIS SPYING SHIT ANY LONGER</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so you admit you did actually spy on him</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: alright</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Been days and this is so awkward i cant bring myself to talk to him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: damn ur really in it huh</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No im not</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: have you asked yourself all these questions I told you about</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No theres no need</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: there might actually be some need</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Lets just stop talking about it</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: why are you so afraid to admit shit</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Speak for yourself</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Dont think i noticed how you started working out like x5 after beomgyu mentioned he likes buff dudes</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I have always pushed myself</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay and your suddenly added 9pm workouts got nothing to do with the pretty boy</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: If i start listing down stuff relating you two i will never stop </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Its all in your eyes, come on</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nothing's going on between beomgyu and i.</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Of course its one sided</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: .</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: t.t.w.d</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey people</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are you down to hang out tomorrow</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes! ^o^ </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just near the hangang park, let's meet at the usual spot! </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: okays &lt; 3 </p><p>...</p><p>***</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: slr</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ofc!! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what time</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmmm around 3? idk when do y'all prefer </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: 3 sounds good</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: 3 it is</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh, I actually cannot come. I forgot I had a meeting that day</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fr? ☹️</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: then the day after tomorrow? or we can move the time</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no, no need</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you guys have fun without me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what about on sunday? everybodys free then</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I already said no</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ah k sorry</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: okay, tomorrow it is ^~^ </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: soobin?? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: where's he?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: idk!! i havent seen him in the gc for a while</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤨🤨 me tooo</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: @soobin</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Heye</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey*</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Did naybody call me</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Anybody*</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Gaha</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Fuck. haha*</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: we did !!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are you ok 😭</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh ! hi, i am ok haha why</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Anyways, yeah i am free tomorrow i guess..</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: 5 Days Later</strong>
</p><p>Yeonjun puts the snack bowl on the table and goes to the couch where the other three are sitting. He plops down and grabs the remote from Soobin's lap.</p><p>"These advertisements look nice, but when are we watching the movie?" Kai looks at Yeonjun, since they are at the older's house and it was also his idea to hang out and watch some movie.</p><p>"Soon!" Yeonjun answers, taking a handful of the popcorn. "Beomgyu will get here in like ten minutes."</p><p>"He's coming?" Taehyun suddenly asks, sitting up.</p><p>"Yeah... Why?" Yeonjun questions, munching on the snack and not thinking too much of it.</p><p>"It's... it's nothing." The blonde then says and leans back. Soobin shoots him a glance, but doesn't say anything.</p><p>Beomgyu appears in about ten minutes, like Yeonjun said – they greet each other and start the awaited movie. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi hi</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: can u send me professor hwangs number</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: +8242803510</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thx </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are u studying ???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so late today ? don't you have an exam in like 3 days </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeaaaah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: today was just weird</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m trying to distract myself</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: for real?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i didn't like the ending too </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: needs to be reshot 👩⚖️</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no its not abt the movie</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its about uhhh</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kang taehyun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he acted so weird today</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: before too, these past few days</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like hes avoiding me ??? </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whatd i do i dont even know and i texted him being like i got home safe 2day was fun and he didnt even read my message. n i sat next to him during the damned movie guess what he did ? he moved away :/ :/ :/ us saying byes was kinda awk too i dont rly get it hes not necessarily mean or anything but its like everytime he sees that m joining yall he just bails on us does he hate me what happened m getting anxious lol i dont rly like this</p><p>After two minutes, Beomgyu looks down at their conversation and sees, that Yeonjun still hasn't read the recent messages, so he unsends all seven of them.</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lol ikr, was all good until the ending</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: the least they can do is come out w a sequel</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: 3 Days Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin 🐰</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey whats up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nothing much</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u know why i'm texting u right??? </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i hope u don't think i ghosted our study sessions i am just so busy these days</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Dw i know</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Brain brien brein </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: brian</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think it's working out 😖 i think !</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh okay</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thats just your thought</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Nothing</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So, yeah study sessions i kinda need them again </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ahhh yup sure</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just tell me the time and date i'll be there</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I mean you are the busy one between us, you decide</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay, saturday?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Time?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: whenever u want</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: 12pm then?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: sure! </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Text me if anything changes</p><p>***</p><p>Soobin sits on the couch, nervous and peeking at his phone. Yeonjun is twenty minutes late, did he ditch on him or does he actually have a reason? He sighs, glancing at his phone again – waiting for a message, that reads the fellow lines '<em>sorry! on a date with this one dude</em>'. </p><p>While Soobin is deep in thoughts, the doorbell rings – making him jump a little. He gets up and looks from the peephole to see his familiar pink haired friend.</p><p>He feels relieved. Smiling lightly to himself, Soobin opens the door. </p><p>"Hey, it was the traffic! I left home so much earlier." Yeonjun says and then pulls Soobin into a hug. Soobin laughs and mutters a quick, '<em>you are fine</em>' before he quickly hugs Yeonjun back. Soobin's hold around him is tight. </p><p>While in a hug, it's impossible for Yeonjun to see Soobin's face, instead he sees the table on which are scattered notebooks, pens and books.</p><p>"Did you do your homework?" He asks, his voice a little muffled.</p><p>"The one you sent me yesterday?"</p><p>"Yeah," Yeonjun narrows his eyes playfully and looks up at the younger. "You didn't, did you? You never do them."</p><p>"Actually..." Soobin trails off, slowly loosening his grip on the other. "I did."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yeah." The younger laughs. "Come this way, I will lead you to the treason."</p><p>"Treasure?" Yeonjun corrects and laughs, following the other.</p><p>"Y-yeah, <em>treasure</em>." Soobin rubs his nape, internally cursing himself for messing up the line. </p><p>"Okay, let me quickly read through it." Yeonjun then says when he sits down and Soobin nods, taking a seat next to the older.</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun leans back on the couch, stretching.</p><p>"Are we done?" Soobin asks and when he receives a nod, he also relaxes.</p><p>"You did so good today." Yeonjun then says after checking his phone. "Really. I am sure you will do awesome."</p><p>Soobin smiles at him. "Thanks to you." Yeonjun smiles back at him. "I really missed you." He then says.</p><p>The older pauses for a second. "Oh, yeah. I am barely with you guys, right? Let's hang out tomorrow! Oh oh, at this one café. It has such great food." Soobin doesn't bother to ask how he knows of it. "I think we will all be free, <em>except</em> for Beomgyu."</p><p>"What's with him?"</p><p>"His history class is going to some museum, he didn't wanna go, but apparently the professor will give them some points for that." </p><p>"Oh! I remember now." Soobin nods. "I see... Shall we text them now?" </p><p>Yeonjun pulls up his own phone and goes to messages. Just before he clicks on their groupchat, Soobin notices the very first bar, with the nickname "b❣️" and last message being hearts and some words he wasn't fast enough to read.</p><p>
  <strong>to: t.t.w.d</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: heyy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: taehyun and kai</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and gyu just in case</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin and i got an idea</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ooo ⊂((・▽・))⊃</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: are u together right now? whats it??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea! we are together i was just tutoring him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyway @taehyun @beomgyu</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: here here</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi! yeah m listening, m just outside so i cant text</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: tomorrow </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: sunday</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: lets hang out attttt</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gimme a sec</p><p>Yeonjun exits the groupchat and clicks on 'b❣️'. Soobin accidentally lets out a loud sigh. </p><p>The conversation is filled with every shape and color of hearts.</p><p>"How do you read these messages?" He jokes (kinda) and Yeonjun chuckles, but doesn't answer – just keeps scrolling up and looking for the name of the café, Soobin guesses.</p><p>"Oh." Yeonjun says to himself. "Here, <em>Fritz Coffee Company</em>."</p><p>Soobin whistles. "Sounds cool."</p><p>"Mmm." Yeonjun responds as he texts the others the name.</p><p>
  <strong>to: t.t.w.d</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are we all down</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yup!!!! down &amp; SO excited</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yes ! B)</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg ok 😍🥰 choose the time</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I thought you weren't coming? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: who? what ?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: beomgyu hyung</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: um</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: the museum thing was cancelled </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh okay, so you are coming</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yep he is</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: alright</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so what time ??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin says 11am but i think that's too early 🤨</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: maybe like 2???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: uh </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: actually </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ill just stay home i think i caught a cold or smth</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: out of nowhere?? rly?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah, forgot to tell ya sry</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bye</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: have fun</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ☹️ okay then bye </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: Sunday Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: heyyyy m so bored</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: where are you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: home!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay i believe you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no m srs</p><p>
  <strong>*beomgyu attached a picture*</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's not ur house.</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh is it that obvious</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: YEAH??? u don't have whatever that thing in the back is</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: next to the bedstand</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme see what it iss</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oops</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i jsut broke it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: leave the place what if it costs like a million </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thats fine</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are you alone</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u are at a party right</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why are u alone in the bedroom</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanted to talk to u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: y</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: some stuffs bothejrnng me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: here comes the emotional drunk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: shut up !</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m serious :(</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why the face, what's wrong 🙁</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its about uhfhhh</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did you noticr taehyub never hsngd out w us</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no he does! but like barely</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: annd </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he is ntk talkign to me anymore</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its like hes avoiding me ? :( </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i dontknso </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think he is just very busy these days!! baby don't overthink, that's my thing </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i donf wanna ovethknk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: but seeing my friend avt ghsg way </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its rly botjering </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmm...... i say u get home and call me in the morning. then we will talk this out</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: cause i am not sure whether ur being fr or</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: to quote myself a few mins ago</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: being the emotional drunk u always are</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k goodnight </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m yoing horm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: goodnight 🥰</p><p>Beomgyu doesn't call him in the morning, neither does Yeonjun. They both have either decided to leave the conversation in the past or just forgot about it, because one was very sleep deprived, the other – very intoxicated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>went back to its roots and made this chapter heavily based on the texting format.</p><p>i will fix all the mess tomorrow. havent been able to update so frequently cause im rly busy. still thank u SOOO much for reading^_^ lemme know what you think!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. | XXVI |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Hueningkai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hello? </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: umm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: r u busy rn</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no, why </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m kinda worried about taehyun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hes been acting a little different</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he is??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: or its just me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i dont know</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i would know if something was bothering him ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭ </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i know thats y i messaged u</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: can u dm him for me tho</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just check on him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: idk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ask how hes doing</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ok i will ^ _ ^</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: tyyy</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun!!! ⊂((・▽・))⊃</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what are you Doing ??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: on a break from the meeting</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: nm, i just missed you ~^~</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: pluuus...</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i dont wanna sound annoying or anything :[ :( </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but i feel like u act a little weird right now</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: like something is bothering u</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: maybe i am Just looking out for you tooooo much or something &gt;_&lt; </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i still wanna ask, just in case</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh, </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: well</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so its true?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you know that u can tell me anything right? i love you</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: alright, yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: there is something..</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: whats it ...? </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: say</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: this meeting will end in about an hour, can you come over by then</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: o--oh!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: of course !!!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: see you then &gt;&lt; ♡</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: see u</p><p>***</p><p>Kai catches himself smiling at the screen, the hold on the phone tightening and his heart beating faster. He lets out a breath and curls up in bed.</p><p>Why is Taehyun telling him to come over...? Why is Kai the only one he is going to say something to?... Is... Is this really happening? </p><p>Kai doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he feels like Taehyun might confess. To him.</p><p>And that explains everything. Why he has been this distant with Beomgyu – Taehyun must have noticed the older acting very different with him and he probably doesn't want to give him some hopes, mixed signals or! Maybe, he has just realized Kai feels a little jealous everytime he spots them together so he is being like that for his friend (for now :wink_emoji:) to feel better.</p><p>None of these thoughts help his heartbeat come down, but at least it is a good feeling. He feels very content and happy. </p><p>***</p><p>"Come in." Taehyun moves to the side, letting Kai enter the apartment.</p><p>"I brought us snacks." Kai announces happily.</p><p>Taehyun smiles. "You look good."</p><p>Kai blushes, he knows, but the red in his cheeks don't fail to appear. He wore a pretty outfit, pretty earrings and very light makeup – just blush and little of lipgloss. Effort clearly noticable.</p><p>"T-thank you. You look great too."</p><p>Taehyun chuckles at that. He is wearing a suit jacket and sweatpants, very weird combination yet this is what he has gotten used to for these online meetings. If he feels extra fancy, he might even wear a five piece suit, but not today. </p><p>"Sh-should I... to the fridge?" Kai stutters, pushing up the bag of snacks in his hands. He feels so nervous. He has already gotten few dialogues down and practiced, yet he still cannot utter a single sentence without messing up. Hopefully, this is all worth it.</p><p>"Let me take care of that." Taehyun then says and takes the plastic bag from his friend's hands.</p><p>***</p><p>Kai drags Taehyun to sit on the bed. He then lets go of the other's hand and puts his own in his lap, fingers fiddling. There is wine on the small table, so Kai gets up and busies himself, pouring them both the drink.</p><p>"What... Tyun... What did you want to tell me?" </p><p>Taehyun gulps, looking at his friend before looking down. </p><p>Kai sighs, moving over to grab the other's hand and rub it. "If you don't wanna..."</p><p>"I have a confession to make."</p><p>Kai's breath hitches and he leans back. "Yeah...?" This is happening. "I also have a confession to make." He smiles.</p><p>"Do you want to go first?" Taehyun suddenly asks and Kai shakes head.</p><p>"Don't wanna steal your spotlight." Kai jokes and the older nods, taking a sip.</p><p>"So... I am just gonna say it." </p><p>Kai nods, excitedly and eagerly. Thinking whether he should tell him he likes him back first or just dive in for the kiss. Maybe, the latter is better or he should just get some words out and then go in for–</p><p>"I like Beomgyu." </p><p>The silence between them is deafening after Taehyun's confession. The blonde looks almost expectantly at Kai, clearly hoping to hear something (maybe a congratulations, maybe something relaxing) in return, but Kai is silent. </p><p>Kai can't seem to find the words to tell the other, he just stares.</p><p>Taehyun waits a minute, then two, but when three minutes come close to passing, he lets out a sigh. "I shouldn't have said this, should I?"</p><p>Kai looks up at him, quickly blinking the fresh tears that have started to well up. He hums in question.</p><p>"I mean, everybody likes him. Nothing special about what I just said." He then chuckles bitterly and lays on the bed, one arm coming up to support his head. "Real stupid for thinking I have a chance with him, right...?" </p><p>Kai quickly shakes his head, but Taehyun continues.</p><p>"He probably thinks I am boring. Really foolish to think I ever had a chance."</p><p>"You did? When?" Kai finally speaks up.</p><p>"Around the camping days. I don't know why."</p><p>"Oh..." Kai mumbles, downing the alcohol in one sip.</p><p>"What do you think?" Taehyun then asks. "Be honest, don't just tell me a fairy tale 'cause I'm your friend."</p><p>Kai smiles bitterly at him. "Tyun, I am going to be honest <em>cause</em> I am your friend."</p><p>Taehyun nods, sitting up to take another sip.</p><p>"You know how much I love Beomgyu." Kai then starts, sighing. "But come on, we are his friends and we know how he sees love and that romantic stuff. He doesn't want that." Taehyun is quiet and Kai cannot look at him, instead he just continues. "You know what he wants, he is just going to take advantage of your feelings." </p><p>"Yeah." Taehyun just says, leaned forward and resting his elbows on his thighs, swirling the wine.</p><p>"They, I mean him and Yeonjun always kid about such stuff, especially about his exes. They think it's just a joke, I really do not want you to have the same experience." Kai tells him genuinely. He then grabs the glass from Taehyun's hand and softly says. "I will fill that up for you."</p><p>As Kai is pouring the glass, he feels his hands shake – trying to steady his hands as much as he can, he then continues. "You thought you had a chance, but Beomgyu acts that way with everybody. He <em>flirts</em> with everyone. Not going to lie, I am pretty upset you fell for that." He walks towards Taehyun, offering the drink.</p><p>"What do you suggest I do?" Taehyun asks when he takes the glass.</p><p>"Try to forget him, please. This crush won't do you any good. If anything, he'd probably just use you." </p><p>"I don't think he's like that."</p><p>Kai takes an angry sip, shaking his head. "I think he is. Just today and before I messaged you, I was so anxious to see you act that way... Anyways, I talked to Beomgyu about it – told him you acted different. Guess what he said? He said he didn't notice anything and even if I was right, you are old enough to take care of your own problems. Is he really the one for you? Come on, Tyun..."</p><p>"Ah." Taehyun nods, Kai doesn't notice anything else. But he is probably hurt.</p><p>"I am sorry, was I too honest? I am just saying this for...–"</p><p>"No, that's what I asked from you. Don't worry about it, Hyuka." When Taehyun eyes him and sees the younger's upset expression, he lets out a chuckle and puts the glass aside. "Come here." He then tells him, spreading his arms.</p><p>Kai smiles lightly and walks fast to hug his friend, tightly. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: m home!!! ^-^</p><p>...</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun&lt;3 i am home hehe</p><p>...</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hi M home! &gt;_&lt;</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you might not see this since u had a long day</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but since u told me to text u when i got home</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah I saw the texts</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ahh! yay okay</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hope u are feeling better ♡</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: haha who do you think I am</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am ok</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ur right! </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: eat something delicious and go to sleep ♡</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: btw</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you said you had something to tell me too</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what was it?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ahh! </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: uhhhmm</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: not that important &gt;~&lt; forget it </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: really?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yup!!! no worries hhehe</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i might tell u sometime in the future !</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: ah, ok ok</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>unblock the selected number?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">yes</span>. no.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: +82-211-8036-XXX </strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hello</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: who is this?? and how would you get my number?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am,,, huening kai.</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: taehyun's friend :]</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: ouuhh!! </p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: the good old kai</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: :]</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: i thought you had me blocked~</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i did lol.. i just unblocked you</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: and why ?</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: and why are you messaging me after all these times mind you i am confused</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i need ur help kinda ..</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i guess</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: with? you know ur not gonna be getting any of my help lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: with taehyun, i know you still have feelings</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: how do u know that?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its obvious ^~^ check your ig</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: we also have a mutual friend who told me ur still hung up on your ex</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: arent u sneaky</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: what do you want</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: and what does he need help with</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he does not need help but</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ugh</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: okay i am gonna be very upfront</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: finally </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so, sena</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: taehyun has a new crush and</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: youre jealous? like you were over me?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i was not jealous</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: oh dont be silly 😛</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: he likes somebody? i see </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i dont think he likes him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its just a stupid crush</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: oh so its a him</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: whos this lucky boy</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hes my friend, choi beomgyu</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: friend?</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: so ur going behind 2 friends backs? thats fun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am not. i am doing this for taehyun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: beomgyus not a good influence i dont want my best friend to get his heart broken for the second time</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: if i didnt break up with him, he would. it was just a matter of time. dont bring that up. </p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: send me that guys ig</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: @gyYy_U</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i wont bring that up again okay..</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: choi beomgyu, i actually know about him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you do?</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: yeahh lol</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: he used to date my friends cousin</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: and how was the experience? not good right</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: i dont know all the details, but ur friend ended it</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: whoever he is, the lovely cousin of my friend is still keen on him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: lol pity his taste</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: yeah, right </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he has like 8283727282 exes pls and he ended like 100% of all those </p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: lolllll high maintenance bitch</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: thats what im saying!!! i dont want him near taehyun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i dont like you, but id rather have you be with him</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: awww should i be flattered?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ur choice</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: i guess id rather have u date him too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: we are on the same page then ^~^</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: so what do i get out of these?</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: if we manage to succeed in whatever we are gonna do</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i will help you get him back</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: is that a promise? even if you love him?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeah. </p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: okay then </p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: i like this</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yep</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: the last time we talked he was definitely not taehyun's type</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX: </strong>since when does he like strumpets</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: idk lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hes not even that pretty</p><p><strong>+82-211-8036-XXX</strong>: we will figure something out guess we are friends for now ; ) </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin 🐰</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey! </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hi??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin can i be honest with you</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Of course</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am nervous 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: (beomgyu is taking an exam so i am texting u instead sorry sorry sorry)</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am so nervous 🥺</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Why?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this is my first time inviting him to my house </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: brian</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥺</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Is that even safe</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Isnt he a stranger</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i didn't finish 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think he is gonna ask me to.... u know!!! 🥺</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Finally ask you out? 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thata cooo</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thats</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Cool</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Eo why are you nervous</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Aso</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: idk 😭 is this not normal</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Maybe you dont want him to do that?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: NO i do </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: should i not be nervous 💔</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait now i am even more nervous</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I think you should delay your date to another day</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: And get your feelings sorted out meanwhile</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😓 no, no</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay thank you im gonna get ready now</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: bye 🥺🎈</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Bye :/</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiii, its been a while.... kinda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. | XXVII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: its already past 6 your exam should be over</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg how did it go</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ehh</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u know mrs yoon right</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yep</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: the exam is done she is picking up the tests i ask her to give me sum more time and guess what she did</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: snatched the paper right from my desk . ? ??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i mean</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this is how it's supposed to be</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: NO u dont understand</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i was being so nice</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and...? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: even if u are idk, ken jeong, nobody can help with time i worked w the council i know that much</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: fuck you and ur council</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what did u want</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m walking home</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥺🥺🥺😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: brian is coming over at 7</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am so nervous i don't know what to do</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: be a good boy and wait for him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i can't stay still 😥</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: should i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmmm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: set the scene</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what is this mid 50s u dont need to do that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: you are. so .. 😑</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok i won't</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but fyi normal couples do it</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Beom</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hi are you busy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no i just got home y</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I need to ask you something</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Can i</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ofc</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bout? </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: This might seem strange but</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am just a very curious person</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Dont think something else</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: go on</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hm</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I want to</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Continue tutorinf</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Tutoring</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No i mean</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Being tutored by my past tutor</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Who is yeonjun cuz i still cant understand some stuff</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: And i was wondering if he was available today</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ah no he isnt</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Let me guess !</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hes got a date?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yup</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So like <em>when?</em> i wanna call him but if hes already meeting up with that somebody i dont wanna disturb</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: at 7, call him tmrw</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You are right! </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thank you!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Bye!</p><p>***</p><p>The doorbell rings, alerting Yeonjun of the guest's arrival. He throws the phone on the couch and gets up, taking a quick look in the mirror. </p><p>He greets Brian with a hug and closes the door.</p><p>"I was waiting for you." Yeonjun tells him when they pull away.</p><p>"I know." Brian laughs and Yeonjun laughs back, leading him towards the living room.</p><p>***</p><p>"Honestly. Like, honestly speaking. I really like your apartment." Brian tells with a smile, a hand on the other's thigh.</p><p>"Oh, you wanna see the rest of it now?" Yeonjun asks.</p><p>"Nope, let's save this for later." Brian winks at him and Yeonjun nudges him. </p><p>"Are you hungry or do we watch stuff or...?"</p><p>"Hmm, you decide!" Brian answers playfully.</p><p>"Be my guest." Yeonjun tells, running a hand through the other's hair. "Literally."</p><p>Brian laughs at the comment before he rubs his chin. "Are you hungry?" Yeonjun shakes his head. "Then, let's play games. What do you have?"</p><p>"Umm..." Yeonjun stands up and kneels in front of the lowboy, opening the drawers and looking through it. "I think this is the only one I have left." He picks up a game and goes to the tv to plug it in. "My best friend is a huge wannabe gamer, so~" He shrugs as he takes the remote. "Robbed me of almost all my games." He returns to the couch.</p><p>Naturally, Brian's arm around his shoulders comes back too.</p><p>"That's fine, don't we play this everytime you come over to mine?" Brian says with a grin, getting ready to play.</p><p>"<em>Ooo</em>, fate." </p><p>***</p><p>"Nooo~" Yeonjun falls back on the couch, frustrated. "I lost." He says in a small voice and Brian laughs as he pauses the game.</p><p>"Wouldn't be your first time."</p><p>"You are a bitch." </p><p>"Says the one complaining over his 395th loss. You are stuck with me now, get used to it." Brian tells him, playfully.</p><p>"395? That's such a specific number." </p><p>"Wanna make it 396?"</p><p>Yeonjun rolls his eyes before he gets a hold of the other's shirt and drags him on top of himself.</p><p>"Now we are getting physical." Brian jokes, Yeonjun smiles at him.</p><p>"Now I can show you the rest of my house?" Brian laughs, caressing the other's face when they make an eye contact.</p><p>Closer and closer Brian leans, his lips just barely brushing Yeonjun's pair when suddenly the doorbell rings.</p><p>Brian gives him a confused look as Yeonjun (just as addled) lightly pushes him off and gets up to open the door.</p><p>As soon as he does, Yeonjun's mouth falls open in shock and he moves aside to let the other step in. The <em>other</em> being none other than Soobin.</p><p>"Soobin, what are you doing here?" Yeonjun asks as the younger smiles at him.</p><p>Soobin's smile slowly falters and he takes a look at the clock on the wall. "Shouldn't I be...?"</p><p>"No...?" Yeonjun answers in the same tone, shaking his head.</p><p>"I thought you guys would be done by now... Is <em>he</em> still here?" He then whispers and Yeonjun nods.</p><p>"Who's it?" They hear Brian call and Yeonjun takes one last look at Soobin before he walks back to the living room – Soobin follows.</p><p>"It's Soobin, my friend. I think you have heard of him."</p><p>Brian seems surprised, blinking a few times he then gets up and extends a hand for a handshake. "You're right, I have. A lot." </p><p>"Have you?" Soobin questions again, accepting the offer.</p><p>"He has. Okay..." Yeonjun then mutters, a little lost.</p><p>"Were you playing something?"</p><p>"Yup, Legend Chasers." Yeonjun tells.</p><p>"I play that game." Soobin says, excitedly.</p><p>Yeonjun grins at him before turning to Brian. "Tell him your rank~"</p><p>"Oh! I am gold." Brian answers proudly.</p><p>"Oh, that's cute. I remember being a gold." Soobin says with a smile. "Like 8 years ago." </p><p>Yeonjun gives him a bewildered look. "Come sit down..."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: penguin🐧</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: beomgyu?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh kai</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi !</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did u talk to him??</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: umm </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeaaah???</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u made me nervous over nothing plz T_T</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: o rly?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hes all good?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: uhhhm yes he is</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but please</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u know that im like tyuns Closest friend right</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: well closest person</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so if something is actually wrong with him i would know first okay (╥﹏╥)</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u made me so anxious for nothing lol i hope u stop overexaggerating over everything</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: aw m sry :(</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so hes fine?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yeahhh</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ty kai !</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u are welcome hehe</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ^~^</p><p>***</p><p>"This is really good." Soobin nods at his own words as he takes one more piece of the seasoned bread..</p><p>"Real good, <em>Win Bakers</em> are known for those." Yeonjun says with a smile and Soobin nods.</p><p>"Let's go there, tomorrow."</p><p>Yeonjun looks at him and then gives Brian a glance. "Yeah, with the other three. Sure... sure." He says, leaning back on the couch – feeling a little awkward.</p><p>Soobin laughs, picking up a tissue. "I never mentioned them, but sure." </p><p>Yeonjun gives him an annoyed look before pointing at the other guy with his eyes, signaling him to shut up. </p><p>Soobin only gives him a smile, picking the bowl up. "Can I get a refill?"</p><p><em>Get yourself a refill.</em> Yeonjun wants to say, but Brian is here so instead he gets up and, with a pained smile, snatches the bowl away from his friend's hands.</p><p>Soobin watches Yeonjun walk out of the room.</p><p>"So, Brian... right?" He then asks and receives a nod, Soobin nods back, crossing arms. "Sorry I still have to ask, I am just not used to hearing that name. Think this is the first day I heard Yeonjun say it." He chuckles, tilting and shaking his head.</p><p>"Oh, well." Brian just shrugs. "I guess he likes to keep his dating life secret." </p><p>"Dating life?" Soobin quickly catches on. "So, you are boyfriends already?" </p><p>"No... no, but that's what I am here for today. To make it official." </p><p>Soobin is quiet for a second, looking at the guy. "Say..." He starts, "it's not as simple. You know that, right?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Brian asks, furrowing eyebrows.</p><p>Soobin hears Yeonjun's footsteps and calls out, "Can you also heat them up, please? It's a little cold." </p><p>He hears an annoyed groan and the sound of footsteps slowly disappear.</p><p>Soobin turns back to the guy.</p><p>"You guys have been seeing each other for a month, haven't you? Even less, maybe." Soobin mumbles the last part to himself. "Do you even know what his favourite colour is?"</p><p>"Why'd I wanna know that bullshit?" Brian asks, sounding a little defensive.</p><p>Soobin shrugs. "It's all in the details. What do you even want to date him for? Just to Netflix and chill? You're gonna be running out of movies at some point."</p><p>"Man, are you taking psychology? Leave me and my relationship the fuck alone." Brian whisper-shouts, leaning closer so the other hears him.</p><p>Soobin chuckles and leans back, looking very unaffected. "I hope you get that shit figured out before it's too late, cause if you make the move now, realize all this <em>psychology</em> later and hurt him, we are gonna have problems."</p><p>Lowering eyebrows and clenching fists, Brian decides to keep quiet.</p><p>Soobin licks his lips, deciding to top the cake with some icing. </p><p>"Believe me, there is a reason you heard him talk so much about me. That, I don't think you would like to know."</p><p>Complete silence falls afterwards. </p><p>When Yeonjun comes back, Brian looks irritated, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. Soobin looks unfazed.</p><p>"Sooo, where were we?" Yeonjun asks when the quietness lasts a little too long.</p><p>"We were talking about going to the bread place tomorrow." Soobin tells him with a smile and Yeonjun makes a little 'ah' sound, returning the smile.</p><p>All of a sudden, Brian gets up and walks out of the room.</p><p>Yeonjun gives Soobin a confused look (who gives one back) before he stands up and follows him.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Yeonjun asks, increased pitch in voice.</p><p>"I am leaving." Brian says, putting on his jacket.</p><p>Yeonjun gulps, eyeing the guy anxiously. "Soobin just got the date wrong, it's fine it happens. I couldn't just ask him to leave, too. Don't be like this."</p><p>"I will talk to you later." Is the only thing that comes out of Brian's mouth before he steps out of the house and shuts the door in front of his boyfriend-to-be's face.</p><p>"Where is he?" Soobin asks when Yeonjun goes back to the room. </p><p>As soon as Yeonjun gets close, Soobin spots tears blur the older's eyes and gets up. </p><p>"Did he say something?" </p><p>"Sit back down." Yeonjun tells him and the other complies. "He is gone."</p><p>"For good?" Soobin asks, eyes widening. </p><p>Yeonjun manages to glare at him through the angry tears as he takes a seat next to the younger. "No, just for today. We will talk tomorrow or maybe later tonight."</p><p>Soobin hums. Yeonjun completely turns to him and Soobin raises eyebrows at the scowl the other's giving him.</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>"Are you not gonna apologize?" Yeonjun asks almost instantly.</p><p>"Why? It's not like I did this on purpose." Soobin answers back, taking a sip of his bottled water. Yeonjun purses his lips in anger and hits the younger's chest, almost making him choke. "Hey!" At least he is no longer crying, Soobin thinks.</p><p>"This is the least of what you deserve. Now, go away."</p><p>"But..." He then mumbles, giving the older a small pout.</p><p>Yeonjun looks at him for a few moments before he frowns in confusion. "Why are you even here?"  Soobin blinks at the question, opening his mouth to respond. "You knew he was coming." </p><p>"I..." Soobin sighs, the playful expression completely erased from face. "I didn't want you to..."</p><p>"Didn't want me to what?" Yeonjun helps, both of them suddenly very aware of the closing space between them.</p><p>Soobin looks at the other's eyes down to his lips, his mind going somewhere.</p><p>When he feels himself lean closer, he snaps back to reality, swallowing and glancing away. </p><p>"Didn't want you to scold me if I were to fail this last exam after how hard we have worked for this tutoring..." He says, forcing out a chuckle. Yeonjun watches him with confused gaze. "So I wanted to have one last lesson, completely forgot about <em>that</em> guy." He says as he gathers up all of his stuff quickly, not looking at the older in the eyes. </p><p>Yeonjun arches his brows in confusion, he then stands up and goes after the other to the door.</p><p>"Bye." Soobin says, already out of the apartment and on his way to the stairs.</p><p>"Bye." Yeonjun responds quietly, closing the door in a moment.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are you asleep?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nope i was just finishing up this essay </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: 4 the</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: uhhh</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: eng class</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh yay can we talk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah whats up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: OMG</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: JUST RNEMEBERED</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: listen</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: BEST FRIEND CHANGED SO MUCHH....</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: HE USED 2 BE SO DIFFERENT...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: WHAT???</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: USED 2 BE SO SINGLE...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: .......</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: swear</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: swear this joke sounded better when i first made it up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its just 2 am and i cannot think clearly rn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: .</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ugh i shld have written it down</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: um well gyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: there's no need for that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wym</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :(?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nothing happened today 😞</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: y!!?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did he back away</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i swear</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i will</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he didn't</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i mean</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea ig ???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but it wasn't his fault</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: then</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he left cause we were kinda ummm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: third wheeled ig i don't know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and it was all awkward</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: who the hell</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😬 well</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: please dont say it was soobin</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it was soobin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: im gonna kill him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no it's not even the end</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: brian isn't texting me back so i am really scared he's mad at me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: maybe he thinks i invited soobin or i don't fucking know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think i heard them talk while i was in the kitchen</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: why were u in the kitchen</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin asked for</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😑</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: bread!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and i couldn't say no cause i don't wanna look too bitchy in front of my future boyfriend u know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :/ uh huh</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so where was i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh so</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: um</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fuck</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this is gonna sound weird</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but when brian left and i asked soobin what the fuck was he doing at my house he brought up some 😕 weird excuse and</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: adjdf please don't get mad</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think we almost kissed</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u almost what??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't know 😭😭😭 i felt so stupid and so bad afterwards but we kinda froze and um. yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but we didn't</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: cause he just got up and left me lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so this day was a failure and my mind is a mess</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyways how is the essay did u finish</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin just left?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yup</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am so mad at myself what am i doing what was i gonna do if he didn't leave</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: on the same day brian was gonna officially ask me out</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: these thoughts are eating me up and i feel terrible</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: pls dont :( i will come over tmrw morning just go to sleep now</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so u stop thinking bout em</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and ill bring my essay for u to correct :D</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ofc...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay bye! 🥰</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bye&lt;3</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Beom</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do u like yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what game are you playing</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I dont</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im not playing anything</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: This is so random</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: y the hell did u go to his house</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u knew how special it was for him</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Its 2 am please lets have this conversation some other time</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no we r having it now</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: it took yeonjun so long to get over u n when he does u somehow fuck things up for him agn</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Goodnight beomgyu</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m not done w u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin</p><p>
  <em><strong>you missed Beom's call. (1)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>you missed Beom's call. (2)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>you missed Beom's call. (3)</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for the read!! i will try my best to update asap (i will fix the mistakes tomorrow~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. | XXVIII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun wakes up to the sound of the blinds opening and sunlight hitting his face. His head throbs dully. </p><p>"Rise and shine, Junnie. It's past 13." He hears Beomgyu and slowly opens his eyes.</p><p>"Lemme sleep for ten more minutes."</p><p>"No, you've slept enough–"</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"Okay." Beomgyu quickly gives up and relaxes on the bed, pout on his face as he pulls up his own phone.</p><p>After a few minutes, Yeonjun opens one of his eyes and looks up at his friend. "Did you get the message?"</p><p>"No, 'bout?"</p><p>"School starting in two weeks."</p><p>"What?!" Yeonjun fully wakes up at his loud voice, too loud to the point he has to cover his ears.</p><p>"Quiet it down a lil, geez." </p><p>"What do you mean? I still have three exams left!"</p><p>Yeonjun shrugs, internally groaning and turning away from the noise.</p><p>"Jun," Beomgyu then says a little quieter, turning the other to face him. "When's the seminar, then?" </p><p>Suddenly, Yeonjun's eyes go wide and he sits up. "I think it's today."</p><p>"What!? Oh, well." Beomgyu leans back and takes his own phone again. "Do you want something to eat? I am gonna order."</p><p>"You're not gonna go?" Yeonjun inquires.</p><p>"Nope." Beomgyu states, pursing his lips as he scrolls through an online menu. "Let's stay home."</p><p>"I have to go~" Yeonjun says, dreadful. "It's my last semester."</p><p>"Ahh, okay..." Beomgyu nods as he clicks on his screen. "What do you wanna eat?"</p><p>"Same thing as you." Yeonjun says, getting up to brush his teeth.</p><p>***</p><p>"My head fucking hurts." Yeonjun notes when he gets back to the bed, Beomgyu shoots him a concerned look.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Beomgyu suddenly raises his eyebrow and pulls the other's head closer. He places his lips on Yeonjun's forehead. "You got a fever." </p><p>Yeonjun pulls back. "I don't–"</p><p>"You are so red, you must be at 39 degrees at least." Beomgyu forces him back down on the lying position, earning a glare from the older.</p><p>"I slept enough, plus I have to be at the seminar. It's my last year, if I cannot get the classes now, then another year will be–"</p><p>"No, I get it." Beomgyu interrupts. "I will go. Just tell me which classes they are and I will preselect 'em for you."</p><p>Yeonjun blinks. "Are you sure?" When he receives a nod, he says. "Okay, it's on my phone. I will send you the list later."</p><p>"Okay." Beomgyu hums. "When do I have to go?"</p><p>"At 3pm, are you late?" He watches the younger check time.</p><p>"I still got time." Beomgyu beams and leans against the bed, putting the other's head on his lap and caressing through his hair. "Now, talk to me." He then says, his voice sounding more serious than before.</p><p>"Yeah." Is the only thing Yeonjun muffles in the lap.</p><p>"Do you like Brian?" Beomgyu looks down at his friend, but he doesn't answer. "Do you like Soobin?" Again, no answer. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?"</p><p>Yeonjun just shrugs. "But there's no going back."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Instead of responding, Yeonjun points at his phone. Beomgyu reaches over to grab it. "The messages?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Beomgyu quickly reads through the recent texts, frown getting deeper. He throws the phone back on the bed and looks at Yeonjun. "Really?"</p><p>Yeonjun just nods. "Really."</p><p>"Why'd you do that? I thought you liked him."</p><p>"I like him," Yeonjun clarifies. "it's just... after yesterday, all fucking night, guilt's been eating me up."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Beomgyu tells him.</p><p>"I am not particularly innocent, either." Yeonjun scoffs. </p><p>Beomgyu purses his lips and looks away.</p><p>"I thought I got over him, <em>did</em> I? I don't know. Was I just using Brian? I am starting to think I was."</p><p>Beomgyu rolls his eyes. "You weren't, I saw the way you talked 'bout him. You liked him, maybe not as much as you liked Soobin, but–" He stops talking when he sees the tears prickling in the corners of the other's eyes and sighs, leaning down to press a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu selects all the classes Yeonjun wanted to take and then chooses some for himself – since he is here, he might as well act responsible for his own future. </p><p>He is outside of one of the offices at the university – putting the papers in his bag – when he spots a very familiar, tall, awkward stanced, black haired guy. </p><p>In an instant, Beomgyu's eyes squint, his lips tighten and his eyebrows lower as he flounces his way.</p><p>***</p><p>"Why are you up in my arms for something that doesn't concern you?" Soobin asks, already tired from the other's incensed and nonsensical questions and blaming.</p><p>"It does concern me." Beomgyu exhales a harsh breath. "Yeonjun's my fucking best friend."</p><p>Soobin sighs. "Beomgyu–"</p><p>"Do you like Yeonjun, then? Is that it? That's the only logical explanation that does you a lil of justice."</p><p>"I don't. Like. Him." Soobin says with pauses, maybe it will help the younger understand better. He should have really just waited for his friends outside.</p><p>"So, you're just an asshole? A creep monitoring each of his date?" </p><p>Soobin shakes his head, looking unfazed. "I am tired of hearing you talk about this, really."</p><p>"What's your plan, now? Are you gonna ruin his following date, next? Spy on them from the bushes?"</p><p>"This is ridiculous." Soobin says and turns around. "I already told you, I had no intentions for yesterday night." He starts walking away.</p><p>Beomgyu follows behind, loud and exasperating. "You couldn't just magically appear in front of Yeonjun's door–"</p><p>He is cut off short when Soobin pulls him closer and grabs his chin so Beomgyu is looking at him. He leans in to his lips, barely touching. "You know who I like. Don't make me repeat <em>that</em>." Soobin says and moves away.</p><p>Beomgyu is taken back for a moment. He blinks twice, coming back to the senses and is about to say something when–</p><p>"Soobin!" They hear one of the older guy's friends calling out. "We were looking for you. Let's go."</p><p>Soobin nods and walks away, not bothering to give the other a glance.</p><p>Beomgyu watches the other disappear from his sight. Biting the inside of his cheek, he mutters. "Motherf–"</p><p>"Beomgyu?"</p><p>Beomgyu almost gets a whiplash from the way he turns to look at the person who spoke.</p><p>"Did you come here for the preselection?" Taehyun asks, walking closer. He considers apologizing to the older for being a little cold hearted to him during their previous hangouts, but then he remembers Kai telling him he doesn't care so Taehyun just drops it.</p><p>Beomgyu nods. "Yeah, for me and Yeonjun."</p><p>"Oh, he couldn't be here?"</p><p>"Nope, he is sick. I have to get back to him." Beomgyu tells him. Inside, he is just thinking about how fine Taehyun actually sounds and how much he's exaggerated before. "Are you done, too?"</p><p>"Nope, I just got here." Taehyun says, resting his hands in his jacket's pockets.</p><p>"Ah! Do you want me to wait for you? We could catch up on stuff." Beomgyu blurts out, <em>kind of</em> true that they haven't really talked these past days, hence Beomgyu and his overthinking.</p><p>Taehyun lets out a laugh, shaking his head. "That's for later. Go to Yeonjun."</p><p>"Okay~ see you." Beomgyu waves at him before he walks away.</p><p>"Tell him I said hi!" He hears from behind and gives an 'OK' sign.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hiiii i jst left uni what u want me to bring</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu actually</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i feel good now</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i think it was a false signal or something</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i prob didn't even have fever 😑</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ..</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: U WERE HOT?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤦</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: AND UR FACE WAS RED ?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤦</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyway i'm sorry u had to go instead of me 😕</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no thats fine</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i got sum work done 4 myself too lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh! ok then </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are u gonna go home </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yep</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i will text u l8r</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: bye 🥳</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: soob</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hi?</p><p>...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello</p><p>...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Beomgyu?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what do u want</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Nothing</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I want to apologize</p><p>...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Can i be honest</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its literally all we want from 4 u </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I kinda panicked today</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I dont like confrontation</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Especially in public</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: And</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: If you wanna talk we can </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Now</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im home</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Just me and my grey goose</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i ?? i dont have anything 2 say to u tho</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: talk to yeonjun</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I cant talk to him now</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: y</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I dont know</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am probably not drunk enough yet</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: well</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are him and brian fine now</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah they talked it out</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im glad</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I said some stupid shit</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whatd u say?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Nothing .</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: they r fine now, no reason to hide it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: transparency w me, rmbr?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Ok</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Dojt tell Yeonjun he wil lget mad</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Promise?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thann s</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what did u tell him?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Inwas mean</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Aand inthink i tild him about ueonjuns crush on me </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjuns</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh rly?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeag</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im sorry </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Do you want to know anything elsw</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: gimme a sec</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyun 🌟</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: how do u interrogate somebody</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like thru texts</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i hve an idea</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: lemme. google</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: beomgyu what?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i found smth nvm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what does concrete vs abstract mean</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: concrete refers to tangible, abstract intangible</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whats a tangible word</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: air</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: intangible?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: love</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: huh</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what would you need it for</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just curious</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: bye!</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: soob</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hey?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :/ tell me</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Wht</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what did u wanna tell</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im ntt even sure if wsnna say somethingg. cause idont know whzt to sayu</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: But if u ask anythign i wikk truthfully answrt</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Srrry for the tyod im kidja drunk</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thts ok</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: umm... jst one question and u go sleep it off</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Ok</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: were u jealous of them? yeonjun n brian</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I dnt liek yrinjun</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wont question u any further just b honest w this :/</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Bemgyu</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Gooffnight</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin fuck</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whatever abstract concrete shit ur pulling just stop it and get ur fucking self together</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cant help if u dont cooperate</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nobody can</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Gopdnighht^^</p><p>
  <em>read.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: The Next Morning.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin 🐰</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ummm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i wanna talk about that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like,</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i gave u time</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gave myself time to think about it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't think u'd be comfortable to talk about it face to face</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so i am giving u a chance to have a conversation here even tho it's kinda weird</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: um yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are u free now?</p><p>...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are u???</p><p>...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin i am sorry but i cannot avoid this any further</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: if ur not gonna answer i will come to ur house</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: if u need more time fine tell me</p><p>...</p><p>***</p><p>"Soobin?"</p><p>Soobin rises from the couch, face drowsy. He rubs his eyes as he looks up. "Yeonjun?" </p><p>Soobin looks so sweet with a nest of black hair and half lidded eyes. Yeonjun cooes internally before remembering the dispute between them.</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>That wakes him up.</p><p>"About?" He asks nonchalantly.</p><p>Yeonjun walks to the spot where Soobin sits on the couch and plops down next to the younger.</p><p>"<em>That night</em>." Soobin instantly gets the hint.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Do you dislike Brian?" Yeonjun tries, recalling Soobin's clenched jaw, his dark gaze and forced smile when he saw the guy.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Seemed like it." Soobin closes his eyes at the words, and the older frowns, he <em>needs Soobin</em> to talk to him.</p><p>There's a long beat of silence before Soobin speaks up. "I was jealous."</p><p>Yeonjun stares at Soobin, he squints his eyes.</p><p>Soobin groans in frustration, angrily rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"You have no right to be jealous! No, no, you don't get to say that to me and then expect for me to shrug it off!" </p><p>Soobin gets a hold of Yeonjun's wrists. "Stop yelling!" Yeonjun blinks and then relaxes, Soobin lets go of him.</p><p>"I don't want you to date. I didn't have any problems with it before, but then you actually went out with that guy and you were going to officially become his boyfriend, become his. And the idea itself made me so angry." </p><p>Yeonjun leaned closer to Soobin, but the younger didn't back away so now the pink haired boy was getting into Soobin's space, his back pressing agaisnt the armrest. "Why did it make you angry?"</p><p>Soobin gives him a dirty look, "You can imagine why."</p><p>"I want you to say it."</p><p>"Yeonjun..."</p><p>"I thought about it, these past two days. You were all I thought about. And Brian." Yeonjun tells him, looking down. "I felt guilty about that day. Then, the more I thought the more I realized that wasn't the only thing I was so guilty about." </p><p>Soobin watches him swallow. </p><p>"Guess I <em>still</em> like you and never stopped. Brian just... he helped me distract myself in a way. I didn't want to keep using him like that, so I messaged him the next day and we ended it... He took it all surprisingly well, as far as texts can tell." Yeonjun sighs, he then looks up at the younger. "I have been clear with how I feel about you. I would like the same from you."</p><p>Soobin stares at him, but after a moment he looks away. Yeonjun sighs, defeated, he moves away, sits as far from Soobin as he can but then Soobin whispers, "I think I like you, the same way you do me."</p><p>Yeonjun freezes in the spot, comprehending the words.</p><p>He then moves towards Soobin, the younger man is still looking at the floor, playing with his fingers, "I don't understand it yet, I've tried to find an explanation. And I'm sorry about the way I've been to you. I'm just really confused right now."</p><p>"Confused about what?"</p><p>"I liked somebody else, never saw you in <em>that</em> light, cause I thought what I felt about you was just... normal. For friends. But after I saw you give up on me, I started realizing it's not."</p><p>Soobin presses his lips together.</p><p>"Sometimes I just want to take care of you, and I think it's normal to feel that way about another man, because I can see you as a family, but then I want to make you laugh and talk to you all night, and that's okay, we are friends, but then I get an urge to touch you... I thought maybe it's admiration, maybe I just appreciate you so much... I don't understand half the things I'm feeling, but I know for sure that I like you, I want to see you smile, I can't stand seeing you with someone else, because that should be me–"</p><p>"Soobin, stop."</p><p>Yeonjun says and goes quiet. Soobin takes a look at the older and sees his face blank, barely any expression and just staring ahead.</p><p>Soobin stands up. "Please, you should leave."</p><p>"No!" Yeonjun looks back timidly, "I don’t want to leave." Yeonjun says. "It was just too much! All of what you were saying and if you kept going, I was going to start crying!"</p><p>"Oh." Soobin stops on his tracks, staring at the older boy, who somehow looks smaller.</p><p>Yeonjun looks up, "I– You’re not lying, are you?" Yeonjun bites his lips, fear on his eyes, it seems too good for it to be real.</p><p>Soobin speaks loud and clear, he takes a step forward. “No."</p><p>He frowns, hiding his face behind his hands, Soobin groans and then breathes as if an inner force won’t let him speak. “I think I’ve been lying to myself for too long, now I should be fair," he looks away, "to me and to you. I'll try not to lie to us.”</p><p>And Yeonjun starts crying.</p><p>Soobin hurriedly crouches next to him, concern on his voice, he moves his hands a lot, not sure what to do. “Hey, hey, you said you weren’t going to cry!”</p><p>“Y-you kept t-talking!” Soobin sighs and leans to slowly wipe Yeonjun's small tears away, caressing his face with care.</p><p>Yeonjun breaks in a full smile when he calms down, his eyes still glassy but he couldn't care less. “I’m actually very happy!”</p><p>Soobin relaxes, a small grin starts brightening his worried expression, the throbbing of his head long forgotten and gone. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Uhum!” Yeonjun nods rapidly, a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>They are both silent for a while, their hands somehow find each other, it was Soobin looking for Yeonjun, but their eyes are too shy to meet, and then Soobin speaks up. "I'm sorry this will have to be slower than it should be, it's just that– I'm trying to get used to everything–"</p><p>"No kissing then." Yeonjun teases.</p><p>Soobin blinks and suddenly leans towards the other, giving his lips a small peck. The older giggles, but before he can kiss back, Soobin moves away. Soobin squeezes their clasped hands tighter. </p><p>"I–, Yeonjun, I was dying to kiss you, but... I'm– I'm sorry if this takes me too much time to get used to, I am too fucking awkward, really, you don't need to–"</p><p>"I want to. It's okay if it takes you a lot of time, I'll be patient," Yeonjun promises. "just be honest with me, please, that's all I ask, talk to me so I can wait for you, and I'll wait all that I need to wait."</p><p>Soobin scrunches his face but he is soon lying on the couch, next to Yeonjun, his head in Yeonjun's neck and an arm around the older's waist.</p><p>"You liked somebody, then?" Yeonjun asks.</p><p>Soobin nods, twisting the ring on the other's finger.</p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>"Not important."</p><p>"Do I know them?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Come on!" Yeonjun implores. "You know how I like gossip. I won't get mad!"</p><p>Soobin shakes his head. "Things I wanted to do with them and things I want to do with you are different in a way that helps me understand you're the one I've liked all along... Let's just enjoy this moment."</p><p>Yeonjun laughs, but complies. "I'm not going anywhere~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u sooo much for the reading ^_^ </p><p>(jic, i am wondering if you guys have anything to say regarding the work as in: you'd like some change, confused with my writing style or have some recommendation for the plot, ty!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. | XXIX |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he confessed</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what? who</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and i confessed too</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHO</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: YEP</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i still think this is a dream</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: is this a dream.</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg 😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i tried not to cry sm pls</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i did a lil but</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: baby :(</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m so happy 4 ya</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whatd he say</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he did act so fuckin strange finally u got an answer</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yep 😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he said he was jealous and guilty and confused and eventually realized he wanted to date me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: really i am sosoooo happy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i can't stay still</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: PLS can i blame u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so it was him all along huh.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah i will talk to u later about it 😓</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what matters is he likes u n u like him back dont fret much</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: there's something else that's on my mind</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ☹️</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whats it??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we did exchange the i Like yous but</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no ilys?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no ilys</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like i said before</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont fret and enjoy this day</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he also hasn't texted me after i got home 🙁</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjun.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OK OK</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ill come over l8r</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: then we can celebrate :D</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok!!! let's drink? us two?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yupp i wanna talk 2 u abt this tell me alllll</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok 😌 come over anytime</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: 🍾😝</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: 2 Days Later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi jun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: still no news?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nope 🙃</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i knew it was too good to be true</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😞😞😞</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: maybe he just got real busy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: didnt he have an exam yesterday</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea but that was yesterday</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: should i give up i don't know anymore 😢</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :/</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: A Day Later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm just gonna text him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and say whatever happened there</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: was a mistake and to forget it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: if he hasn't already</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u sure bout this?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k then</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin 🐰</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I was about to text u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: lol</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i wanna talk to u</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I wanna talk to you too</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Can i go first</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im too nervous</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Sorry that was tmi</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Well</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: First of all sorry for being so mia i was . yeah . doing stuff</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: exams right?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah! Exams!!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Anyways</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You meant what youve said before right</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: U did</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah, did u</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeag</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yesh</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Where was i</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😕</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Can you meet me at the blind spot</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: The restaurant, blind spot</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Tomorrow</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: At 6</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: a date?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Umm just wanna talk to you about stuff</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh ok</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'll be there</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yay! see you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: see u</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: The Next Day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm sososososo soosososo soso nervous</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what if he doesn't show up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: dont say that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he will</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what if.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he shows up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but then he sees my outfit and thinks</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: “😕hmm, nope that's too much i don't do that!”</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OMFKGGKJGGGGG</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: I SHOULD HAVE WORN THE RED TOP</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: JUN</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: stop</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: r u walking there or?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i took an uber</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: my hands were shaking i couldn't drive</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u shld hve asked me :(</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: aren't u prepping for exams now i didn't wanna bother u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u wouldnt</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: btw ur alr there????</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea! 😄</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its 5pm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: I KNOW</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🙄 traffic</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: .</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: have some drink</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: itll relax u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: let's talk about something else instead i wanna be distracted until five mins before he shows up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so we got like 55 mins to kill</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yup</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: is the exam tomorrow??</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah:(</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are u still studying</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yup rn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: well good luck!!! 😙</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what do you think he's gonna wear</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: gosh</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun shifts in his seat. He feels awkward and he can feel eyes on him. No way he's been stood up, right? He puts his phone down and gestures the waitress to come over.</p><p>The woman instantly walks his way, with a little notebook and a pen, the name 'Blind Spot' carved on both of the things.</p><p>"A glass of water, please."</p><p>The woman nods and walks away. Yeonjun sighs.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: still not here</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's 6:30</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :/</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u mentioned it urself</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: might b the traffic</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i've been stood up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: well i guess there's a first for everything lol</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m sure hes gon appear</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i appreciate ur optimism gyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the best reasoning is he got so nervous he backed out last minute? i don't know</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: for how long r u plannin 2 wait</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: until 7? i don't know but i fucking look like a loner bitch</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: COUPLES ALL AROUND ME</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he was never gonna appear just did this to rub salt in my wounds</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: my third reasoning</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: do u want me 2 come</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no no focus on studying for exams</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait am i distracting you i am sorry</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ur not</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: drink smthhh</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't wanna 😖</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i mean once i 100% know he bailed on me i will</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: maybe at home</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i wanna go home should i go home</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: give him 30 more mins</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u know soob</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: esp if hes driving</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hes bound to be late</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ughhfhdhejjwdjc</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm so hungry rn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: are u eating</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what are u eating 😋</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: snacks</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: take pics 😵</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: LOL</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sounds like</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: a segment of food play</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: HE'S HERE</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ... it's not him 😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok take the snacks pics and send them to me i am hungry i wanna see edible shit</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ur literally in a restaurant</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just look around</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ur so annoying 😕</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun takes a sip of the water, his head perking up at the sound of the door opening. It turns out to be a different, unfamiliar person, just like the other numerous times.</p><p>He sighs, leaning towards the table and checking the time on his phone. <em>6:57</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am going home</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: home?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's almost 7</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he's nowhere to be seen</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he definitely backed out last minute</p><p>Yeonjun types furiously on the phone, eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or never planned to come</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i was right</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i should have gone home an hour ago</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i shouldn't have even fucking come in the first place</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjun:(</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am really fucking frustrated beomgyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i will talk to you later</p><p>He puts his phone aside harshly, drumming fingers against the table and deep in thoughts, mouth dry despite the amount of times he has drunk water.</p><p>"Would you like to order something?"</p><p>Yeonjun raises his water of glass to show the waiter, that he has already done so – not bothering to speak or lift his head up.</p><p>"I brought you the full menu, in case." The waiter then says and Yeonjun raises a brow at the voice. He sets the glass down and looks up to see a <em>very familia</em>r face.</p><p>"You?!" He half-whisper, half-shouts. Blinking, confused and just a slight smile finally forming on lips.</p><p>Standing in front of him is Soobin dressed in black pants, white buttoned up shirt, black vest on top of it and a bow tie. He looks real, <em>real </em>good, but why is he dressed like a waiter... How did he pull <em>t</em><em>hat</em> off!? (Talking about the plan, not <em>just</em> the uniform. Mind you.)</p><p>Soobin smiles back at him, offering the menu. "If you'd like to order anything else~" </p><p>"I will, I will~!" Yeonjun answers back playfully, taking the offered item and opening it.</p><p>Yeonjun pouts as he scans the page. He blinks and looks back up at the younger. "There's only one thing?"</p><p>Soobin just grins at him, saying no more.</p><p>Yeonjun friskily shakes his head at him, before he asks with a small, curious smile. "I have never been here, could you recommend something for me, then?"</p><p>"Of course!" Soobin retracts the menu and pretends to carefully read through it. Yeonjun surpasses a laugh. </p><p>"I would recommend Polynesian Pearl Diver."</p><p>Yeonjun nods as Soobin places the menu back on the table and pushes it towards the older's way.</p><p>Yeonjun narrows his eyes at him, pursed lips smile playing on lips. "Why'd you take the menu? Don't waiters know the restaurant's favourites by heart?" Yeonjun teases.</p><p>Soobin stills, looking around before he leans towards Yeonjun and whispers, "I forgot the name." </p><p>Yeonjun laughs and points at the only name on the menu. "One Polynesian Pearl Diver, please."</p><p>From the pocket, Soobin pulls up the same branded notebook and pen and writes down the name with a grin. He then bows his head. "Be right back, <em>sir</em>!"</p><p>Yeonjun just winks at him, putting elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hand, watching the other walk away.</p><p>Two minutes pass and Soobin appears, the drink in hand. </p><p>"You made the drink so fast?"</p><p>Soobin nods and sets the drink on the table, a little distracted now. He then looks at Yeonjun, with bright eyes and a smile.</p><p>"Such a lucky visitor. I have been told, that you are the 10th customer who has ordered the drink today. You get a gift!" Yeonjun blinks, the remembrance of a very memorable scene and realization slowly hitting him. "As a matter of fact, I have the gift with me." Soobin says and digs into his own pocket before he takes out a small box.</p><p>"You're proposing?"</p><p>"No!" He watches the other panic and smirks. "Just watch!" He says, flustered.</p><p>Soobin takes a seat right where he was standing, in front of the older. The box feels a little shaky in his hand. Then he looks at the other, who is looking back at him expectantly.</p><p>"Ah! Don't expect too much. It's nothing really, not that special." Soobin says, playing with the box in his hands.</p><p>"Even if it's just that box, it's already <em>that</em> special." Yeonjun reassures. </p><p>Soobin smiles at him, sighing. "I am sorry for what I have put you through. I have been hurting you all that time and suddenly, I confessed... It must have been so confusing."</p><p>"It was confusing," Yeonjun agrees. "But it was also very Soobin-y of you."</p><p>"Yeah..." Soobin nods then shifts a little. "Do you... don't take this the wrong way, I am not gonna leave no matter your answer, but I am just curious... Do you still like Brian?"</p><p>Yeonjun blinks. "I thought I made that clear, I never did."</p><p>Soobin gulps, nodding again and looking down. "Okay..." </p><p>"The box." Yeonjun pouts.</p><p>"Wait a little." Soobin says. "Once I am done telling you everything, I will give it to you."</p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun smiles, then eyes the cocktail. "Can I drink this?"</p><p>"Of course." Soobin quickly agrees. He presses his lips together. "Me saying I liked you was really out of nowhere, right? I don't know why I have been trying to push those feelings away, but–"</p><p>"Soobin," Yeonjun cuts him off. "I told you before, all I need from you is honesty. If you don't have an explanation, that's fine. Just be honest with me, always." Yeonjun smiles back when he sees the other relax and crack a light smile. "Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Then, just one more thing." Soobin tells him. Yeonjun inclines. "I... I, I love..." Yeonjun slowly puts the glass back on the table, ignoring the burning sensation of the alcohol. "...I love your face." He sighs. "And the stuff in it." Soobin continues and Yeonjun tilts his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowing, but the smirk on his lips playful. "A-and around it, and your temperament and your s-style." Soobin pauses and looks at him. "Just you, in general. I love you." </p><p>That moment in between his confession and Yeonjun's delayed response is horrifying. Soobin said those words and he cannot take them back. Everything hinges on that one moment.</p><p>Seconds later, Yeonjun downs more than half of the drink in one sip. When he puts it down, his eyes noticeably brim with tears. He sniffs but smiles, his lower lip wobbles as he speaks. "Is this a dream...?" He laughs and so does Soobin, shaking his head. Yeonjun wipes his tears, looking up at the younger with a smile. "You already know that, but I love you, too. A lot. For a long time now." </p><p>"Yeah." Soobin breathes a sigh of relief. </p><p>"I won't force you to tell me about anything." Yeonjun tells. "Not everything has to have an explanation. What really matters is the present and the future. Let's focus on that, yeah?" He asks, holding the other's hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I will keep everything you said in mind." Soobin chuckles. "Even this date is all over the place."</p><p>"So, it's a <em>date</em>." Yeonjun raises eyebrows.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You didn't seem so convinced when you asked me to come here."</p><p>Soobin jugs out his bottom lip. "I was anxious, come on."</p><p>Yeonjun laughs. "Do you wanna drink, too? I will buy."</p><p>"No, no." Soobin quickly declines, waving hands. "Order anything you'd like, but it's already paid."</p><p>Yeonjun tilts his head and frowns. "Uh...? Soobin, you couldn't pay for all these, right?" He then points at the uniform, then the drink, then the special edition of a menu.</p><p>Soobin purses his lips and shakes his head. "I got help from a friend."</p><p>"Who?" He perks up, actually curious.</p><p>"Taehyun."</p><p>"Taehyun? Oh!" It does make sense, now. Taehyun's father has a stable business in which Taehyun actively engages. It all results in him making a bank, almost. "So, he knew about this? That you were planning on...?"</p><p>Soobin nods. "Not the exact words, just that I was going to properly confess and,"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>!" They both exclaim at the same time, their gaze on the emerald green box.</p><p>Yeonjun looks at Soobin, barely keeping himself on his seat as the younger takes the box.</p><p>"It's yours." Soobin gives him a smile. "But really, it's nothing."</p><p>Yeonjun grabs the box with excitement. In contrast to his eagerness, he gently opens the box and puts the lid aside.</p><p>There, nested in the cotton is a silver ring, adorned with a bright and sparkling green gem, cut into a teardrop, encased and held in a golden mold.</p><p>Yeonjun looks up with surprise. "This is so pretty! So... wow, really... Did Taehyun help you pick out?" He asks, because he is sure Soobin doesn't have much knowledge concerning jewelry, plus it would cost a ton, hence why he thinks the other was involved.</p><p>"No," Soobin tells him. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Yeah! It is stunning, truly." Yeonjun beams. "What do you mean <em>no</em>? Did Taehyun not buy this...?"</p><p>Soobin shakes his head. "I thought we should have something personal and just shared between us. I bought it." Yeonjun's jaw drops. "Try it on, please." </p><p>Yeonjun does. It was a perfect ring for his ring finger.</p><p>"I got a similar one for myself." Soobin then takes another out of his pocket and tries it on himself. Same design, except the gem is blue. "Can I be honest?"</p><p>"You are broke, now?"</p><p>He lets out a laugh. "No." He pauses. "I mean, kinda."</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles.</p><p>"What I mean to say is, this is a, um... you already know, but still– a promise ring." Yeonjun smiles, mouthing a 'thank you'. "Also," Soobin then continues, now pressing his hands together. "My parents have the same ones, that's why I chose these." He says, flushing. "Promise to always be faithful and honest with you. I love you, I will keep proving that everyday."</p><p>"Sounds like a wedding vow." Yeonjun laughs and brings his hand up to wipe the tears that are threatening to fall from his own cheeks. "This– this feels like a dream. This is..."</p><p>"Don't cry or I will cry." Soobin frowns.</p><p>"You will? Aww, what a baby." Yeonjun laughs through his tears.</p><p>"But you're the one crying now." Soobin crosses arms in victory. "Right now, you're the baby between us."</p><p>"I am not–!"</p><p>"My baby." Yeonjun stills, staring at the boy, cheeks flushing and warming up in an instant.</p><p>Before he manages to utter a word, the waitress comes back.</p><p>"Are you up to order anything else, guys?" She says, her tone much more energetic than before. "I think I am safe now to say, that everything you order is pre-paid by Mr. Kang."</p><p>"<em>Mr. Kang</em>." Soobin mouths to Yeonjun and the older tries to hold back a laugh.</p><p>"Yes, thank you. We will take a look at the older version of the menu." Yeonjun tells her and she gives the item to him, grin on her face. </p><p>"Take your time." She says, walking away.</p><p>"What'd you like?" Yeonjun then hands the menu to him. "I am too tipsy to read and think, please order for me."</p><p>Soobin hums. "Okay."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽 </strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do you wanna see something</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: gm</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like</p><p>
  <strong>*yeonjun attached a picture*</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: IS THAT SOOBIN</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: JUN IS THIS Y U WERE NO LONGER TEXTING ME BACK</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that and i was too drunk sorry 😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but see first thing i do after waking up is text u!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ofc after i brush my teeth, have breakfast, make him one too, cover it up, get back to bed, kiss soobin and stare at the ring</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i hate u.</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what ring???!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he gave me a promise ring 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and he has one too!!!!!!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: so he did appear right</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes!!!! i asked about it like why he was so late</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and apparently, he had wardrobe malfunction</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like his uniform needed to be fixed or something</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: uniform?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yep yep</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: god it was insane</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i can't tell u over texts</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: tell me!!! i cant wait</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: NO</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok i will just tell u what happened in short</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kk</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am alone right waiting for him and about to leave and stuff</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and guess who appears</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin! </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: YEA! dressed as a waiter i was really confused</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he brings me a menu which consists only of the drink he ordered first time we talked</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't think you remember</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: anyways</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he also gave me this ring 😢😭💍the one i mentioned earlier</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: a promise ring!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: his parents have the same ones 🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and he promised me things 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we ate and stuff 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: then we got to the dorms 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and kissed 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg so adorable</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: this is cute write everything down so u wont forget the details</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: right!@??@?@?@ 😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: since when are u a romanticist but good idea i will</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok he woke up i will text or call u later and we can meet up and i will tell you everything properly</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kkkkk take care take things slow</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea!!!!!! bye ❤️</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh i forgot to tell u soobin did all of this by the help of taehyun i am gonna personally thank him later</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: taehyun?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh paying for the waiter thing n the food n stuff</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yep everything except for the 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ring</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay bye bye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>almost done(?) with the yeonbin arc, i wonder what's next 🤔...</p><p>thank u for reading!!! appreciate all the feedback 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. | XXX |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: domestic violence, child abuse, mentions of drug, underage drinking, implied sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From age 11, Beomgyu has lived alone, in small, one-room, rented apartments. It has never bothered him, though. </p><p>The thing is, Beomgyu does not really relate to most of his friends, acquaintances and classmates regarding a lot of stuff. </p><p>He doesn't know his first word, what it feels like to go to school for the first time and come home to bright faces of the family, to discuss your future and have late night talks ans TV shows to binge watch with them. He doesn't know how home cooked meals taste, has never been on family trips and has never had the joy of celebrating anything with them.</p><p>From him being as little as he remembers to age ten, Beomgyu grew up in the city, Daegu <em>mostly </em>with the supervision of a very poorly qualified babysitter – who had spent most of the time watching TV and gossiping with the neighbors, just checking on the kid's basic needs once in a while.</p><p>He was homeschooled, there was a free TV program for children who couldn't afford studies and that's what the babysitter would make him watch. He tried his best to pay attention. He loved studying and beamed every single time he learnt something new.</p><p>His parents were either working, trying to find a job or just <em>not</em> home. But when they were present, it was a mess. Both, mom and dad hated each other and fought all day, all encounter. Every single time it got too violent, the babysitter took Beomgyu to another room and put the volume of some randomly chosen cartoon up high. He still heard everything, the profanity, furnitures hitting the floor and the curses directed straight at him. This was kind of a daily schedule, so at some point he got used to it. The more words from the arguments he could decipher the more he realized, they started because of him.</p><p>Beomgyu turns the water on in the sink, taking his shirt off before splashing his face with cool water. He then takes his pants off and shuts the sink water.</p><p>He sticks his hand under the stream of water in the shower, and once he finds it to be warm enough, he steps in.</p><p>There's a loud crash of thunder. Lightning strikes outside.</p><p>Beomgyu lets the hot water run over his shoulders, rotating his neck and stretching his stiff muscles as he lets out a sigh.</p><p>Once he turned 10 years old, his supervisor, babysitter left. It happened out of nowhere, <em>of course</em>. She got in a fight with Beomgyu's dad, because of the delayed payment. </p><p>It was during nighttime and Beomgyu had just turned eleven, that a storm broke out outside the windows, waking him up.</p><p>Lightning cut the sky on the other side of the huge window, illuminating the room, which after a while drowned again in the darkness. Somewhere in the distance again a lightning struck loudly.</p><p>He tried to go back to sleep, but then the loud voices interrupted. He decided to check. His parents were fighting, again. It was not a surprise, but he hoped it would not be too violent or loud this time.</p><p>It did get violent. And loud. He didn't go back to the bedroom, he just looked at them brawl. That was when his mother said she didn't want to keep doing this any longer and wanted a divorce, his father agreed in an instant. Beomgyu's heart skipped a bit.</p><p>His mother scurried to another room, searching for things to pack and destroying things in hurry and irritance.</p><p>She found what was needed and grabbed her bag, putting things inside. His father did the same, except with less items which were much more easily found.</p><p>They were about to leave when Beomgyu hurriedly walked towards them. </p><p>"Where are you going?" It was dark, it was late and he had no one else to stay with at the house. He didn't want them to go.</p><p>"Somewhere." His mother answered curtly.</p><p>"Where?" Beomgyu asked again, now looking at his father.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, go back to sleep. You're wasting our time." </p><p>"...I will go with you?" He tried, he didn't want to be alone in the gloom, especially on his birthday.</p><p>His father didn't pay him any attention, just looked at his mother and pointed at the door with his head.</p><p>His mother walked out, not bothering to give her son a glance and now waiting for her husband.</p><p>As his father was about to leave, he felt small, soft fingers make their way towards his own and try to intertwine.</p><p>Beomgyu looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry and hesitance. Within seconds, the harshest slap he’d ever received from his father came almost like a whiplash, a red handprint appearing on the soft cheek.</p><p>Beomgyu screamed, stumbling backwards. This scared him even more. When he opened his eyes, his father had already grabbed their bags, some curled up papers and left the house, shutting the door with a loud smack – not even bothering to lock it.</p><p>Beomgyu ran to the window to watch the car drive by. Rain pattered against the window, lightning shining a flashlight upon his face. </p><p>Moments after, he silently walked back towards his bedroom, hiding under the covers. His cheek burnt, but he couldn't do anything, he tried rubbing it with his hand, but the movement just made him hurt more.</p><p>The blanket above him couldn't block the frightening sounds of the thunder and the strong flashings of the lightning. He just laid awake for the whole night, alone, trembling with tears falling down his face, staining the bedding.</p><p>Two days passed and somebody appeared at his door, she looked intimidating – wearing ironed, pretty clothes with a head held up high. </p><p>"Hello, Beomgyu?" She asked and Beomgyu just nodded.</p><p>Her eyes traveled towards his cheek, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she walked towards the living room and motioned Beomgyu to sit next to him on the couch.</p><p>"There is something I need to talk to you about." She then said. "I am sure you are old enough to understand."</p><p>Beomgyu just nodded again. He couldn't really comprehend anything at that point, but he still decided to listen.</p><p>"Your parents got a divorce." </p><p>"Okay." He muttered, shifting a little.</p><p>"And," She paused, looking at the guy up and down. "none of them want to keep you."</p><p>Beomgyu stilled, eyes still locked on the ground. "Okay."</p><p>"But since you are still little, we have managed to settle down to something." She took some documents out of her bag. "Once every two weeks, you will be visited by a supervisor."</p><p>Beomgyu didn't know the word, but he inclined. </p><p>"He will give you a fair amount of money, I think it's about..." She bit her lips, looking for the number. "Here, $25. So, $50 a month. And he will check your well-being, while bringing you some necessities. Every three month, I will visit you myself." </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They were quiet, so she thought Beomgyu didn't have any questions and started gathering her things, getting up to move on to another part.</p><p>"They won't come back?" He suddenly asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Every three months?"</p><p>"That's me. Your parents said they're done with you." She repeated, rubbing her forehead. "I will leave you my number and this phone," She brought up an old, clearly used phone and gave it to the kid. "But call me if you actually have a question. An important one, alright?" She raised her eyebrows, making sure.</p><p>"I brought you food too, premade. Rice, buckwheat, milk and bread. You can eat anytime."</p><p>Beomgyu curses under his breath when he flinches from the thunder bolts. He checks the time on phone, it's 5am in the morning – still dark outside and he has the permission to call Yeonjun everytime this kind of weather sets. This time, though, he does not want to disturb him since he is not even sure how Yeonjun's date went last night. He decides on getting back to bed and napping for an hour or two, if he can even do that much. Soon, his breathing regulates and he drifts off to sleep.</p><p>This constant schedule of some random man bringing him grocery and $25 every two weeks and the supervisor visiting him once in three months went on for (almost) three years. </p><p>Few days before Beomgyu turned fourteen, he decided he had had enough. He had been saving up the given money a few months after he started getting it. He had a few thousand bucks on his hands. This was enough to travel to Seoul and enroll in a high school.</p><p>The next morning, he left the city by train. He was nervous over police catching him or the supervisor seeing him, not letting him get away, but this worry was all for nothing. None of the people he knew seemed concerned about his disappearance, didn't try to look for him either.</p><p>First thing Beomgyu did was look for an apartment. This was the first studio-like apartment that he decided to live in. He found a very cheap high school online and almost enrolled in an instant.</p><p>He made friends, (with the wrong kids, as his teachers would whisper chatter) went out as much as he could. Beomgyu liked going out, not only because he missed out on such kind of fun the whole childhood, but also because it helped him think less of the past. </p><p>With the assistance of his same age, some a bit older friends, he tried lots of new things, had lots of firsts and broke lots of rules.</p><p>One chilly September evening Beomgyu, all alone, snuck into this massive party for seniors. He, himself, was a sophomore and unless you were invited you couldn't be there. But one fake ID could actually get you so far, those were barely looked over anyway.</p><p>Of course, only seniors and above were allowed to drink as well, another rule broken. </p><p>Beomgyu finished one glass of some weirdly tasting alcohol and went back to the bar counter to get a refill. By that time, he had already wasted all of his savings so even bad alcohol was worth to drink when it was free.</p><p>Out of sudden, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around almost abruptly and saw the man who was standing by the door and checking documents glaring down at him.</p><p>"May I recheck your ID, please?"</p><p>Beomgyu gulped, looking to the side, but the grip on his arm got tighter – refraining him from even thinking about running.</p><p>He sighed, about to give up and admit to sneaking into the party when he felt a hand wrap itself around his shoulders.</p><p>Both of them glanced over and saw a tall, lean guy dressed in leather jacket, tight pants and knee high boots. Parts of his upper half were covered in tattoos and he had a blue hair. Beomgyu's girl friends and classmates would love him.</p><p>"Dude." The stranger started. "I have been looking for you!" He suddenly looked between the two of them, frowning and then, tilting his head. "What's going on here?"</p><p>"Oh..." The grip on his arm got lighter as the bodyguard looked confused. "Uh... Do you know him? I thought he snuck in."</p><p>"Snuck in?" The stranger paused then looked at Beomgyu and laughed. "He thought you snuck in?! Why didn't you say you were with me?" </p><p>"Oh, umm..." Beomgyu mumbled then shook his head and laughed. "I kinda spaced out–! Well, he sees that I am your friend he can let go of me, now." </p><p>"Sorry." The bodyguard bowed his head before walking away.</p><p>Beomgyu blinked, comprehending what had just happened before turning to the stranger.</p><p>"Do I know you?" </p><p>The stranger took a sip and made a face when the alcohol burned his throat. "I expected your first word to be thanks, but this will do." </p><p>Beomgyu shrugged his shoulder, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"You don't, but I saw you and assumed you were in a trouble so I came to the rescue." The stranger answered, then brought up his hand to his ear, as if he was waiting to hear something.</p><p>"You had nothing better to do?"</p><p>Beomgyu received a glare. "How old are you?"</p><p>"15, and you?"</p><p>"No wonder you're so feisty, just going through puberty." The stranger noted. "I am 17."</p><p>"Well," Beomgyu shifted. "thanks." </p><p>The stranger smiled at him. "I am Yeonjun."</p><p>"Beomgyu." </p><p>Yeonjun simpered. "Do you wanna go outside for a bit? You look red."</p><p>Beomgyu rubbed his face as if that would help. "Yeah, sure, let's go~"</p><p>···</p><p>They were outside the building, sitting on the grass and watching the sky – talking about different stuff.</p><p>"I cannot believe this. <em>One</em> more year and I am done with school." Yeonjun mentioned, leaning back with a smile.</p><p>"Three more years, I wanna leave already. Should I?"</p><p>"Should you what?" Yeonjun blinked, looking at the other with dismay.</p><p>"Drop out? I don't even study much. It's useless." Beomgyu pouted, aware of the gaze the other had on him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Yeonjun just shook his head. "Don't even think about it. Don't do it."</p><p>"Okay~" Beomgyu dragged the word out, playing with the small stones on the ground. "It was just a thought anyway, no need to get so grouchy." He then took another sip. "Aren't you gonna drink?" </p><p>Yeonjun sighed. "Not too much, I promised to take you home with my bike, didn't I? Don't want to crash on our first encounter." </p><p>They laughed before the comfortable silence set in. The cool breeze caressing Beomgyu's skin made him shiver and he looked at Yeonjun who was already looking back at him, the older laughed. "Wanna share my jacket?"</p><p>Beomgyu hummed and sat closer to the other, half of the jacket being put on top warming him up.</p><p>"It's been so chilly today, don't you know how to dress?" Yeonjun scolded with a light laugh and Beomgyu just gave him a small smile. </p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"I am gonna be your personal stylist." Yeonjun then told him. "I dress so well. Like the best at the school, people literally call me to help them dress up for dates and other special occasions."</p><p>Beomgyu chuckled. "Your modesty is your best quality."</p><p>Yeonjun gave him a light hit on arm. "Are you saying I don't have any other good qualities?"</p><p>Beomgyu just tittered before eyeing his now bare arms. "Those tattoos, are they real?"</p><p>Yeonjun pursed his lips and smiled. "One of them are."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>Yeonjun's eyes playfully narrowed at him. "How about you guess and if you are correct–"</p><p>"You will give me a kiss?" Beomgyu suddenly suggested and Yeonjun laughed before nodding.</p><p>"Carry on." He then said, spreading his arms, the jacket falling on grass.</p><p>Beomgyu explored the body for some time before he pointed at a lightwork tattoo on the other's arm. "This one?" He asked softly, not sure.</p><p>Yeonjun just smiled before he leaned in to give the younger a gentle peck on his lips.</p><p>This was the first and only time they shared a kiss.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Beomgyu paused for a moment before his lips formed a smile, almost a smirk. "You just wanted to kiss me."</p><p>"I just wanted to kiss you." The older mirrored his expression before putting the jacket back on them. "It's this one." Yeonjun pointed to the symbol of chaos tattoo on his shoulder, mid average size. "Is it pretty?" He asked, a little cautious when Beomgyu seemed to stare at the design for too long.</p><p>Beomgyu looked back up at him and nodded, humming. "What does it mean?"</p><p>"Oh, um... Something like how I have no set journey and can change my path any second. I am shit at explaining."</p><p>"That's cool, did it hurt?" </p><p>"No, I actually want to get another one!"</p><p>···</p><p>"Should we play another game?" Beomgyu said after another set of silence.</p><p>"Okay, one more and then I'll take you home. It's getting really late for youngsters." Yeonjun teased.</p><p>Beomgyu glared at him. "You make it up, now."</p><p>"Fine~" Yeonjun pouted as he thought for something fun. "Oh, oh! Let's check our affinity. Is that the right word?"</p><p>"I don't know what that means."</p><p>"Like, compatibility."</p><p>"Ooh, okay~" Beomgyu sat up properly. "How should we do that?"</p><p>"Let's both think of a number from zero to a hundred and if the difference between our numbers is like 29 maximum, then we <em>are </em>destined!" </p><p>"Come on! We aren't getting that." Beomgyu complained. "29, too. So specific."</p><p>Yeonjun pouted. "Let's try for five times...?" </p><p>Beomgyu sighed. "Okay. Even if we are not destined, still take me home."</p><p>Yeonjun laughed. "Of course!"</p><p>"One," The older started counting down. "two, three!"</p><p>
  <em>"14!"</em>
</p><p>Both of them say at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes and bursting into a laughter – hugging the high out.</p><p>They started hanging out pretty frequently, had little arguments here and there – especially when Yeonjun expressed his distaste towards Beomgyu's friends – but nothing big. </p><p>They became close, soon best friends and no matter what stupid shit Beomgyu had gotten himself into, Yeonjun was always there for him (ready to help, listen to him rant as well as being there for his breakdowns or mental attacks) and vice versa, though the latter happened less often since the older managed himself well.</p><p>At the end of the day, his other friends, no matter what way, never helped lessen Beomgyu's pain and solitude, but Yeonjun was different and that's what made him stick to the younger like a glue even if it meant ditching his old friends and breaking bad habits.</p><p>His parents left when he was eleven, but to him it seemed like he has always been alone. It has never bothered him, though. At least, that's what he tells himself.</p><p>That's why when Beomgyu is waken up from his short lived nap from the messages sent by Yeonjun and the celebratory news of his friends finally dating he feels like he has been kicked back to despondency. </p><p>Happy for them (really happy and glad they worked everything out), but still a little desolated – now that Yeonjun had another person to take care of. Maybe he would no longer have the time to look after Beomgyu anymore, barely giving him attention. He knows it's selfish and makes no sense, that's why he won't ever let the older know about it. He tries drowning out that feeling.</p><p>Beomgyu puts the phone away and sighs, he turns his head to see outside the window and it seems like the weather is finally back to normal. All sunny and warm. Just how he likes it.</p><p>He rechecks the time and starts dressing up for his upcoming exam while reciting things he has learned aloud.</p><p>His uncle is gonna be grading this one. He met this man right after enrolling in the university – he has never heard of him before and apparently, the brothers cut ties. Beomgyu is not that close with the professor to call him a family, rather an <em>acquaintance</em> who is very loyal and nice when letting him borrow his car or letting him off the hook everytime Beomgyu does a really bad job on tests.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: haiii</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: have u heard the news</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I have</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am so happy for them!!!</p><p>( ；∀；)</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: me too! it's gonna take some time to get used to seeing them as an actual couple in contrast to what they looked like before</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: teenagers with their first crushes</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hehe ur so right !!!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: why did u move the bday party to next week</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it is in 2 days and i was so excited to give u my gift ;___;</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I wanna give the honeymooners some time to themselves</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ooohhhh!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: besides beomgyu has an exam this friday</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ooh okay</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i cant wait! &gt;~&lt; you will like my present a lot!⸝⸝⸝❛ ᴗ ❛⸝⸝⸝</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: now you're making me very excited for the party</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u will REALLY like it!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i swear!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I will, I'm sure</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyun 🌟</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi hyun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did u actually move the party to next fri</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i wanna check in w u cuz yeonjuns not texting me back</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yup I did</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it would be better to host the party next week I thought</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no no thats right</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i think</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: heyyyy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what do u want for ur bday??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nothing</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: cmon m srs</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what kinda present gimme a category</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: your presence is enough</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ur so corny hahha</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: tell me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am serious, you don't need to buy anything</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ill choose the best one</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay then, I will look forward to it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u shld! </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: heeeeyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hiii gyu what's up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m tryin to choose a present for hyunnie</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: help me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmmmmm i think u should choose a gift on ur own</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like it will be more special</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ik m just gathering ideas </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok ok</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmmm 🤔</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did u alr buy him smth</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yea!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg i love my gift sm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's harley davidson riding leather jacket</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ah k k</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u have no idea how that looks like do u</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: well u will see when taehyun opens it up 🥰</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i would take a pic but it's already packaged</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: did soobin choose one too</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeeep</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin brought him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait i have the name saved somewhere</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: chanel bleu eau de parfum</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: perfume?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes! 😊</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: for u hmmm</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: maybe a book? or a souvenir</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or!!! a gag gift that would be funny</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: knowing taehyun, he'd love anything u get him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: MAN i dont knooow</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k ill think bout those</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ty</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yw!!!! i hope u find something</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Aunt aeri ^^</strong>
</p><p><strong>aunt aeri</strong>: hello are you here?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: umm... who is this?</p><p><strong>aunt aeri</strong>: what the heck do you mean? i am sena</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh!!!! sorry &gt;&lt;</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i saved you as a different contact so tyun doesn't know im talking to u</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: ah okey, thats smart</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: so... why have you been mia? given up or something?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no! i was about to text u actually</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyuns birthday party in on friday, 12th and i am Kinda anxious cause idk what beomgyu is gonna pull</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: huh what do u mean?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: like what he plans to gift him idk what if he says here is the gift &gt;_&lt; and idk, Kisses or something</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: well then what are u there for? think of something</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i will recommend him a gift to buy! like something stupid</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i dont think he has bought anything yet cause if he did he would be loud about it -_- probably accidentally tell tyun too</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: is he rich?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no! lmao</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: like he earns how much?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: not much, he lives alone &amp; he can barely keep a job</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: either gets fired or leaves himself after a month maximum lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i think it's always been yeonjun helping him with money rent bills and this and that</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: okey, u buy taehyun something great</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i did already!!! its so pretty its a watch ♡ it cost so muchTT but anything for tyun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: the other 2 guys from our friend group (they are together now ;^; ♡) also bought him some cool like %luxury% things u know</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: wait... wait . wait</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: i have an idea</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: but how it plays out is all on u</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: good job making me feel pressured? what's the plan</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: where does he work right now?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i think its called royal sweet?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its actually a high end store that sells some expensive accessories</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: idk how he scored a job there but i might have an idea (*﹏*;;;)</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: royal sweet.. perfect :)!</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: read what i will send to you very carefully ok?</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: if you don't fuck this up consider urself, me &amp; u victors and him gone like seriously</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ok, tell me </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you didn't get confused with me switching between past n present tenses during the backstory ~ thank u for reading !!! i am sorry for the lack of yeonbin i will make it up to u in the following chapters... &gt;&lt; </p><p>still down to receive any suggestions, recommendations and constructive criticism. even just your opinion is good enough of a feedback, since comments r my motivation in a way ^_^ </p><p>(will reread tomorrow and fix up any mistakes) Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. | XXXI |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin lays down on the bed next to Yeonjun and doesn't flinch when the boy wiggles closer, almost like asking for cuddles silently.</p><p>And Soobin complies. He opens his arms so Yeonjun can come closer and place his head on his chest. He then uses his right hand to hold the older close by his waist, his left one coming up to play with Yeonjun's dyed hair gently.</p><p>Soobin hears Yeonjun sigh happily and glances down at him with a smile.</p><p>"You're so warm." Yeonjun says as Soobin holds him close. "Such a warm bed, as well." He grins.</p><p>"You did try me out, didn't you? But I wasn't sure you'd like it, since I'm a moving bed as well." Soobin jokes back, nuzzling his head against the other's.</p><p>"I could fall asleep."</p><p>Soobin smiles. "Then, do it. I will be here, your personal mattress." He hears Yeonjun laugh and his smile gets wider.</p><p>He then glances down at the ink design on Yeonjun's wrist and blinks. "Oh! Before you sleep, I have been meaning to ask you."</p><p>Yeonjun hums, looking up at the other and then at his wrist where the younger is staring. Soobin's got a curious, innocent look – to Yeonjun, that's how he always looks like, but this time it's more intense.</p><p>"What do your tattoos mean? You got only two, right?" The younger then asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Yeonjun says and sits up, also eager to let him know and a nap long forgotten. "this one..." He points towards his shoulders, but Soobin beats him to it.</p><p>"That's the Chaos Symbol, isn't it?"</p><p>Yeonjun grins and winks at him. "You're so smart." He leans down to give the other a kiss on the lips.</p><p>"What about the other one? On your wrist?" Soobin asks when the other pulls away.</p><p>"Oh!" Yeonjun mumbles, looking down at the design before leaning back on his boyfriend. "<em>14</em>, this is for Beomgyu and I."</p><p>"Beomgyu?" Soobin's ears perk up at the name.</p><p>Yeonjun inclines. "We played a game, guessing numbers from one to hundred and both of us thought of the same one on our first try – 14."</p><p>"Ooooh," Soobin smiles. "that's really cute." There's a pause. "Should we try too?"</p><p>Yeonjun laughs. "Okay, how many tries?"</p><p>"Just one. We are nailing this." Soobin asserts, hands running up and down the other's waist.</p><p>"Okay then." Yeonjun chuckles. "What's the prize?"</p><p>"We will think about that later." Soobin tells him, in a hurry. </p><p>Yeonjun seems satisfied enough with that answer. "Very well~ On the count of three. One, two, three–"</p><p>"21."</p><p>"57."</p><p>Soobin freezes then leans back, crossing his arms. "Bullshit." </p><p>Yeonjun laughs and sits up to flick the other's nose. "<em>You</em> wanted to play."</p><p>"I thought it wouldn't be as stupid! Nonsensical, truly." </p><p>"No, it's fun. It has a soft spot in my heart."</p><p>"Foolish."</p><p>"Shh, big boy. Act your height and accept your defeat." Yeonjun says.</p><p>"Okay, whatever." Soobin decides to follow Yeonjun's advice and act his height. The crossed arms stay, though.</p><p>"I am so happy I get to spend at least one semester of school with you as my boyfriend." Yeonjun then tells him, playing with his fingers.</p><p>Soobin chuckles. "You could always stay for another year." His smile falters when he receives a hit on the chest. "Ouch!?"</p><p>"I already missed out on a year! I am not gonna stay for more." Yeonjun complains, shaking his head at the other's teasing gaze. "Plus, I wanna graduate with you."</p><p>"Why not stay for one more and graduate with your <em>14</em> soulmate?" </p><p>Yeonjun chuckles at that. "You're still mad over that game? Come on, babe."</p><p>"I am not mad, just..." Soobin purses his lips before they jug out.</p><p>"Well, you shouldn't have chosen such number. Fifty seven, how in the world would I guess that?"</p><p>Soobin raises eyebrows at the provocation. "Twenty one! Isn't he turning that age in like a month? Always thinking about your friend soulmate." </p><p>Yeonjun laughs. "Gyu is not my friend soulmate."</p><p>Soobin pouts at that, a little relieved. "Then...?"</p><p>"He's just my soulmate." He teases, laughing to himself.</p><p>Suddenly, Soobin grabs Yeonjun by the waist and flips them over so the younger is on top.</p><p>"Say that again?" His voice becomes lower in pitch and his expression goes complacent when he notices the pink haired boy's ears and face go red.</p><p>"I was joking." Yeonjun mutters, not able to hold eye contact with the other. </p><p>The silence sets for a bit, Soobin goes quiet and Yeonjun looks anywhere, but at him.</p><p>Then, Soobin leans away, laughing. "I knew you were, baby. I just wanted to get you back." With a smug expression and a feeling of victory, he reaches for a glass of water to take a sip. </p><p>Just as the liquid touches his lips, he is hit by the pillow. </p><p>"Hey! I could choke!" </p><p>Yeonjun just makes a sound in the back of his throat, (he still eyes the younger and his well-being cautiously) and retracts the pillow. "One up-ed you."</p><p>Soobin quietly gets back to the bed, watching the other type something on phone. He then wraps an arm around the other's waist, leaning forward to see the screen. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Yeonjun just shrugs. "Scrolling through Instagram."</p><p>Soobin nods, before his lips form into an 'o' shape. "It's been a while since I've upgraded mine."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Instagram."</p><p>"Oooh..." Yeonjun mumbles before he looks at the younger. "Should we take pictures?"</p><p>"Yes!" Soobin grins when the other gets his hint.</p><p>"With me in it, too?" The pink head asks, excitedly.</p><p>"Of course! Why else would I update?" </p><p>"Okay! Alright, I need to choose an outfit, then. Outfits. For both of us. Where should we go to take pictures? Do you edit them? Don't edit them! I don't want weirdos on my back saying I photoshop my own..." Yeonjun rambles on. </p><p>Soobin lets out a laugh and shuts the other up with a kiss on the lips. "Let's think about those later. Or <em>you</em> think. You got the coolest feed, I trust you."</p><p>Yeonjun nods and puts his head on the other's shoulder. "It's so rainy, today. Thank God, I don't have to work, this week."</p><p>Soobin agrees, sighing contentedly. Suddenly he remembers something.</p><p>"Didn't you use to be a part of the student council? What happened?"</p><p>Yeonjun huffs out. "Don't remind me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"There was this spod who had kinda the same position as me... I guess..." He mutters. "We have never talked, I don't know."</p><p>"Okay..." Soobin says, hand on the other's waist going up to play with his hair.</p><p>"We were on this meeting. And he was wearing the kind of glasses that make your eyes look bigger, you know?"</p><p>"Mhm. I had a pair like that." Soobin remarks and Yeonjun mumbles a 'of course, you would'. Before the younger can question that statement, he quickly continues.</p><p>"I wanted to try them on, so I took the glasses off his face and he full on wailed. Like, a whole brazen yowling. It shocked me." Soobin starts laughing.</p><p>"Talk about overdramatic. What happened then?"</p><p>Yeonjun frowns, lips pouting. "He said I was picking on him and I got kicked out!"</p><p>The younger then stops laughing, staring down. "No way."</p><p>"Yes way. Gyu never liked him, should have trusted his instincts. I think that geek even tried to hit on him once."</p><p>"He called you a bully?"</p><p>"Yeah, everytime I walked down the hallway, this one group of nerds just  full on avoided me. "</p><p>"What an asshole." Soobin then says, shaking his head.</p><p>"Me or him?"</p><p>"Him, of course. He must have been jealous of you." Soobin states and Yeonjun just laughs. </p><p>"You're so cute, why are you so adorable?"</p><p>"I did not even say anything much." Soobin mumbles, his face going red with the sudden outburst of compliments.</p><p>"Everything you say is cute." Yeonjun tells him, giving the younger a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: ttwd</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: greetings</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: is anybody free this evening</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am not 😓</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what's happening</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I have to drop my cousin off at the airport</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: The 9 year old???</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Shes leaving ???</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: aww :(( damn</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hows she gon travel alone all alone ?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: umc</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Ive heard about it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: is it safe?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it is</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what time are u planning to pick her up</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: around 8</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh!!! ^~^ i am free hhe</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Im not</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I wish i was tho</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I wanna meet her</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Shes leaving for good?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: she is</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: &gt;_&lt; so sad</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: around 8 right</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m free too</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: alright</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'll pick both of u up</p><p>***</p><p>Kai hums as he picks out an outfit, it's gonna be dark, but you always have to look outstanding in front of your crush – that's the number one rule.</p><p>He taps a finger against his mouth, deep in thought. Kai lives closer to Taehyun's house, so logically he will be picked up first. Meaning, Kai will take the passenger seat and use the little time they have to communicate, get even closer and show Beomgyu just exactly who is Taehyun's favourite.</p><p>Crushes go away, but crushes on childhood friends never do – that's the thing. Once Taehyun realizes (or slowly develops) his feelings for Kai, it will never go away and they will live together, annoyingly in love, forever. </p><p>Kai's phone starts ringing and pulls him away from his dreamy thoughts. He quickly picks it up, thinking it's Taehyun. Maybe he is calling to say they have to get ready right now, or even better, Beomgyu is not coming. </p><p>"Hi, I was just choosing an outfit!" He answers, excitedly.</p><p>"Hello, Huening?" It's his professor, Jung Daejung.</p><p>"Yes... Hello, sir?" He tries again, both a little embarrassed and alarmed.</p><p>"Were you going somewhere?"</p><p>"I... I..." Kai stumbles through the words.</p><p>"Well, I am sorry to say, but you won't be going anywhere tonight."</p><p>Kai blinks, confused. "What–"</p><p>"If you want to be in my classes. That is." </p><p>The classes Kai chose was mostly from Daejung and if he decides to bail on him, he will be very doomed and left with barely any subjects.</p><p>"No, no. Sir, I am all free." Kai sighs, a scowl forming on his face. </p><p>"That's good! I need you to write me an article about each of my classes, I heard you do those very well. If I like them, I will help with the grades."</p><p>"Oh~! That's great." And that's really great, but Kai cannot help the sour in his voice. "I will try my best."</p><p>"You should, you should... You have time until... about 11pm. Don't disappoint me!"</p><p>"I will try my best." Kai repeats and they hang up.</p><p>Frustrated, Kai harshly throws his phone towards his bed, but he misses and it falls down, screen facing the floor and making a loud sound.</p><p>"Damn it!!"</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: ttwd</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh btw &gt;~&lt;</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am gonna be busy prof just texted me -.-"</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im sorry tyun i cant come ToT</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh! alright</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: just beomgyu and i then</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: tyun🌝</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: HYUKA</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: THANK YOU</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yw :]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will update with the follow-up chapter very soon. ^_^ hope you are excited~~</p><p>as always lemme know your thoughts on the chap and characters. !!! if you got suggestions i am always down to hear em too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. | XXXII | (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: beomgyu?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hii whats up</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: are you doing anything now?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I was thinking we could go out a little earlier before we pick seoyun up there's this just opened cafe I've been wanting to visit and I'd love to take you there</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: everything's on me of course</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ahh</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like rn?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I mean, at 6 would be good too</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I don't mind the time</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: :( i cant hyun</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m free after like 7:30</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh yeah of course</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: sorry I probably got your schedule mixed up</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u didnt! i just have to work extra shift today :x</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: sorryyy</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: don't apologize</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so i will meet you at around</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: 7:45?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yup perfect</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay, see you!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: c u! &lt;3 </p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun is drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the radio softly playing in the background. He looks back at the apartment and rolls up his sleeve to check the time.</p><p>"Hey, am I late?" Beomgyu asks, opening the door to the passenger seat.</p><p>"You're just in time." Watching the other, he hesitates for a second. "Take a seat in the back, Seoyun loves being on the passenger seat." </p><p>"Okay!" Beomgyu answers back, cheerfully. Not a reaction Taehyun expected, but a relieving one.</p><p>Beomgyu sits just behind the passenger seat and puts his hands in his jacket. "It's so cold, man. I didn't know I was gonna be working till fucking 8 and I didn't bring any warm shit to work." </p><p>"Do you want me to turn on the heater?"</p><p>"Yeah–... You didn't have it on?" Taehyun shakes his head and Beomgyu's mouth falls open in shock.</p><p>"Won't the kid be cold?"</p><p>"I was going to have the car heated up by the time she arrived." </p><p>"What about me?" Beomgyu complains.</p><p>Taehyun turns the heater up to a level which will get the car warmed up quickly and also turns the volume of the radio up (to which Beomgyu glares at).</p><p>They fall quiet eventually, enjoying the comfortable silence. </p><p>Beomgyu scrolls through his feed, holding the phone with both of his hands, already warm. Soobin's account pops up with five new pictures, four of them including Yeonjun. The caption reads, <span class="u"><em>one day, I'll marry you</em></span>.</p><p>"Aw." Leaning back, Beomgyu smirks at the post and taps on the comment section, typing something up. Just as he does so, he puts his legs up on the passenger seat's headrest and crosses them, getting into an even more comfortable position. </p><p>Taehyun quickly glances at the leather boots and then looks back at the road, "Put your legs off the head restraints."</p><p>Beomgyu glares at him and puts one feet off the seat.</p><p>"Both of them."</p><p>As soon as he says so, Taehyun hears Beomgyu let out an exasperated sigh before fulfilling his request.</p><p>***</p><p>The car ride to Taehyun's cousin's home goes relatively smoothly, not much traffic or anything.</p><p>He parks the car right outside of the house. Taehyun then puts the gearbox in the neutral mode and switches off the engine, still leaving the keys in.</p><p>Taehyun leans back and sighs before looking at Beomgyu in the back, smile plays on his lips.</p><p>"Enjoying the ride?"</p><p>Beomgyu's phone is already put aside, he looks back at Taehyun and nods with a smile – looking much more relaxed and calm than he usually does. "I am a little tired."</p><p>"You can sleep."</p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head. "It's okay, I wanna meet her." </p><p>"She's a handful." Taehyun tells him, his tone teasing, but light.</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles softly, looking out the window and at the house. "We are gonna get along well."</p><p>They hear noises outside the house and glance back at the building to see a little kid running their way.</p><p>Beomgyu observes Taehyun for a moment to see him wear a very gentle, fond smile as he watches the child. He looks back in time to see the girl open the door and plop down the passenger seat.</p><p>"Taehyunnie!" She beams and throws her arms around her cousin, grinning so widely. </p><p>"Hey, doll." Taehyun greets her back, holding her and leaving a kiss on the neck.</p><p>When they let go, she turns towards Beomgyu and blinks, wide smile on lips. "Hello~!"</p><p>"Hi! Can I get a hug?" Seoyun nods and quickly jumps out of the car to embrace the guy in the back of the car seat.</p><p>"I am Beomgyu, have you heard of me?" He asks when Seoyun settles herself down on the seat next to Taehyun and puts on the seatbelt.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" She giggles. "A ton! My cousin loves you!" </p><p>Taehyun coughs, cutting them off – his left hand grip tightened on the wheel. "I <em>do</em> value my friends a lot. Now, where's your luggage?"</p><p>"I just brought this bag with me!" Seoyun tells him, pointing at the mentioned item on the floor with her small fingers.</p><p>"Why's it on the ground? Put it on the vacant seat. Give the bag to Beomgyu."</p><p>Just as told, she passes the bag to Beomgyu who places it next to him. </p><p>Taehyun starts the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot. The car drives away and onto the main road to the airport.</p><p>***</p><p>The traffic light turns orange and Taehyun slows the car down. </p><p>Seoyun puffs her cheeks and frowns as she watches the other cars pass by. "Look at them! You could have made it! You drive too safely, Taehyunnie~!" She starts jumping on her seat out of frustration.</p><p>Beomgyu looks up at her from the phone with a smirk and then glances over at Taehyun. </p><p>"You see, Seoyun, if I were the one on the wheels, the ride would feel like a rollercoaster. Except much better and more thrilling." He laughs when he sees the child's excited reaction. </p><p>"This is so awesome! Do you run a red light?" </p><p>He shrinks on his seat as he looks at Taehyun to make sure the blonde's not watching them. "Sometimes." He tells her, quickly and quietly.</p><p>"I heard that." </p><p>Beomgyu scowls and sits up. He looks up to see Seoyun still watching him – clearly wants to ask him something else.</p><p>"I'm listening, boss."</p><p>She giggles at the nickname and completely turns around in her seat, so she is facing the new friend. "Has your hair ever been dyed?"</p><p>Beomgyu blinks and shakes head. "Nope, why? Do you wanna dye it?"</p><p>Seoyun nods excitedly. "Red! Beomgyu'd look so pretty! Wouldn't he?" </p><p>Taehyun tries his best to avoid the kid's gaze and act like she isn't watching him, or expecting an answer from her cousin. When he accidentally catches her eyes, he gives in.</p><p>"Yeah, he'd look stunning. But he already does, leave his hair be." Taehyun's voice doesn't crack, neither falter. He doesn't even pause in between the words. Plus points to him... From him.</p><p>"See!" Seoyun takes Taehyun's blabbering as a yes. "He agrees, too!"</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles at her, finding the child amusing. "I'll think about it."</p><p>"Yay!" She claps her hands before turning back to the brunette and bringing up another topic.</p><p>***</p><p>When Seoyun picks up once another matter to discuss, Beomgyu pats the space next to him. </p><p>"Come here, you're gonna sprain your neck."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Beomgyu bites his lip for a second before sitting up better on the seat. "Climb over, I will catch you."</p><p>Seoyun nods and looks at Taehyun who glances back at her. "Be careful."</p><p>"Of course! I am very agile." </p><p>She starts climbing out of the seat to the other and if not for Beomgyu catching her in time, she'd have landed on the floor with some minor, but still painful injuries.</p><p>Beomgyu helps her settle on the seat and cautiously looks in the front, catches Taehyun glaring at him through the rear view mirror. Beomgyu's lips form a pursed lips smile as he breaks the eye contact and looks down, timid.</p><p>***</p><p>"How's school?" Taehyun asks, making a turn and steering the car properly and smoothly. "Told your goodbyes?"</p><p>"Yes, even today!" Seoyun nods. "Aera cried the most. We cried a lot when we said byes." </p><p>"Aww." Beomgyu coos, patting her head. "It's okay, you will meet again." </p><p>Seoyun nuzzles at the touch. "Aera and my other girlies want to meet Taehyunnie, but they are too <em>shy</em>."</p><p>"Shy?" Beomgyu questions, looking up at Taehyun with a puzzled expression, confused grin slowly forming on lips. "Why?"</p><p>"He is scary, they say!" </p><p>Seoyun shakes her head and Beomgyu gives her a disbelieving stare. "Scary?"</p><p>His face then falls and he tilts head, slightly narrowing eyes as he thinks for a moment before he shrugs. "Yeah, I can see that."</p><p>"But they like him so much. Bully my classmate boys for not being as handsome or cool." Seoyun giggles before her eyes go wide. "It's the airport!"</p><p>Beomgyu raises an eyebrow and looks outside. "Shit. We are so close."</p><p>"About fifteen minutes away." Taehyun tells them. </p><p>Beomgyu is about to say something when he notices Seoyun nodding off, her eyes trying their best to keep open.</p><p>She must have been so excited and active, that she has probably barely got any sleep.</p><p>Beomgyu pats his lap and she gets the signal – he helps Seoyun put her head on him and starts caressing her hair. "Get some rest." </p><p>The ride to the airport is quiet.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun's car soon pulls up to the airport, slowing to a halt as he unbuckles his seatbelt – with the two in the back following and doing the same.</p><p>He switches off the engine, takes the keys and steps outside. Taehyun slams the door shut a little too loudly and roughly which draws Beomgyu's attention, but he doesn't say anything.</p><p>Seoyun wakes up at the blaring sound, rubbing her eyes. Her gaze adverts to Beomgyu who has stopped patting her and is undoing his belt.</p><p>The door on her side opens and Taehyun steps aside. </p><p>"Oh!" She says, excitedly and jumps down the car – Taehyun holding her hand as she does so.</p><p>Meanwhile, Beomgyu exits the vehicle from the other side and shuts the door.</p><p>Taehyun clicks on his keys and the car automatically locks.</p><p>***</p><p>Once they step inside, Seoyun cannot stop looking around the airport. It's so big and spacey and looks straight out of a movie – busy, with different kinds of people, different pace of walking and all. She could even enjoy sightseeing here. </p><p>Beomgyu holds her hand as they wait in the lobby for Taehyun who is now standing at the airline's ticket counter to check-in.</p><p>Taehyun walks back to them with an unreadable expression. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asks Seoyun, who jumps in response.</p><p>"Yes! I want sweets!"</p><p>"Sweets? Or are you hungry?"</p><p>"Hungry for sweets." Seoyun smiles cheekily and Taehyun sighs.</p><p>"What about you?" He asks Beomgyu. </p><p>He shakes his head. "I'm okay."</p><p>***</p><p>They walk towards one of the colourful cafés. Seoyun almost cannot hold in her excitement as she skips her steps.</p><p>Taehyun notices this and chuckles. "Already thought of something you want to order?"</p><p>"Nope~! I want something yummy."</p><p>"Everything will be yummy." Taehyun tells her, standing in the line along with the kid.</p><p>"I am excited!" </p><p>Taehyun hums. "For the sweets?"</p><p>"Yes! And to meet my family, too." Seoyun says. "And to fly too! It's gonna be my second time. So exciting!" Then her face falls. "But I will miss you... So much!"</p><p>Taehyun smiles at her, exhaling. "It's alright, I will make sure to keep in touch with you as often as I can."</p><p>Seoyun nods, bottom lip trembling. Taehyun just pulls her closer.</p><p>"Tell me everything you'd like, don't hold back." He tells her with a grin and just like that, her smile comes back.</p><p>"Okay! I want so many!" </p><p>Apparently, you cannot takeout from this place so they make themselves comfortable at the table. Taehyun takes a seat next to her, the child sits beside the wall. </p><p>He glances down at the snack bowl, full of various kinds of sweets. Unless Seoyun does not want to, eating the whole thing up is gonna take a while.</p><p>He takes his phone from his pocket and leans back on the chair.</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hey we are by the 3d waterfall</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: just around the corner</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: if you want to come</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: its fine ill stay here</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you sure? seoyun is not letting go of this bowl anytime soon</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m sure!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: if i move even a lil m getting lost</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: enjoy ur 1o1 time</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: okay then</p><p>He looks up from the phone to find Seoyun licking the spoon, eyes on her cousin.</p><p>"Is it <em>yummy</em>?" Taehyun asks and she nods eagerly. Taehyun nods back at the answer and puts the phone back in his pocket, muttering out a 'good'.</p><p>"Who were you texting?"</p><p>"Beomgyu." He answers casually.</p><p>"Beomgyu?!" She asks, blinking. "Did he leave?"</p><p>"No, no. He is waiting for us. He is here." </p><p>"Ah, okay!" Seoyun relaxes at that and digs back into the bowl. "He is so pretty!" </p><p>"He is." Taehyun answers unconsciously, eyes on the watch on his wrist.</p><p>"Right!? And so kind too. He let me sleep on his lap." </p><p>"I saw that. He is really thoughtful. It'd be nice if you got to see him more often."</p><p>Seoyun's lips jug out as she inclines. "Whenever you come to visit, bring Beomgyu along!"</p><p>Taehyun laughs. "I will."</p><p>"Pinky promise?"</p><p>"Pinky promise."</p><p>"Okay!" Seoyun says, content. She is quiet for a few moments, just playing with the mess of dessert in the bowl. "If I were his age, I would want to date him." She then says and Taehyun has to blink a few times to register what she's just said. "But I am not, so I want you to date him!" </p><p>Taehyun's body jolts, his knee hitting the table. He curses under his breath, placing a hand on the probably bruised area. Even though it was accidental, it didn't hurt as much as Taehyun would have liked it to hurt. So, that he'd be distracted from whatever kind of conversation his cousin has going on.</p><p>Wants him to date Beomgyu? Well, <em>surprise</em>. Taehyun also wants to date him. Wants to date him and hold him and kiss him, so badly.  But he's realistic and he accepts that Beomgyu doesn't like him back, at least not <em>that</em> way. So, he tries to stray further from those thoughts and discussions and tries to stop himself from making move every single time he is less than two meters away from the other or alone in the groupchat or alone in the DMs. </p><p>Taehyun sees Seoyun's curious look on him and he runs his hand through his hair, sighing. He got carried away with such an innocent declaration from his cousin. Screw this.</p><p>"Well," He starts. "we are good friends, that's it. But I will make sure, whoever he dates, deserves him." He looks up to see a disappointed expression. "Why–?"</p><p>"Okay, fine!" Seoyun waves him off, going back to her food. "You don't wanna date him, your loss!"</p><p>Taehyun chuckles at the irony, but says no more, thank God the kid dropped the topic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>split /this/ chapter in two! second one will be up in a few days once i am done with the last parts and editing. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! &lt; 3 </p><p>(spanish class starting in like minutes so i dont have enough time to properly look over the chapter i AM sorry if u came across some very noticeable and facepalm worthy mistakes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. | XXXIII | (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu gets up when he sees two familiar faces walking his way. Taehyun's one hand holding his cousin's and another inside his pants' pocket. Seoyun is skipping steps just like she did before. </p><p>When they approach him, Seoyun gives him a hug. "I will be leaving soon. Taehyunnie just got a call from MCU." </p><p>"UMC." Taehyun corrects her. Beomgyu remembers that name.</p><p>"Oh, it's time?" </p><p>"Yeah, I will leave Seoyun to one of the employees and then we will go."</p><p>Beomgyu purses his lips, watching Taehyun before he looks down at Seoyun and returns her hug.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hello." Beomgyu looks up to see a woman standing in front of them. She is wearing a dark blouse with a blazer, fully buttoned. Long sleeves extended and <em>also</em> buttoned. Her lower part covered by the short skirt and tights. She is wearing high heeled shoes, holding herself in a very elegant way. "I am from UMC, Min Yoona. I am here to take care of Kang Seoyun, am I in the right place?"</p><p>Taehyun nods, reading her name tag. </p><p>The woman smiles. "It's the time, then. The boarding has already started. I will escort her to the airport and be with her at full times. When we arrive, you will receive a call. After I drop her off, you will also receive a call. You can bid farewell, now." </p><p>Since Beomgyu was already close to the child, he hugs her first.</p><p>"Take care, okay... I will miss you!" Beomgyu tells her after a long, warm hug. "Keep in touch with me, please~?" </p><p>"Of course! I will ask Taehyunnie to send me your number and I will call you. All day, like day and night and evening and, and afternoon."</p><p>Beomgyu lets out a laugh and kisses her on the cheek before moving away. "I will look forward to it." </p><p>Seoyun then runs towards Taehyun with open arms before she is picked up by the latter in tight embrace. She cannot hold in anymore and starts crying. Taehyun holds her close, rubbing circles on her waist. "You will be fine, you will love it there."</p><p>She nods, sniffling. "Don't forget me."</p><p>"How can I? Take the advice to yourself, little girl."</p><p>She laughs a little, holding the boy closer. "Take care of Beomgyu, okay?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>She nods at his words, satisfied. "And take care of yourself. I love you so much."</p><p>Taehyun smiles and leaves a soft kiss on her head before putting her down. </p><p>She looks at the two with glassy eyes and then looks at the woman who smiles warmly at her.</p><p>"Shall we board, then?"</p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun watch Seoyun walk away, holding the woman's hand. She glances back and smiles, waving at the two – Beomgyu waves back at her – before she completely disappears out of the sight.</p><p>They stay still for a moment. Beomgyu looks at the other who is wearing a blank expression. He decides to let the other have some time to himself and not speak up. Instead, he looks around, taking in the surroundings himself. His mouth slightly falls open when he finally sees the 3D waterfall.</p><p>"Let's go." Taehyun suddenly tells him and starts walking away, Beomgyu quietly follows behind.</p><p>They walk out and to the parking lot. Taehyun leans back on his car, sighing and looking up.</p><p>"Do they leave now?" Beomgyu asks and Taehyun shakes his head then checks time.</p><p>"In less than twenty minutes."</p><p>Beomgyu nods before he stands beside Taehyun, their shoulders almost touching. "Is this her first time? I forgot to ask."</p><p>"Second." </p><p>"She's not scared?"</p><p>"Certainly not." Taehyun tells him with a half smile. "She was excited, even."</p><p>"Oh, that's good! One less thing to worry about, then." </p><p>"Kids aren't that scared to fly, usually." Taehyun then says. "At least from my crew."</p><p>Beomgyu nods. "Feel like it'd be nerve-wracking for me." </p><p>Taehyun quickly looks at him, now a smirk on lips. "You have never flown before?"</p><p>Beomgyu eyes him. He does not answer immediately, just shifts on his feet. "Is that bad?"</p><p>"No, why would it be bad? I would love to experience that with you. You for the first time in the air." Taehyun tells him. "Should we go somewhere? Maybe, out of country?"</p><p>"What?" Beomgyu blinks at the out of a sudden question. "The sch...–"</p><p>"After we are done with the year, of course. I will let you pick the country."</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles, his shoulders moving up with the laugh. "Yeonjun wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I think it's better if he chooses."</p><p>Taehyun is quiet at first, sending the other a questioning gaze.</p><p>Beomgyu returns it back before he lets out a suppressed laugh and waves him off. "I don't mind, really. Anywhere we go, I am down. Just let him pick. I think Soobin and Kai would be fine with whatever he chooses, too."</p><p>Taehyun smiles – but not at whatever he's saying or because he's reminiscing something funny – it's cause he got too carried away and expected too much. He swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah, sure. Yeonjun did travel by plane before, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yup, for a few times." Beomgyu says, nonchalantly. "But he did not get sick. It's so strange. He gets carsick, yet he feels perfectly fine up there." </p><p>Taehyun chuckles, making sure it's as loud and sounds as real as possible.</p><p>"And I don't get carsick, so it means I will feel ill there? Dude, I am so fucking scared." </p><p>"You will be fine, don't worry."</p><p>"Hmm..." Beomgyu hums, looking down. "Even if I won't, you will be there and I know you will take care of me~" </p><p>Taehyun shrugs, looking away and gripping the car keys. "I do have a habit of falling asleep, so don't be too depended on me." He smiles when he feels a nudge on his shoulder.</p><p>Taehyun glances at Beomgyu and his eyes trail down to see him rubbing his hands, breathing out a little shakily. He slowly looks back up at his face.</p><p>"Cold?"</p><p>Beomgyu nods. "Yeah."</p><p>"Should we go home?"</p><p>"No." Beomgyu suddenly perks up. "She isn't leaving, yet."</p><p>"That's fine. It's just a plane in the sky, we won't see her anyway." </p><p>"Few more minutes. I can take it. Who do you take me for?"</p><p>"Okay." Taehyun gives in and Beomgyu hums happily, standing even more near to the blonde. Taehyun notices that and wraps his arm around the other's shoulders, pulling him closer.</p><p>Soon enough, the blue and red coloured plane appears in the sky and Taehyun alerts him of it being the <em>one</em>. They watch in silence.</p><p>"Cannot wait for her to land and give you a call and then for you to give me a call." Beomgyu tells him after long silence and Taehyun only nods, even though Beomgyu was also trying to light up the mood. <em>Clearly, didn't work</em>. "I didn't know I'd get so attached to a kid. We just spent less than two hours, in a car, bonding over your terrible driving skills."</p><p>That catches Taehyun's attention and he responds with a glare. "I wasn't gonna ride the car like a 'roller coaster' with a kid on the board, Beomgyu." </p><p>Beomgyu just shrugs, looking away. "You and your justified arguments." He mumbles and Taehyun laughs.</p><p>"Get in the car, I'll take you home."</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun puts on his seatbelt and looks at Beomgyu who looks a little off. </p><p>"It's hot in here. You're still cold?" </p><p>Beomgyu nods. "Yeah, a little."</p><p>"I got a jacket in the back."</p><p>He gets out of the car and opens the door of the backseat. Beomgyu is not sure how he didn't see those clothes while he was sitting next to them. He grabs the material and shuts the door, before climbing back in the passenger seat.</p><p>"Extra jacket?" Beomgyu laughs as he puts it on. "Why? Who are you pulling in there?" He gives Taehyun a teasing grin as he makes himself comfortable, the jacket actually warming him up.</p><p>"Beomgyu." Taehyun warns him, clearly not entertaining the conversation.</p><p>The brunette just chuckles before dropping the topic.</p><p>The first few minutes of the drive is quiet. Beomgyu, who was on his phone texting, glances over at Taehyun and finds him visibly glowering. His fingers curl the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles turn white. Beomgyu fears it will break under his grip. The blonde's knee bounces up with a quick pace, his jaw clenched tight. </p><p>"Taehyun?... Are you okay?" Beomgyu asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>Taehyun quickly glances over at him then adverts his gaze back on the road. "I am."</p><p>Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at that, clearly not convinced. He then decides to bring something light up and puts his phone aside. "Your birthday is tomorrow, have you alrea–"</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Taehyun suddenly yells out when a car cuts in front of them which almost results in the cars bumping. He blows the horn, the loud sound blaring through the car, causing Beomgyu to flinch.</p><p>He puts a hand on Taehyun's shoulder. "Calm down, Hyun. If you keep being like this, I will take over the wheel."</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"You don't look that good. Is this about Seoyun?" Beomgyu asks directly and Taehyun eyes him for a second or two, the car stopped by red light.</p><p>"Yeah." He says after a little pause. "I will miss her." Taehyun starts, grip loosening and his expression a little more relaxed. "She was the only family I had left in here."</p><p>Beomgyu quietly listens, nodding at the words. When Taehyun doesn't say no more, he speaks up. "You will get to visit her, plus facetime exists, right? What matters is she's healthy and safe." </p><p>Taehyun raises brows as an agreement and sighs. "I guess you are right."</p><p>"You won't break contact and you will probably be updated everyday, she will want to talk to you at least once in a week, too. You're fine, Hyun." He receives a half heart smile in response.</p><p>"What time is it...?" Beomgyu suddenly mumbles to himself, checking his phone. <strong>11:37</strong>.</p><p>"Sorry, kept you up for too long." Taehyun tells him when he notices the brunette checking for the time. "You were tired, too."</p><p>"I had fun, I don't even feel tired anymore." Beomgyu says, then shifts on his seat. "Are you?"</p><p>Taehyun just hums in question, his driving much slower and safer now.</p><p>"Are you tired? Like, now...?" </p><p>Taehyun shrugs and shakes his head. "No, why?"</p><p>"That café you mentioned earlier, will it still be open?"</p><p>Taehyun gives Beomgyu a confused stare, eyebrow raised and waiting for him to elaborate.</p><p>"I thought we could go there... If you don't want to, that's fine."</p><p>"No, I do. Huh... Are you sure?" Taehyun questions.</p><p>"Yeah! What kinda café is it?"</p><p>"It's popular for desserts, I haven't tasted a lot in that category, though. Still, visited the place almost everyday when I was in Sweden. Very delicious breakfast, but I don't think they will be offering it, right now."</p><p>"It's fine." Beomgyu waves him off. "Do they have ice cream? I want ice cream."</p><p>"They do, but check if they are open first. Brew Linger."</p><p>Beomgyu nods and does as told, quickly typing the name on the search bar. "Hmm... They are open!"</p><p>Taehyun hums, turning on the left signal to change routes. </p><p>***</p><p>"Do I turn now or the next–"</p><p>"Turn now, yeah." Beomgyu tells him, eyes squinted at the virtual map on the screen. His phone died so he's holding Taehyun's own, trying his best to help them get to the destination.</p><p>"Okay, change lanes to the left."</p><p>Taehyun turns on the signal and checks mirrors, looking a little over his shoulder before the lane's changed.</p><p>"Already got your mind made up on the order?" Taehyun asks. "Something about the ice cream?"</p><p>"Right turn now and down that pet shop. Yeah, I want vanilla soft serve. With a cone."</p><p>"Are you sure? You were cold, just a moment ago." Taehyun tells as he looks around for the cars then rolls his window down and rests his left arm on it, signaling the other drivers on his turn.</p><p>"Yup, it's warm now. What are you ordering?"</p><p>"I am not that hungry. Maybe, coffee?" </p><p>Beomgyu is about to say something before he blinks, tripping on his words. "Wait, was I supposed to say left turn...? I think we are going the opposite way."</p><p>Taehyun sighs in frustration as he slows down a little. Eyes still on the road, he uses his right hand to grab the phone away from the other to check it himself, but misses out of distraction (driving) and it lands right on top of Beomgyu's thigh. </p><p>He grips it in surprise. Taehyun senses Beomgyu palpitate at the touch – if he wasn't before, now definitely aware of his friend's hand on his own thigh.</p><p>Taehyun doesn't want to overstep the boundaries. He resists the urge to keep it in there. His hand slowly drags over his thigh and he feels like he's hallucinated a mere gasp at the touch and a light blush on Beomgyu's cheeks. Taehyun licks over his lips, mouth gone dry, before his hand completely retracts.</p><p>"The phone." He then breathes out, voice a little firm.</p><p>Beomgyu pauses, a little dumbfounded. Taehyun is about to repeat what he has just said when the phone is put in his hands. </p><p>"Alright..." Taehyun mutters, staring at the screen while simultaneously trying to keep his driving in check. "We are close." He puts the phone back on the dashboard.</p><p>***</p><p>Despite being midnight, the parking lot is busy. Beomgyu swears under his breath at the sight of the amount of cars parked there. </p><p>Once they find a vacant place, Taehyun puts the car in reverse gear. He keeps his left hand in the middle of the steering wheel while he puts his right arm behind Beomgyu's headrest and looks over his right shoulder.</p><p>Using his left hand only, he starts steering the wheel and backing up in the space. Once the vehicle stops, Taehyun shifts the gear in park mode. He pulls the key out of the engine and steps out of the car.</p><p>Beomgyu is about to get out of the car when Taehyun stops him – now standing in front of Beomgyu's side of the rolled down window.</p><p>"They are on the takeout-only model. Tell me what you want and I'll bring it to you."</p><p>"The ice cream." </p><p>"Just that?"</p><p>"Yeah, vanilla flavoured. With a cone!"</p><p>"Okay." Taehyun hums and steps away from the window, walking to the modest looking café, which Beomgyu figures is the Brew Linger.</p><p>***</p><p>"Here," Taehyun gives him the soft serve, cringing at the coldness the dessert radiates. "you sure you wanna eat that? You might get sick."</p><p>Beomgyu nods quickly, taking the dessert. "I love it <em>sooo</em> much." </p><p>"I can see that." Taehyun remarks playfully, sipping on the cappuccino.</p><p>"You'd make a great delivery boy." Beomgyu jokes.</p><p>"Yeah? Rate my service."</p><p>"Out of 10... Hmm..." Beomgyu thinks for a moment. "A... 10..."</p><p>Taehyun grins. "Maybe I'll consider taking this job for you, again."</p><p>Beomgyu agrees, chuckling. They fall quiet to dine in their <em>meal</em>. </p><p>"Anything you want for your birthday?" Beomgyu questions again. Taehyun pulls the coffee away from his lips and laughs.</p><p>"You keep bringing that up."</p><p>"I just want to get you something good." He pouts.</p><p>"I told you before. You don't need to get me anything."</p><p>Beomgyu eyes him and sighs "Okay, I'll think about it myself, then."</p><p>Taehyun grins and looks back at the passenger seat to say something when he sees Beomgyu's face bloom into delight as he licks at his vanilla soft serve. He swirls his tongue around the tip of his ice cream and Taehyun has to keep himself from flinching.</p><p>Beomgyu notices the stare on him and looks at the blonde, only for the latter to quickly advert his eyes somewhere – not wanting to hold an eye contact.</p><p>He just shrugs it off and continues consuming the dessert. </p><p>Taehyun's face turns red. Beomgyu hums happily, enjoying the flavour and is surprised when Taehyun reaches up to hold his face with one hand. He has some ice cream right below the lower lip. Taehyun wipes it off with his thumb and stares deeply into Beomgyu's eyes. </p><p>It's quiet for some moment, just them looking at each other – Taehyun's eyes unreadable. Suddenly, Beomgyu blinks and moves away.</p><p>"S' fine." He mumbles, picking up the napkins that came with the ice cream and putting one on Taehyun's lap, leaving the other to himself.</p><p>"Yeah." Taehyun answers back a second later, taking the napkin and wiping his hands. He feels a little dazed, but manages to get a grip. </p><p>Once they are done, Beomgyu offers to take the trash, grasps the cappuccino paper cup from the blonde's hands, takes the napkins and steps out of the car.</p><p>Meanwhile, Taehyun starts the engine and the car comes back to life, its noise much louder since it is night time.</p><p>He adjusts the rear view mirror, checking himself (and his state) and running a hand through his hair. It's a little messy and his eyes point out how tired he is. Today's been <em>a lot</em>. He cannot wait to go home and rest, but also he doesn't want to let Beomgyu go.</p><p>Just as Taehyun is done putting on the seatbelt, Beomgyu opens the door.</p><p>"Freezing like a bitch." He comments as he eyes the other. "It's so late. And cold."</p><p>"It is." Taehyun notes, checking his surroundings before driving away.</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu doesn't remember when he falls asleep, but he does. He wakes up at the sound of rain droplets. He moves his head away from the window and glances at the other. His head feels a little heavy.</p><p>"Hey." He greets and Taehyun smiles.</p><p>"Slept well?"</p><p>"Yeah~" </p><p>"That's good."</p><p>They go quiet for a moment, Beomgyu notices Taehyun has turned the volume of the radio down and all the way to minimum, probably when he saw him doze off. He watches the windshield wipers do its work before his lips form a smile and he turns to the blonde.</p><p>"Seoyun, that kid is so endearing."</p><p>"She really is, isn't she?"</p><p>"Yeah and so smart and kind." Beomgyu then pauses, eyeing the blonde. "I guess it really runs in the genes, huh."</p><p>Taehyun swallows. "Yeah... right. In the genes." He shrugs it off, focusing on the red light which could change any moment.</p><p>Beomgyu just chuckles, nodding. "Such a cute kid, really." </p><p>Taehyun licks his lips. "She liked you a lot."</p><p>Beomgyu hums in delight, leaning back on the seat. "I guess I got the family approval."</p><p>Flushed, Taehyun suddenly (and accidentally) makes a sharp movement, the steering wheel swirls too fast and the car swerves right into another lane. Thank God, there were no cars behind.</p><p>Beomgyu looks at Taehyun in shock, hand clutching the seatbelt.</p><p>"I am sorry." Taehyun says, biting the inside of his cheek. "I don't know what got into me." </p><p>"Be careful, we could have crashed!" Beomgyu tells him in a serious, worried tone – letting out a sigh and looking away.</p><p>Both of their heart rates increased, Beomgyu for the (almost happening) accident and Taehyun for another reason.</p><p>"I know, don't worry I'll get you home safely."</p><p>"It's not just me... you will have to drive to your house, too."</p><p>"I will be fine."</p><p>"Okay then." Beomgyu decides not to push it any further and just looks down, suddenly spotting his dead phone.</p><p>Taehyun feels Beomgyu look at him for a few seconds and raises a brow. "Anything you want to say?"</p><p>"Do you have any extra chargers?" Beomgyu then blurts out and holds his phone up. "For this model."</p><p>"I don't think so, check it in the glovebox."</p><p>Beomgyu nods, muttering a quick thanks before he taps the latch and pulls on the door – it opens easily.</p><p>Everything inside is very neat and organized, Beomgyu does mess it up a little by searching for a compatible USB but to no luck. He sighs and closes the glove compartment.</p><p>He just sighs and looks out the window.</p><p>"Is it an emergency?" Taehyun asks after observing the brunette for some time.</p><p>"No... I mean... Not an emergency, but..." Beomgyu just shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"Take my phone if that can help."</p><p>"Your phone? OK!" He is back on his energy as he grabs the other's phone. "What's the code?"</p><p>"0040."</p><p>"Why?" Beomgyu makes a small talk as he clicks on the Instagram icon. </p><p>"I don't know, I woke up drunk with that pin as my phone. I just kept it."</p><p>"Oooh, interesting. Hey, Tae. Why isn't your account on Instagram auto saved?"</p><p>"I– You want to log into my account?"</p><p>"No, I was just curious. I thought I was gonna have to log out." Beomgyu says, typing away on the phone.</p><p>Taehyun shrugs. "I don't really use it." </p><p>"I swear I noticed that! Sometimes I think you just log into the app to like my posts and write a heart or something." Beomgyu chuckles, tapping on his notifications.</p><p>Taehyun's ears go a little red. He <em>might</em> be right. He <em>doesn't</em> need to know that.</p><p>Unless he is back from a meaningful party, an event with nice pictures or has to post for the sake of some business negotiation, he barely logs in. Well, and unless he wants to see posts of his crush. He likes complimenting Beomgyu and he knows Beomgyu loves being on the receiving end. Oh, sometimes he needs to update himself with his favourite UFC athletes, too. So, there's that.</p><p>"You should see Soobin's new post." Beomgyu then starts, smiling and typing a response back to who seems to be Yeonjun. "Dropped it after a century, did Yeonjun force him into it? I wonder." </p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Beomgyu responds in a hum as he goes to messages.</p><p>Taehyun notices the way Beomgyu properly settles him on the seat every two minutes, smiling at the screen, sometimes turning it off, cause he looks a little flustered <em>and then curses cause he has to type the pin in each time he does that</em>. He tries to ignore it, but eventually decides to ask.</p><p>"Who are you texting?" His voice comes out a little more firm and resentful than friendly curious – the latter is what he was going for.</p><p>"Just, someone." Beomgyu whispers, focus clearly on the phone. </p><p>Taehyun wishes his phone dies too. Screw himself for always having it at maximum percentage before he goes out.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>***</p><p>The drive to Beomgyu's address is in silence, unless you catch the sound of hushed giggles and furious typing on the screen. Taehyun sees from the corner of his eyes how the other smiles at every text message and plays with hair unconsciously.</p><p>The whole time Taehyun has wished, right after he let Beomgyu out of the car, earth swallowed him and his exorbitant vehicle in whole. He felt very infuriated and he knew he shouldn't have, it's not like Beomgyu is his. He also felt so guilty, because his focus should only be on his cousin and her well-being now, but...</p><p>He lets out an angry sigh as he stares out of his own window, fingers playing with his lips out of fury.</p><p>"Oh, we are here!?" Beomgyu blinks, looking up and seeing his apartment. He puts Taehyun's phone on the dashboard and starts taking the jacket off. Taehyun doesn't find it in himself to try to stop him and tell Beomgyu to keep it, which he was definitely planning on doing before.</p><p>"It was so fun, Hyun!" Beomgyu says, putting the jacket aside. "Please call me when she lands, okay? And thank you for the ice cream. I will pay next time, okay?"</p><p>Taehyun just nods, still looking outside of the window from his own side.</p><p>Beomgyu frowns a bit. "Taehyun..." He then sighs, understanding. "I told you, she will be fine. She loves you and she will be in touch with you almost everyday, stop worrying about that. Okay? I am sure, she will even come to visit from time to time." </p><p>"I know." He says dryly, turning his head so he is facing forward. Is he being petty? He is, but he has had a long day and he is tired. Let him live.</p><p>"Okay! I will go, now. Talk to you tomorrow~!" Beomgyu takes his phone and opens the door, he looks back once more and when he sees the other's expression <em>barely</em> change, if at all, he purses his lips and leans forward to plant a kiss on the blonde's cheek. It takes the other by surprise.</p><p>Beomgyu gets out of the car and shuts it, waving a hand at Taehyun before he walks off.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka 🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I don't know</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it's just so</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: frustrating? </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah. and I want to punch a wall </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: the night was going so well</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: then at the airport I saw him texting somebody</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I almost lost my shit</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: that was the only thing I could think about from then on</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: :[ sigghhh</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: then he tries to make me feel better telling me about seoyun, he thinks she is the reason and I have to hold back a laugh cause the situation I'm in is fucking ridiculous</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but its not the first time he is texting somebody right... like i think we have been through that for Almost as long as we have known him, its not his first time</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it's not but it still enrages me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: not at beomgyu just at myself for catching feelings for somebody I don't have a chance with</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: come on tyun!!!! ur not even sure if you like him like at all maybe you are just being a protective friend</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I am sure I like him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ouh well</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: are u even sure he's texting somebody? even if he was mayyybbbeeee just Yeonjun?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he forgot to log out from my phone, didn't even close the messages tab</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so before I could do that I saw the name and got a hint of the conversation</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: same one from the airport</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im sorry i Wish he was more considerate but what can we expect from the mr Heartbreaker its not like he has Never done that before</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he doesn't know about my feelings, I cannot blame him for it</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hes just really</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ehhhh</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: those texts didn't do me good</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I almost kissed him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what do you mean</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it wasn't so obvious to the point that he'd notice I hope</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: something came over me I don't know</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: just for a moment</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: then I pulled myself back in reality</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: when</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: we were in the parking lot</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he probably doesn't remember so no need to dwell on that</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ohh.. i see</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: well i was the first one to wish you a H.B.D werent i &gt;3&lt; at barely 1 am now its 2!!!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: u were!! my best friend</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hehe,</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: anyways um</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i want to show u my gifffttt!!!! but i wont</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: waiting patiently</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the second part posted much earlier than i expected :D i hope you enjoyed~!</p><p>a little note that i might put this story on hold for some time and instead publish one shots of different couples from txt. m still not sure about that, but if most of you'd like me to keep working on this fic then i will . just up to ur decision rly!</p><p>thank you ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. | XXXIV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DATE: Friday</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: ttwd</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am craving sweets like so bad now i am having the worst hangover ever and this vodka soda isn't helping</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ask soobin to buy them for u?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: don't mention him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ?? y</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😑</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😐😶</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🙁☹️😥😓</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😞😖😠😪📞</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kaaayyyy.... now in words pls?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok wait</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: btw when soobin comes to the gc i am leaving</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what happened (๑•﹏•)</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we were talking right drinking and whatnooot</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: on the phone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like last night</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: then. it's getting late</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so we point that out</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like we need to stop talking and go to sleep and all 🙄</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i tell soobin 😕</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u hang up! 😋😍</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: he is like</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and he does 😕</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh..........</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: um</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: how do i respond to this</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i thought we were gonna have a cute fight over it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: now we just have a.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fight</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hello guys!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: speak of the angel</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hi kai!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Beomgyu!!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun baby... why are you telling them this hahahaha</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun gets overdramatic at times</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i got a whole schedule of it in pdf</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh! will you send that to me</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: . umm</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Were you kidding</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: btw hope u all had a great morning uwu</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: morning what's up?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi!!! HBDAYYyyy once more</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg taehyun! i called u already but happy birthday 🎉😚</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i thought u werent gonna be present w soob around</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: shut up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: taehyun what's your favourite color</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: uh yellow</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: thank you yeonjun, i appreciate that</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: this is just 1/2 of the present i got you 🥰</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: jun put that drink down and go to sleep</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I will come over yeonjun!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: NO</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Omw!!</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>DATE: Saturday</strong>
</p><p>"Welcome to the February check-up meeting. I will be discussing your ideas and start-ups with each of the team." Taehyun sits on the chair as he talks, laptop in front on the small table. The surface is decorated with a very used notebook, a pen and his own phone, next to them a cracked open can of Red Bull.</p><p>"Submit your questions in the green tab below and I will be answering them at the end of the session, until then no interruptions." He eyes all the people on the screen, they nod almost simultaneously, everybody on mute. "Alright then, let's start..."</p><p>To be the speaker, be it main or the <em>only</em> one is a nerve-wracking thing, but Taehyun is kind of used to it. His father has shown him everything he needs to do from a young age and now, after turning 20 – he's started not only attending, but hosting the meetings himself. Good thing he's already being talked about positively between his partners.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: beomgyu 🧸</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi r u free? :(</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: are you okay?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: not really</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeonjun is busy w soobin so thats y m not texting him</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: id not bother u like this but i jst want to be w somebody now</p><p>Taehyun rubs the wrinkles at his forehead. He tries to suppress a weary, worried sigh.</p><p>Politely cutting off the person who was speaking, he proceeds to come up with as best of an excuse as can be done in under a minute. Taehyun's eyes dart over the participants, nobody seems to protest.</p><p>"Emails for the next meeting will be sent out next Sunday at its latest. Please, check them actively." They all nod and respond in agreement.</p><p>Taehyun finishes up his valediction and closes the tab, quickly grabbing his phone.</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you're not bothering me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you're worrying me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what happened?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nothing much i am just sad</p><p>Taehyun sucks in a breath, fingers hovering over the keyboard.</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: does it have to do with the guy you were texting these days?</p><p>He doesn't get a reply for some seconds.</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: howd u know</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you forgot to log out, left the app opened with ur conversation</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: is there anything I can do to make you feel better?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: can i come over to cry</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: of course</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: n watch smth stupid</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kissing booth</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: can't say no to you</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i love u</p><p>Taehyun's heart is doing somersaults in his chest.</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: love you more</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I will heat up the place</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: come over in 15 so I have time to run to the store to get you snacks</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k!! in 15</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thank u&lt;3</p><p>***</p><p>"So, where are you taking me?" Yeonjun asks, hint of annoyance in voice. Despite not drinking anything on Friday (okay, that's a lie, he drank a bit 'cause it was his friend's birthday), his head felt like bursting.</p><p>"You’ll see." Soobin tells him lightly, intertwining their fingers. "I think you will really like it."</p><p>"Soobin, my head fucking hurts..."</p><p>Soobin gives him a look. "I am sorry, I just really wanted to take you out."</p><p>"Well, you are. Like, literally. I think I'm dying." Yeonjun smiles in victory when he receives a glare.</p><p>"I brought the medicine for hangover with me. Don't worry, you will be fine."</p><p>Yeonjun sighs, but walks with him quietly.</p><p>***</p><p>They go to the movies and enjoy a good comedy. Yeonjun laughs like there was no tomorrow, not minding, that he has filled the whole movie room up with his laugh.</p><p>Soobin just watches him with a happy smile. At some point, when Yeonjun looks at him with joyful look, Soobin does not hold himself back anymore and leans forward to kiss him.</p><p>To his surprise, Yeonjun kisses him back before he quickly pulls away and reminds him of the movie with a pout. </p><p>Soobin gives him one more, quick peck before he turns to the screen, as well.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun is sitting on the couch, across the glass table – on its surface plastic bags of various snacks. The TV is paused on the beginning of the Kissing Booth, this is a movie Taehyun's never watched. He's seen the beginning with his other friends who were just fooling around and he's seen a bit of the ending, too. None of them by his will, but yeah – it's kinda stupid, <em>good</em> stupid maybe. Something you'd wanna watch when you're feeling gloom.</p><p>Right now, he's just focused on the other's well-being. He tries not to read too much into what could have possibly happened and get all pissed off and upset on his own, since Beomgyu needs him now. </p><p>Knocks at the door are what interrupts his thoughts and he gets up to open it.</p><p>Beomgyu's eyes are blurred with tears, Taehyun steps aside to let him walk in.</p><p>"Hi." He says, strained.</p><p>"Hey Beomgyu, how are you feeling?" Taehyun asks gently.</p><p>Beomgyu sniffles. "Um, I feel funny." He whispers, walking into the bathroom to wash his hands.</p><p>Taehyun goes back on the couch, patiently waiting for the other.</p><p>Beomgyu comes into the living room soon, eyes brightening (just a bit, but it's a work in progress) when he sees the snacks and recognizes the paused movie. "Oh! You have really done it <em>and</em> the place is warm." He notes to himself, taking off his outwear and putting it on the armrest, himself settling on the couch. </p><p>***</p><p>They are now lying on the couch, with Taehyun in the back, being a big spoon. He has his arm over Beomgyu's tiny waist, the other hand holding his own head as he tries to immerse himself in the film.</p><p>Beomgyu's head is supported by the pillow, he has a tissue in hand and he is so quiet. Something Taehyun has never actually seen.</p><p>Taehyun keeps checking on the other, he has been holding off on asking questions, but he feels like he needs to. For Beomgyu, too... But he is also being a little selfish. </p><p>"Feel better?" He asks and Beomgyu shifts a little before he turns around to face him.</p><p>"Yeah." He mumbles, his gaze lowered.</p><p>"Did that guy hurt you? Tell me what happened."</p><p>Beomgyu suddenly rolls his eyes. "He didn't." He sighs, eyes still not meeting the other's. Beomgyu's gaze suddenly settles on his arm – the blonde's t-shirt stretched tight over muscles. Beomgyu runs his hand along the lean lines as he thinks of what to say next. "He is moving away to another college or whatever it is that he magically got himself in." He speaks with so much dread. "I guess we argued about that and he was being an asshole."</p><p>"Maybe, he's thinking about his future?" Taehyun reasons.</p><p>"He smokes weed all day and gets certificates on absences. Plus that college isn't even that valued. I don't think he's worrying about his future."</p><p>Taehyun doesn't drag it on, he only nods at that. "Why did you argue?" </p><p>Beomgyu takes his own phone from the table and offers it to the other before hiding in his chest.</p><p>Taehyun unlocks the device and goes to the application to check the messages. He skips through a lot of the texts, just so he gets an idea and keeps his distance (from their privacy) at the same time.</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> ur moving away???</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> yea</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> to where?</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> chonnam</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> i dont even know what that is</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> then don't ask</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> why didnt u tell me ??</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> was i supposed to</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> yeah? just like how u wann know everything bout me?</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> that's different</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> ur a fuckin idiot</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> and ur so goddamn difficult</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> if i said non its cuz i don't want to alright. acting like a damn stupid bitch</p><p><strong>[gyYy_U]:</strong> fuck off i better not see u agn</p><p><strong>[geun.acf]:</strong> lmao what u gonna do? beg to let u kiss me? </p><p>When he gets to the latest message, Taehyun slowly blinks and his eyebrows pull down together. The way he talked to Beomgyu made him feel very irate, but he has to keep it together.</p><p>He puts the phone back in Beomgyu's hands who looks at him curiously.</p><p>"I am so done with him." Beomgyu speaks up when Taehyun doesn't say anything. "So annoying. An asshole."</p><p>Taehyun still doesn't get an answer to his primary question.</p><p>"Why would you care whether he stayed here or moved away?" </p><p>Beomgyu looks a little taken back by the question. He then shrugs. "I like hanging out with him at school."</p><p>Taehyun quirks a brow. "I thought he misses his classes?"</p><p>"He does, but he still comes to the school and sometimes attends my classes." Beomgyu shrugs.</p><p>Taehyun hums, trying to read the other. To no avail. "So, he's your friend?" He asks, hopeful.</p><p>Beomgyu tilts head. "Not exactly." Despite Taehyun's personal problems with that guy, Beomgyu was being a <em>little</em> unreasonable. If they weren't friends, he didn't have to get so upset over not being updated on the guy's school change.</p><p>Unless... they were more than that. Here goes his <em>primary</em> question.</p><p>"Ahh! We forgot go pause the movie." Beomgyu cries out and turns around, clicking on a reverse button on the remote.</p><p>Taehyun doesn't react to that. "Hey." He then says, drawing Beomgyu's attention instantly. Beomgyu looks at Taehyun before he starts turning his head towards the TV for the movie not to go too far back, but before he can completely do that – his head is immediately turned back to the blonde, with his fingers under Beomgyu's chin.</p><p>"I want to ask you a question. Be completely serious and honest with it, okay?" Taehyun asks, even though it sounds a bit like an order.</p><p>Beomgyu nods, a little startled.</p><p>Taehyun lets go of his chin, but his fingers still linger. He remembers the way Beomgyu acted in his car, when he was texting the very same person. He needs to know when to back off and completely turn away from the other and if Beomgyu is in a relationship or thinking about somebody else, then now's the time. </p><p>"Do you..." He starts, eyes fixated on the lips. "Do you like him?" </p><p>Beomgyu stares at him for a moment. The corner of his lips go up and he laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Him? He's a jerk." </p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"No– no! Why are you asking me this?" It's Taehyun's turn to be at a loss of words.</p><p>"You seemed very excited to text him, in my car." Taehyun points out. "If he's such a <em>jerk,</em> then why do you still keep in touch?"</p><p>"Well," Beomgyu trails off, shrugging and light pink on cheeks. "he's a good kisser." Taehyun has never been one to be nosy, but when he is, it backfires to the point he feels himself burn. "And... does things good, too."</p><p>Maybe a late night workout doesn't sound so bad, right now. Where he would be punching things and nobody would bat an eye or question his sanity.</p><p>"Alright..." He mutters, moving back. "It's back at the beginning." He motions towards TV and Beomgyu quickly turns back to pause it.</p><p>"Let's watch it some other time." Beomgyu sighs and sits up, Taehyun retracts his arm. Beomgyu then leans towards the table to get a peek inside the plastic bags.</p><p>"You really bought everything... All my favourites, too." He then smiles at the blonde. "You're too nice, why can't he be like you?"</p><p>At those words, something clicks in Taehyun's head, his stomach twists and eyes flash. He cannot control his mouth when he cuts the other and off and says, "Beomgyu, you cannot throw tantrums when things don't go your way."</p><p>Beomgyu clamps his mouth shut, warily glancing the other's way – it's so sudden and blunt. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean. He is not your friend and he has no obligation to tell you everything."</p><p>Beomgyu is caught off guard by the other's tone. A lump in his throat forms and eyebrows furrow. He blinks and puts the Bacchus drink back on the table, once the bottom hits the surface, it makes a sound.</p><p>"Are you taking his side?"</p><p>"I am not taking anybody's side. I am saying it for your own good. I have known you for more than a year now and I have seen something similar happen way too many times. You pull shit like this all the fucking time. Understand, that you are not everybody's prime concern, the world <em>doesn't</em> revolve around you."</p><p>Beomgyu lets out a humourless chuckle as he shakes his head and looks away. "I didn't come here to get a lecture."</p><p>"Well, you need one." He receives a glare in return. "Some people just don't give a shit and you can't force them to."</p><p>"So, you don't want me here? Are you part of the <em>people</em>? Is that what you're saying? Cause, I'd be more than happy to leave."</p><p>"Do what you want. You cannot always be at the center of attention, everybody has their own lives and different priorities. That's just not right."</p><p>"I am leaving." Beomgyu stands up and harshly grabs his jacket from the couch, Taehyun makes no move to stop him.</p><p>Just as Beomgyu has put it on, Taehyun's phone starts ringing. Taehyun doesn't pay the other no mind and answers.</p><p><em>"Taehyunnie~!"</em> Beomgyu pauses when he hears the voice. <em>"I miss you! How are you?! Is this my favourite couch?! How's Beomgyu?! I am home, now! I cannot believe it took this long!" </em></p><p>"Yeah..." Taehyun cracks out as he eyes the other. "I am good, Beomgyu is here..."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my! Where!?" </em>
</p><p>Beomgyu sighs and with a glare on the other, sits next to Taehyun. Once he's seen on the screen, he puts on a smile and waves. "Hi Seoyun, how was the flight?" His voice comes out a little strained. </p><p><em>"It was good! Comfy, but I slept a lot which I regret."</em> She yawns, but then claps her hands. <em>"I chose the right time to call, this is so great!"</em></p><p>The two exchange looks. Beomgyu quickly looks back at the screen, but Taehyun's gaze lingers.</p><p>"You did..."</p><p>
  <em>"I was greeted with so many toys too."</em>
</p><p>"Where's Heeseul?" Taehyun asks her.</p><p>
  <em>"Mom? She is in the kitchen~! She told me, she would call you once she is free! There are so many things to unpack. I am so excited."</em>
</p><p>"I am glad you're having fun." Beomgyu comments and Seoyun smiles.</p><p><em>"I hope you two get to come here, soon!"</em> Seoyun says, then she starts to think. <em>"What were you guys doing?"</em></p><p>"We–" Taehyun is about to take the lead, but Beomgyu cuts him off.</p><p>"Taehyun was giving me the lecture of life." When he sees the worried look on the kid, he lays back on the couch and crosses arms. "For funsies, of course."</p><p>"Yeah," Taehyun tries his best not to glare. "something he really needed to hear." He bites back. "Just for fun."</p><p>"What makes you think I <em>needed</em> to hear that?!"</p><p>"I saw the messages. Why would you even let him talk to you like that?" </p><p>"Why don't you tell me since, apparently, you know more about me than I know of myself."</p><p>Taehyun lets out a bitter chuckle, he opens his mouth to respond back with the same bite.</p><p><em>"Are you fighting?"</em> They hear Seoyun ask and Taehyun panics, leaning forward.</p><p>"No, no. We are just playing. Nothing serious, don't worry." He glances Beomgyu's way for help.</p><p>"Yeah, Taehyun even bought me so much stuff." He flips the camera around. "See? So many snacks."</p><p><em>"Wow!! This is a lot."</em> Seoyun's mouth falls open. <em>"Taehyunnie loves you too much."</em></p><p>Beomgyu just shrugs, flipping the camera back.</p><p>Seoyun is about to say something else when she hears her mother call. <em>"Oh! The guests! Mommy and I will call you later, OK? Love you."</em></p><p>Taehyun smiles as she hangs up the call. His smile then disappears and he lies down on his back, sighing. Now, that the heat in the room has ceased he is realizing, that he shouldn't have lashed out at the other. Especially, when Beomgyu came here to seek comfort and trusted him to give it. He was being mean for no reason... Such a fool. How is he even gonna fix all of this. </p><p>He hears movement and from the corner of the eyes sees the familiar jacket besides him.</p><p>He turns his head to see Beomgyu lying next to him. Taehyun turns his whole body so he is completely facing the other.</p><p>Taehyun slowly takes the brunette's jacket off and puts it aside.</p><p>He catches Beomgyu's eyes and pats the back of his head, the hand trailing down to his waist to pull him closer.</p><p>"I just don't want you to get hurt. You put your energy in wrong people." Taehyun breaks the silence. It is half-truth, of course he doesn't want the older to get hurt, but he wouldn't berate him just for that reason alone.</p><p>Beomgyu only nods. "I am sorry if I said something wrong."</p><p>Taehyun just caresses his waist and smiles softly. "You didn't."</p><p>There is silence, both of them avoiding eye contact. At one point, Beomgyu shifts a little and Taehyun is afraid he is going to say he is leaving.</p><p>"Should we...?" Beomgyu then asks, tilting head towards the TV and Taehyun inclines.</p><p>Anything for him, really. Taehyun would even watch that movie on repeat for a whole week if it meant, that he would stay.</p><p>***</p><p>When the movie ends and Yeonjun is about to walk outside the building, he sees his lover heading the other way.</p><p>"Binnie? Where are you going?"</p><p>Soobin suddenly grabs his hand. "You’ll see right now, come."</p><p>They walk to the top of the building until they reach the rooftop.</p><p>Yeonjun keeps looking at the younger, a little confused. "Where are we?" He asks when cold breeze hits his face.</p><p>"I just thought this would be a nice touch."</p><p>He then looks around. The sun has already set.</p><p>The lights planted everywhere make the place, they have come up to, shine. There are people chattering and laughing. Tables accompanied with benches, every surface adorned with decorative, illuminated flowers.</p><p>"Oh!" Yeonjun smiles at the view and realization, pecking Soobin's cheek.</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin order two milkshakes and take a seat. They look over at the dark, bright city of Seoul.</p><p>Even though it was already late, both of them were enjoying the view very much.</p><p>"So much for a ‘little movie date’, huh?" Yeonjun teases, quoting the younger from earlier.</p><p>Soobin flushes. "-You could say I was a little over the top." He scratches the back of his neck. "But I wanted to make it special. I want to make every day special."</p><p>"Is that so?" Yeonjun leans closer to him with a curious look. "Why?"</p><p>"I g-guess..." Soobin stutters, stirring the drink with his straw. "You have that effect on me."</p><p>They look at each other and smile.</p><p>***</p><p>"The cake!" Beomgyu suddenly says, taking a bit of one more strawberry Pepero.</p><p>Taehyun hums in question as he takes a sip of the iced tea.</p><p>"The one we have sent, yesterday. For your birthday! Red velvet flavored! Did you like it?"</p><p>Taehyun smiles. "I did, I sent all of you a thank you text, didn't I?"</p><p>"You did, I just wanna hear more of it." Beomgyu tells him, shameless. "Did you like the flavor? Wait. Flavor, the writing and the colors... Which one did you like the best?"</p><p>Taehyun studies his face before looking up to think. "I'm guessing... The flavor?"</p><p>"Really?" He asks back, eyes brightening.</p><p>"Yeah~ It was the best choice. Who thought of that?" Taehyun questions, trying his luck in acting.</p><p>"I did! Soobin did the writing and Yeonjun, colors." </p><p>"Ah... I see. Flavors, first then both of them were equally good." Beomgyu nods, happily.</p><p>Taehyun hums, thinking. "I think I have just a bit of it left, want to have a taste?"</p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head. "It's okay, eat it up yourself. Did somebody help with it, yesterday?"</p><p>"Yeah, since none of you wanted to, I shared it with my friends who came over in the evening."</p><p>"Did they like the flavor?"</p><p>Taehyun chuckles. "They loved it."</p><p>***</p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun spend the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company. They were at the café, until the staff asked them to leave. It was already 10 PM, they have lost track of time.</p><p>Soobin walks Yeonjun back home. When they get to his apartment, he escorts him all the way to his door. </p><p>"You don't wanna stay?" Yeonjun asks with a pout, both of them standing by the door.</p><p>"I will come over tomorrow morning, I just have to study a ton. Don't wanna bother you."</p><p>"You wouldn't bother me–!"</p><p>Soobin shuts Yeonjun up with a kiss before he leans away. "You should be fully prepared for our date tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>"Oh, you're already asking me out on another one already?" </p><p>"Duh!" Soobin grins and kisses him one more time. "Okay, I'm going to go now. Sleep well!"</p><p>"Don't stay up for too long! Bye." Yeonjun sends him a kiss. </p><p>Once the elevator door closes, Yeonjun shuts his own door.</p><p>***</p><p>It's silent, only the audio coming from the TV and from the infamous Kissing Booth heard. They are cuddled up, again – in the same positions as before. Taehyun is trying his best to keep his eyes and attention on screen.</p><p>At some, as Taehyun guesses, <em>funny</em> scene, he lets out a fake chuckle but hears no sound back. He looks down at the other to see him dozed off.</p><p>He sighs and pauses the movie. Taehyun slowly sits up to check the time. It's quarter past ten.</p><p>He looks back down to see the other still sleeping peacefully, vulnerable, soft and quiet – a sight he doesn't see much often unless the brunette's seriously upset or distressed. Taehyun brushes the hair from Beomgyu's face before he gets up.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed, pretty."</p><p>He gently picks up his sleeping friend and carries him to his bedroom. Taehyun lays the boy down in the middle of the bed before he drapes a blanket over him and properly covers the other. </p><p>He presses a feather light kiss to Beomgyu's forehead and leaves the room, shutting the door quietly.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: ttwd</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥺 did you guys see soobin's new post 👉👈</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i did</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it was really cute! !</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: right! 🥺💞</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I chose the caption myself!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i can tell </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: :( </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i mean, in a GOOD way! ! !</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🤨</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i mean</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you'd choose a great one too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you know what. forget i said anything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hh i am just kidding kai 😭💖</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: babe are u done studying</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Nope i just started baby!!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: where is taehyun???</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: and beomgyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: idk 🤔 taehyun may be busy with the meeting</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and gyu idk i did message him a few times after i told him i wasnt available in the afternoon</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: available for what</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: talk? idk</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am so happy taehyun liked the cake btw</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i know right 😭😢💖 it's all in the color</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: THE WRITING</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what cake?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh! kai</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin he's asking, answer the question</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I am taking an exam</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's 10:21 in the night</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Wow a way to rat your boyfriend out</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: kai has a clock too??????</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: what cake???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so.. um</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu and i decided on buying taehyun a cake</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and since soobin was with me he wanted to tag along</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i just realized we kinda excluded you and that's not the case ☹️ not on purpose i swear</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ah ok</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you mad? dont be mad, i really inserted myself into that</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no i am just curious if 3/4 of us were doing this why didn't just 4/4 do it</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we didn't really think about that 😥 like that 3 of us were doing and</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh really u didnt??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: what's going on here</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi taehyun</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we were talking about the cake 😕</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i really Dont mind!!! i just hope tyun enjoyed ( ◜‿◝ )♡</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh, yeah! I did</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg taehyun!!!!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: soobin shut up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: taehyun, not that it's a competition or anything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: which of these 3 was the best from the cake</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: color... like yellow and purple.... are u kidding! revolutionary</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: the «Happy bday taehyun :] :] :] from ur this and that ...» idk if you even finished reading that... boring</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: :0!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or the red velvet flavor... the “groundbreaking” flavor all the basic bitches choose...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: which one ☺️</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: @Beomgyu he really came for us and our principles</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh, what I loved about the cake the most?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yes!! yes yes yes</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I have to say, the flavor's got to to be my favourite</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ohhh... 🙁</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hahaha and the writing?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it was very cute</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: colors?!</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: to quote the artist, revolutionary</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg YESSS 🥳🎇</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: red velvet????</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: do you even like that flavor tyun</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I have grown used to it, it's good</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg u didn't like it before???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu was on thin ice</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Wheres he anyway</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: idk we just talked about it ☹️</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he's asleep</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ahhht!! at 10pm i don't believe that one moment 🤨</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Is he with you?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeah, he stayed over</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: why</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: can't he?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no no</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: of course he can lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am just wondering if hes ok and stuff</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he is, I better go to sleep too I have to wake up early</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ttyl 😚 goodnight!!!</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Sweet dreams! ^^</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: goodnight i love you ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: btw y'all</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: good news</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: forgot to say it!!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok wait i got two news</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: which one should i start from</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: y x s or the 2nd one?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: y x s! y x s!</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh y x s is about u two... lets save that for later. like the best one for last!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok then</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so,</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: SOOOO</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you're blowing up my phone</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: have fun chattering</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeppp!! ❤️❤️ goodnight</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hahaha sorry yeonjun talks like that when he's excited</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😒☹️</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ok ok tell us !!! and bye tyun 💖</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OKAYYYY SO!!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: idk if you heard about this guy from our uni geun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: who???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: geun, 3rd year, no??</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I have :(</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Oh you are friends? i kinda dont like him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: wait a moment. geun?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yepp geun! and NO soobin i am not friends with him 🤢</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu and i hate him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh ?</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I had the misfortune of being in a same class as him</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Such a tyrant</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: baby😟 did he ever hurt you???</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: No dont worry</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: But i didnt have good time with him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah better to stay away from him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I haven't heard of him except for today, so he's what? a troubled kid?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i wish he was just some troubled kid, he's really really bad i am happy u and kai don't know him omg</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: so you're saying beomgyu and you hate him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: DESPISEEE</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: us 3 had to work on a project once, like stay in some classroom after our classes for like a whole week and gyu told me he would do it alone</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: idk why cause he hates studying but 🤷‍♂️ i let him cause finally he wants to do work AND the exact day we had to do the presentation gyu said he lost the file 🤦‍♂️</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i was like ehhh here goes our a+ but at least geun has never bothered us i mean i wasn't in the classroom but i am sure gyu wouldn't wanna do the project alone with him</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I see</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: here i went again blabbering</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Its okay i love when you do that 😊</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ur saying im blabbering??! 😡🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok so the good news</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that douchebag is moving away to c something</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: REALLY??? THANNNNNK YOU AND GOOD LUCK TO THE C SOMETHING STUDENTS</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay 🥺 now soob and my turn</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so soobin and i went on this cute little date ❤️</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and . ☹️😢</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so aaadssshgggg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so endearing my baby is so lovely 😭😭</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: we went to the movies and</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: AAAHHHHHHH omg!!!!!</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait why is nobody seeing the messages</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hello !?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: .</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok 🥺 goodnight</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyuka 🌚</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hyuka</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: just one more thing before I go</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: omg</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: whats it??</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I kinda snapped at beomgyu today</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: whattttt why?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he was just telling me about this someone and how nice it would be if they had the same personality as me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: and I don't know why that got me</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I was so mean to him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: maybe you just let out all ur pent up anger after this one push</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: fuck I don't know</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: did he cry</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: he didn't, but I'm sure he was close to it</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: and he almost left</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: why almost?</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: my cousin called. the rest isn't really important</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: okayyy. tyun, to be honest i am glad you did it. don't feel guilty ok. sometimes i feel like he knows about your crush on him and does things on purpose</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: it doesn't really seem like that</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: why? is he not the type? cause i have seen him do the same to others. u have seen those too! so many are lead on and some are just dumped in the middle of them dating</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I know, but</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: we are friends</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: close</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: (*・～・*) i just do not want you to get hurt tyun</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: don't worry. I won't</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i hope so ;; okay goodnight tyun&lt;3 i really love you and hope you dream only of good things</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: u as well hyuka, goodnight</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: sena (tyun ex)</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: istg</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i hate him</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: what would beomgyu do now</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: why are u messaging me at 11</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: isnt it past baby's nighttime?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: can u not im not in the mood</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: okay shit what happened ?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: first beomgyu gets to accompany tyun and his cousin to the airport like yay a kid to disturb them but ofc she goes on the plane then they are left alone</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: only they know what happened -.- and tyun also told me</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he almost kissed him</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: who almost kissed who??</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: taehyun to beomgyu</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: -_-??</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: damn sorry for asking i just know that guy has ho tendencies maybe he would make the move too</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: lol</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no. okay anyways now like today like not even 2 days later he ends up at tyuns house like what the hell does he want</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: he just doesn't stop does he?!?! thats annoying</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: SO annoying and everytime i wanna say something bad about him tyun just lowkey gets so protective i wanna cry</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: ofc he does, he loves him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its just a li. tt. le crush omg</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: wait one good thing is tyun just told me he snapped at him today lolll</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: lmaooo! snap as in?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: like fought or maybe yelled or maybe put him in his place idk but i am happy he did that!</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: thats good! i hope he cried</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he didnt ;-; but thats fine theres always next time</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: okay so why u texting me all that?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: first thing i'm doing after i wake up is texting beomgyu and you know... the plan u came up with before i am gonna pull that to life</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: finally! u got i think less than a week till the party right? better make it work</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i Will! :]</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am more determined now hehe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>helloooo!!!! hope u enjoyed reading. i am going to focus on the story and try to finish asap since we are already 3/4 done(??) </p><p>a lil question if u wanna answer: since they are all close for about 90% of time the boys drop the honorifics but i am wondering if you would rather like them to keep those? for example tyunning calling soobin jun beomgyu hyungs n ... yeah 🔥</p><p>see u next time 🙌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. | XXXV |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu wakes up in unfamiliar surroundings. He slowly sits up in the bed and eyes the cupboard, recollecting his thoughts and memories.</p>
<p>Before he can even do that, he smells a familiar scent. Vanilla and Tonka Bean, cardamom... If he remembers correctly, it's the Tobacco Vanille fragrance and it's carried by Taehyun.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>! Right. The last time he remembers being awake, he was at Taehyun's. He must have fallen asleep.</p>
<p>He looks around, now fully recognizing his friend's bedroom. He looks down at the cozy blanket, then hears the sound of the warmer and looks at its temperature up at 22 degrees Celsius. Taehyun cannot stand when it's anything past 17°, so he must have set it this high knowing Beomgyu easily gets cold.</p>
<p>He tries fighting back a smile then remembers it's probably so early in the morning.</p>
<p>He groans, lying back for a moment before Beomgyu throws the covers off himself. Sitting up, he moves a strand of hair out of his face.</p>
<p>Where's Taehyun now? Did he even sleep here? In <em>his</em> bedroom?</p>
<p>With squinted eyes, he glances at the window. The sun hasn't risen yet, but then again, it's winter so you cannot really tell time like this.</p>
<p>He reaches out to get his phone, that's next to him on the cupboard.</p>
<p><strong>5:59</strong>. It's <em>so</em> fucking early. </p>
<p>Still, he gets up to check on the other.</p>
<p>He shuts the door with a soft thud and walks into the living room.</p>
<p>Taehyun is not home, but he can see there's a poorly made 'bed' on the couch, he must have slept there.</p>
<p>Beomgyu goes to the bathroom and uses one of the spare toothbrushes and toothpastes that Taehyun has piled up for the guests.</p>
<p>Once he is done, he heads back to the living room – hoping Taehyun is back home, because... Where else could he be at 6 AM?</p>
<p>He looks over curiously and pouts when he sees nobody. </p>
<p>He pops the cap off one of the drinks Taehyun has bought the day before and takes a sip.</p>
<p>"Up already?" </p>
<p>The voice startles him and he puts the bottle down before he spills it on himself.</p>
<p>He turns around to see Taehyun looking at him, eyes travel down from his blonde hair to his sweat-damp skin to the abdomen flexes under the tight, white t-shirt.</p>
<p>"Where were you?" Beomgyu asks, even though there's a one, obvious answer.</p>
<p>"The gym."</p>
<p>"At 6 AM?" Beomgyu finds the other unbelievable. It's hard for him to wake up this early, let alone get up and <em>let alone</em> exercise. </p>
<p>"5." Taehyun corrects him in a light manner. "Be right back, I'll take a quick shower."</p>
<p>Beomgyu, staring at the other's body and toned muscles, takes a little moment to answer. "O-okay." He snaps out of it, shaking his head and blinking.</p>
<p>"Okay." Taehyun repeats, throwing a towel over his shoulder and making his way towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>While waiting for Taehyun, Beomgyu settles himself on the couch. He pops a piece of gum in his mouth and checks his phone.</p>
<p>There are a few... okay, a <em>lot </em>of unread messages from the group chat. He can check them later... Then, some from his friends, some from acquaintances, some from Kai and some from Yeonjun. He clicks on the last one.</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i can delay that date if ur not ok btw</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 🙁 for real text me if something's wrong</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyuuuuuuuuuu</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg binnie came back he is at the door AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>
  <strong>*yeonjun attached a picture*</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do i look okay</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thank u for the lovely words</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am gonna go now AAAHHSHDHDHHFFGGGGG</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg the movie was so fun now we r like at the rooftop café n its so cute we r drinking milkshakes binnie is at the restroom aahshdhfhjf</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and the way none of us forgot our promise rings ⁉️❓⁉️🥺</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok he came back text me when u see these! 😚😚😚</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm home imy</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: let me camp in the gc</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hiii sry m late</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong> : looking real beautiful pal</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what the FUCK!!</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ur up at 6 am... no way . i think i am stuck in a dream let me go back to bed and travel back to reality</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ha ha ha :&lt;</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m uppp n awake</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: very sus but ok 🧐🤨</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: omg i looked beautiful???? 🥺🥺💝</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: wait wait i got 2 more of my outfit 🥰</p>
<p>
  <strong>*yeonjun attached two pictures*</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yupp</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u should really put a warning for all ur fire pics</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: AHH thank u🤒</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how was last night</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i dont rmmbr</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thats what they all say 🙄</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: whaat</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: JUN!</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: nothing happened damn???</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok then... OOOOKK🤔❗</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u just have been spending too much time together can u blame me 🤭😏</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: we r friends!??</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: why r u even up rn</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i'm helping binnie study 🥺🥺 we r video chatting 💖 he says hi!</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: at 6 AM??????</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u people r crazy</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: shut up</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i gtg nooowww ☹️ i will see u later 😚 lets hang out ok</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: k bye !&lt;3</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beomgyu scrolls through the messages without tapping on any of them, but then he notices Kai's latest message which reads 'text me when you see this?^_^' and clicks on it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: penguin 🐧</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hello beomgyu</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: text me when you see this?^_^</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hiii everything good??</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hi yes where are you?</p>
<p>Kai works on weekends, with his shift starting at 7:30. That's why, it doesn't surprise Beomgyu when he answers straight away so early in the morning (in contrast to his reaction with Taehyun, Yeonjun and Soobin).</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m @ hyuns but i will be going home soon</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ah okie text me when you get home then :]</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Why are you walking around like that?" Beomgyu blurts out, when he sees Taehyun appear in the living room. He is drying hair, wearing black tank top and grey sweatpants.</p>
<p>Taehyun shoots him a curious look, hand movements halting. "Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like..." He slowly loses confidence in his voice. "...that." Beomgyu finishes lamely, gesturing at his body.</p>
<p>Taehyun looks down, raises a brow and opens his mouth to say something when Beomgyu beats him to it.</p>
<p>"It's cold. You will get cold." He saves himself, leaning back and clutching the pillow in his lap.</p>
<p>"Oh, no I am fine." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beomgyu hangs out with Taehyun for just a little longer before he decides to get back home. Denying the younger's requests to take him, he walks to his apartment.</p>
<p>As soon as he opens the door, he is greeted by warmness and brightened rooms.</p>
<p>Beomgyu was so frustrated yesterday, that he forgot to turn the heater and lights off before leaving the house. The bills are gonna beat his ass, but at least it is warm.</p>
<p>He puts the plastic bag (which Taehyun insisted he takes) down on the table and goes to the bathroom to wash up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>POV: Beomgyu</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>to: penguin 🐧</b>
</p>
<p><b>beomgyu</b>: heyyyy m home</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hi </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: give me a second i will take a ten minute break</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh ur already at work</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: is it rly necessary?</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cld wait until ur shifts over</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes it is</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ok. Hi :] </p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: so i wanna talk to you about something if that's okay </p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ofc, whats up?</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: uhm it might not even be my business but i heard that u didnt know what to gift tyun hehe</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg YEAHH!!! i still got no idea</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: ouuu! so u still havent bought him anything right??? phew</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: wym </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyuns my best friend and like we are probably closer than that &gt;//_\\&lt; so i might have an idea on what he likes and i can help</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ohh :D so u wann give me advice?</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kay m down for that</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like last year, he didnt get to celebrate his bday w us n this is the first time so my mind is just @#$@(#@</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hehehe i Get it!!! that's why i am here ^3^</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: first of all, tyun likes jewelry a LOT!!! </p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: rly??? </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes yup! he never knows what to wear on meetings i think any kinda jewelry would be a nice addition. probably one of the best gifts u could get him</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thank u :D i got smth on mind</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am not done</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: you know what kinda person tyun is right</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he comes from a rich cultured family he is mature and he values gifts a lot</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but the gifts have to be hmm.... expensive? yeah, like actually valuable. luxurious</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: especially if it's your first present for tyun then it better be good (≧▽≦)</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh expensive??</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: like how much?</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i cant say exactly..... but well so that u get a hint </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: my present for him is timex martin automatic california</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it's a watch in case you dont know! </p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: cost like um $400? + shipping</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh i dont have that much</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i don't either! i mean unlike u i just work on weekends ｡◕o◕｡</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i have the money since i saved up Cause i love taehyun and i appreciate what he does for us hehe so ofc i would think in advance for somebody special</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am sure you saved up too</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i didnt</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: oh....really ?</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah :( i didnt know that</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i mean that's not really something u know or don't. u just start doing it if u care for somebody u see??</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: but thats ... okay....... i hope he likes ur gift ~~ just try to make it look as luxurious as possible</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: the least u can do</p>
<p><strong>h</strong><b>ueningkai</b>: i cant promise he will like or keep it but at least u wont come empty handed</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kay thank you kai</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: also if u gift him something cheap... just do it in private cuz that would hurt his pride t^t lol i will get back to work Now! ^-^</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beomgyu sighs, feeling a little uneasy after the conversation. Should he have really saved up? I mean, Taehyun does treat them to a lot of things, so it makes sense his friends would want to gift him something pricey. Besides that, Kai (his best friend) told him Taehyun mostly keeps the presents that are actually valuable...</p>
<p>Beomgyu goes back on his phone to check the gifts Yeonjun and Soobin have got him.</p>
<p>Okay, Yeonjun's present – a jacket from Harley Davidson. Beomgyu quickly googles it up and his fingers start playing with his lips once he sees the price. $275.</p>
<p>The perfume Soobin got him costs around $180. Beomgyu stares at the screen for a moment before he leans back.</p>
<p>They have probably saved up, too.</p>
<p>He kinda feels bad, imagining himself gifting Taehyun some $20 present after his friend is greeted with all the luxury from other people at the party. Doesn't really care about what the guests will think, but Taehyun won't like that. He doesn't wanna let the younger down, especially on his birthday party...</p>
<p>But then again, Beomgyu does not really have much money now, considering he (barely) gets paid at the middle of the month and he <em>also</em> still has to pay bills.</p>
<p>Okay, well... What probably-not-valuable, about-to-be-thrown-out-the-next-day kind of gift should he get him...</p>
<p>As Kai has told him, Taehyun is short on jewelries. He would appreciate some. </p>
<p>Suddenly, an idea pops up in head. <em>Expensive</em> and <em>jewelry</em> do meet up in a very familiar spot and that is his workplace.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>DATE: Monday</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: ttwd</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hellooo</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: who's up to hang out ☺️</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Me! </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: of course i know that 🥺💘</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: around what time? I might be able to join you</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hmm... 12? what time are u busy???</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: in the morning, from 8 to 11</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ok then! like 1-2 pm?</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'll be there</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: me too! ^3^ i will get Ready Nooowwww</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i cant :( work </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: oh we can move the time to 4-5? idk</p>
<p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no its fine hve fun!!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beomgyu takes the uniform from a drawer and goes to the bathroom to put it on. He bites his lip, deep in thoughts.</p>
<p>"How was your weekend?" He hears one of the guys from work ask. He's also changing.</p>
<p>Beomgyu doesn't really have time to chatter like he usually does since he is so focused on something. Something worrying.</p>
<p>"Same old, nothing special. You?"</p>
<p>"I took it easy this Sat-Sun." The guy, Sungho responds. "Putting on this uniform is such a hassle." He then mutters. "All these details... Dread putting this on more than I dread my actual job."</p>
<p>Beomgyu chuckles, pausing his own changing to look at him with a grin. "That's what you get for working for the high ballers."</p>
<p>Sungho nods, smiling. He then asks out of blue, "Has anybody ever told you that you have the best smile? I bet you hear that a lot, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get that a lot actually."</p>
<p>"Guys!" One of the co-workers come in, interrupting Sungho. "We start work in 5, please hurry up."</p>
<p>In a second, Beomgyu's done with the last button of the shirt and heads to the door. He tosses them a two-finger salute before he walks out of the restroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beomgyu walks to his booth. On the way there, he greets his co-workers with a tight smile. </p>
<p>He sighs and drums his fingers against the table. Taking a seat, he patiently waits for the customers, lowkey hoping they don't get a lot of them, because <strong>1)</strong> Beomgyu is nervous about <em>certain</em> stuff; <strong>2)</strong> He cannot count money well. Sometimes gets confused with the numbers and subtraction and addition and all that; <strong>3)</strong> When these two combine, it gets very messy and overwhelming.</p>
<p>Beomgyu takes a quick look at the jewelry on the booth. Fetching, expensive, high quality bracelets, rings, earrings and necklaces adorn the shiny black surface.</p>
<p>There is a sound as the door opens, revealing their first customer.</p>
<p>Beomgyu waits as his colleagues guide the woman to her requested area, making recommendations and letting her try them out.</p>
<p>This is gonna be a long day... But that's OK, as long as everything goes to a plan and Beomgyu doesn't get into any trouble.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lunch break comes sooner than expected, Beomgyu gives the key of the register to his substitute and uses the backdoor to go to the break room.</p>
<p>Jiah, another one of his acquaintances, eyes him warily before taking a deep drag on a cigarette. "Beom, is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"I am fine, why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders, not convinced. "Wanna pinch a smoke?"</p>
<p>Beomgyu barely smokes, let alone tobaccos. It only happens when he is too anxious or distressed and this time, heis <em>both</em>.</p>
<p>He sighs and takes the offered cigarette in his mouth then uses the lighter (whose, he doesn't know), placed on the table, to light it up. </p>
<p>Beomgyu breathes in and lets out the smoke, leaning on the wall.</p>
<p>"I am so done," Jiah starts. "with this freaking job. I have to hold myself back from saying something rude or doing something bad to those customers. Annoying, stupid people."</p>
<p>"Oh, when they are being difficult I just charge them more than its price. Those money bags won't know anyway." The other cashier, Minjoon appears, cigarette already in hand and lit up.</p>
<p>"That's gonna get you in trouble!" Jiah protests, but Beomgyu just lets out a chuckle as he taps the ashes.</p>
<p>"I haven't got in trouble and I've been here for more than a year." Minjoon reassures.</p>
<p>"So, the security is shit." Beomgyu notes.</p>
<p>"Yup, it is."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After Jiah left for her shift, Beomgyu talked with Minjoon for a bit more while before he had to leave himself.</p>
<p>Both, smoking and the short conversation helped him loosen up and relax. He is doing <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>"Beomgyu." He hears the manager call while there are just a few minutes left before closing. "It's your turn to stay after we close. Clean up the mess and reorganize products for tomorrow."</p>
<p>Beomgyu leans forward to place his arms on the surface, simper playing on lips. "I know that."</p>
<p>The manager only nods, then walks away to <em>now</em> alert the other colleagues about something else.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beomgyu is the only one left. He takes his time organizing the shelves so that everybody leaves before him.</p>
<p>Some even offered to wait, but of course, he waved them off and told his acquaintances to go home.</p>
<p>Monday is the only day he works full shift, in other words – this is the only day he could be left alone. And this is the only time he can pull this off. </p>
<p>He leaves just one set of lights on and goes to the restroom for a quick outfit change.</p>
<p>Walking back in with his regular clothes, he eyes the accessories – touching them carefully.</p>
<p>His eyes land on one of the thin, silver bracelets, urging him to walk there and stand closer. </p>
<p>He glances at the tag to read its details. <em>This sterling silver bracelet, with an aged finish, features a key with the now recognizable RS as the top piece. Expertly made and intricately designed, Royal Sweet's silver jewelry collection is presented in an array of contemporary and classic pieces.</em></p>
<p>Okay... He has no idea what most of these mean or where Royal Sweet is going with this description, but it's pretty and it will suit Taehyun.</p>
<p>And apparently, it costs like $600.</p>
<p>Beomgyu opens the glass cabinet and delicately takes it out before locking the container again.</p>
<p>He is... done. He did it. No problems, no interruptions. He lets out a sigh of relief as he puts the jewelry into a very small paper bag and puts it in his hoodie pocket.</p>
<p>Once he makes sure everything is organized and nothing seems out of ordinary, he puts on his outwear before he goes outside and stops at the door to lock the store.</p>
<p>"Beomgyu!"</p>
<p>At the sudden call of his name, he feels a thump in his chest, a stab of panic, body freezing. </p>
<p>Finally, he turns around – hands going behind his back and pursed lips – to face whoever's called him.</p>
<p>He lets out a sharp exhale as he watches the smiling pair.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"What–" Yeonjun pauses. "Wait, did we scare you? I am sorry, Binnie and I wanted it to be a surprise." The couple looked awkwardly at each other.</p>
<p>Beomgyu rubs his eyes with his hand. "No, no. That's fine, Jun. It was just a... long day."</p>
<p>They smile sheepishly and Beomgyu raises brows in question.</p>
<p>"That's why we are here! Let's go, Beomgyu. They are waiting." Soobin tells him, suddenly holding his hand and dragging him down the street.</p>
<p>"Wait– What? Where?"</p>
<p>"You will see!" Yeonjun tells him with an excited smile. Beomgyu cannot say no.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It turns out they drag him to a famous Japanese restaurant and the other two of the crew are here as well. Apparently, Kai suddenly craved some Yudofu.</p>
<p>He is not gonna be going home anytime soon. That makes him feel even more anxious than he actually is.</p>
<p>"How was work?" Taehyun, sitting next to him, interrupts his train of thoughts.</p>
<p>He is sandwiched between Yeonjun (on the right) and Taehyun (on the left). Right in front of them sit Kai and Soobin.</p>
<p>"It was," Beomgyu nods his head as he thinks of an answer. "alright."</p>
<p>"Gyu is a bit tired." Yeonjun adds. "This is the only day you work full time, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"We could go home early and hang out, tomorrow?" Taehyun suggests and Beomgyu would <em>love </em>that. </p>
<p>But they are all here, so might as well enjoy the time while at it. </p>
<p>"It's okay, I am not that tired."</p>
<p>Taehyun doesn't look too convinced, but he accepts the answer and leans back.</p>
<p>Soon, the food arrives and the mood brightens up, topics to discuss and talk about flood in without hesitance. The bracelet sits heavy in the pocket of Beomgyu's hoodie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mm... yes yup</p>
<p>thanks for reading ♡&gt;_&lt; lmk your thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. | XXXVI |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing out of ordinary happens on Tuesday when Beomgyu's at work. He is still cautious over things, especially when talking to the manager, but everybody acts the same.</p><p>From then on, things go smoothly. Beomgyu goes back to his self, chatting with his co-workers and doing the job like he usually does. The anxiety dies down and before he knows it, it's Friday.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: ttwd</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: So taehyun, we get there at 6 right??? and the party starts at 7 </p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: you can come earlier</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ahhhh man m excited</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: me too! :] </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: EARLIER?? no way my clothes are being ironed out</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Baby havent you already done that this morning</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 😓 yea but it needs more time</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: omg we r abt to see so much of ur outfit on the ig feed</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u know it! 😋</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: my outfit AND taehyun! </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: m posting w him first</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no me!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: ME</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobin do something</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: why u wanna post w a non soobin first</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: cuz he's the bday boy!!!</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: soobinnnnnnnnn</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun baby, lets post our pics first! I have great ideas in mind</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yupp</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: with the hashtag #our1stbdayparty ♡</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i .</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: loathe u</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: that was interesting</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: do we need to bring anything?? (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: nope, just get here safely</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: c u &lt;3</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: sena</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i don't know if he did anything i am worried</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: that's ok follow the plan</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: don't back out last minute</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i won't i am not a coward</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: plus he's kinda stupid so its easy to play him</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i got this! ^~^</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: we will see about that</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: gyu 😽</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyuuu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: gyu are u busy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no whats up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i wanna show u something 🥺</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: can we meet up before the party</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: at mmm 5</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: np bout what??</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's a surprise! 😋💫</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: at the moka pot</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: kk ill be there</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun is a little early at the café, sitting by himself. He excitedly taps fingers on the surface. There are two coffees and two muffins on the table. Soon, he hears a message pop up in his phone. It's from Soobin, the text gains his complete attention and the conversation quickly floods in.</p><p>Beomgyu opens the door and walks inside the place, he glances around the café before his eyes land on Yeonjun's form, sitting by the window. He walks over and sits across him.</p><p>"Hey." </p><p>Yeonjun looks up from his phone and puts it away. "Hi, Gyu! I ordered these, eat up while I talk and show you something."</p><p>Beomgyu's eyebrow raises at that. "Show me what?"</p><p>He lets out an exhale, almost jumping in his seat. "I won't drag it on further. Okay. I am way too excited."</p><p>Smile tugs at the corner of Beomgyu's lips, he cannot help it – Yeonjun looks way too merry and enlivened.</p><p>"Well? Tell me!"</p><p>Yeonjun twinkles and leans forward. "I am sure you will like it, too." He then rolls up his sleeve and continues, "Since you love my tattoos and you have always nagged me to get something new. I let Binnie choose the design and then, here we are!" He grins as he looks up at the other.</p><p>The tattoo starts from his wrist and ends at his forearm. The black lines make a very nice pattern.</p><p>Beomgyu looks back up at him with an impressed expression before his eyes travel down to the tattooed arm, the older lets him touch with his fingers while he's at it – smiling at the other's cute, surprised look.</p><p>He analyzes the design closely, mouth slightly hung open in amazement. </p><p>Suddenly, Beomgyu stops at his wrist and blinks, slowly backing his hand away. Yeonjun looks a little confused as he eyes the brunet warily.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No," Beomgyu mumbles, still staring at the design and blinking again. "I mean– No. I... What about our..." He looks at Yeonjun.</p><p>"Our? Oh, <em>14</em>?" Yeonjun tells him with a smile before he looks back down at his wrist. "It's here~" He says and his fingers start searching for it. "It's..." His voice trails off. "It's here!" He then points at it.</p><p>The <em>14 </em>can barely be seen under the fresh tattoo, most of it is covered with the black lines of the new design. If you take a quick look at his wrist, you will never spot the number.</p><p>Beomgyu slumps backwards in his chair, nodding. "It's pretty." He then says, looking out the window.</p><p>"Is it?" Yeonjun's smile brightens at that, rolling his sleeve back down. "I mean, yeah. It is. When he picked this one, I was so excited and..."</p><p>"He chose well!" Beomgyu tells him with a smile. "Don't you two wanna get a matching one too?"</p><p>"We've been thinking about that~!" Yeonjun takes a bite of the muffin. "Something small, probably. But I don't know what? A symbol? Oh! Maybe the drink that started it all." </p><p>They laugh and chat for some time, drinking the coffee and eating the muffin. Both of the dessert is consumed by Yeonjun, because Beomgyu isn't hungry and gives it to him.</p><p>Yeonjun swallows the last piece, eyeing the younger. "Did you get Taehyun something?"</p><p>Beomgyu quickly puts the drink down, the hand that was holding the mug now nervously running through his hair. "Yeah, yeah I did."</p><p>Yeonjun grins, shaking his head in anticipation. "What is it?!"</p><p>"It's... um, a..." His mind goes blank for a moment. "A... bracelet."</p><p>"Bracelet? Oh, aw! That's really cute and smart."</p><p>"Kai was the one who suggested it." Beomgyu says, playing with the mug's handle. "He said, Taehyun likes jewelry."</p><p>"Mm. He will love your gift." Yeonjun takes a sip. "I cannot wait for him to try on the jacket I got him. Ahh. Very exciting."</p><p>"Where's Soobin?" Beomgyu changes the conversation.</p><p>Yeonjun pouts, thinking. "He is, probably, already at Taehyun's. Offered to help with some stuff. When do you wanna get there?"</p><p>Beomgyu unlocks his phone to check the time. "Around 6?"</p><p>"Okay~! So, we have to leave now."</p><p>"Huh? It's barely five-twenty."</p><p>"I have to change." Yeonjun informs him as he puts his wallet and phone in the bag. "Let's drink up and then go to my house. I will be quick, I promise."</p><p>"I'm holding you to that."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: Yeonjun 💓😍💞</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Baby</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Where are you</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Its almost 6</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi its beomgyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hes almost ready</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: O! dont tell me he is still ironing his clothes please </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: k.... ill just not say anything then</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Omg</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: give us like fifteen minutes n we will b there! k bye</p><p>***</p><p>"It was Yeonjun!" Beomgyu points at the pink head as soon as the door opens, revealing Taehyun. Yeonjun only gives him a sheepish smile after glaring at his traitor of a friend.</p><p>Taehyun sighs, stepping aside. "It's fine, come in."</p><p>As soon as they do, Beomgyu throws arms around the blond's neck and pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"Happy birthday! Ready to party?"</p><p>Taehyun returns the hug, hands wrapping around the older's waist. He then leans his head away to look at him, keeping the smile on his face.</p><p>"Thanks, Beomgyu. Is that even a question?" Taehyun replies teasingly, still holding onto each other.</p><p>"Juuust figured I'd ask." He hums, flashing the other a playful smile. "Kinda wanna get to the gift opening already."</p><p>"Beomgyu, will you move?" Yeonjun lightly shoves him away before he gives Taehyun a quick, loving hug. "Happy birthday, Taehyun~"</p><p>Taehyun pats his back and thanks him before they part.</p><p>***</p><p>Soobin stands up from the couch and walks towards Yeonjun. "Where have you been?! It's almost 8. Look, everybody got here before you."</p><p>Yeonjun shuts his scolding up with a quick peck. "I had to look extra good as Taehyun's best friend. I couldn't just blend it with the crowd, baby!"</p><p>Soobin shakes his head at him, still a smile forms on his lips.</p><p>"Did you get to know anyone, meanwhile? I saw you sitting with some people I don't recognize."</p><p>"Yeah, his friends are pretty cool." Soobin says, looking back at the couch he previously sat on.</p><p>"So far so good, yeah? I'm loving the mood and the people and the drinks."</p><p>Soobin chuckles. "You're loving me the most, right?"</p><p>Yeonjun pinches his cheek. "Of course, you are my number one."</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey, pretty." At the voice, Beomgyu turns around to face an unfamiliar person and grins before he takes a sip.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"How do you know Taehyun?" The stranger instantly jumps to a topic. "I think we've never met before, right? Since I'd remember a face like yoursz."</p><p>"A friend from college and... you?" He asks, setting the glass down to pour himself another drink.</p><p>"Same." The stranger answers before he hurriedly comes behind Beomgyu to hold the other's hand so that he doesn't spill anything from the bottle. "Be careful there. Let me fill this up for you."</p><p>"Move just a bit. You're cornering me." Beomgyu then tells him and both of them are suddenly aware of the lack of space. They take one look at each other and before Beomgyu knows it, he is pushed against the wall, rough hands holding his waist tightly. "You're even more beautiful, up close." The guy whispers, lips a hair away from his.</p><p>In a second, they are kissing frantically. Lips meld together, bodies moving against each other in sync.</p><p>The stranger's hands move lower from his waist, Beomgyu's sounds covered by the loud music.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun's eyes dart over to the pair, eyeing the interaction as he slowly forgets the conversation he is having with some of the guests, his expression also falling. </p><p>"What were you saying?" One of them ask, blinking.</p><p>"I... lost my train of thought." He says, with no longer any hint of interest, eyes still fixated on the two. </p><p>"Oh, then–"</p><p>"Excuse me for a moment." Before they can finish, Taehyun walks away.</p><p>He glances their way, a scowl on his face as he mutters curses under his breath.</p><p>Before he can take any more step, he accidentally bumps into Yeonjun – who is laughing about some story somebody is telling.</p><p>"Oh, Taehyun! You won't believe what your cousin just told me. Does he know that story?" He then turns towards the blond's cousin.</p><p>"Nope~ I was saving it up for this day."</p><p>"Priceless." Yeonjun laughs, again. "Hey, Taehyun–!" Suddenly he pauses. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" </p><p>When Taehyun doesn't answer, he follows Taehyun's gaze towards the corner of the room and it, <em>un</em>surprisingly, ends on a very familiar sight.</p><p>Yeonjun huffs, apologetic. "Sorry about Gyu. He just really doesn't know the time and place."</p><p>He only gets a dry hum in response. Yeonjun just shakes his head. </p><p>"Guys! What are you doing?" Kai asks, approaching them.</p><p>"Oh, Kai. Um, nothing~! Just having fun and all." Yeonjun smiles.</p><p>"Tyun, I cannot find the desserts." Kai whines, turning to the blond. "Can you help me?"</p><p>"Yeah." Taehyun nods, giving <em>them</em> one last look. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." He then leads the way and the younger happily follows.</p><p>***</p><p>Before Beomgyu can comprehend the formerly-known-as-stranger's words or what's happening or who approaches him, he is yanked away from the guy's hold and to the side.</p><p>"Hey! Yeonjun, what's wrong with you?! That hurt!"</p><p>"Me? What's wrong with you, Gyu? Do you even remember why we are here?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Beomgyu frowns at the question. "Why are you asking that?"</p><p>"You're unbelievable. It's Taehyun's birthday party and we are his close friends. He looked a little upset when you just hit it off with some other people and left him be!"</p><p>"Left him be? We weren't even talking." </p><p>Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "Okay. The thing is, Taehyun, the main person of the party and I, your best friend would appreciate if you didn't hook up in the middle of the event."</p><p>"Did you drink a lot?"</p><p>"You haven't stopped drinking ever since you came here and you are accusing me of that." Yeonjun rolls his eyes. Beomgyu just blinks.</p><p>"Um... Go focus on Soobin? You're being so weird. Taehyun is just fine."</p><p>"You're ridiculous."</p><p>Beomgyu sighs in exasperation. "Look around, Jun. Why are you being like that with just me? Everybody is doing their own thing and Taehyun is with Kai. Why would he even care about what I'm doing? You're being the ridiculous one."</p><p>Yeonjun purses his lips. He, himself, still thinks it's a little off for Beomgyu to be flirting with Taehyun's friends at this guy's birthday party – especially after seeing the expression on the blond's face – but then again, Beomgyu is kind of right, too. It's not like he is the only one with a tongue down at his throat. Maybe, he did exaggerate. "Fine. Go and do your thing. I am gonna do mine. Just make sure not to forget the reason why we are here and do not go necking with everybody."</p><p>Beomgyu just chuckles before he walks back to the old spot Yeonjun dragged him from. Thankfully, that guy was waiting.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun can see them from where he is standing. He has endured watching this sight for a while, in different scenarios, different dates, different settings – so he can excuse himself for acting on it now. He can let himself be selfish, after all it's <em>his</em> party. He deliberately takes steps their way.</p><p>His jaw tightens when he makes eye contact with Sanghoon, his <em>friend</em>, but also someone who he would rather not stay alone with, right now – for that guy's sake.</p><p>"Hey, Beomgyu." Taehyun straightens his posture, calling the brunet when he doesn't seem to notice his arrival. They part and Beomgyu looks at him with a curious expression, even though he seems a little stupefied. "Can I steal you for a moment?"</p><p>Beomgyu nods, pushing the other's hands off him lightly so he can go with the blond.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun takes him to a very small room, the door made of glass and the temperature very chill.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" Beomgyu asks, just as Taehyun flicks the lights on.</p><p>He takes a quick look and realizes the place they are in is a storage room, dozens of bottles laid out on the shelves. They are in a wine cellar.</p><p>"I wanted to bring you here, but I might have forgotten. Sorry for interrupting, by the way."</p><p>Beomgyu dismisses him with a wave. "This is pretty, why didn't I know of this?"</p><p>"I had it built in December, so it's still fairly new."</p><p>"Oh~ Really cool..." Beomgyu mumbles as he looks around the small room.</p><p>"There are many brands in here." Taehyun says, pointing at the shelves with this chin. "Take whichever you'd like."</p><p>Beomgyu blinks, looking back at the blond. He blinks again. Beomgyu looks drunk and a little dazed, not that he <em>isn't</em>. </p><p>"It's okay, Hyun. I don't like wine."</p><p>Taehyun hums, tilting his head. "Maybe you haven't tried the best ones."</p><p>"Maybe. What would you recommend?"</p><p>"Now that you asked," Taehyun gently grabs a bottle from one of the shelves. "This red wine from Tarragona is my favourite."</p><p>Beomgyu checks the brand at the front. It reads Espectacle del Montsant. He makes an impressed sound at the back of the throat.</p><p>"Ever tried it?"</p><p>"Nope." Beomgyu barely drinks wine and when he does, it costs less than it should. Maybe that's why he doesn't like this specific alcohol, maybe that's why it tastes like shit and maybe that's why he doesn't know of this <em>probably </em>high quality drink.</p><p>Taehyun opens the bottle and pours them each a glass, then offers one to Beomgyu who takes it a little cautiously.</p><p>Taehyun eyes him amusingly. "You don't trust me?"</p><p>"You like truffles." Beomgyu notes, reasoning as he watches the wine swirl in his glass.</p><p>"Truffles are <em>good</em>. Come on, try it." He then nudges the brunet, raising his own glass.</p><p>Beomgyu decides to be open-minded as he gives it a taste. He blinks, looking back at the glass as he swallows the drink. "It's so good?!"</p><p>Taehyun cannot help the grin that makes its way on his face. "I told you. You always end up liking everything I give you."</p><p>Beomgyu smiles and sets the glass down. "Except for truffles."</p><p>"Except for truffles. But maybe I can change your mind on that too."</p><p>Beomgyu laughs a little. "That's never happening."</p><p>"I can never back down from a challenge." Taehyun says with an eyebrow flash. He then puts his own glass down. "There's a fresh bottle in the back. You can take it before you go home." </p><p>"Okay~!" Beomgyu smiles, he seems slightly distracted now. "Thank you... Um, Taehyun."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I..." He sways slightly, biting his lip. "Can I give you the gift now?"</p><p>Taehyun blinks, this was not expected. "So you did get me something after all, huh? I told you, it was not a necessity." He tells him in a light tone.</p><p>"You did, but I wanted to get you something. Um. I hope you like it." Beomgyu tells him, a little nervous. If Taehyun does not like the gift then Beomgyu did that <em>all </em>for nothing. </p><p>"I will like anything from you." Taehyun says, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.</p><p>Beomgyu glances up at him once more. "My bag is in the hallway, I will bring it! Wait a moment." </p><p>Taehyun nods and his eyes follow the other. He pours himself another glass while waiting for Beomgyu to come back. </p><p>He is not sure what the brunet has got him, but whatever it is – he is treasuring to the end.</p><p>***</p><p>"Did you try this?" Yeonjun asks Soobin, pointing at the pink colored drink at the corner of the table.</p><p>"Yeah, it's good."</p><p>"I wanna taste it, it looks pretty." Yeonjun comments, fingers lingering on the other's collar.</p><p>Soobin leans down to peck him, the kiss lasting too long for a quick one. "Why? Is it 'cause your hair is pink?" He asks with a smile as he lightly plays with the other's hair and Yeonjun chuckles.</p><p>"Perhaps. Should I dye my hair to another color?"</p><p>"I mean," Soobin moves closer, putting hands on his waist. "this suits you a lot, but then again – anything would suit you."</p><p>"That's such a yes <em>and</em> no answer."</p><p>"I missed you. Your shirt looks really ironed." He tells him with a laugh. </p><p>"I wanted to–" Yeonjun is cut off when somebody enters their circle.</p><p>"Soobin? <em>Choi</em> Soobin, right?" The girl asks, smiling and excited.</p><p>At the tone she is holding, Yeonjun raises a brow at Soobin – who only shrugs in response, looking just as confused.</p><p>"Yeah...?" Soobin starts slow, trying not to be rude and he slowly lets go of his boyfriend. "Do I know you?"</p><p>What he receives is a giggle and Yeonjun frowns. "No, you don't! But I saw you often on Taehyun's Insta and then I scrolled through your own account. You never followed back." She pouts.</p><p>"Oh, I am sorry– tell me how to find you and I will." Soobin tells her, being as kind as always.</p><p>"Okay– oof!" She suddenly trips and crashes into Soobin's chest. "Ah! I am sorry~!"</p><p>"It's okay." Soobin holds her then looks at Yeonjun who just crosses arms, eyes set on the girl.</p><p>She didn't trip over shit.</p><p>"I am really clumsy." She then says and looks down. Soobin lets go of her. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Harin. Cho Harin."</p><p>Soobin nods, smiling. "Good to meet you. This is–" He is about to point at Yeonjun, but he suddenly drops the hand, looking back at her with a bewildered look. "Did you say Cho Harin? No wonder you looked so familiar!"</p><p>Harin just smiles even wider. "I was waiting for you to remember!"</p><p>Yeonjun doesn't wanna interrupt the apparent old friends from reuniting so he just sighs and leans back on the wall, still eyeing their exchange.</p><p>"Are you still living in Japan? How's your family?"</p><p>Harin just laughs, lightly hitting him on the chest. "How could I be here if I was still in Japan, silly?"</p><p>"Ah... Right." Soobin chuckles, rubbing his nape. </p><p>"Did you drink a lot? You seem a little red." Yeonjun looks up at him at her words, pursing his lips. Why is he red?</p><p>Just in time, her eyebrows furrow and she places a hand on his forehead. "Let's sit, somewhere. Do you remember Jiyoo? That girl from our Japanese class? She is here, too!"</p><p>"Her, too? Wow. Taehyun and I have so many friends in common." Soobin blinks, laughing in disbelief as he lets her drag him away – their voices getting fainter the farther they go.</p><p>***</p><p>By the time Beomgyu comes back, Taehyun is done with the drink and upon seeing his arrival, he puts the glass down.</p><p>"Sorry, I had a hard time finding my bag. It's a mess back there." Taehyun watches Beomgyu take out a box from his pocket and quickly give it to the blond before his hands dig back into the pockets.</p><p>It's a neatly-wrapped, small gift box and when Taehyun opens it, he finds a silver, shining bracelet inside. He immediately recognizes the brand and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. </p><p>Of course, it is a great gift and Taehyun definitely loves it – but it also costs at least a few hundreds. He does not want to seem impertinent and nag him about how much it probably cost or ask how he had so much to spend on a present, instead he says thanks for the bracelet and hugs him.</p><p>Beomgyu looks very happy, hugging Taehyun back, not able to hold back a smile.</p><p>"You like it, right?" His voice is a little mumbled, considering his face is pressed into Taehyun's shoulder.</p><p>"A lot." Taehyun tells him, their hug lingering, but now facing each other. "I am going to wear this today. <em>N</em><em>ow</em>."</p><p>Beomgyu grins at him at that as he fixes the blond's collar, which is a little ruffled from the hug.</p><p>He then holds the blond's hand. "Let's go back." Beomgyu tells him and walks towards the exit of the room, their hands slowly detach from each other as the brunet moves closer and closer to the door.</p><p>Taehyun wants to ask him to stay – maybe for a bit longer, just the two of them together. Wants to tell him <em>hey, let's try some other wine</em> or <em>talk to me about your day, I won't be able to hear you much if we go back to the living room</em>, anything really. Perhaps, update him on his cousin too, he knows Beomgyu will be curious. </p><p>But before he can get any of the words out and any part of his body moving, Beomgyu leaves and Taehyun stays behind.</p><p>***</p><p>"Yeonjun! Is everything OK?" Kai approaches, smiling as he takes a sip.</p><p>"Could not be better." Yeonjun answers dryly as he tears eyes from <em>them</em>.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He then asks, tilting head in concern.</p><p>"Yeah! Don't worry about me." The pink head smiles, patting his shoulder. "What's up yourself, enjoying the party?"</p><p>"Yup! Do you like the playlist?"</p><p>"The songs?" When he receives a nod, Yeonjun hums. "I do."</p><p>"I chose them! Tyun even offered himself, he loves my music taste a little too much." He laughs and Yeonjun grins at him.</p><p>"He trusts you too much, I would never let anybody else choose the music."</p><p>Kai's ears turn red. "He does... I mean, we are childhood friends–"</p><p>"And you are so similar in a way!" Yeonjun tells him, taking another sip with a smirk. "<em>Such</em> good friends, I actually thought you would be or at least <em>were</em> dating at some point."</p><p>Kai hits his shoulder lightly, burning red. Thank God, the lights are so dim. "Don't say that! I mean... Yeonjun!" He whines and the older laughs.</p><p>"I am just joking, Kai." They hear a high pitched giggle and Yeonjun's smile instantly drops. It was a little scary, unexpected sight.</p><p>"Yeonjun...?"</p><p>Yeonjun just inhales and then looks at the other with a smile. "I'm just gonna go to the balcony, okay? For some fresh air. If anyone needs me, I'll be there."</p><p>Kai nods, slightly taken back. He does not know whether he should follow him or leave him alone. He decides on the latter.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun sighs as he walks back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and placing his arms on the headrest. Beomgyu is probably back in that guy's arms, he has no right to complain – but he still feels like shit.</p><p>"Tyun!" Kai halts his movements when he sees the expression "What's wrong...?" Taehyun just tells him he is tired.</p><p>Kai looks down at the blond's wrist before looking back up. One look and <em>it</em> simply clicks in his mind. "That's a pretty bracelet. Did you have this before?"</p><p>"No. It's a gift."</p><p>"Oh! From who?"</p><p>"Beomgyu."</p><p>"Wow..." Kai acts impressed. No, really. That's a very beautiful jewelry to steal. <em>Just</em> impressive. "Doesn't this cost... a lot?"</p><p>"It does."</p><p>"It's a bit weird, how he bought this... Is it the original?" Kai queries.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Kai makes a noise at the back of his throat. "Well, it is really nice. I did not expect such a present from Beomgyu, but it looks good on you!"</p><p>Taehyun looks up at the ceiling, about to answer when he feels a weight fall into his lap. He quickly looks down to meet the back of the familiar brunet.</p><p>"You okay?" He asks and Beomgyu settles back against his chest, leaning head on his shoulder.</p><p>"...'m tired." He mumbles, closing eyes.</p><p>Taehyun and Kai exchange confused looks before Taehyun loosely slips an arm around Beomgyu's waist to keep him secure and from falling over. </p><p>"Get some shut-eye." Taehyun tells him. "I'm a bit of a wanted person for the party tonight, but I'll make sure to stay with you." He chuckles, mouth close to the other's ear and Beomgyu smiles softly.</p><p>The amount of alcohol he consumed plus the wine Taehyun made him drink must have taken a toll on him, seeing as he knocked out almost in an instant.</p><p>"You don't have to be stuck here." Kai whispers. The music is loud, but Taehyun hears him just fine. "I can wake him up. If he's so sleepy, there's a bedroom for a reason." </p><p>"I'm fine." Taehyun clicks his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>"It's literally your party, you should be having fun, not cosplaying as a freaking seat."</p><p>"I said, I am fine." He raises the tone of his voice, taking Kai back by surprise.</p><p>Kai shifts uncomfortably before he gets up. It's very rare, that Taehyun speaks to him in such tone and looks at him like that – so rare, that Kai didn't even remember how it felt. It stings. "Okay. I will be... there. I guess."</p><p>Taehyun asks somebody for a blanket placed on one of the sofas and once they give it to him, he drapes it over Beomgyu, covering him with the material.</p><p>At that, Beomgyu shifts and turns around under the covers – Taehyun blinks rapidly at the action before he holds the other tightly against his chest, hoping he doesn't hear how loud his heart has started beating.</p><p>Beomgyu moves a bit, to get closer and Taehyun swallows, trying to keep his mind distracted and ignore the heat beginning to pool in his stomach. He watches the party and the people and the...– his eyes... are back on Beomgyu.</p><p>He takes in his sleeping face, long eyelashes lay against his cheekbones, – absurdly long and thick for a boy – slightly red cheeks, – probably from the intake of alcohol – plump lips – which look a little redder than usual, for what reason Taehyun doesn't want to think about – and his face scrunched up into a tiny pout.</p><p>If he survives tonight, he has apparently not been giving himself enough credit.</p><p>"Gosh!" Alerted Taehyun looks beside him to see Yeonjun on the couch, a little worn out, pouting. "Where is..." He stops speaking when he notices his friend right in front of him. He frowns in confusion, then looks up at the blond. "Is he sleeping?"</p><p>"He is." Taehyun says, eyebrow raised. "Why?" </p><p>The pout returns on Yeonjun. He sighs. "I wanted to talk to him about something... Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Sure, all good?"</p><p>"All good." Yeonjun starts. "But." He puts his head against the headrest, groaning. "Choi Soobin. Fuck."</p><p>"Alright, Soobin, what about him?"</p><p>Yeonjun watches the crowd. "He is just. Well. He found his <em>childhood friend</em>." He says in a mocking tone. "And he is not even talking to me anymore, I could leave and he wouldn't know!"</p><p>"Maybe they are just catching up?" Taehyun suggests. Recently, he has been providing advices like these very often – as if his own love slash crush life isn't crumbling – what's with that. First Beomgyu, now Yeonjun. He seems to give off an image of a relationship couch with at least two degrees backing his career up.</p><p>The pink head gives him an annoyed look before looking back. "He didn't even introduce me. And, I swear! She was flirting with him! Soobin just stared and smiled and let her fall into his arms like he's a prince and she is some freaking princess." </p><p>Taehyun waits until he is done to ask, "What's her name?" </p><p>"Cho Harin, I think..." Yeonjun suddenly pauses and jolts up, straightening up and staring at the blond. "Oh my God, <em>you</em> invited her! Kang Taehyun, I swear if Beomgyu wasn't here, sleeping on you now."</p><p>Taehyun purses his lips and eyes slightly widen at the sudden attack, maybe he should move back a little. "Come on, she is a daughter of the CDO from a new company we have made a deal with, you cannot shift this on me."</p><p>"What does that CDO guy even do, anyway?" Yeonjun looks at him with squinted eyes.</p><p>"He does help a lot with data processing, mining and utilizing information as an asset, really helps derive business outcome."</p><p>Yeonjun nods. "Okay. I totally blacked out after ‘–<em>a lot with’</em>." He shifts a little. "I will go, now. Maybe Soobin suddenly remembers his boyfriend is very existent." He then looks down at Beomgyu. "Take care of him, okay? If you get tired or wanna get up or something, call me. I got my phone on vibrate and I will immediately answer."</p><p>"Don't worry, I will be with him. Have your fun."</p><p>Yeonjun nods and smiles before he gets up and walks away. Taehyun's hold tightens.</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun makes his way to the corner where a few of the people are seated – laughing about something, having fun. His eyes dart over Soobin's way. He is chatting with Harin, biggest smile on face. </p><p>Yeonjun ignores his palpitating heart and walks towards them. He tried to be a good boyfriend, not getting in the space between his partner and his friend (no matter how jealous he got), but it's getting too much now.</p><p>"Hi~" He greets with a stained smile as he takes a seat next to Soobin. "What were you guys talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, just catching up!" Soobin tells him.</p><p>"Um." Harin gives him a small smile. "Who are you?" Yeonjun is sure she <em>knows </em>him, but that's OK. As long as her smile is wiped off when he is introduced as Soobin's boyfriend, he does not mind.</p><p>He only smiles at her before nudging Soobin.</p><p>"What? Oh!" Soobin sets the glass down. "That's Yeonjun." The said guy nods eagerly, waiting for the continuation.</p><p>It never comes.</p><p>"Baby." Yeonjun starts, taking matters in his hands, making a declaration, that they are <em>indeed </em>dating. "Is she your childhood friend? I'd never know, considering you have never mentioned her <em>once</em>."</p><p>Harin's expression turns sour. "Well, I didn't know he had a boyfriend too, so we are even."</p><p>Yeonjun nods, still smiling. "Now you know."</p><p>"My head hurts. Binnie." Harin suddenly complains, pouting like a child.</p><p>Binnie? Nope. That is literally Yeonjun's nickname for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you, but he doesn't major in healthcare." Yeonjun tells her with a bitter tone, scooting closer to Soobin. "Baby, stop drinking so much, you are gonna–"</p><p>"We are in a goddamn party, Yeonjun." Soobin glares at him. "Don't police me."</p><p>"Soobin." Yeonjun frowns. "What's with that tone?</p><p>"Why are you here?" Soobin asks, bite not so longer evident in voice. </p><p>"I want to be with you."</p><p>Harin giggles, suddenly shoving a phone in Soobin's face. "Look at this photo I found of us! We are so young and cute."</p><p>Yeonjun raises an eyebrow as he looks her up and down. "Weren't you just battling a headache?"</p><p>"Aw, we look adorable!" Soobin laughs, zooming in their faces. "Look, this is the sticker I got you!"</p><p>Suddenly, Harin blushes and looks down. "I... still have that."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes... This is so embarrassing, isn't it? It is in my bedroom and always makes me think of you."</p><p>Soobin visibly softens. "You are so cute."</p><p>"Soobin." Yeonjun warns, tone awfully serious. When he gets no response, he tugs on the other's sleeve. "Baby." </p><p>The younger sighs exasperatedly, turning to him. "Yeonjun, can you leave us for a second? We are kind of having a conversation."</p><p>"Are you serious?" His voice raises and he stands up.</p><p>"Don't cause a fucking scene." Soobin mutters, looking at Harin who just looks at him with a pursed lips smile.</p><p>Yeonjun watches them exchange the <em>lovely </em>stares before he lets out a humorless chuckle and walks away.</p><p>***</p><p>Most of the guests have already left, the rest are leaving.</p><p>Beomgyu notices Yeonjun standing by a window, sipping a glass of alcohol.</p><p>"Jun, you sure you don't wanna talk about it now?" He asks to make sure and Yeonjun nods, still not meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. If I do, I'm seriously gonna get upset and I don't wanna ruin Taehyun's party." Beomgyu sighs and caresses his back.</p><p>It's probably got something to do with Soobin, but Beomgyu doesn't wanna act on it – in case he is mistaken or in case Yeonjun does not want him to do anything about it.</p><p>***</p><p>It is just the five of them left, Yeonjun and Kai on the couch, Soobin and Taehyun on the chairs and Beomgyu standing beside the table, sipping on a champagne. The gifts are all at the corner, placed neatly.</p><p>Yeonjun seems to be at a better mood, still ignoring Soobin, but with the rest he is the same.</p><p>Overall, the vibes are great and they are having a lot of fun, maybe even more than when the others were around. Taehyun decides it is the best and the most enjoyable with just these four people. </p><p>Soobin is in the middle of telling a story, sitting on a chair with his front facing the back post, arms around the top rail, when a sound of the doorbell interrupts.</p><p>Since he is the closest to the door, Soobin gets up and walks over while the rest are exchanging curious looks.</p><p>He opens the door slightly and peeks his head outside.</p><p>"Police? A quick check-up?" They hear Soobin and Beomgyu makes a brief eye-contact with Yeonjun before he quickly breaks it and looks back at the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>confession: not beta read. i/tried/ but its too late and im too tired. in case of mistakes, come back tomorrow for a better read!</p><p>i hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. | XXXVII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun watches Beomgyu break an eye contact with him just as quickly as they make it before the younger downs an entire glass of scotch.</p><p>"What are they doing here?" Yeonjun then asks and Taehyun looks at him, feeling just as confused.</p><p>"Were we too loud...?" Kai shrinks, a little scared of the sudden appearance of the policemen.</p><p>"Beom– Beomgyu, they are looking for you." Soobin informs them from the door, voice laced with confusion and concern. Before Beomgyu can even move a step, Taehyun is standing up and walking towards the cops. He follows the blond behind and quietly.</p><p>"What's going on?" Taehyun asks, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Beomgyu." Beomgyu then introduces himself, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.</p><p>"Hello, I'm officer Jang. This is officer Lee." He flips through a page. "Choi Beomgyu, 21, from Dongguk University, currently working at <em>Royal Sweet</em>, is that right?" Beomgyu visibly winces at the brand name, but he nods. "Well, there's been a report on theft from the very same store you work at and you are a clear suspect."</p><p>"I think you are mistaken." Soobin tries as Taehyun eyes the brunet, knowing look in his eyes. </p><p>"We wouldn't be here if we were." Officer Jang glances at his co-worker. "RS Bracelet from the silver jewelry collection, price of somebody's monthly pay check. It was stolen the same evening Choi worked full shift and had to stay over for another task. Surveillance cameras are enough of proof, all we need now is to check this place and then his own." </p><p>"No need." Beomgyu speaks up. "Awesome work, officers." He says, drop of irony in voice. "It's on me, I did it."</p><p>The cops seem satisfied by the immediate confession, writing something down on their notebooks.</p><p>"Have you got it with you?"</p><p>"It's on him." Beomgyu answers softly, turning towards the blond.</p><p>As if on cue, Taehyun takes the bracelet off and hands it to the cop.</p><p>"It was a birthday gift." Beomgyu adds, letting the officers know the younger had nothing to do with this.</p><p>"I am sure you won't be allowed on any birthday events from now on." One of the cops joke, taking the jewelry and placing it inside the container. Beomgyu only glares up at the man, but remains silent.</p><p>"Okay. We are not done." Officer Jang informs. "We will now take you to the station, then we will interrogate you and discuss the fine, probation time, have a look at your record."</p><p>"The <em>fine</em>?" Beomgyu inquires.</p><p>"Yes. It could be up to a few thousands, depending on what the authority decides." Officer Lee grins, holding a very victorious gaze. Beomgyu might as well start packing for the jail, because in no way he is going to earn that much even if he is given a few months. He chews on his bottom lip, a sigh escaping.</p><p>"I will pay for it." Taehyun suddenly declares and Beomgyu looks at him, bewildered, shaking his head, but the blond ignores and stares at one of the cops. </p><p>"If you are willing to, there won't be a problem, I think." Officer Jang says casually. "I will take you both to the police station and everything will be decided there." </p><p>"I guess there won't be a need for handcuffs?" Officer Lee asks his co-worker who shakes head in response. "Alright then, follow me."</p><p>Beomgyu tries to protest (that only he should go and the blond should stay home), but Taehyun is already putting on his outwear and following the cops.</p><p>With an internal</p><p>groan, he grabs his own jacket and catches up with them.</p><p>***</p><p>"What just happened?" Yeonjun asks slowly, practically talking to Kai, when Soobin walks back into the living room.</p><p>"Beom got taken to the station for theft. Taehyun went with him to help cover the fee." Soobin sums it up and slumps down the couch, next to the pink head. </p><p>"Theft." Yeonjun repeats, registering the words. Everything suddenly makes sense and he lets his head rest against the wall, exhaling harshly. "That <em>damned</em> bracelet. He is unbelievable, a fucking idiot. I should have known, paid more attention to that fool."</p><p>"What? What happened?" Kai asks quietly, seemingly just as shaken up as the rest.</p><p>"Yeah," Soobin agrees with Yeonjun and dismisses Kai. "you should have." He says bitterly.</p><p>Yeonjun turns his head back at the other. "You, shut the hell up. You hear me?" </p><p>"No, I won't." Soobin turns to him. "You have been acting like a bitch this whole time. Anything you wanna tell me, dollface?"</p><p>"Guys..." Kai tries to interfere, sitting up properly.</p><p>"You're acting dumb on purpose, aren't you? You feel guilty and suddenly want to shift the blame."</p><p>Soobin laughs at that. "Guilty of what? Because I am not sucking up to you when you are trying to get mad at me over <em>nothing</em>. You ruined this fucking party for me."</p><p>"Strange. You seem to have been enjoying whatever you were having with that girl, a lot."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I was. I <em>definitely</em> was. Are you jealous of her? Is that it?"</p><p>"Why are you so surprised? She was basically throwing herself onto you."</p><p>Soobin snorts, shaking his head. "I really didn't take you as the jealous type. I didn't know you would be so insecure, too."</p><p>"<em>You</em> make me feel insecure." Yeonjun answers, with a hint of hurt in voice. </p><p>Soobin stays quiet for a moment, studying the other's face. Then, he scoffs.</p><p>"Back on your bullshit. Maybe there's a reason I decided to spend my time with Harin, instead of you." </p><p>Yeonjun turns his head away from the other, dropping the conversation.</p><p>Kai coughs, awkwardly. "I wonder how the two are doing..." He then says. "Hopefully, good."</p><p>"I don't know." Soobin responds, finally acknowledging his existence. "Beomgyu is in some deep shit."</p><p>Kai shakes his head. "What went through his head?"</p><p>"It was probably on impulse. I don't think he would just wake up one day and decide to steal a gift for Taehyun." </p><p>"Well, that's just as bad."</p><p>Soobin shrugs. "He will learn."</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu are put in the back of the police car. No handcuffs, just as one of the cops have mentioned. The ride feels quiet except for the occasional conversations the officers have on the way.</p><p>Taehyun is quiet and looking ahead. His jaw is clenched and he lets out a loud, exasperated sigh once in a while, clearly not in the best mood. He then sets his focus to watch the view from his window, his muscles still tense and mouth – dry.</p><p>Few minutes later, he glances Beomgyu's way to see the brunet looking down at his fingers, his head held low and the lights so dim almost hide his tear-filled eyes.</p><p>Usually, if Taehyun was to see Beomgyu in such state, he would instantly jump to doing anything to bring a smile back on his face. He would hug him, wipe his tears so no signs of crying are no longer visible, take him to a private spot, let him cry as much and as long as needed, hug him, caress his hair, kiss his forehead, kiss and wipe the tears and when he is done crying, get him an ice cream or coffee.</p><p>But right now, all he does is tear his eyes from the other and back on the window by his side.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Huening Kai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: sena</strong>
</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hello ( ◜‿◝ )♡</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: the party is done? ? nothing happened???</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: take a breath for me o_o</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes the party is done</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no nothing did not happen</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: hehehh</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: huh? you got the energy to joke around ?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes (☆▽☆)</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: guess who we were visited by!!!</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: who? jeon jungkook from bts? </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am Serious !</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: ur insufferable. just tell me</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: policemen ^-^</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: WHAT???? </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: YES</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: OMG YOU REALLY DID THIS</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: i am proud of you fuck </p><p><strong>sena</strong>: how did it happen tell me in details were the other guests there too is he being put in jail</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it was just me tyun him and a couple who are our close friends </p><p><strong>sena</strong>: so not a big of an audience :(</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no! but come on they appeared i am so happy i thought they were gonna do nothing today since i sent my report way too late</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: u sent it on friday ?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes yesterday in the morning cuz i wanted the cops to appear right at this party and not a day or two earlier</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: that's smart and very considerate of you hah</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i could barely hold back a smile &gt;^&lt; but i dont think he is gonna end up in jail cuz tyun offered to pay shit for him</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: ah ofc .. </p><p><strong>sena</strong>: so we get nothing out of this then? </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no! we get something better than him ending in the jail or getting humiliated publicly</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: what's it?</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u should have seen tyuns face!! he looked so angry ?? and disappointed at him omg this is the first time he looked at beomgyu like that</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: kai fuck i love you</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: beomgyu disappointed him and ruined his party he is slowly realizing that that guy is not deserving of any of his love and will get over his crush very soon</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: u seem too sure</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: if u saw his face you would be too </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: he must already think beomgyu is not worth fighting for</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it was obvious tyun was very upset and infuriated</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: so like hes finally realizing that beomgyus nothing more than a pass around</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes yes yes</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: if i knew it was so easy i would have already made him rob a bank LOLL</p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: even his best friend seems so mad at him </p><p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i am so happy i swear!</p><p><strong>sena</strong>: i love uuu 😫</p><p>***</p><p>Kai almost jumps at the sound of an incoming message on phone.</p><p>They all receive a text from the group chat. It is from Taehyun, telling them to go home since he won't be back for <em>probably</em> a long time.</p><p>As soon as Yeonjun is done reading the message and sending him a quick <em>ok, stay safe </em>to the blond, he is standing up and walking straight towards the doorway. He puts on his coat. </p><p>"Cya." They hear him say with no light tone to it before the door is opened and shut.</p><p>Kai swallows, pursing his lips. </p><p>"What's with him?" Soobin mutters, playing with his apartment key in hand.</p><p>"Are you really asking that?" Kai asks with an unimpressed expression.</p><p>"Yeah...?" Soobin raises eyebrows at him as he leans over the small table next to the coach and grabs a bottle of beer.</p><p>"I don't think you are being fair with him." Kai then says his thoughts out loud.</p><p>"You think I've been holding back too much?" Soobin asks sarcastically, popping open the bottle and taking a sip.</p><p>"If I were to take a side, I'd take Yeonjun's."</p><p>"And if you were to shut the fuck up?"</p><p>"You are being rude." Kai frowns. "I cannot imagine how <em>he </em>felt listening to you. Do you even care to think how he actually feels when you talk to him like that?"</p><p>"Why are you acting like our counselor, Kai?" Soobin asks, brows furrowed and his grip on the beer tightened.</p><p>"Because you are my friends and I care about you and your relationship?!"</p><p>"No." Soobin says and chuckles, taking a sip. "It's almost like you're guilty of the mess <em>you</em> have made." He takes one more sip, ignoring the way Kai's eyes widen and mouth hangs open.</p><p>Kai's body stiffens and he feels glued to the spot. He must have misheard it, right? Or, he misunderstood and he is panicking over nothing. Palms sweating and heartbeat increasing over stupid overthinking.</p><p>But then, Soobin looks up with a knowing smirk and Kai freezes, like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>"Got nothing more to say? I thought you were on a roll." </p><p>"What... What do you mean I am guilty of the mess I m-made?" He stutters in anxiety. "I don't understand."</p><p>Soobin raises an eyebrow, gulping down the alcohol. "Me. Yeonjun. Unwanted confession. Not even from his side. Via texts. By an unknown number. Does that ring a bell, now?" </p><p>Kai feels dizzy. He is definitely going to pass out from the amount of nervousness surrounding him. This cannot be happening. Not <em>today</em> when he is supposed to be celebrating.</p><p>"I have no–" </p><p>"Don't try to lie. It's just going to make you look even guiltier. Do you want that?"</p><p>Kai shakes his head. "...since when?"</p><p>"Since the start of the year, I guess." Soobin responds almost immediately, leaning far back on the couch. </p><p>Since January he has known, that it was Kai who sent the screenshots and exposed Yeonjun and his love for Soobin. He fucking knows.</p><p>"How... How do you know?"</p><p>"You have changed your phone number, didn't you? You sent me a text, telling me to save the number and <em>those</em> messages were there. All the screenshots and the texts we have exchanged.  Back then, I found it unbelievable, but..." He trails off, shrugging.</p><p>Kai can feel his whole body shaking, on the verge of tears and a whole panic attack. "Did you tell anybody? Yeonjun–! Did you tell him?!"</p><p>"I told nobody, calm down. I am not planning to. I don't know why you would pull such shit, but I don't really care to find out." He downs the alcohol and puts the bottle away. "You're good. It is still messed up you pulled <em>that</em> on Yeonjun, but oh, well."</p><p><em>I was not targeting Yeonjun.</em> Kai wants to say, but he is not dumb and he knows better than to expose how he truly feels about Beomgyu.</p><p>"We had an argument and I was being petty. I felt really bad about it. I still do." Kai mumbles, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Hm. Okay."</p><p>"Please, don't tell anybody. Not even him. Please." Kai begs and Soobin blinks, frowning at the sight.</p><p>"I already said I am not going to, save your nerves for something else."</p><p>He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I owe you."</p><p>Soobin laughs at that and soon he is getting up, patting the dust off his pants.</p><p>"Well, I'll be on my way."</p><p>Kai nods, still a little shaken up to properly talk.</p><p>"You gonna stay? Wait for Taehyun?" </p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Okay, then. I'm off." </p><p>The silence sets in once the door is closed once again. Kai lies down on the couch, making himself as comfortable as he can. Trivial mistake and it could cost him so much, how did he forget to buy a new number instead of using the one he anonymously texted Soobin with? So stupid. </p><p>***</p><p>As soon as they step inside the station, Beomgyu's and Taehyun's phones are taken away. They are lead to the office in the far back.</p><p>"Please, take a seat." The person inside points towards the chairs across him and once the two are settled down, he takes out some files from the drawer. </p><p>"I am Mr. Park, chief of police. I will be handling this case, the more willing you are to cooperate, the better the results." He says smoothly as if he has learnt this introduction by heart and retold this for a hundred times.</p><p>"Choi Beomgyu, it's you, right?" Beomgyu nods when he sees Mr. Park looking at him. "I am going to make this quick since it is very late and neither of us want to stay here until the morning." He looks at both of them before continuing. "You admit to stealing, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Any reason you would do that? Felt rebellious for a moment?"</p><p>Beomgyu shrugs. "Probably."</p><p>"Listen, I cannot work with a <em>probably</em>, I need more." Mr. Park sighs, noting down something in the file, that's placed on his desk. "Are you willing to pay the fine or ready to serve up to a year for the felony?"</p><p>"I am going to pay it." Taehyun cuts in the conversation, four eyes on him in an instant. Beomgyu truly wishes he would just drop it.</p><p>"Taehyun–" He starts, voice now softer.</p><p>"Can this be done today?" Taehyun then questions the chief.</p><p>"It can, even now. So, you are set on it, right? Willing to cover all the fees?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Very well." Mr. Park scoots the chair back and gets up. "Follow me, Mr.…?"</p><p>"Kang."</p><p>They exit the room, not sparing Beomgyu a glance – who in contrast was actively eyeing Taehyun, waiting for the blond to look at him, so he could tell him he was going to take care of all these things himself. He did not want Taehyun to get entangled in it, as well – did not wanna trouble him any longer and further, already felt guilty enough.</p><p>The image of Taehyun taking off the bracelet and handing it to the cops is gonna last him for a while. He flinches at the memory and the door opens, revealing another officer. He was probably told to keep an eye on him. </p><p>Beomgyu internally rolls his eyes at that.</p><p>"Good thing you admitted to it." The officer starts after a minute of quietness. "Without your confession, you were not avoiding jail time – even if you were to pay the fine."</p><p>"Where's Taehyun?" He then asks, they are taking a <em>lot</em> of time to just pay the fine. Little transaction and he should be done, right?</p><p>"He is fixing your mess. Who is he, by the way, your boyfriend?" The officer asks back, playful smile on lips as he reads documents unknown to the brunet.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ouch." The guy laughs, putting the papers back in their places. "You stealing from a high end store for him to him paying all these fines for you. I thought I was getting at something, here."</p><p>Beomgyu is really not in the mood to protest or explain, that they are just close friends, so he keeps quiet and looks away.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand grabs his chin and turns his head back to look at the man who is now standing in front of him. </p><p>"If I took just one look at you, I'd not take you for a thief." He says, voice a little rough. "Maybe a harlot, but <em>not </em>a robber."</p><p>Beomgyu grits his teeth and tears himself away from the grip the guy has on his chin.</p><p>The cop just chuckles and moves back to stand next to the chief's chair, hands behind his back.</p><p>***</p><p>Soon, the chief and Taehyun walk back into the room, taking their seats.</p><p>"For the last time. No attorney, right? They might help lessen up the price." Mr. Park inquires.</p><p>"No attorney." Taehyun confirms, his voice sounds deeper than normal. Harsher, even.</p><p>"Alright." The chief clears his throat. "Mr. Beomgyu, I am going to put it simple for you. The bracelet cost $600, you stole it, kept it hidden and away for days – for this, you have to pay around triple the price. We managed to get $200 out of the way since your confession and returning of the item plus it still looks as new as ever, nothing damaged – which leads us to the amount being $1.6K. But then, Mr. Kang wants to erase this from your record. All in all, the total is $7.4K."</p><p>Beomgyu really doesn't have the energy to fight back anymore, so he just nods. He is barely listening anymore, all he knows is Taehyun is fixing up shit for him and it makes him feel more burdened than relieved. He wants to leave this place already and go home. </p><p>He talks some more, about what, Beomgyu does not know. </p><p>"–and we are done." He suddenly hears, looking up slowly. "Mr. Kang has taken care of 100% the fine <em>and </em>work. You are good to go. Goodbye and good night. Or morning." He then adds, checking the watch on his wrist.</p><p>Taehyun shakes hands with Mr. Park, thanking him and with a slight bow, he leaves the place. Beomgyu gets up and follows him.</p><p>***</p><p>The walk back home is painful. It is dark, cold and awfully quiet. None of them seem to want to speak up, their shoulders not even brushing, obvious distance between them which could not have been spotted before.</p><p>Sniffles coming from Beomgyu are quiet and soft, but still audible.</p><p>Beomgyu feels the need to tell him something, but the look on Taehyun is enough to keep him shut. He obviously does not want to hear anything the brunet has got to say, does not even want to hear his voice at all.</p><p>"That's my spot." Taehyun suddenly says and Beomgyu looks at him to find the blond already on his way to the apartment, he does not wave or say goodbye or look back at him and Beomgyu does not blame him. It is a miracle Taehyun even (wordlessly) agreed on them walking back home together.</p><p>He heaves a sigh and uselessly wipes at the tear-stained skin beneath his eyes. He then continues walking to his house, it is not that far away, anyway. The awaited bed and the comfort of home waiting him helps battle the cold, the dark and the gloomy mood, even just a little bit. He does not want to think about the next day and who or what he will <em>eventually</em> have to end up facing.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun is surprised to see the door of his apartment unlocked. That means one of them probably decided to stay over and wait for him to get back.</p><p>It is probably Kai. He assumes, hanging his outwear and walking inside.</p><p>A light smile forms on his lips when he spots his friend sleeping on the couch. He washes his hands and then takes a seat next to the other. </p><p>Taehyun notices he seems to be shaking a little in his sleep. He is about to get up to find a material to keep the other warm when he is stopped by a hand holding his.</p><p>"Tyun?" Kai asks sleepily. "Don't go."</p><p>"I was going to get you a blanket. You are cold."</p><p>Kai shakes his head. "Stay with me."</p><p>Taehyun eyes him for a second. "Alright."</p><p>***</p><p>Kai rests on top of the blond, playing with his shirt. "So..." He musters up the courage to ask after the comfortable silence. "He's free, right? No more penalities or all that cop stuff?" Frankly, he doesn't care much and he already knows the answer, but he needs to start with something to bring <em>that </em>topic up.</p><p>"Yeah, they won't bother him anymore." Taehyun says, he sounds stern, voice deep.</p><p>Kai goes quiet for effect. "I cannot believe he pulled that right on your birthday." </p><p>Taehyun shrugs, brow flashing. "Well, there you have it."</p><p>"Honestly..." Kai chews on his lip, turning his head to face the blond. "He was acting a little off. And the way he made you wear the present so early just makes me think he wanted to shift the blame on you."</p><p>Taehyun doesn't talk. He doesn't agree, but he doesn't argue back either. Progress.</p><p>"I have always felt something off with him, but you <em>had</em> a crush so I didn't want to say anything. I am glad you are now seeing him in the same light as me, though. Better late than ever, right?"</p><p>Moments later, they're snuggled up on the coach. Hands over each other, Kai has not felt this much warmth from Taehyun in a while.</p><p>He leans up to place a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead and when Kai sees his eyes open lazily and his lips form a soft smile – his heart starts beating rapidly, excitement and feelings of achievement souring his body. He has come this far and it is clearly paying off.</p><p>Kai could totally cry in joy and relief if Taehyun's body against him was not so soothing and relaxing, lulling him right back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my phone broke so in case there is a lack of updates.... m sorry in advance T_T</p><p>thanks for reading!! i appreciate all the comments, appreciate u for keeping me motivated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. | XXXVIII |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu wakes up a mess, </p><p>It <em>is</em> cold. He hears the pitter-patter of rain outside. Blinking into consciousness, he slowly comes back to his senses, memories of last night flood his mind and a sigh escapes his lips.</p><p>Beomgyu pulls the blanket all over himself then blindly reaches forward to grab the phone that's laid next to him.</p><p>The blue glow of his phone illuminates his face and Yeonjun's name pops up on the screen. He sent him a message last night. Beomgyu checks it out.</p><p>
  <strong>to: yeonjun hyung 🔥😛</strong>
</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: where did you go.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what the fuck are they talking about.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: text me when you see this.</p><p>...</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: hi</p><p>Beomgyu sighs and drops his phone beside him, his head hurts like a bitch. He doesn't even remember when he fell asleep, let alone when he got home, it is all a blur. He really <em>needs</em> Yeonjun now, he is the only person who can keep him in check.</p><p>As if on cue his phone vibrates, alerting him of the response from his older friend.</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: that's what i get after the pageant u pulled last night</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: a freakin hi </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i didnt pull anything</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so that was just a fever dream huh a collective fever dream we all had, we are such a dream team</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i didnt know they were gonna show up</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: ah u thought they were going to let u get away with that? are u actually fucking stupid</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i really didnt want this to happen</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what did u expect then gyu</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: like genuinely what did u expect</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i dont know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: why would u do that? did u even think that shit through</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what if taehyun was seen wearing the same bracelet that was stolen from the shop, his father is known in the damn industry</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: what do u think would happen to him or his reputation???</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no, hold on, how much did he even spend to save ur ass</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: seven k</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: 7k. did you even thank him</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or apologize in the first place</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: or assure u would pay back till the last cents</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: any of these ?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: no</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: he didnt want to talk to me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: really? i thought he would be down to discuss william shakespeares finest pieces with you </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: especially at the police station</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: adds the feel you know </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: what happened to you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nothing </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but what happened to u? </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i don't check on u for a week and ur stealing shit and pulling others down with u</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am not always going to be with u and guide u like a fucking guardian</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u give urself too much credit</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and u need to learn how to function like a fucking normal human being without being supervised by me</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i always fix ur shit. be it in relationships friendships or some other messy stuff u manage to get urself into</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: and i am tired ok? i didn't sign up for this. if i knew what i was getting myself into i would have probably just let that guard take u away for sneaking into a party that didn't allow kids like u so we could just never meet</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u don't get a free pass just because u don't have a kind background or a family to teach u basic morals i know people who got treated worse by life and they all turned out so much more stable</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u don't need a friend but a damned therapist</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: u must have been waiting for a real long time for an opportunity like this to raise</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong> so u would be able to say those bottled up words freely</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah u got no idea! 🙂</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i dont want to see you again</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i am glad we are on the same page</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t care less when the phone shatters against the wall. He throws his head down into the pillow and lets it muffle his sobs well into the morning.</p><p>***</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Beomgyu gets up and walks to the corner and picks up his phone. The screen is fully splintered, but it has not shut off. </p><p>He walks back to the bed and rests against the bedpost, clutching the pillow and dialing a familiar number. Nerves are eating him up. </p><p>The screen flashes the name 'hyun 🌟' as Beomgyu waits for him to pick up. </p><p>He waits for around fifteen seconds for the blond to pick up and then the line is cut, meaning he has hung up on Beomgyu. He tries again, but still to no avail. Beomgyu is stubborn, he does not call him again, but tries texting him.</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyun 🌟</strong>
</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: can i talk to u</p><p>He then sighs and puts his phone away, swallowing the lump in his throat. </p><p>He needs to apologize to Taehyun. His heart feels heavy and the way this morning seems to be going does not help at all. Deep down, he knows Yeonjun is right – everything he said, he is correct. </p><p>His fingers start fiddling with each other as he stares at the phone, waiting for it to light up and a minute later, it does.</p><p>
  <strong>to: hyun 🌟</strong>
</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: anything you want beomgyu?</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah... um</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i want to</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: apologize</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: for last night</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i am genuinely sorry</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i did not want to ruin anything for you</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: alright</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: and i really appreciate you for backing me up and paying the fine even though you didnt have to do it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i will pay you back </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: i will work two jobs and save the money and then i will return all of it yeah</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: forget it</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: taehyun i am doing that</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: just give me a few months and</p><p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I'm really busy now beomgyu</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: oh kay</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: text me later will u </p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: when u r not busy</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>beomgyu</strong>: thanks again</p><p><span class="u"><em>read</em></span>.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to: binnie 💓💖💘</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Baby</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: You didnt text me after last night </p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Got home well? how are you feeling?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: fine</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Thats good! im ok but my head hurts</p><p>...</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Do you want to go out somewhere today</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Ok, just stay home and chill?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: alone yeah</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun what the fucks up with you </p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: nothing? what could be up with me</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Ask yourself cause i feel like you dont wanna talk to me and im bothering you</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: u just answered ur own question what more do u want from me</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: What did i do</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i really don't feel like talking to you now</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Just now? or you actually dont want to talk to me anymore i need to know</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i have to get ready for work</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun</p><p>***</p><p>Yeonjun is in the kitchen, making coffee just before he heads to work. He has this habit of brewing the drink even though he ends up buying Americano on his way, to both work and home, anyway.</p><p>He tries hard not to think about the certain tall, black haired guy, but of course and very soon, Soobin occupies every part of his mind.</p><p>He has barely gotten any sleep last night, thinking and putting pieces together, assessing the situation, whatnot. There is no other way to stop the unsettling feelings, so he has come to a very dread feeling conclusion, one that cannot be avoided.</p><p>Three loud knocks on his door has Yeonjun nearly jumping out of his skin. The noise pulls him out of his dark thoughts. He rubs his tears away and puts the mug, that is now full of the brewed drink, aside. He flips the kill switch of the coffee machine.</p><p>Yeonjun crosses the width of his apartment and creaks open the door, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of a <em>very </em>pissed off Soobin.</p><p>Okay, maybe he should have expected that.</p><p>"Open the fucking door, Yeonjun." Soobin sounds tired. </p><p>Yeonjun hesitates, but then does as told. They need to have a proper talk, after all.</p><p>Soobin steps inside. "Coffee?" He asks nonchalantly, the smell very strong in the house.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Yeonjun notices the way Soobin's nose scrunches up in disgust. He does not like coffee, at all.</p><p>"Is there... a particular reason you are here?" Yeonjun asks dumbly, as if their early morning texts are not circling around his mind.</p><p>"For three reasons." Soobin takes a seat in the living room, ankle on knee as he stares at his boots.</p><p>Yeonjun hums, letting him know he is listening. The pink head is just standing in the room, arms crossed and waiting. Just yesterday, they were so well and now, Yeonjun finds it difficult to even look at him.</p><p>"One, I wanted to see you up close, you did not look too good, last night. This followed with our conversation in the morning and you had me really worried." Soobin tells, he sounds honest and Yeonjun just nods, pursed lips.</p><p>"Second, I <em>just</em> wanted to apologize for last night. I don't remember much, but yeah, all I know is – I need to say sorry. I cannot fix that shit and undo the damage, so... That's all, I can do – apologize to you, directly and honestly." He then sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"What's the third one?"</p><p>A short pause as Soobin looks up at him. Quiet and unexpected.</p><p>"Third and most important, I want to make this easy for you and let you just get it over with." Yeonjun blinks in confusion, tilting his head and frowning a little at the guy. But then it clicks in mind and he realizes what he means, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Say it to my face. Or do you want me to say it?" Soobin asks, trailing after him and into the kitchen.</p><p>He must already have an idea on what's happening in the pink head's mind since he is almost recommending he finishes it off for Yeonjun.</p><p>Even if he did not, both the silence and the venom filled words from the early morning have already hinted at enough.</p><p>Yeonjun turns around, he has to take deep breaths to hold his tears before he can speak.</p><p>"Let‘s break up, Soobin.” He has to put in all his strength he has to push the words out of his heart, his throat and finally his lips, as if part of his soul will shatter and fall into ashes with it. "We are done."</p><p>Finally mustering up the courage, Yeonjun looks up to find the other with an unreadable expression. He probably expected something like a break, but definitely <em>not</em> a break up.</p><p>"I really cannot be with you, now. There are these doubts and insecurities that have popped back up on the surface ever since I started dating you and I don't feel like myself anymore. I think I should put an end to this while I still can." The vivid images of when they have finally made it official flashes his mind – Soobin dressed as a waiter, offering the one itemed menu, them talking, laughing and loving all night long. This was followed by just as <em>dream</em>y days, but either you end the dreams yourself and forcefully wake up or let them turn into nightmares and have them keep you stuck inside, looking at the world from shattered pieces and in a depressive, grey color. </p><p>Soobin still doesn't respond, so Yeonjun continues to talk his heart out. </p><p>"I think us dating was a mistake. I don't think you should be in love with me. And I... I shouldn't be in love with you either."</p><p>"You're breaking up with me." Soobin finally speaks up and his voice is so – blank. It is devoid of any emotion.</p><p>It is for the best, Yeonjun thinks, this makes the most sense and this is the best thing to do, right now.</p><p>"Yeah." Yeonjun agrees finally, words quiet. Soft. Delicate. "I am."</p><p>Soobin's lips are pressed into a thin line and he nods. Yeonjun does not blame him to be so taken back by his declaration. Maybe he should not even be saying this, maybe it is just the hangover doing the thinking and talking for him, maybe he will regret this in a few hours. </p><p>In a second, Yeonjun's phone rings and he picks it up after looking at the caller ID. It's his boss from work.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Lim?" He tries to make himself sound as steady as possible, like he wasn't just crying and breaking up with a guy he is probably never getting over. "Yes, I was just on my way. I will be there in five." He quickly grabs his coat that was ironed on the couch and puts it on, then his bag, his phone held between ear and shoulder – still talking to the woman.</p><p>He walks towards the doorway as he starts buttoning up the outwear, looking at Soobin and lightly signaling him, that he can leave the spare key (which Yeonjun gave him when they first started dating) on the table. Then, he steps outside and shuts the door. He has to work for just about two-three hours today, so it's fine that his door will be unlocked.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>to: soobin 🐰</strong>
</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Hey</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I know you told me to leave the key home</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: But how am i supposed to lock the door then</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: it's okay leave it open i will be back in a few hours</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: I will lock the door and leave the key under the doormat</p><p><strong>soobin</strong>: Sounds good?</p><p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay yeah</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. | XXXIX |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen, I don't care if you have an excuse, which I am about 100% sure is still unjustifiable. We put trust in you, you betrayed us, you even went as far as to commit a crime. This goes way beyond our lowest expectations and you are fired." The manager says with an irritated expression.</p><p>Beomgyu puts his head down, sighing but he doesn't respond to her. He swallows the harsh words he wishes to respond and nods, "Yes, ma'am." He was already packing his stuff from the storage room, so it is not like he is surprised by her statement.</p><p>"You should be glad we are not pressing charges. <em>Very</em> glad and thankful."</p><p>"Thrilled." Beomgyu rolls his eyes at that as he carries on emptying out the locker from his items.</p><p>Manager just shakes her head at his sarcasm. "The next shift starts in ten minutes. You have exactly until 4 o'clock on the dot. If you stay longer, I am calling the cops."</p><p>"Oh, no." Beomgyu says, lack of enthusiasm in voice and still continuing his work.</p><p>The woman stares at him for a second before she just lets out a huff and walks out of the room.</p><p>Minutes pass and the door reopens, Beomgyu doesn't bother on checking who it is.</p><p>"Do you want my help?" Jiah, his co-worker asks. She is usually loud, but now she seems gentler.</p><p>At the sound of her voice, Beomgyu looks up at her. "’m almost done."</p><p>Jiah puts the scattered things in Beomgyu's bag, still helping him. </p><p>"I don't know why I brought so much shit here." Beomgyu then says once he is done with the locker, shutting and leaning against it. "It's not like I did anything other than checking out jewel and counting money."</p><p>When Jiah is done, she just takes a seat close to him. "I have stored in a ton of crap too. It's a habit everybody develops, I guess."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"This reminds me, I probably have to start working on clearing out my stuff too."</p><p>Beomgyu looks at her and chuckles. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"I didn't tell you?!" Jiah looks at him and laughs. </p><p>"You probably did, I was just on auto-pilot the whole last week."</p><p>"Well," She starts excitedly. "I am leaving this job."</p><p>"You are?" Beomgyu blinks. "Dude. Should I congratulate you?"</p><p>"Yes. I know I am firing myself and being left with no job for a while, but <em>hell </em>yes. I am tired of serving bougies."</p><p>"Congrats, then. Does she already know?" Beomgyu asks, hinting at the manager.</p><p>"Yes, I told her yesterday. I was out, walking my dog and saw that bitch jogging."</p><p>"She took it lightly?"</p><p>"Of course. I think she is more than happy to let the two of us go." Jiah runs a hand through her hair. "Couldn't even hide her dumb smile. The whole time I was staring at her I was wondering what kinda position produced this horrendous bitch, so I could avoid that at all costs. I don't want an ugly baby."</p><p>"Do you have a cig?" Beomgyu then asks. "Let's get blazed here, for the last time."</p><p>"I am down." She grins up at him. "And of course, I have a pack or two in my bag."</p><p>Beomgyu hums, sitting down next to her.</p><p>"Did I tell you the guys will probably leave too?"</p><p>"Which <em>the </em>guys?"</p><p>"Our guys! Minjoon, Sungho, Hangyeol..."</p><p>Beomgyu frowns at the answer. "Isn't Sungho a newbie?"</p><p>"Yeah, but like they <em>don't</em> wanna stay. Especially since we are leaving too, it just gives them more motivation to do the same."</p><p>He hums at the response. "Interesting."</p><p>"Minjoon had the most fun hearing about you taking that bracelet, I swear! Apparently, he was going to steal some piece for his <em>own</em> boyfriend, too. Like, way before you. But then they broke up and he didn't." Jiah giggles, playing with Beomgyu's bag zipper.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn't really comprehend what she has said other than that one phrase. "He is not my boyfriend." </p><p>"Hm... He is not?" Jiah tilts her head and narrows eyes at him. "People usually put themselves in such shit, like stealing, for the ones they, you know, lust after, that's why I thought so..."</p><p>Beomgyu unlocks his phone to check the time. "Okay, playtime's over. I gotta go."</p><p>"I will come with you, puff a smoke or two and then get back to work." Jiah says excitedly, standing up with him.</p><p>"Hasn't your shift already started?"</p><p>"I mean," She shrugs. "I am leaving on Saturday, anyways. I don't really care about the complaints."</p><p>Beomgyu laughs, ruffling her hair before he takes his bag. It is a little heavy on his shoulder. "Let's go, then."</p><p>***</p><p>From leaving the storage room to going outside, they are engaged in active chatting. Beomgyu laughs at something she says and when he looks back up, he pauses.</p><p>Jiah gives him a confused stare, halting her movements like he did. "What?"</p><p>"At the corner."</p><p>She looks where Beomgyu tells her to and sees probably the most handsome man she has ever seen in her entire life. Very much tall, handsome, sturdy and blond. </p><p>"Did we stop 'cause you like this stranger as much as I do?" Jiah says, slowly and blinking as she stares at the guy near the end of the building, leaned on his car and talking to somebody on the phone. He looks very chill and collected and...– She takes a gulp.</p><p>"He's that friend."</p><p>Jiah is smart, so it does not take her more than a second or two to understand. "Oh... Oh! Oh! You stole the bracelet for him, right? He's hot."</p><p>Beomgyu nods, eyes still on the other. "I don't know what he's doing here." </p><p>"He is pissed at you, isn't he?" Jiah asks. "Maybe he is here for his own job."</p><p>"Oh, he might be here for a meeting." Beomgyu says, agreeing with her and a little disappointed.</p><p>Jiah concurs. "Do we go the other way, then? So, you can avoid him...?"</p><p>"No," Beomgyu hesitates. "I will greet him. If he tells me off in public, then I will know where we stand."</p><p>"Okay~ Wait, do you remember when I told you my sis was visiting from France?"</p><p>"Yeah?" They start a new conversation as they continue their way, unstoppable talking just like how they were a minute or two ago.</p><p>"She told me she is bringing so much shit, clothes, desserts, snacks, jewelry, skincare and makeup products. I am so excited to the point, I think I will do an unboxing video."</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles and is about to say something, but then they realize they are already at the corner. Taehyun is standing very close and has already noticed them.</p><p>"Hey." Beomgyu says when Taehyun doesn't say anything, just looks between them.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Beomgyu asks, trying to sound nonchalant as he glances at Jiah before looking back up at the blond.</p><p>"Came here to pick you up, you didn't check your phone, did you?" </p><p>To be honest, Beomgyu did not even turn on his phone, today. He is sure it needs a lot of charging too. The previous two days were really hard, lonely and emotional draining, he wanted to stay away from his phone as much as possible. </p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head, mouth slightly falling open at the blond's words. He wants to ask why, but instead he looks at Jiah who looks back at him – almost getting the hint in an instant.</p><p>"Owh, I would better get back to work. Not in the mood of an afternoon scolding from boss. Take care, Beomgyu!"</p><p>And in a moment, she's gone. </p><p>"Who was she?" Taehyun asks.</p><p>"Co-worker. Ex co-worker." Beomgyu corrects himself. </p><p>Taehyun nods, eyeing him for a few seconds in silence. "I thought we could hang out for a little bit, today. Take you somewhere to do something fun and relaxing. It's a mixture of both, really." Beomgyu doesn't answer and he shifts. "Do you want to go home, instead? You didn't text me back, so I automatically assumed it was a ‘yes’. If you are tired, I can just take you home."</p><p>Beomgyu is <em>kind of</em> tired, but he is not gonna pass on the opportunity to hang out with the blond. "No, I really need that. These last two days were not so ecstatic, anything <em>not </em>to go home so soon."</p><p>"Yeah, you didn't really answer yesterday. That had me concerned." Taehyun tells him as he easily takes Beomgyu's bag in his hand and puts it down in the backseat.</p><p>***</p><p>"How did you know I was here?" Beomgyu asks, putting his seatbelt on.</p><p>"I asked some guys on break, they told me you still hadn't left so I waited for you."</p><p>"Ahh, okay." Beomgyu glances outside at his workplace. "I got fired."</p><p>"I figured." </p><p>"Right... Well... I was surprised to see you."</p><p>"Really? Is it because we haven't talked recently?"</p><p>"Yeah, plus last time we did – you seemed pretty annoyed with me, like you did not want to talk. Not that I blame you, of course." He quickly adds the last part.</p><p>"On Saturday morning? I had a meeting to run. I forgot I moved it to that day, so I was rushing through stuff. Sorry if it seemed like I did not want to talk to you."</p><p>Beomgyu waves him off, internally feeling very relieved, that things are okay between them. "Either way, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry." He rubs his hands together. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"It is a surprise. Or do you really want to know that bad?"</p><p>"No. It's fine. I can wait." He says, yet he is unable to sit still.</p><p>"If you are hungry, let me know, we can stop on our way there."</p><p>***</p><p>"So, I was working at this post office, right?" Beomgyu starts telling <em>probably</em> his 100th story of the day and Taehyun, since the very first story, still attentively listens.</p><p>"And it was a day before Valentine's. I was still new, at that time, so I did not know everyone." Taehyun hums, as he makes a turn, to let the other know he is listening.</p><p>"I was doing my own stuff and then I saw this middle aged man – he was very quiet and just minding his own business, all the time – standing in a corner and sticking “love” stamps on bright pink envelopes with hearts, like, all over them. Then, he took out a bottle of Dior perfume from his pocket and started spraying the scent all over the envelopes." He pauses, eyeing Taehyun's reaction. "My curiosity got the best of me and I asked the man why he was sending all those cards, like <em>who </em>was he? You won't believe what he said!" </p><p>"Oh no, what?"</p><p>"He just told me, he was sending, like, five hundred Valentine cards signed “Guess who?”." He still glances at Taehyun, who just shakes his head at the answer, eyes still focused on the road. "So, I asked “why?” and you won't believe what he told me."</p><p>Taehyun raises an eyebrow at that. "Am I allowed to take a guess?"</p><p>Beomgyu thinks for a moment before he nods. "Yes!"</p><p>"Okay... He was in charge of making the special card templates to be sold the next day?"</p><p>Beomgyu nods. "Kay. So. I asked him why he was making these and he tells me, “I'm a divorce lawyer”." He laughs at Taehyun's surprised face.</p><p>"Shit's crazy."</p><p>"Right, imagine receiving something like that. I'd die. But then again, I am never gonna get married, so I will never know that feeling."</p><p>Taehyun side eyes him. "You don't want to get married?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Neither do I, but why?"</p><p>Beomgyu smiles at his response then answers his question. "I just think being tied down to somebody all my life would give me so much anxiety? And it must feel so suffocating. Plus, it is more likely that you get tired of each other. It is scary. No way in hell, people last that long and don't cheat or go on a break or divorce." Taehyun's eyebrows shoot up at his declaration. </p><p>"I don't think it's always like that."</p><p>"It is." Beomgyu mumbles. "It just ruins relationships and it becomes more of a duty to be with each other than your personal want or need." He sighs and turns to Taehyun. "What about you?"</p><p>"I am just going to be traveling a lot, after I get my degree, so I won't have time to settle down."</p><p>"I see. That makes sense."</p><p>***</p><p>"I once had to give a speech on marketing to a group of Swiss contractors and I was still new to presenting, I think this happened about a year and half ago."</p><p>Beomgyu hums, munching on a bun. They are sitting in the car, parked outside of a random bakery.</p><p>"I was super nervous, they–"</p><p>"Do you still get nervous when you have to present?" Beomgyu interrupts to ask.</p><p>"No, not really. You get used to it." Taehyun sips on his caramel macchiato. Beomgyu cannot help the grimace just by imagining how sweet it must be. "Like I was saying, I walk inside this big hall, it was pretty filled up which seemed very cruel, considering I was still a newbie. I go up on stage and somebody comes along with me, I think he is a last part addition, since nobody from my team seem bothered with it, so I just carry on with the speech– hey, be careful." Taehyun scolds, grabbing Beomgyu's Caffè Americano as the other sits better in his seat, putting the bun away.</p><p>"I am sorry for almost spilling the drink in your car." Beomgyu says, taking the hot drink from the younger.</p><p>"I don't care about that, don't burn yourself."</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles. "I won't, I'm fine. What happened with the dude who came up on stage with you?"</p><p>"Right." Taehyun comes back to his senses. "I say a sentence and before I can even move to another, he starts speaking, over me. I put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop and he does. I say something to the audience, he does it again and again and again. My patience is running thin. I tell him to be quiet and finally, he is no longer speaking up. After I ask the audience a question, I am greeted with silence and confused faces. Then, it hits me – they don't understand a word I am saying. I look at my team and mouth a ‘translator’, then I feel a pat on my shoulder and that guy from before tells me, ‘that's what I'm here for’. So, I was telling a translator to shut up and keeping him from interpreting. That was so embarrassing, I try not to remind myself of it."</p><p>Beomgyu laughs, putting the drink down before he actually spills it. "You are unbelievable! You didn't even recognize he was speaking in another language? That's so funny!" </p><p>Taehyun puts his head against the wheel, sighing. "Just keep this between you and I, or this is tainting my image."</p><p>"Aww, don't worry. Your secret is staying with me~"</p><p>***</p><p>They are back on the road, Beomgyu's stories keep coming and coming and Taehyun still responds to them with a lot of enthusiasm, totally listening and totally into them. </p><p>But when Beomgyu delivers the punch line of his new, very funny and very jaw-dropping story, he is met with a lack of reaction.</p><p>Taehyun doesn't answer, anymore. He falls quiet and Beomgyu glances at him in confusion.</p><p>"Taehyun–?"</p><p>"Beomgyu, I think we should acknowledge the elephant in the room."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We are both thinking about it and if we don't talk now, it's going to be on our minds forever – I don't take a fancy to that idea."</p><p>Beomgyu gulps and looks out of his window. "Okay."</p><p>"Why," Taehyun pauses and licks his lips, eyes not leaving the road. "Why would you steal the bracelet?"</p><p>"I couldn't afford it."</p><p>"You could have gotten me something you could afford. Besides that, I told you a gift was not necessary."</p><p>Beomgyu shrugs. "I wanted to get you something."</p><p>"So? Why not something you could buy with your money? I know you are not like that, so it really <em>surprised</em> me." And disappointed, and angered, and dejected and distressed, and so on, but he does not voice those words out, since it would turn into a list full of negative feelings.</p><p>"I wanted to get you something you would keep." Beomgyu adds.</p><p>Despite being on the wheel, Taehyun has to look at Beomgyu after hearing the words. "Want to elaborate on that?"</p><p>Beomgyu shifts in his seat. "You like rich shit, right? Everything other than that, you throw away."</p><p>Taehyun's eyebrows furrow. Beomgyu thinks of him like that? "I don't throw anything, especially not a gift and especially not if it is from you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah!?" Taehyun says, a little exasperated.</p><p>Beomgyu sighs, leaning back. "Well. I'll know for your next birthday."</p><p>"Where'd you even get that from? Did you just assume it or...?"</p><p>"No! No, I was told how giving you a cheap present would totally hurt your pride and how you value only luxury..." Beomgyu trails off, now that he is saying those words out loud, it sounds ridiculous, even to him.</p><p>Taehyun can only let out a humourless chuckle, shaking his head. "Who told you that?"</p><p>"That was–" He is cut off by a policeman knocking on Taehyun's window. Beomgyu freezes on spot.</p><p>Taehyun rolls down his side of the window.</p><p>"Good afternoon, sir. Where are you going?"</p><p>"Sinchon."</p><p>"Just as I thought. There was a minor accident right at the corner, with nobody injured, just some goods burnt and we have blocked the way. You can get to the Sinchon Street by turning left for three times and then heading straight."</p><p>Taehyun nods, thanking the officer and rolling the window back up. </p><p>Once he starts driving again, he takes a glance at Beomgyu, who eyed the officer with anxiety. "Don't be scared, it's in the past now."</p><p>"I know, still..." Beomgyu mumbles. "Oh, Taehyun. I told you this before, but I am paying you back."</p><p>"You are not."</p><p>"In a few months, I am."</p><p>"You need the money more than I do." Taehyun tells him, hoping it came out light and did not offend the brunet.</p><p>"I don't care, you paid for–"</p><p>"I paid the fine, just like how I pay for stuff when we hang out or how you pay for my food when you are being stubborn. What's the difference?"</p><p>"The quantity."</p><p>"Listen." Taehyun sighs, there is no point in trying to argue with Beomgyu when he is <em>so</em> set on something. He will just let him pay back and then, somehow, slip the money back on the older. "Alright, whatever you say."</p><p>***</p><p>"Where are we going?" Beomgyu asks, not able to keep his excitement to himself.</p><p>"You will see, follow me."</p><p>They are at the shopping mall. It is huge and bright, so spacey too. Beomgyu keeps having to catch up with Taehyun, because he gets distracted, looking around the centre. There is just <em>so</em> much to see.</p><p>"I feel like a child, this is so cool. Was this the surprise?" Beomgyu asks, once they are on the escalator. </p><p>Taehyun shakes his head, smiling. "We can come here anytime I'm free."</p><p>"Okay, okay!" He truly feels like a kid with the way he is so excited just by being inside the huge building. It has a few floors, in each of them a different theme – like food, clothes, movie theater, pools or animals. He has a mall near his place and he visited it a few times, but it is not as big and organized as this one.</p><p>This makes sense since Taehyun had to pay at the entrance.</p><p>***</p><p>They walk inside one of the stores. The place is full of partners, smiling and talking to each other, occasional kissing. </p><p>Beomgyu looks at Taehyun, who is waiting in the line. He does not know what this line is for.</p><p>"Are we here as a couple?" He half-jokes, eyes still on other pairs, but when he glances back at the blond, he sees him a little flushed.</p><p>"No. This is not just for couples." Taehyun then tells him, his voice just above a whisper.</p><p>"What if they get discounts? Let's act like we are together, just in case."</p><p>"They don't."</p><p>"How do you know that? It would be fun, come on~"</p><p>"Beomgyu, go wait at the corner." Taehyun tells him and Beomgyu's brows crease at the <em>now </em>serious tone the other holds. Still, he does as told, moving to the corner.</p><p>A few minutes pass and Beomgyu stands there, arms crossed and pouting. </p><p>"Ready?" Taehyun suddenly comes up to him and Beomgyu nods eagerly, mouthing a 'finally'. "Let's go."</p><p>***</p><p>They are standing in front of a booth, it is full of jewel and Beomgyu looks at them with a raised eyebrow – having no idea on what's going on.</p><p>"They look lovely." Taehyun murmurs and Beomgyu agrees.</p><p>"They do. They really do, but..." He then turns to the blond. "Why are we here? Can I know, now?"</p><p>"Yeah, you wanted to get me a jewelry, so–"</p><p>"You are gonna buy a jewelry in my place and act like it's my gift?" Beomgyu suggests, a little passive aggressiveness to it.</p><p>"No." </p><p>"Then–" Beomgyu's eyes widen. "<em>I </em>am gonna buy you something? But I don't have much with me."</p><p>Taehyun's eyebrows lower as  he stares at him. "Are you going to hear me out now?"</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry. Go on."</p><p>"Before I start, I have this coupon, that covers all the costs. So, none of us are buying anything." Taehyun hands the said item to Beomgyu. "This is a store where you can buy jewelry or design your own. I thought it would be a fun idea if you made me a bracelet, as a late birthday gift and I will also make one for you."</p><p>Beomgyu looks at him in awe. "Where did you find this place?"</p><p>Taehyun gives him a tight-lipped smile. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? I love it. I am so excited." Beomgyu licks his lips. "When do we start? I already got ideas."</p><p>"Whenever you want. Just choose the basics from here." He then points to the booth.</p><p>"Anything, right? It's all free...?"</p><p>"Anything." Taehyun nods.</p><p>***</p><p>"Don't look my way." Beomgyu warns as they sit around the table, facing each other – material, strings, gems, other fun stuff in front of them.</p><p>Taehyun laughs, already working on something. "I won't."</p><p>"Can I get a paper?"</p><p>"Probably, ask the staff." Taehyun suggests and Beomgyu agrees, getting up to look for them.</p><p>While Beomgyu is gone, Taehyun takes this time as an opportunity to calm his rapidly beating heart, breathing deeply.</p><p>He is having a <em>very</em> good day, trust me, but it is getting harder keeping himself in control. The more this day progresses, the more his brain wants him to believe, that this is an actual date. And he almost does, to the point, that he has to restrain himself from kissing the brunet and touching him longer than necessary or feeling the places that are deemed inappropriate.</p><p>Plus the place being crowded with couples does not help. At all.</p><p>He should really just focus on this bracelet. He is making a mess of it, right now.</p><p>"Wow, look at you. You're so fast." Beomgyu comments from behind and then takes his own seat.</p><p>Taehyun looks up at him then moves eyes down at his bracelet. "I thought we weren't supposed to look at each other's work."</p><p>"Wait, I brought extra papers and pencils for you as well. In case, you wanna draw out your own design and list down the details too." Taehyun shakes his head then lets out a chuckle. Beomgyu glances at him. "What?"</p><p>"You are so dedicated. It's cute."</p><p>Beomgyu laughs softly at that, fiddling with the papers.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun has been done for about thirty minutes. He is twirling in his chair, patiently waiting for Beomgyu to finish his own bracelet.</p><p>"You're done?" Beomgyu asks for the nth time.</p><p>"Yeah, take your time." Taehyun reassures for the nth time.</p><p>He glances around, since he has <em>no </em>permission to look at the brunet's work.</p><p>"You're done, right? I'll finish this, soon." Beomgyu says with a pout as he tries to stick something to the jewel.</p><p>"No hurry."</p><p>***</p><p>"I am done!" Beomgyu suddenly announces and Taehyun looks at him with anticipation. "Do you wanna see it?"</p><p>"Of course. Let's give each other the bracelets at the same time, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Beomgyu then pauses. "Gosh. I'm nervous."</p><p>"Don't be. I am positive I will like it a lot."</p><p>Beomgyu smiles at him, but does not say anything.</p><p>Then, they exchange the small boxes. Beomgyu can barely sit still in his seat.</p><p>When he opens the box, it's all shiny. A thin gold bracelet with stones decorating it. The gems are different shades of purple, his favourite color.  He just stares, and stares, and stares. He ponders why Taehyun is being this way, why he is so nice and why the mere thought of the wearing this erupts butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>The bracelet is gorgeous. If seen in a store, Beomgyu would have bought it in a heartbeat. He is definitely wearing it on special nights out and keeping it safe in a box in his dresser drawer.</p><p>Suddenly, there's a hand reaching out to the ornament, taking it out from the box. Taehyun proceeds to clasp the hook of the bracelet on Beomgyu's wrist.</p><p>"There." Taehyun says as he finally hooks the bracelet in place, checking if it is loose before looking up at his eyes. "Do you like it? Objectively speaking, this looks <em>amazing</em> on you."</p><p>Without a moment of reluctance, Beomgyu vigorously nods his head. "I l-love it. So much, you have no idea. Thank you."</p><p>Taehyun smiles and leans back. "My turn?"</p><p>"Oh, no. Shouldn't have opened your box, first."</p><p>"Come on, this is not a competition."</p><p>"I know." Beomgyu pouts. "I just don't want you to be disappointed, because it is not as cool as yours."</p><p>Taehyun opens the box and takes the ornament out. It is a glass bead bracelet, yellow and the string is silver. It has an amethyst jewel in the middle. If you take a close look, the patters on the jewel change every inch.</p><p>"You know," Taehyun starts after a moment of silence, playing with the bracelet. Beomgyu tenses. "This is so much better than your previous gift."</p><p>"Really? You are not just saying this to be nice?"</p><p>"No, I'm not. I am serious, I am never letting this go. It's staying on my wrist."</p><p>Beomgyu smiles. "You like it, then?"</p><p>"A lot. It is really pretty. You worked hard on it and it paid off." Taehyun smiles back at him.</p><p>"I drew these, um, little waves on both of the beads that are on the fifth spot from the jewel. What do you think they represent?"</p><p>"These waves look like, hm... My zodiac sign?" He makes a guess.</p><p>"Yup! Aquarius plus they are on the fifth spot since, yeah, 5th of February is your birthday." Beomgyu tells him, timidly.</p><p>"You put so much thought into it." Taehyun says, admiring both, the bracelet and the creator of it. "How about the colour?" He asks, despite knowing the answer, just to excite the brunet further.</p><p>"I chose yellow, since it's your favourite color." Beomgyu answers. </p><p>"My favourite color, huh? Very thoughtful."</p><p>"Yeah." Beomgyu laughs. "And you did the same too!" </p><p>Taehyun laughs as well. "We are very considerate of each other's feelings." He half-jokes.</p><p>"I didn't know how to make a hook, so it does not have a clasp." Beomgyu pouts as he watches the other put it on.</p><p>"It doesn't need one, it fits perfectly." Taehyun reassures.</p><p>***</p><p>They stop by one of the café's to eat a little. Taehyun orders himself a hot chocolate with honey cheesecake and Beomgyu – orange soda with a bit of vodka.</p><p>Taehyun has suggested he orders either a dessert or something salty to eat, but Beomgyu insisted he is not hungry.</p><p>After they are done, they go back to the parking spot, easily finding the car and settling inside.</p><p>***</p><p>"One day, you should let me drive it. Your car." Beomgyu suddenly speaks up after Taehyun was hushed to being quiet, because the brunet's favourite song was playing on the radio. The song is over, now.</p><p>"I will think about it."</p><p>"What do you mean think about it?! You don't trust me?" Beomgyu pouts.</p><p>"No, of course I do. I just need time to list down all these vehicle repair centers near my place."</p><p>Beomgyu shoots him a glare. "I am not <em>that </em>bad."</p><p>"I know, you can drive next time we hang out." Taehyun tells him and Beomgyu has to blink, he is actually going to let him drive? Well, Beomgyu is definitely not bad, but he can be a little reckless. And impatient. Distracted. Okay, he also frequently tailgates, speeds, fails to signal, swerves and runs a red light.</p><p>"Unless, the others object." Taehyun says with a chuckle and others? Beomgyu thought the younger was talking about a hang out just between them. "Especially, Yeonjun. He definitely will." He then quickly takes a look at Beomgyu with a grin.</p><p>"Uh. <em>Yeonjun</em>, yeah." </p><p>"Hm?" Taehyun notices a change in his mood. "Everything alright between you?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Beomgyu pauses, studying the other with a heavy gaze. "No... We kinda fought."</p><p>Taehyun has a clear idea on what brought up the argument, so he does not question it further. "He is <em>worried</em> about you."</p><p>Beomgyu laughs and shakes his head. "He is not. Don't take his side now, please, I don't feel like walking home."</p><p>"That's not taking a side, just making an assumption based on what I have seen."</p><p>"Worried about what?" Beomgyu rolls his eyes. "If anything, he is happy I fucked up so he does not have to act like he wants to be my friend anymore."</p><p>Taehyun <em>has</em> to look at Beomgyu with a slight frown, at the sudden and brazen declaration, his eyes then set back on the road. "Okay, you are still clearly high off the argument. You are just saying things now."</p><p>"I'm not!" Taehyun definitely does not care and probably asked further just so he would not seem rude. It is not like he would want to hear the brunet out or give out an advice or little sense of comfort. Beomgyu can figure that much. He drops his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. You are right. I am overreacting, let's change the topic."</p><p>"I just don't want wrong premises to make you feel like shit. Yeonjun cares about you a lot, hence the argument."</p><p>"You just won't get it." </p><p>Taehyun sighs, both silently agree on dropping the topic and bringing up something else.</p><p>***</p><p>"It looks so good on you." Beomgyu says and Taehyun notices the older looking at his wrist.</p><p>"Are you complimenting me or your work?"</p><p>Beomgyu grins, leaning back. "Both. Where are we going, by the way?"</p><p>Taehyun has already told him. A few times. But it's fine, it is probably the little of alcohol in Beomgyu's system making the blond repeat his answer.</p><p>"Sky Park. Your suggestion."</p><p>"I love this!" Beomgyu suddenly exclaims.</p><p>Taehyun chuckles. "I have never been there. It's a grassland park, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yup, a grassland park." Beomgyu agrees. "I love it. A part of me loves nature more than I love whatever we have going on in the city, you know?"</p><p>Taehyun raises his eyebrows as he takes a turn. "Oh, for real? I didn't know that."</p><p>"Yeah. I love the nature and the calm there. It feels nice to just... get away sometimes, you know?... Also animals. I <em>really</em> love animals..."</p><p>They stop at a red light and Taehyun takes it as an opportunity to study the other's face as the older talks. He sees it now. Beomgyu is energetic and bright, he can be so <em>so</em> loud when he wants to be, everybody knows this. But there's more to him – this gentle, subdued, warm and quiet side, that not all of his friends and acquaintances have the privilege of seeing.</p><p>If the people Beomgyu knows were to describe him, they would probably use words like: noisy, carefree, flirty, just a pretty, happy-go-lucky boy, but that is because they don't know him enough to experience his vulnerable and melancholic state, which is rarely shown in the first place. </p><p>Maybe that is because Beomgyu is a little tipsy or because he trusts Taehyun, but the thing is – the blond gets to experience <em>it</em>, right now. It helps him see the older in a different light.</p><p>***</p><p>They are close to the park when Taehyun's phone rings. He slows down his driving to pick it up.</p><p>"Hello? I'm outside. Come again, around what time? Alright... Alright, I will be there. Give or take ten minutes. Thank you."</p><p>Taehyun puts the phone back on the dashboard. "I have to attend a last minute gathering."</p><p>"For your work or...?" Beomgyu tries, truthfully he really does not want this date to end, want them to go to the park, at least. But if it is about a job, then there is nothing he can do to make the blond stay.</p><p>"It is for work." Taehyun confirms it for him. "I will drop you off."</p><p>Beomgyu internally sulks, what Taehyun sees is just him frowning at space.</p><p>"Okay. Drive slow."</p><p>Taehyun lets out a chuckle, complying – he wants this moment to last as long as it can too.</p><p>***</p><p>Taehyun opens the door for Beomgyu to step out. Once the older is on the ground, he feels the wind breeze through his hair. The cool in the air giving him chills. He lets out a soft sigh as he adjusts the strap of the bag on his shoulder. It falls unnaturally quiet.</p><p>Beomgyu looks up at eyes that are focused only on him, his gaze catches Beomgyu's breath and the brunet cannot help blushing. Taehyun smiles and gently tucks some of his brown hair behind his ear. Beomgyu just silently watches him with a soft smile, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>Taehyun takes a step closer.</p><p>"Had a good time?" His voice is serene and it feels so warm to hear him, despite the cold weather.</p><p>"I did." Beomgyu tells him, he does not have it in him to say anything longer or more complex, for what reason – he does not know.</p><p>"I'm glad you did. Felt good to see that smile back on you."</p><p>"Taehyun..." Beomgyu whispers. He was so focused on his eyes that he did not even notice how much closer the blond is now. Their bodies radiate the same heat, their lips hold identical smiles.</p><p>"These past few days," He continues. “You were all I thought about. I wanted to see you, but I held myself back."</p><p>Taehyun takes a step closer.</p><p>It is now, that he can fully admit, that <em>it </em>is Beomgyu. It is only him, eyes shining like two worlds only for him, visible only to him, and his beautiful eyes that always draw his attention. It is his bubbly laugh, his curly hair, his trademark smile, the way he has whispered his name. It is him, it always was, and it always will be.</p><p>"Taehyun..." Beomgyu repeats; soft and quiet, like the sound of a song bird's wings.</p><p>Beomgyu takes a step closer.</p><p>His fingers brush the hem of the blond's shirt, expensive fabric and soft to the touch. He must have seen Taehyun a dozen of times in this shirt, but he has never seen it so close before. It complements him well, tight on arms and shoulders, yet the shirt is more on the loose side.</p><p>Taehyun takes a step closer.</p><p>Now that he is so close, he begins to see even more of Beomgyu's face under the darkening blush. The lashes, the pouty lips. They are all <em>so close</em>. Taehyun cups the side of his face tenderly.</p><p>He is swimming in thoughts of life and possibility, what he can do versus what he will do, and what he most definitely should <em>not</em> do.</p><p>Taehyun takes a step back.</p><p>"I have to go."</p><p>***</p><p>Beomgyu contemplates texting Yeonjun, the latter probably does not even want to talk to him and if he, himself had some dignity left – he would not, either. But he really wants to talk to Yeonjun and talk things out, does not want his stupid one time decision to cost his friendship and fight for it even if all the pink head's gonna do within this texting is cause hurt feelings.</p><p>He lets out a sigh, settling on the bed and fiddling with the phone. He is gonna do it.</p><p>Beomgyu goes to the messages, clicks on Yeonjun's name, ignores the past exchange between them and gets ready to type when the screen suddenly vibrates, making him gasp in shock.</p><p>Yeonjun's (to be precise, yeonjun hyung 🔥😛's) name appears on the screen without a picture. He's calling.</p><p>Beomgyu braces himself and picks it up.</p><p>"<em>Oh–?</em>" Yeonjun's voice comes out surprised, as if he didn't expect the other to pick up and was about to end the call. "<em>Gyu?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, you called me." </p><p>"<em>...I know, hi.</em>"</p><p>"Hi..."</p><p>"<em>Are you busy?</em>"</p><p>"No, how could I be busy?" Beomgyu lets out a laugh, that feels a little sombre.</p><p>"<em>Right. Uhh..."</em> Yeonjun trails off. This is so awkward. "<em>Can I talk to you?</em>" He asks, voice a little small. "<em>If you got time...?</em>"</p><p>"You can, are you okay?" </p><p>"<em>I'm fine. I just wanna say sorry for... you know, what happened on Saturday. I really was not in my head.</em>"</p><p>"That's fine–" His brows furrow at the last sentence. "What do you mean– Are you okay?"</p><p>"<em>It's not fine. I cannot even look at the messages, God. I am surprised you do not have me blocked.</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu chuckles. "You know I wouldn't block you."</p><p>"<em>I know, but what I said–</em>"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. You are the only one I have got." And it is true, in a way. Ever since they have met, Yeonjun has been the only one who has stuck by Beomgyu's side and dealt with every single thing or consequence that has come out of being friends with him. Everyone eventually ends up leaving, so it is only natural Beomgyu values the relationship they have got, in more ways than one.</p><p>"<em>You are the only one I've got too.</em>" Yeonjun mumbles. </p><p>"No, I am serious." Beomgyu says. "It's you. Just you. Always."</p><p>Yeonjun lets out an airy laugh. "<em>You will find somebody else in the future, it won't be just me then.</em>" </p><p>"I don't have a future."</p><p>"<em>You do</em>." Yeonjun retaliates.</p><p>"I don't. I am barely passing classes and I just leisure my way through life. That's why I am trying to enjoy my youth at its best."</p><p>Yeonjun sighs. "<em>Gyu... You have me, okay? As long as I am there, you have a future. We are each other's futures, alright?</em>" </p><p>"I feel like, you are gonna leave once you are done with the school and just go somewhere with Soobin." Beomgyu mumbles out, drawing patterns on the blanket. This has been on his mind for a while, but he did not want to say it to the pink head and make him worry or accidentally ruin the relationship with his boyfriend.</p><p>Yeonjun is quiet for a moment. "<em>I am staying with you, even if I was with Soobin, you still would never be alone.</em>" </p><p>Beomgyu nods, though Yeonjun cannot see that. "Jun... What do you mean even if you were with Soobin?"</p><p>"<em>Forget it, uh... What's with you, by the way? You seem a little shaken up.</em>"</p><p>"What? Oh, um. It's nothing." Beomgyu's voice is a little wavery. He <em>is </em>a little shaken up about something that has just happened outside his apartment. </p><p>"<em>Come on, tell me. Are you hiding things from me now? You don't trust me anymore...?</em>" He can practically see the pout on Yeonjun's lips as the older talks.</p><p>"It's not that, I am a little drunk so I must have imagined things." Beomgyu says, coming to the conclusion. He has definitely hallucinated the lack of space between them and the look on Taehyun... the whole vibes, everything. Damn that orange vodka. "Really, you don't have to worry. I am just tipsy."</p><p>"<em>Hmm... Okay.</em>" </p><p>"But I have to tell you this." Beomgyu starts. "Taehyun and I met up today."</p><p>"<em>Taehyun?! I thought he wouldn't want to see you.</em>" Sometimes, Yeonjun is awfully honest. Beomgyu takes a gulp.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I was surprised, too. He is too kind."</p><p>"<em>For real, Gyu. Wow...! I didn't expect that. What would you do?</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu hums. "We mostly drove around, but Taehyun took me to this mall – it was so big, I think we would spend days exploring – and, like, there was this shop where you could make your own bracelets. He made me one and I also made him something. Now that I think about my <em>work</em>, I could have done better. But well, he really seemed to like it."</p><p>Yeonjun seems to silently listen to his friend ramble. <em>"It looks like you had a ton of fun, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Taehyun is a real one."</em></p><p>Beomgyu laughs. "Yeah. The bracelet he made me is so pretty, I am gonna show you as soon as we meet up."</p><p>
  <em>"Please! I'm super excited."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Also, we wanted to go to Sky Park. But. Ugh. His damn work."</p><p>"<em>Poor Taehyun. He had to go to work instantly?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, as soon as  he dropped me off..."</p><p>"<em>It's okay. You will show him the place next time." </em></p><p>"Definitely." Beomgyu smiles. "Now." He then says, tone serious. "What happened with you and Soobin?"</p><p>Yeonjun is quiet for a second, Beomgyu thinks he is going to drop the topic, again. </p><p>"<em>I broke up with him.</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu almost chokes on his breath, sitting up more properly and eyes widening. Is today just a dream, because what the kind of stuff has been happening all day long? "What?!"</p><p>He only hears a laugh from the the pink head. "<em>Yeah, I had him return my key and apparently, he packed his stuff from my home while I was at work.</em>"</p><p>"What the hell happened? When did you..."</p><p>"<em>On Saturday. An hour or two later after we talked.</em>" </p><p>"Why? I thought you were finally fine." Beomgyu sighs, brows furrowed as he listens to his answer.</p><p>"<em>I thought so too. But then the party happened, we argued a few times and Harin–</em>"</p><p>"Who the fuck is Harin?"</p><p>"<em>Soobin's childhood friend. She took most of his time there and I got jealous...</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" </p><p>"<em>You think?</em>" Yeonjun suddenly asks, seems to be biting his lip. "<em>I am kinda worried that I was just overreacting.</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu presses lips together. "Jun."</p><p>"<em>I tried to give them space. And time. I really did, but it was getting unbearable.</em>"</p><p>"Why are you explaining yourself?"</p><p>Yeonjun stops talking and sighs. "<em>I don't know. I really feel like I should have talked to him first. I just said we are breaking up then left for work then came back with Soobin's things missing from my place and then I realized we are really done and I did that. And I am slowly starting to regret my actions.</em>"</p><p>"Can I be honest? Like, I hate to be, but I have to." Beomgyu then says, after listening to his friend attentively.</p><p>"<em>Okay.</em>"</p><p>"If Soobin wanted this... Dating, you, all that, he would have fought for it. But he did not, did he? Just accepted whatever you said. I bet he did not even try to reach you again."</p><p>"<em>He did not.</em>" Yeonjun confirms quietly, sniffling. "<em>I made that job easy for him, then.</em>"</p><p>"You did the right thing, yeah."</p><p>"<em>Now that you mention it, deep down, I wished Soobin defended our relationship when I told him to break up.</em>" Beomgyu lets out an exasperated sigh. "<em>But he did not. Accepted like a true champ.</em>" Yeonjun says the last part with irony, sighing. "<em>How do I get over a break up?</em>"</p><p>"You're asking me?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, you are my best friend. Your advice matters the most to me.</em>" Yeonjun tells, feeding his ego.</p><p>"Honestly, if you decide to break up, that already means you are over them. So," He shrugs his shoulders, even though Yeonjun cannot see. "Nothing to get over."</p><p>The pink head can only groan. "<em>Nevermind. You are so bad at this.</em>"</p><p>"Hey!? I am speaking from experience."</p><p>"<em>What experience, you did not even love anybody you dated.</em>"</p><p>"I liked them!"</p><p>"<em>Okay, I like the lunch lady from work, because she gives me more food than required. Should I date her, then?!</em>" </p><p>"If you want to?! Why are you attacking me?" Beomgyu pouts.</p><p>"<em>Sorry, I'm trying to distract myself and getting you riled up is the only way.</em>" Yeonjun lets out a sigh. "<em>I will tell you more about it in details, don't feel like talking about Soobin and all this by phone.</em>"</p><p>"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" </p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>!"</p><p>Beomgyu smiles. "Or, listen... Tonight?"</p><p>"<em>I don't wanna go out, Gyu.</em>"</p><p>"I don't either. Come over." Beomgyu rests his body against the bed and grabs his pillow. </p><p>"<em>You come over.</em>"</p><p>"I cannot get up. Jun. Come on." Beomgyu whines.</p><p>"<em>I am sad, I can't walk.</em>" This causes the brunet to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Capitalizing off the break up? Really?"</p><p>Yeonjun sighs, Beomgyu can hear movement from the receiving end. "<em>Fine, I'll be there, soon. Should I bring something?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, anything you want! See you!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i created a cc in case u wanna ask about updates and any other stuff! i don't know how to link it, so i am just gonna let u know the old way: curiouscat . qa / rusdan without spaces</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. | XL |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun and Beomgyu are lying on the latter's bed, done eating up the snacks the pink head has bought. Now, they are just consuming the alcohol Beomgyu found in his kitchen.</p>
<p>Yeonjun swirls the drink in the glass and sighs, glancing down at the tattoo on his forearm.</p>
<p>"I want to cut my fucking arm off." Beomgyu looks up from the pillow.</p>
<p>"It's a cute design, that you would have probably chosen yourself. Don't dwell too much on it."</p>
<p>Yeonjun chuckles at that, then his smile forms into a pained one. "Do you think he still thinks about me? Like I do?"</p>
<p>"Do you want my honest answer?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Then carry on talking."</p>
<p>"Of course he doesn't." Yeonjun mumbles. "What if he has never even liked me too?"</p>
<p>Beomgyu sighs and pats his back, deciding to be gentler to his friend, who is getting more and more emotional. "I don't think he'd date you in the first place, if that was the case."</p>
<p>"Then I must have done something wrong."</p>
<p>"Why do you think it's you?" Beomgyu asks. "When has Soobin done something right?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun shrugs, staring into space.</p>
<p>"I think it's best if you completely distance yourself from him, for a while." Beomgyu wipes his tears away. "That way, you will be over him soon." Beomgyu says. "It's a good thing, Soobin packed his stuff. You won't have to run into each other... So, yeah. Avoiding him at all costs, can you do that for me?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun nods, agreeing. "It's just going to be hard, because he's everywhere... like be it our pictures in my room or in my social media, I don't know, I just flaunted him <em>everywhere</em> I could."</p>
<p>"Gimme your phone, I can take care of that."</p>
<p>Yeonjun stares for a moment. "Don't delete the photos."</p>
<p>"I won't, I will move them to archive."</p>
<p>"What about... you know, Instagram and stuff?" </p>
<p>Beomgyu purses lips. "Should we delete the pics? I think we should."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>DATE: The Next Day (Tuesday)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>POV: Taehyun</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: hyuka🌚</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: every day that I spend with him I find more reasons to be in love</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: if ur still finding reasons that means ur not in love</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: that makes no sense hyuka</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: u say it like u need reasons</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: its like u keep wanting to find things to hold onto to convince yourself ur in love</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I know I am in love</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: love's a strong word. i mean we all get a crush on somebody in our uni life and it lasts for like two weeks hehe</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: u got a crush?</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: no &gt;3&lt;</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: are you sure...?</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: tyun (◍•ᴗ•◍) are u jealous or something</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: no? about what</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: my crush</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: why would I be jealous</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: im Just kidding ╮(＾▽＾)╭ and no i dont have a crush</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: yeonjun and soobin have been awfully quiet haven't they</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yepp... they kinda fought</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: oh was it serious?</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: i hope not ( ⚈̥̥̥̥̥́⌢⚈̥̥̥̥̥̀)</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: it was at the party</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: the party huh</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: mm </p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I remember yeonjun being upset with him</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: yes..... soobin acted a little off</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: I see</p>
<p><strong>taehyun</strong>: hyuka I have to drive now I will talk to you later</p>
<p><strong>hueningkai</strong>: bye-bye ^_^ be safe &lt;33</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It's dark, outside. Dark, cold and the only source of any kind of noise comes from the cars passing by.</p>
<p>Soobin walks into a bar, pushing the door open with violence. The smooth jazz music playing inside the bar washes over him as soon as he walks in, calming the nerves he didn't know he had. </p>
<p>He heads to the bar to place his order when he lays his eyes on his blond friend.</p>
<p>Taehyun spots him and waves him over, asking for another round, but doubling the glasses.</p>
<p>He takes a seat on the bar stool and takes the offered glass, downing it in one shot.</p>
<p>"Rough day?" Taehyun starts the conversation after Soobin takes another shot in silence.</p>
<p>"Shit days." He responds.</p>
<p>"You're alone, today." Taehyun notes. "In a bar..."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Soobin tells him, not in the mood to dance around the topic. "I am without Yeonjun and I came here for a quick fuck." </p>
<p>Taehyun's eyebrows raise. "Who ended it?"</p>
<p>"Take a guess."</p>
<p>Taehyun looks at him up and down. "What would you do?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean? It was Yeonjun who broke up with me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm asking."</p>
<p>Soobin side-eyes him. "I didn't do anything. He got mad at me for saying hi to my childhood friend."</p>
<p>Taehyun suddenly remembers, nodding as he puts his own glass down. "Harin? He seemed pretty upset with you."</p>
<p>"Oh, so he talked shit about me?" Soobin shakes his head. "Of course he would, I'd not expect much more from him."</p>
<p>Taehyun realizes this is the third time he is in a situation like this, giving advice on love life. People are asking too much from someone who is stuck in an inescapable friendzone.</p>
<p>"It was not talking shit. You don't think he had the right to be disturbed when you left him alone to hang out with other people who were, as I recall, hanging off of you? Pretty sure he told me, you did not even introduce him to your friends, either."</p>
<p>"If he trusted me, he would not be disturbed." Soobin bites back.</p>
<p>"Did you give him a reason to trust you?"</p>
<p>Soobin looks at Taehyun with an annoyed glance. "I don't think our conversation is going anywhere. Let's just drop this."</p>
<p>Taehyun chuckles into his glass. "Alright, we are dropping it."</p>
<p>Soobin nods, playing with his own glass. "And stay out of the business between us, not just you. But Kai, too. And Beomgyu. Oh, Beomgyu, for sure."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"He is going to be really annoying everytime I cross paths with him. Definitely going to blame me for everything. Going to be up to date with all that shit between me and Yeonjun, too."</p>
<p>Taehyun shrugs his shoulders. "They are best friends."</p>
<p>"Best friends, just because Yeonjun didn't like him back." Soobin blurts out. "Or maybe, Beomgyu just never confessed."</p>
<p>"Beomgyu..." Taehyun sucks in a breath. "Likes Yeonjun?"</p>
<p>"He used to–"</p>
<p>"How do you know this?" Taehyun questions further, lowering eyebrows and squinting eyes.</p>
<p>"I... Well..." Soobin pinches the bridge of his nose. "We talked about crushes and he told me. I don't think he does anymore. Chill, man." He then says, seeing the expression on the other's face. "You good? Want me to call a cab?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Taehyun says, leaning back and motioning the bartender for another round. He really cannot control his emotions when drunk. If Beomgyu still likes Yeonjun, Taehyun has no chance, knowing how close the other two are. He would never get to that level.</p>
<p>Soobin eyes him curiously. "You got a crush or something?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" </p>
<p>"I called it." He grins, taking another shot. "Since when?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Your crush." Soobin helps, slurring words a little<em>.</em> "On <em>Beomgyu</em>."</p>
<p>Taehyun feels like cold water has been splashed all over his face and he instantly sobers up, giving him a look. "Don't say nonsense."</p>
<p>Soobin smirks a little. "Nonsense? Why would it be nonsense? He is pretty, he is hot and he lets your fantasies run wild."</p>
<p>Taehyun's grip around the glass tightens.</p>
<p>"Soobin."</p>
<p>He looks up to see the tall man getting up and scooting the chair back. "If I have one more drink I'm going to black out and miss out on all the fun." Soobin tells him. "See ya." With these words, he walks away, blending in the dancing crowd.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>DATE: Wednesday </strong>
</p>
<p>It is early in the morning and Yeonjun is brushing his teeth when his phone rings. He checks the caller ID and frowns when he reads the name. Why is his mother calling him, right now? In the morning? It is a little alarming, considering they only talk on weekends.</p>
<p>"Hi." Yeonjun greets, leaning on the corner of the room and continuing brushing.</p>
<p><em>"Yeonjun, honey! Hello!"</em> His mother sounds excited. The background noises are very loud and close, making it seem like she is outside.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Yeonjun asks. "Where are you?"</p>
<p><em>"At the station!"</em> She answers happily.<em> "Dad's with me. Want to talk to him?"</em></p>
<p>"It's fine. Where are you going?"</p>
<p>There's a giggle from the receiving end.<em> "We are coming to Seoul. To see you!"</em></p>
<p>Huh? This is so sudden.</p>
<p>Yeonjun opens his mouth, but his <em>currently</em> very talkative mother beats him to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You and your handsome boyfriend, Soobin!"</em>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun almost chokes on the toothpaste, so he heads back to the bathroom and finishes up the brushing. Then he goes to the living room.</p>
<p>"Come again... Mother?"</p>
<p>There are sounds of shuffling from the phone. </p>
<p><em>"Yeonjun!"</em> It's his dad. <em>"How are you? Your mom is so excited she cannot properly talk, can she?"</em> The man lets out a laugh. <em>"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise, but we were too excited to keep it as one."</em></p>
<p>Yeonjun's lips form a stained smile at the other's words, panicking and millions of thoughts rushing to his head.</p>
<p><em>"We want to drop by and meet Soobin, celebrate the relationship, then we will leave you be, no worries."</em> His dad tells him cheekily.</p>
<p><em>"Also,"</em> It's his mother now.<em> "I am bringing a ton of presents. Well, mostly to Soobin, but... don't be mad! He is the newest addition to our family." </em></p>
<p>Yeonjun gulps, idly listening to their happy exchange. "But..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? Is there a problem, honey?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is Soobin busy, Yeonjun?"</em>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun looks down, the tone they have held has shifted and it is not pretty to experience. "No, he is not..." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to facepalm himself. What a great opportunity he has missed. Now, he is just making things ten times more difficult</p>
<p><em>"Great!"</em> The mood is back up, again. <em>"We will make sure to get there as fast as possible–"</em> She pauses when her husband snickers beside her, saying how they cannot control the pace of the train. <em>"I am very excited, honey. To go back to Seoul, to see you and to meet him."</em></p>
<p>Yeonjun smiles. "Yeah."</p>
<p><em>"Cook us something, will you? I miss your food and we will be hungry."</em> His mother says and Yeonjun chuckles.</p>
<p>"I will cook your favourite."</p>
<p><em>"Okay, I think it's time to board!"</em> His dad speaks.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We will get going now. See you soon, honey."</em>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun's smile falls as they hang up, he slowly puts the phone down and lets out a sigh.</p>
<p>Moments later, he is sitting on the couch thinking of what to do, because he has no <em>damn</em> clue. He cannot call them now and say they are over, done with, Soobin is his past and Yeonjun is trying to move on. He cannot break their hearts, especially when they are already on their way and fully packed, tickets bought and happy smiles on faces. They seem to <em>really</em> like Soobin. They are Yeonjun's parents after all, of course, they would.</p>
<p>Even with endless opportunities, he probably couldn't bring it in himself to tell his joyful parents the truth.</p>
<p>After minutes of thinking, he comes to a resolution. Resolution he dreads, but cannot escape from. He bites his lip in anxiety at the thought.</p>
<p>Yeonjun genuinely wishes there was another way, but no other idea – with just as great of an outcome – appears in his head despite him trying so hard.</p>
<p>He heaves a sigh, picking up his phone again. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>POV: Yeonjun</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: Soobin 🐰</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: hey can we talk</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Sure can</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: how are you feeling?</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Did you message me to ask about my well being</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no not really</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Then get to it</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: do you remember</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: uhh</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: my parents are</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: so they live in </p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Can you just sum the whole thing up in one message yeonjun </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: yeah sorry give me a minute</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: my parents are visiting seoul, me and they are coming here cause they think we are still dating and they wanna celebrate that.. i was going to tell them the truth but they are already on the way and i don't want to ruin it for them </p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: So? what are you saying</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: they can't get back home too since they are yeah already um on the transport so i want to ask you something</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: please i will leave you alone afterwards</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah np tell me</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: can we </p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: um</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: to my parents</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: for just one night</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: What did i tell you about sending messages like these</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: can we pretend to still be together for just one night? only with my parents </p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeonjun</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: they are just so happy and love you so much plus they are traveling from so far just so they can meet you i don't wanna ruin it for them please</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Are you playing me</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: no</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: just attend the dinner then u can go fine</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: but don't tell them about the break up</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: i will eventually let them know </p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Okay</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: okay??? really???</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: Yeah, tell me when I need to be there</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: around 4-5 so u still got hours</p>
<p><strong>yeonjun</strong>: thank u i appreciate that a lot</p>
<p><strong>soobin</strong>: I know, youre welcome</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>always keep a copy of yalls work pals i had to rewrite sm TT the mistakes will b fixed later. thank u for the read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>